EL AMOR VERDADERO
by Vere Canedo
Summary: CANDY DECIDE ACEPTAR EL AMOR DE ALBERT Y SIN DARSE CUENTA ELLA SE INVOLUCRA TANTO EN LOS NEGOCIOS QUE ES LA QUE TOMA LAS RIENDAS DE LA FAMILIA, ADEMAS DE QUE HAY MUCHA PASION EN ELLOS AL IGUAL QUE SE VAN A GENERAR DUDAS SU AMOR VENCERA LOS OBSTACULOS...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 "EL REENCUENTRO CON MI PRINCIPE"

ESCRITO POR: VERENICE CAÑEDO PULGAR

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SEGUI LA HISTORA DEACUERDO A MI CRITERIO

**Después de una hermosa fiesta en el hogar de Pony, donde se encuentran todos los amigos más cercanos de Candy. La Srita. Pony, la Hna. María, Tom, Archí, Anni, Albert y los niños del hogar; Albert le pide a Candy que si puede hablar con ella (el camina hacia la colina)**

**Candy: Por supuesto que sí (ella lo sigue, hasta llegar al lugar que es su favorito de ella) Dime Albert que ocurre.**

**Albert: Ahora que sabes quién soy qué opinas de mí? Vas a quedarte aquí o te vas a ir a vivir conmigo como la familia que somos; me gustaría pasar más tiempo juntos que ambos nos conozcamos mas, pero yo como tu tutor y tu como mi hija, que dices? Si así lo quieres tu.**

**Candy: Que opino que eres muy bueno conmigo, que gracias a ti tengo todo estoy y que soy feliz y además de que por fin supe quien era mi príncipe y ese eres tú, tengo tantos bellos recuerdos de ese día y este dije mira.**

**A: mi dije! Tu príncipe? No entiendo? Candy explícame por favor.**

**C: si tú fuiste el chico que aquella vez me miro cuando yo lloraba y me dijo que…**

**A: (la interrumpe) te dije eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras y es muy cierto, te agradezco que me permitieras conocerte y convivir contigo te debo mucho y lo primero que hare es que te vuelvan a contratar en el hospital. Pero sabes Candy una vez te lo dije y te lo repito, me gustaría compartir todo contigo, te quiero desde aquel día que vi a una niña pecosa llorando.**

**C: (con cara de sorpresa y lo abraza) yo también te quiero, me di cuenta de que te quiero desde el momento en que te fuiste del departamento, ya que tu siempre has estado para mí en cada momento que te necesito, recuerdas cuando caí por la cascada, cuando me salvaste de el viaje a México, cuando te encontré en Londres, cuando te encontré en el hospital y vivimos juntos, tu estuviste siempre para mi, cuando Terry y yo rompimos, a partir de hay me di cuenta que tu eres el único que a estado conmigo y que mi amor fue creciendo poco a poco, pero una pregunta, este amor podrá ser porque la Sra., Elroy me quiere casar con Neil y no va a permitir lo nuestro.**

**A: Mi amor (se miran y se funden en un beso muy apasionado) tu eres muy especial para mí, te amor y no me importa lo que digan los demás incluso la Tía Elroy debe entender que yo te amo y que no voy a permitir esa boda con Neil. Pero mi niña hermosa quiero hacerte otra pregunta y es muy importante.**

**C: Dime Albert que quieres preguntarme (su cara es de intriga, ansiedad)**

**A: (se arrodilla) Quieres casarte conmigo?**

**C: (sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas) Albert si quiero casarme contigo, quiero vivir a tu lado toda mi vida, te quiero mucho mi querido Albert. Pero dime cuando vamos a decirles de nuestro compromiso?**

**A: En mi presentación ante la sociedad anunciaremos nuestro compromiso; pero antes debo hablar con la Tía Elroy para que preparen todo para la fiesta, pero será en Chicago, qué opinas mi dulce pecosa?...**

**C: (frunce la nariz, pero él la besa muy dulcemente) Por supuesto que si soy tan feliz vamos a contarles a todos ven (corre hacia donde están todos, el la detiene del brazo)**

**A: no Candy aun por favor (la abraza) quiero hacerlo en la fiesta de presentación que todos se enteren en ese momento ya que la prensa y toda la alta sociedad y la familia estará reunida aprovechare para decirles que la Srita. Candy si se casara pero no con Neil Legan sino con William Albert Andry y así no pase nada y no tengamos ningún contratiempo que nos impida hacerlo, qué opinas?. Por que de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos de acuerdo en hacer las cosas si tú no quieres o viceversa podemos mediarlo y llegar a un acuerdo, no quiero secretos entre nosotros mi querida Candy**

**C: estoy de acuerdo como tu digas, pero vamos con los demás, sabes quiero pasar unos días en Lakewood quiero tomar fuerzas y prepararme para ser presentada como tu futura esposa y ser una dama de alta sociedad digna futura esposa del Sr. William Albert Andry.**

**A: Para mi tu siempre has sido una dama y muy hermosa, vas a ser la mejor esposa que tenga para toda la vida y yo voy a ser el hombre más feliz y por ende el mas envidiado por tener a la mujer y esposa más hermosa y bella de todas (se abrazan y se funden en un largo beso)**

**REGRESAN CON LOS DEMAS**

**Archí: Candy ya es hora de irnos debo de pasar a dejar a Anni a su casa.**

**Anni: Srita. Pony, Hna María muchas gracias por todo no saben lo feliz que soy y eso se lo debo a Candy.**

**Tom: yo también me voy ya deje mucho tiempo el trabajo y mi padre no puede hacer mucho trabajo rudo, por su salud.**

**C: y como sigue Steve, Tom?**

**Tom: mucho mejor gracias a ti, espero que los días que te quedes por aquí nos visites Candy.**

**C: Espero volver pronto y te aseguro ir a visitarlo, hecho.**

**Tom: Te vas Candy? Creí que te quedarías unos días más por aquí.**

**C: no voy a Lakewood con Albert por unos días, antes de la presentación de él.**

**Tom: Cuídate mucho y te esperamos pronto, se te nota feliz, me alegro por ti Candy.**

**C: regresare con muchas noticias buenas para todos.**

**MIENTRAS ALBERT JUGABA CON LOS NIÑOS CANDY SE REUNIA CON LA SRITA. PONY Y LA HNA. MARIA.**

**Srita. Pony: Candy cómo es eso que te vas? No que querías pasar unos días aquí en el hogar junto a los niños.**

**C: Si Srita. Pony me voy con Albert a pasar unos días antes de anunciar nuestro compromiso, pero aun es un secreto para muchos, por favor no digan nada (ambas mujeres estaban atónitas)**

**Hna. María: Candy es tu tutor no es así?**

**C: Si pero me ama y yo a él me di cuenta de eso cuando él me dejo y yo lo busque desesperadamente, sé que no lo van a aceptar pero es la decisión de ambos y el compromiso lo vamos a dar a conocer el día que sea presentado ante la sociedad como jefe de la familia Andry. Yo estoy feliz aunque sé que no va a ser fácil por su familia de él pero es tiempo de que yo sea feliz y no me sacrifique por otros. (las mujeres estaban felices, pero con lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción).**

**SP: Si Candy es tiempo de que seas feliz hija mía (se abrazan).**

**A: Candy nos vamos no quiero que se nos haga más tarde en el camino.**

**C: Claro Albert, voy me estoy despidiendo de los niños.**

**SP y HM: Albert por favor cuídela y quiérala mucho es tiempo de que ella sea muy feliz y sabemos que a su lado así será.**

**A: Por supuesto que si nuestro destino es estar juntos, yo me enamore de ella cuando sufrí el accidente, ella fue la única que me cuido, que arriesgo su trabajo por mí, que puso en duda su reputación. Por otra parte les seguiré enviando la ayuda mensual quiero que este lugar crezca y que se ponga muy bonito; todos los arreglos se los dejare en manos de mi futura esposa.**

**SP yHM: Gracias, Dios la bendiga pero con ver a mi Candy feliz eso me llena de alegría, que siempre la cuide y la guarde y Albert por favor cuide a nuestra pequeña pecosa y saben que aquí están siempre los brazos abiertos para ustedes.**

**C: Albert vámonos ya es muy tarde, cuídense y estaré al pendiente de ustedes, además que espero regresar lo más pronto posible y con muy buenas noticias o con una invitación.**

**HM: Candy hija mía cuídate y sabes que aquí siempre estaremos esperándote a ti y a tu futuro esposo, cuídense y recuerden que los queremos.**

**ALBERT Y CANDY PARTEN A LAKEWOOD FELICES Y SATISFECHOS POR LOS BUENOS MOMENTOS QUE VIVIERON JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS Y SUS RECUERDOS DE CANDY, PERO ELLA ESTA FELIZ POR HABER RECUPERADO EL AMOR DE SU INFANCIA Y POR FIN VIO REALIZADO SU MAS GRANDE SUEÑO DE CONOCER A SU AMADO PRINCIPE DE LA COLINA.**

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 "LA GRAN PRESENTANCION Y EL COMPROMISO NO ESPERADO"

ESCRITO POR: VERENICE CAÑEDO PULGAR

PRIMERA PARTE:

EL SOL ESTA HERMOSO, EL OLOR DE LAS DULCE CANDY ES MARAVILLOSO Y EL AMOR SIGUE FLORECIENDO EN LAKEWOOD, SE APROXIMAN COSAS NUEVAS E INESPERADAS, COSAS QUE NADIE SE IMAGINA, DESPUES DE ESTO HABRA MUCHAS INTRIGAS PERO TAMBIEN DESCUBRIMIENTOS QUE NADIE PUEDE IMAGINARSE, PERO ANTES QUE NADA CANDY TIENE QUE ESTAR A LA ALTURA DE LA ALTA SOCIEDAD… HAY MUCHOS CAMBIOS Y ESOYA SE SIENTE EN EL AIRE.

A: Candy dónde estabas, que haces? Te busque en tu habitación y no estabas (la abraza) mi amor, no vuelvas a desaparecer así.

C: mi querido Albert nunca te dejare pero prométeme que tu tampoco lo harás una vez ya lo hiciste y me sentí muy triste, te amo y me moriría si te pierdo a ti también, pero sabes me siento con la obligación de cuidar las rosas de Anthony, pero dime cuando partimos a Chicago ya que debo de comprar mi vestido además de que me quiero reunir con Anni y Paty para ir de compras y así me ayuden a escoger el vestido para la fiesta. Pero por cierto mi amor la noticia de el compromiso se la dirás primero a la Tía Elroy o hasta que se enteren todos?

A: Todos se van a enterar cuando se anuncie el compromiso (se besan) y bien vámonos que ya se me había olvidado por que te estaba buscando, cuando estoy contigo se me olvida todo mi pequeña pecosa.

AMBOS SUBEN AL AUTO DE ALBERT Y PARTEN JUNTOS A CHICAGO, EL CORAZON DE CANDY LATE DE TANTA EMOCION PERO A SU VEZ POR QUE NO SABE QUE LA ESTA ESPERANDO.

C: Albert vamos a llegar juntos a la mansión?

A: No mi querida Candy pasaremos al banco y que George te lleve o dime qué quieres hacer?

C: Quiero que pasemos por Annie y por Paty y de ahí vamos a dejar el equipaje a la mansión y nos vamos de compra.

A: Haz lo que tú quieras, pero divierte y a las 17:00 hrs. Regresas por mi qué dices?

C: Claro que si mi amor (se besan)

LLEGAN A CHICAGO COMO ESTABA DISPUETO Y GEORGE SE LLEVA A CANDY COMO ELLA HABIA DICHO, PASAN POR PATY Y ANNIE Y LAS TRES CHICAS SE VAN DE COMPRAS.

George: Srita. Candy las espero o regreso por ustedes después.

C: Vaya con Albert y regresas por mí a las 16:30 hrs. Para ir por él.

George: Como usted diga madame, las veo por la tarde.

TODAS JUNTAS ENTRAN A LA BOUTIQUE.

Annie: Te vez tan feliz y eso me alegra, es por la fiesta de mañana.

Paty: Si Candy pasa algo contigo, estas muy misteriosa, pero feliz cuéntanos que pasa.

C: prefiero que se enteren mañana, es una sorpresa pero necesito que me ayuden a comprar un hermoso vestido digno de una dama; soy tan feliz mi vida va a cambiar totalmente.

Annie y Paty: Dinos Candy que pasa por favor?

C: Prometen guardar el secreto?

A y P: Si Candy dinos que pasa por favor?

C: Mañana después de la presentación de Albert, vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso de matrimonio!

A y P: Que?, como? Cuando? Que alegría Candy!

Annie: Te lo mereces Candy debes ser feliz nunca dejes de sertirte así, pero dime no es tu tutor? Crees que este bien eso?

Paty: Annie por favor y que tiene dime quien lo cuido, quien lo ayudo cuando no sabía quién era su familia. Claro que para mí no está mal, se que nosotros estuvimos allí pero nunca nos preocupamos si estaba bien o si tenían para el pago del departamento o para la comida dime quien vio eso Annie, deja que sea feliz ya que no pudo ser feliz a lado de Terry que sea con alguien que la ame y la cuide y Albert es la persona indicada.

C: Paty gracias que bonitas palabras y si Annie no se mañana que me espere, pero sabes algo, voy a estar a lado de la persona que amo y que me ama. Pero esto es un secreto nada de decirle nada a Archí ehh.. (mira a Annie). Ayúdenme a escoger mi vestido, los zapatos, todo (hay risas de las 3 chicas).

A: mira Candy este azul que hermoso esta.

P: si qué bonito, pero este turquesa le queda muy bien con tus ojos que dices?

C: ambos me gustan, me llevo los dos

UNA VEZ TERMINADAS LAS COMPRAS FUERON A TOMAR UN CAFÉ, MUY CERCA DE LA BOUTIQUE PARA QUE CUANDO FUERAN A BUSCARLAS ASI RAPIDO LAS ENCONTRARAN, PASA EL TIEMPO Y HAY MUCHA ALEGRIA Y MUCHAS RISAS EN LAS CHICAS.

C: Llego George, vamos las pasamos a dejar y voy por Albert, las espero mañana no me dejen sola las necesito.

A: Hola Sritas como están? Como siempre hermosas, mañana espero verlas a lado de Candy y Archi.

P y A: Por supuesto Sr. William, estaremos presentes.

A: Nada de formalidades amigas, solo soy Albert para ustedes está bien.

LOS CUATRO SUBEN AL AUTO Y VAN MUY FELICES, PASAN A DEJAR A SUS PASAJEROS EN SU DESTINO Y LA PAREJA DE ENAMORADOS VA RUMBO A LA MANSION MUY FELICES. PERO NO TODO ES FELICIDAD AL LLEGAR SE ENCUENTRAN A LA TIA ABUELA ELROY.

A: Hola Tía como estas?

Tía Elroy: Hola Albert que hace ella aquí?

A: Te recuerdo que es de la familia y ella puede estar conmigo aquí y en donde ella quiera, estás de acuerdo y por cierto, tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente acerca del compromiso de Candy y Neil.

TE: Mañana después de la presentación se dará a conocer el compromiso de ellos.

A: Sera mejor que no lo hagas tía por que soy capaz de sacar del clan Andry a los Legan. Así que soluciona ese asunto. Aparte de eso quiero que ayudes a Candy con su arreglo quiero que todo mundo la admire ya sé que ella tiene su brillo propio pero quiero que lo haga más.

C: Hola Tía Abuela, gracias por todo, me retiro a mi habitación por cierto aquí está Dorothy?

TE: Dorothy ya no trabaja más para los Andry, una mucama estará contigo asistiéndote.

C: Muchas gracias me voy (sube a su habitación)

A: Necesito la sortija de compromiso de la familia, la misma que mi padre le dio a mi madre.

TE: Para que la necesitas acaso se la vas dar a alguien?

A: Mañana te vas a enterar, la necesito Tía y gracias me retiro a descansar.

C: Porque será así la Sra. Elroy, que pasara mañana, Dorothy donde estarás?

A: Hola mi pequeña (la abraza y le da un beso) solo quería despedirme de ti y desearte que descanses muy bien y decirte que te amo.

C: Igualmente mi amor que descanses y soñare contigo, te amo!

LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA FIESTA ESTAN TODOS LISTOS, SOLO FALTA LO MAS IMPORTANTE LOS INVITADOS Y CANDY. ELLA SE ESTA ARREGLANDO CON LA AYUDA DE LA TIA ELROY.

Archi: Se puede?

C: Pasa Archi ya estoy lista, que tal como quede?

Archi: Wuau… recuerdo aquella vez cuando te pusiste el vestido verde que lucias hermosa, ahora con este vestido azul te miras bellísima, es como si quisieras reflejar en ti los ojos de Anthony (se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas a los dos por el recuerdo tan bello) Candy nada de tristeza hoy es un día para celebrar a mi tio, no cabe duda que has crecido demasiado y eres más bella y toda una dama de la alta sociedad, no cabe duda tía que tú haces maravillas y esta no es la excepción, la fiesta esta maravillosa.

TE: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el honor de la familia, me retiro.

C: gracias tía abuela, bajamos Archi ya quiero ver a Annie y a Paty, por cierto ya llegaron?

Archi: Ya te están esperando, vamos que están ansiosas de verte.

CANDY Y ARCHI YA VIENEN BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS Y TODOS AL MIRAR A CANDY SE QUEDAN SIN PALABRAS, SE ESCUCHAN LOS MURMULLOS DE QUE CHICA TAN HERMOSA, ES LA HIJA ADOPTIVA, QUE BELLA MUJER, PERO DICEN QUE PRONTO SE CASARA CON EL PESADO DE NEIL LEGAN. (Toda la alta sociedad de Chicago se encuentra ahí, hay mucha prensa, medios para conocer al famoso Sr. Andry que nadie sabe quién es, pero la sorpresa está por llegar)

Elisa: Maldita Candy su vestido es mas fino que el mío, la odio no puedo creer que todos la miren tan sorprendidos, pero ahora que se case con Neil todo cambiara, segura siendo una sirvienta.

TE: Buenas noches a todos, el motivo de esta celebración es para presentar ante todos ustedes al Sr. William Albert Andry (todos se quedan perplejos por lo joven y buen mozo que es)

A: Buenas noches se que se dirán que era un viejo, pero no es así a partir de hoy yo soy el líder de esta familia. El día de hoy será anunciado un compromiso, la Tía Elroy me hizo un favor ocultando la verdad, Candy puedes venir por favor (ella se acerca) como les decía esta Srita. Es la que se va a comprometer el día de hoy pero no con Neil Legan si no con William Albert Andry, así que les pido que a partir de hoy vean a mi futura esposa con mucho respeto, las decisiones que ella tome o las decisiones que ella disponga serán como si fuera yo mismo.

TODOS ESTAN BOQUIEABIERTOS, NADIE PUEDE CREER QUE ESO SEA VERDAD, LOS MEDIOS TOMAN FOTOS Y TODOS ESTAN COMENTADO LO OCURRIDO, NI LA MISMA TIA ABUELA ESTABA ENTERADA. ALBERT ENTREGA EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO A CANDY, ES EL MISMO QUE LE DIO SU PADRE A SU MADRE, ES UNA BELLA SORTIJA.

TE: Albert es un disparate, es una broma esto, como puedes hacerlo es una huérfana, no está a la altura tuya, no tiene la clase que se requiere, estas bromeando verdad (se sienta por qué no cree lo que está pasando)

Archí: Felicidades Candy, felicidades Albert tramposos por qué no me dijeron nada ehhh, sí que fue una sorpresa para muchos, vengan los quiero abrazar, pero para cuando es la boda.

Annie: Felicidades a los dos te lo mereces Candy ya es tiempo de que tu vas por tu felicidad y se que Albert te ama demasiado.

Paty: Muchas felicidades que emoción, cuando es la boda?

TE: Albert es un capricho tuyo solo por llevarme la contraria, pero si es decisión tuya no puedo hacer nada, muchas felicidades a los dos, pero que quede muy claro Candy yo seré la que organice la boda y tu estarás ahí para ayudarme estás de acuerdo.

C: Si Tía lo que usted disponga, y muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos.

Elisa: Mama no es posible que esa huérfana tenga tanta suerte se va a casar con el Abuelo Williams, la odio, la odio mama, yo me voy después buscare a la Tía Abuela.

Neil: mama dijiste que ella se casaría conmigo, me humillaron los dos, me tomaron como un juego, yo la quiero a ella, mama.

Sra. Legan: Hijo cálmate encontraras algo mejor que esa chica.

CONTINUARA…

CAPITULO 2 "LA GRAN PRESENTANCION Y EL COMPROMISO NO ESPERADO"

ESCRITO POR: VERENICE CAÑEDO PULGAR

SEGUNDA PARTE

AL DIA SIGUIENTE DE LA FIESTA EN TODOS LOS DIARIOS ESTABA LA NOTA "POR FIN SE DIO A CONOCER LA IDENTIDAD DEL MULTIMILLONARIO WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY" PERO CUAL ES LA SORPRESA QUE YA ESTA COMPROMETIDO Y EN MENOS DE UN MES SE CASA CON UNA PRESTIGIOSA SEÑORITA LA CUAL SU IDENTIDAD ES "CANDY WHITE ANDRY", MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR ESA LINDA Y HERMOSA PAREJA DE ENAMORADOS, ESTAREMOS AL PENDIENTE DE LAS NOTICIAS Y AVANCES DE LA BODA MAS ESPERADA DEL AÑO.

TERRY ESTABA CAMINANDO POR LA CIUDAD Y PASO POR EL PUESTO DE PERIODICO Y LE LLAMO LA ATENCION LA NOTA QUE ESTABA ESCRITA EN PRIMERA PLANA.

Terry: Que sorpresa ver que Albert es el famoso bisabuelo de Candy, pero como que se va a casar, con quien será? ¿Qué? (con cara de sorpresa y atónito) Candy no puede ser ella la que se va a casar con él, con mi mejor amigo no puede ser (sigue caminando y se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas, es mejor para ella debe ser feliz mi tarzan pecosa ya que yo no pude hacerla feliz que sea el)

Susana: Terry que tienes, porque estas tan serio, estas enojado?

Terry: no tengo nada deja de molestarme quieres (avienta el periódico)

Susana: (mira la nota del periódico y al leerlo sabe que el enojo es por ella) Esto es por ella no es así, este es el motivo de tu enojo verdad, no sabía que se casaría con un hombre tan rico y buen mozo, si quieres buscarla adelante y así puedes evitar que se case tu amada Candy.

POR OTRA PARTE EN CHICAGO

Elisa: mama ella será la dueña de todo, se vengara de mí, me va a humillar y no puedo hacer nada, porque ella mama, porque la odio (hace berrinches)

Sra. Legan: Elisa cálmate, yo no permitiré que te hagan nada, hablare con la Sra. Elroy (va hacia la habitación de la Sra. Toca la puerta)

TE: adelante, si dime qué pasa?

Sra. Legan: Sra. Elroy no puede ser, como que esa huérfana se va a casar con el Sr. William, por favor haga algo que tal si se desquita de mi hermosa niña.

TE: Mire Sra. Legan no puedo hacer nada, ya la decisión está tomada, solo un favor si le voy a pedir algo a usted y a Elisa no se metan mas con Candy por favor, la dejo porque voy a buscarla, compermiso (se retira y se dirige a la sala donde Candy la espera)

Candy: Buenas tardes Tía Elroy, la esperaba para que empecemos a organizar la fiesta como usted lo quiera.

TE: Así es tenemos menos de un mes y todo debe salir perfecto, no me agrada tanto la idea pero es una orden directa de Williams y así que debemos de hacer las cosas juntas. Dime ya elegiste el vestido y todo lo que conlleva a eso.

C: Nadie mejor que usted para organizar un evento como este, además espero que algún día me acepte.

TE: No me queda de otra es una orden de Williams que debemos respetarte y aceptarte puesto que vas a ser la esposa de él, no me complace pero lo debo de hacer. Empecemos por el vestido de novia, todos los accesorios son muy importantes para que luzcas a la altura de Williams.

C: Pero yo había pensado en algo muy sencillo, no quiero nada lujoso, ni caro, todo muy bello pero sencillo.

TE: Para nada todo será a la altura de la familia Andry, solo dime donde quieres que sea la boda Candy?

C: En Lakewood, tengo tantos recuerdos hermosos al igual que Albert, además para esa fecha las rosas de Anthony estarán en flor y lo demás como diga usted.

TE: Muy bien pensado, eso te lo iba a proponer es el lugar preferido de Williams y con respecto a el vestido por la tarde llegara la modista para tomarte las medidas y para que escojamos las telas y los accesorios y como te dije de el banquete me encargare yo.

AMBAS MUJERES ESTABAN EN DESAUCERDO POR QUE CANDY QUERIA HACERLO A SU MODO, PERO LA TIA ELROY NO, ASI QUE CANDY DECIDIO DEJAR QUE LO HICIERA COMO ELLA LO ELIJIERA YA QUE NO QUERIA MAS PROBLEMAS.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOGAR DE PONY LA NOTICIA YA HABIA LLEGADO

Hna. María: Srita. Pony ya vio que Candy se ve hermosa y que feliz luce, por fin Dios le dio la dicha de ser tan feliz a nuestra hermosa niña.

Srita. Pony: Es verdad hermana y cree que nos inviten a la boda.

Hna. María: Yo creo que si y todos iremos felices.

EN N.Y. ELEONOR BUSCA DESESPERADAMENTE A TERRY EN SU DEPARTAMENTO

Eleonor: (toca la puerta del departamento) Terry hijo como estas, te fui a buscar al teatro y me dijeron que no estabas, fui con Susana y me dijo que estabas triste y enojado por la boda de Candy.

Terry: es una brabucona a ella que le importa. Y si mama estoy muy enojado porque se casa la mujer que más amo en la vida con mi mejor amigo, dime que hago, la busco, le digo que no se case (se arrodilla llorando y su madre lo detiene en su regazo) mama la perdí para siempre no puede ser, la amo.

Eleonor: hijo mío se lo que sientes pero tu decidiste a Susana y la dejaste ir y prácticamente se la pusiste en las manos de él, yo te puedo decir que vayas y detengas esa boda, pero solo harás lo que tu corazón t dicte.

Terry: gracias mama, ahora sé que voy a hacer (se levanta y se limpia las lagrimas, se acerca a la mesita y empieza a escribir una carta para Albert deseándole la mayor felicidad a lado de la mujer que él también ama, pero a su vz pidiéndole que la haga muy feliz ya que el no pudo)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CHICAGO EN LA MANSION ANDRY ESTAN LA SRA. ELROY, CANDY, ANNIE Y PATY ELIGIENDO EL DISEÑO DEL VESTIDO.

C: Miren esta tela es muy linda, aparte de sencilla pero muy delicada.

TE: me parece perfecta y s la combinamos con esta para el velo, Candy te vas a ver hermosa, digna esposa de Williams, pero mira estos zapatos que bellos (aunque ella lo niega estaba feliz de ayudar a Candy, era la primera vez que hacia algo así y sentía que era la madre de Candy dándole consejos aunque a veces era muy dura con ella)

C: Que buen gusto tiene (la abraza y le da un beso)

Paty: Si están hermosos y mira este detalle para el cabello, es bellísimo

Annie: Que hermosa te vas a ver Candy.

TE: y tú Annie deberías de empezar a escoger las cosas para el vestido, porque se me hace que muy pronto tu y Archí se van a casar (Paty empieza a llorar)

C: que te pasa Paty?

Paty: es que me da tristeza yo esperaba que así un día estuviera feliz por preparar mi boda con Stear.

Annie: animo Paty, se que algún día vas a encontrar a alguien que te ayude a sanar esa herida que te dejo Stear.

Archí: Que pasa aquí tía, señoritas hacen mucho escándalo.

TE: estamos organizando la fiesta de bodas de Albert y Candy.

A: que dicen de mí?

TE: Albert retírate por favor no puedes ver nada hasta el día de la boda.

A: Esta bien Sra. ven Archí necesito hacerte un encargo.

Annie: Albert ya no me deja a Archí mucho para mí, lo tiene trabajando mucho y todos los días.

C: No te preocupes Annie yo a Albert lo veo a veces muy temprano o hasta en la noche, como después de la boda nos ausentaremos unos días por eso esta preparando a Archí ya que el piensa que ya es tiempo de que empieza a involucrarse en los negocios.

TE: muy bien Sritas. es todo por hoy ya quedo lo del vestido en una semana será la primera prueba, yo me retiro para arreglar lo demás. (en sus pensamientos estaría bien lo que hice hace muchos años de ocultar las cosas, pero ahora no le puedo quitar la felicidad a Albert, ya lo hice con uno a otro ya no podría.)

LA CHICAS SE DIRIJEN A LA SALA DONDE ESTA ALBERT Y ARCHI

C: Hola caballeros que hacen, ya acabaron de arreglar sus negocios.

A: si querida ya acabamos (se acerca y la abraza y Archí hace lo mismo con Annie)

Paty: (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) que bonitas parejas hacen, como extraño a Stear, por cierto Annie y Archí ustedes para cuando.

A: si Archí, ya queremos boda.

C: si porque la tía abuela ya esta apresurando a Annie

Archí: pronto será después de la boda de ustedes, ya que ustedes nos ganaron puesto que no dijeron nada ehhh que malos.

C: Albert puedo ir al hogar de Pony a invitarlos?

A: claro Candy y dime por que antes no vas de compras y les llevas la ropa y cosas que necesiten.

C: no mi amor, quiero darles la sorpresa, además quiero preguntarte si pueden venir a pasa días antes de la boda a Lakewood.

A: claro lo que tu dispongas está bien.

C: Annie y Paty me acompañan?

Annie y Paty: Por supuesto Candy

Archí: Así sirve que yo hago el encargo de Albert.

A: cuando se van Candy?

C: mañana mismo que dicen chicas?, además debo estar aquí antes de la prueba del vestido.

Annie y Paty: Claro cuando tú quieras.

LAS TRES CHICAS VAN CAMINO AL HOGAR DE PONY.

C: Tengo que ir a ver al Sr. Calright para invitarlo junto con Jimmy y también a Steve y a Tom.

Annie: podemos ir contigo Candy, quiero saludar al Sr. Steve

C: miren chicas ya llegamos al hogar de Pony.

Paty: Que hermoso lugar Candy, ahora entiendo porque lo añoras tanto.

Annie: Verdad que si es hermoso

C: Srita. Pony, Hna. María ya llegamos

SP: Candy, Annie bienvenidas.

C: Srita. Pony que feliz soy, le presento a Patricia una amiga que conocí en Londres

Paty: mucho gusto en conocerlas Srita. Pony, Hna. María, tenía tantas ganas de conocerlas.

Tom: Hola Sritas como están?

C: Tom qué bueno que viniste te iba a ir a buscar a tu casa para invitarte a mi boda que será en unos días.

Tom: que felicidad Candy pero dime que chico es el desafortunado (ríe), claro que iremos mi papa y yo estaremos presentes, pero dime en donde será? Annie que hermosa te estás poniendo cada día y usted Srita. es muy hermosa.

C: que chistoso eh Tom me casare con Albert

Tom: que Candy cómo es eso, es tu tutos no? Pero bueno que bien y muchas felicidades por ti. (Annie interrumpe)

Annie: Ella es Paty amiga de Candy y mía la conocimos en el Colegio San Pablo en Londres y por lo de la guerra se vino a vivir aquí.

C: la boda será en Lakewood y me gustaría que tú fueras su acompañante de mi bella amiga.

Tom: Claro que si con mucho gusto seria la pareja de una hermosa chica como usted Paty, que bien Candy tiene mucho que no voy a ese lugar desde el día que me agarre a golpes con Anthony.

C: (se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas a Candy) Claro es un hermoso lugar por eso lo elegí por que me trae buenos recuerdos además en esta fecha ya están en flor las rosas de él y en especial la Dulce Candy

UNA VEZ REALIZADALA VISITA DE CANDY EN EL HOGAR DE PONY Y HABER VISITADO A LAS PERSONAS QUE TENIA QUE VER, REGRESA A LAKEWOOD JUNTO CON ANNIE Y PATY, PARA TERMINAR LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA BODA Y ENVIAR LAS INVITACIONES POR QUE EN MENOS DE DOS SEMANAS SERA LA GRAN BODA.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 "LA GRAN BODA"

ESCRITO POR: VERENICE CAÑEDO PULGAR

FALTAN DOS SEMANAS PARA EL EVENTO MAS ESPERADO, CANDY YA ENVIO LAS INVITACIONES A TODOS SUS AMIGOS Y CONOCIDOS; AL IGUAL QUE A LA ALTA SOCIEDAD Y SOCIOS DE LA FAMILIA.

LAKEWOOD ESTA FLORECIENDO Y CON UN HERMOSO AHOMA QUE DESPIDEN LAS DULCE CANDY, EN ESE GRAN Y HERMOSO JARDIN QUE ESTA IMPREGNADO CON TODA LA PERSONALIDAD DE SU AMADO ANTHONY.

Tia Elroy: Candy necesito que mires este arreglo y me digas si te gusta, además necesitamos ver los manteles, la vajilla, quiero que me ayudes a escoger el menú, el vino, el pastel, ya esta todo dispuesto solo falta elegirlos. Por cierto ya confirmaron los invitados, a más tardar quiero mañana ese dato.

Candy: Si tía Abuela (qué difícil es esto de casarse) que le parece este estilo de vajilla, con tonos verdes y azules, así combina con los ojos de él y los míos y que así sea todo en esos tonos bueno los detalles porque todo debe ser blanco y de los arreglos que sean de rosas ya di las instrucciones como las quiero y como acomodarlos, mire este es el arreglo y los manteles, las servilletas y las fundas de las sillas con bordados de rosas y las cintas de las sillas una azul y otra verde; que dice Tía.

Tía Elroy: Que bien Candy se nota que ya estas aprendiendo a ser una buena dama y digna esposa de Williams, el pastel va a ser muy tradicional pero a la vez conservador, ya tienes listo todo lo que te vas a llevar a la Luna de miel, por cierto que debemos hablar de eso tu y yo, sabes lo que una buena esposa debe hacer verdad en su momento (la interrumpe Candy)

Candy: Tía por favor hablemos de eso otro día por favor, le quiero decir que ya está todo en mi maleta. Por cierto mañana llegan la Srita. Pony y la Hna. María con los niños a pasar unos días y dispuse la casita del bosque para ellos, está bien.

Tía Elroy: Perfecto, así nadie los molestara, también daré la orden que los atiendan como debe ser, Candy me da gusto que ya empieces a tomar las decisiones, ya que muy pronto tu vas a ser la Sra. de esta casa y deberás tomar las riendas.

Candy: Tía pero necesitare de usted, no puedo hacerlo sola, la quiero a mi lado, ya que usted es lo más cercano a mi madre, usted, la Srita. Pony y la Hna. María son parte de mi y no las quiero lejos, cuando tengamos hijos quiero que usted me ayude a criarlos como lo hizo con sus sobrinos por favor. Pero bueno dígame donde se quedara todos los invitados la mansión si es grande pero no creo que todos se puedan alojar aquí.

Tía Elroy: Gracias hija por las bellas palabras y ten por seguro que aquí estaré para ayudarte y con respecto a eso te dije que quiero las confirmaciones por que los invitados serán instalados en el hotel y hay que ir asignándoles habitaciones.

Candy: Esta bien yo mañana antes de medio día tengo las confirmaciones.

Mucama: Srita. Candy aquí tiene la correspondencia.

Candy: Déjamelas en la biblioteca por favor, voy para allá, Tía necesita algo más?

Tía Elroy: Candy dime una cosa, amas a Albert.

Candy: Nunca lo dude, es mi vida.

Tía Elroy: Alguna vez supe que sufriste por el amor de Terrece Grandchester, que paso?

Candy: Tía es muy cierto, pero no va a poder ser nunca, además el único que siempre estuvo a mi lado fue Albert, nunca me dejo y el está siempre a mi lado, lo Amo demasiado y por el daría la vida, aunque lo dude.

Tía Elroy: No lo dudo, solo quería saber las cosas y bien mi niña me voy revisar unas cosas y tu ve a checar la correspondencia.

Candy: Veamos quien escribió.

Mary Jane:

Querida Candy me complace recibir esta invitación; por supuesto que asistiré a la boda mi niña traviesa, además que tomare la boda como pretexto para ver a Pony que tiene años que no la he visto, te veo en unos días, cuídate. MJ

Ah! Qué bien, que gusto leerla, quien será el siguiente.

El Sr. Catwright

Querida Candy que gusto me da saber que te vas a casar con un buen hombre, yo sabía que algún día, eso sucedería pero por mi salud no puedo viajar pero te envió a Jimmy con un regalo para ti, se va junto con la Srita. Pony te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Que hermosos recuerdos tengo de este el Sr. Catwright, recuerdo esa navidad y cuando adopto a Jimmy que bien…

Esta es de Tom:

Querida Candy llegaremos en tres días a Lakewood, estamos terminando unos asuntos, pero nunca me perdería tu boda y mucho menos la compañía de Paty, mi padre está ansioso de conocerla ya hasta se imagina el día que vayamos a pedir su mano. Como vez?

Qué cosas dices Tom, pero sería bueno para Paty algo de cambio, uff! Cuantas cartas de felicitación, ahora entiendo Albert porque ya no quiere escribir si lee mucho y escribe demasiado, ahh que raro esta carta no tiene remitente y es para Albert de quien será, la abriré, no mejor no se la entrego y ya.

Albert: Hola mi amor que me vas a entregar, pero antes deja te doy un beso (cierra la puerta con el seguro), estas a dos días para ser mi esposa – TE AMO Candy y no quiero perderte nunca.

Candy: Yo también Albert te amo demasiado y no quiero que me dejes, decías que querías besarme sigo esperando.

Ven mi amor la toma de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo, ella siente algo que nunca lo había experimentado y la besa, ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos, ambos sienten algo fuera de lo normal pero aun así no dejan de besarse el siente muy de cerca su cuerpo de ella, su aroma lo embriaga ese olor a rosas es una droga para y el no para de besarla y empieza a besar sus mejillas y su cuello, hasta llegar a sus hombros, ella no lo detiene, sigue aferrándose a su cuerpo, el bajo una mano hasta el final de su vestido y empieza a tocar su delicada pierna, mientras que el sigue besando sus hombros y su vestido esta ya un poco abajo se miran sus blancos y hermosos senos, ella no lo detiene y el sigue besándola, sus respiración es agitada, ella siente el cielo con él. (Toc toc)

Albert: Candy perdóname, de verdad discúlpame por no respetarte pero contigo pierdo totalmente mi cabeza, ahorita abro.

Candy: Albert no eres el único si yo me hubiera detenido no tendría que pasar esto, pero déjame decirte que ya muy pronto voy a ser tu esposa. Deja abro

Mucama: Srita. Dice la Sra. Elroy que si puede ir con ella que ya está la comida pero quiere verla.

Candy: Esta bien voy enseguida (ella se acerca a Albert y le da un beso) mi amor te espero en el comedor no tardes. Esta carta es tuya toma.

Albert: Mi amor gracias y nunca dudes que te amo, voy en seguida.

Candy: Albert otra cosa a donde vamos a ir de luna de miel

Albert: Candy perdóname iremos a Florida espero me entiendas pero los negocios, a mi me hubiera gustado llevarte a África.

Candy: Esta bien mi amor, pero dime algo después de la comida podemos ir a cabalgar juntos, sabes tengo miedo de no ser una buena esposa.

Alberth: Candy tu serás la mejor esposa del mundo, pero quiero que siempre nos digamos todo por muy grave que sea, siempre encontraremos una solución juntos. Ve con la Tía por que se va a molestar.

Candy: Asi será mi amor me voy a ver a la tía Elroy, seguirá nuestra platica cuando salgamos a cabalgar.

Tía Elroy: Candy porque tardas tanto, quiero que dispongas para la comida, necesitas ya empezar a tomar las decisiones de la casa.

Candy: Si tía, empecemos.

Albert mira a ambas damas organizando las cosas y se senté tan orgulloso de ver como esa niña que él conoció y que protegió se convierta en su mujer y la muestra estuvo cuando estaban perdiendo la compostura.

Albert: Haber hermosas damas ya vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Candy: si pasa ya está listo todo acércate por favor Clara sirva la comida.

Tía Elroy: William a donde se van a ir de Luna de Miel, solo te recuerdo (la interrumpe Albert)

Albert: Ya lo sé los negocios no los puedo dejar mucho tiempo, nos vamos a Florida, quiero pasar con Candy una hermosa semana y regresar a trabajar, para que cuando podamos viajar nos vayamos de luna de miel que dices Princesa?

Candy: Albert muchas gracias, pero si es necesario no salimos y sigies con los negocios, podemos esperar.

Tía Elroy: No eso no es prudente al menos la semana que dice William está bien, así cuando regresen tú puedas esta aquí al pendiente de la casa y te empieces a involucrar más en las cosas de William y la sociedad.

Albert: Candy te voy a decir algo yo necesito a mi lado a una esposa, no a un robot o esclava, quiero que seas mi confidente, mi amiga, quiero a una mujer bella, interesante, inteligente pero sobre todo te quiero a ti y discúlpeme tia pero Candy aprenderá poco a poco y se que usted será paciente con ella, además quiero comentarle que todo el tercer piso de la casa será para nosotros, ya van a empzar a modificar asi tendremos mas libertad Candy y yo están deacuerdo.

Tia Elroy: Como tu digas William, asi será cuando regresen de la luna de miel todas las cosas estarán hay.

Albert: bien bellas damas me retiro a la oficina hay muchas cosas pendientes y no quiero que se atrasen además tengo junto, (se para junto a Candy y la besa en la mejilla)

MAS TARDE:

Albert: Candy puedo pasar un momento?

Candy: Si mi amor ya voy estoy, ahhh perdón nunca creí que estuvieras aquí.

Albert: Discúlpame Candy (el estaba embrujado al ver ese hermoso cuerpo, como nunca antes lo había visto y menos con deseo de poseerlo) si quieres me voy.

Candy: Ven abrázame, necesito que estés cerca de mí, ella lo provoca e ínsita a besarla

Albert: mi amor, te amo pero no puedo contener las ganas de besarte y acariciar tu hermoso cuerpo (él le decía eso y sus manos ya estaban sobre su diminuta cintura de ella), no puedo dejar de sentir este enorme deseo de que seas mi mujer.

Candy: (se alejo de él) Debemos esperar y hacer las cosas como Dios manda.

Albert: Candy perdóname, es mejor que me vaya.

ASI PASARON LOS DIAS, LA SRITA. PONY, LA HNA. MARIA Y TODOS LLEGARON, ESTABAN FELICES POR LA PROXIMA BODA.

HOY ES EL GRAN DIA, HAY MUCHO NERVIOSISMO, TODO ESTA CASI LISTO, SOLO FALTA LA NOVIA, ANNE Y PATY SON LAS DAMAS DE HONOR Y ESTAN YA LISTAS AL IGUAL QUE TODOS ESTAN EN LA CAPILLA, ESPERANDO LA GRAN ENTRADA DE LA NOVIA, HAY MUCHA GENTE IMPORTANTE DE CHICAGO, LOS REPORTEROS TODO ESTABA LISTO, CUANDO ALGUIEN DICE LA NOVIA YA VIENE.

Albert espera a ansioso dentro de la capilla a su futura esposa, Candy esta deslumbrante luce hermosa, ni la misma Reyna podría lucir así , esta radiante se emana amor en esa pareja. Los fotógrafos no pierden detalle, hasta que por fin ambos están de frente en el altar.

Sacerdote: Buenas tardes a todo el día e hoy nos reunimos aquí a celebrar el enlace matrimonial de William Albert Andry y Candy White Andry, si alguien conoce un impedimento dígalo ahora. Bien como no hay nadie que impida esta unión pido a los padrinos de Argollas a entregarlas, (Annie y Archí se paran), gracias, ahora Sr. William diga esto por favor

Yo, William Albert, te quiero a ti, Candy, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida".

Sacerdote: Candy repite esto

"Yo, Candy, te quiero a ti, William Albert, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Sacerdote: Ya que ambos esta de acuerdo en esto ahora siguen las Argolla que se las pongan

**Sacerdote:** "El Señor bendiga estos anillos que se entregaran el uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad".  
**Novio: **"Candy, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti".  
**Novia:** "William, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti".

Sacerdote: Por favor pasen los padrinos de arras (pasan Paty y Tom)

"Bendice estas arras, que pone William en manos de Candy y derrama sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes".  
**Novio:** (toma las arras y las entrega a la novia): "Candy, recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir".  
**Novia** (toma las arras y las entrega al novio): "William, recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir".

Sacerdote: Ya una vez unidos este hombre y esta mujer Dios los bendiga y a partir de hoy tienen un gran compromiso ante Dios y la sociedad, deberán cuidar y educar a sus hijos bajo la ley de hombre y la de Dios. Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a su esposa.

Albert: (toma el velo y lo hace para atrás y besa a Candy)

Todos: Aplauden.

Ambos salen hacia la puerta y los invitados los acaparan, al mismo tiempo que les toman fotos.

Anne: Candy muchas felicidades.

Archi: Tío, Candy felicidades – ups ahora eres mi tía (ríen) jajajajaja

Albert: gracias por favor acomódense para la foto.

Srta. Pony: Candy felicidades hija, Albert muchas felicidades

Hna. María: Candy felicidades mi niña, Sr. Andry por favor hágala feliz.

Tía Elroy: Albert Candy muchas felicidades sean felices y los quiero mucho (se le llenan lo ojos de lagrimas)

Paty: Candy felicidades amiga, Albert muchas felicidades

Tom: Sr. Andry hágala feliz o se las verá conmigo, querida hermanita felicidades.

Candy: Paty, Tom acomódense para las fotos.

TODO ES FELICIDAD LA GRAN CELEBRACION YA FUE REALIZADA, POR FIN CANDY ESTA CASADA, HAY MANJARES, VINOS EXCLUSIVOS, CHAMPANGE, TODOS SUS CONOCIDOS SE ACERCAN A FELICITARLOS PUESTO QUE YA CASI ES HORA DE PARTIR.

Mary Jane: Mi pequeña traviesa que hermosa luces, los felicito, mi niña hoy cambia tu vida para siempre, te vas a convertir por fin en toda una mujer, cuídela Sr. Andry por favor.

Candy: Mucha gracias Mary Jane, me alegra verla aquí y compartir mi felicidad con usted, pero dígame que paso con Flammy, se que regreso puesto que la guerra termino, me gustaría saludarla.

Mary Jane: Así es Candy, está en el hospital, le diré que pasaras a saludarla.

Candy: No Mary Jane quiero darle una sorpresa.

Albert: ya sabe como es mi dulce esposa.

Mary Jane: así es pero bueno voy con Pony a ponerme al día.

Albert: adelante y siga disfrutando la fiesta. (Ella se aleja) mi amor por fin eres mi esposa, la mujer que más amo.

Archí y Annie: Felicidades tortolitos, que sean muy felices y dígame Sra. Andry o Tía como quieres que te diga, que van a hacer ahora.

Candy: Tía por favor (jajajajajajaja, ríen los 4) que vamos a hacer a partir el pastel y seguir en la fiesta.

Albert: Archí respeta a tus tíos, jajajajajajajajajaja.

Anne: Y donde va a ser la Luna de Miel (se sonroja)

Albert: En florida nos vamos una semana y eso porque hay que regresar a revisar los negocios y ya que estamos mencionando eso, Archí te encargo ese asunto del Sr. Brown, espero que a mi regreso firmemos ese contrato, apóyate en George y Anne por favor deja que haga su trabajo no me lo entretengas.

Anne: Albert me estas quitando a mi novio y eso no es justo.

Albert: Anne te recuerdo que como miembro de la familia debe hacerse cargo de los negocios, y tu como esposa que serás de el debes ayudarlo y apoyarlo, no es así Candy.

Candy: Así es Anne, te acostumbraras como yo, pero lo mejor es que siempre regresaran a ti, eso es lo mejor del caso.

YA ENTRADA LA TARDE Y DESPUES DE REPARTIR EL PASTEL, ALBERT AGRADECE LA AMABILIDAD QUE TUVIERON DE IR A SU BODA Y LES DICE QUE SE QUEDAN EN SU CASA Y QUE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE LA FIESTA.

Albert: Mi princesa vamos te tengo una sorpresa.

Candy: Voy a cambiarme, y a preparar el equipaje.

Albert: Candy así quiero que lleguemos al hotel tu vestida de novia, quiero verte así un momento más.

Candy: Albert donde vamos a quedarnos, pero el equipaje.

Albert: mira princesa, ya está el equipaje en el auto, George nos espera y en Chicago nos quedamos a pasar la noche y nos vamos a Florida, que dices. (La besa)

Candy: contigo hasta el fin del mundo mi amor (lo abraza y deja que la bese muy tierno)

TODOS ESTAN EN LA FIESTA MUY FELICES.

ANNIE, ARCHI, PATY Y TOM, NO PARAN DE BAILAR ESTAN FELICES DE QUE POR FIN SU AMIGA Y HERMANA ES FELIZ.

Tom: Paty quiero pedirte que si puedes ir a pasar unos días a el rancho, me gustaría que lo conocieras y que te distraigas un poco, así te puedo llevar al Hogar de Pony para que lo conozcas mejor, que dices – sus ojitos suplican que vaya –

Paty: Deja pensarlo Tom, además debo pedir permiso a la abuela Martha, para que me deje quedar aquí.

Tom: Esta bien como tu digas preciosa, madamas no te demores tanto, (se sonroja con lo que dice y Paty igual) ya que me encantaría tenerte a mi lado unos días.

Paty: ahorita regreso Tom voy con Annie y ver si la abuela no quieres nada.

Tom: Esta bien Paty te espero en el arco, Anthony que bellos recuerdos tengo de ti (se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas) recuerdo cuando te vine a buscar para reclamarte el por qué habías derramado mis tarros de leche por seguir a esa chica y cuál fue mi sorpresa que aquí encontré a Candy tan hermosa y feliz que se miraba y ahora es la mujer más feliz y radiante eso es lo que se merece ella ser feliz y mas con el hombre que ama y que la cuida.

Elisa: No te interrumpo ranchero

Tom: Ahh eres tú como olvidarte si eres la chica a la que le gusta que la sigan, que quieres que me vaya pues lo siento Srita. Pero deje decirle que estoy en la casa de la Sra. Candy Andry.

Elisa: Deja de decir estupideces, esta casa es de toda la familia Andry no de la huérfana esa.

Tom: Sabes Elisa eres una persona despreciable ahora entiendo porque nadie te soporta, eres tan … (Elisa se enoja, pero a la vez se llenan sus ojos de lagrimas ya que lo que espera de él es una reacción diferente ya que a ella le gusta), pero dime porque odias a Candy que motivo tienes contra ella.

A lo lejos Paty observa la escena de Tom y Elisa y se pone triste porque muy en el fondo ella está enamorada de Tom.

Annie: En que piensas Paty?

Paty: en nada Annie solo recordaba a Stear me hubiera gustado que el estuviera aquí conmigo celebrando la boda de nuestra querida amiga.

Annie: nada de tristezas Paty, mejor vamos seguir bailando.

EN CHICAGO.

Albert: George por favor ve a descansar y mañana salimos a medio día rumbo a la estación de trenes y después terminas los asuntos que te encargue cualquier cosa revísalo con Archí o me esperan a mi regreso.

George: si Albert, solo que ahora no es tiempo de hablar de negocios tu esposa te está esperando.

Albert: Te veo mañana.

George: Albert, esta noche es muy especial para los dos, solo una cosa hazla sentir la mujer más especial esa chica se lo merece.

Albert: Lo voy a intentar pero no sé cómo hacerlo aunque tengo unas ideas.

George: Solo déjate llevar y el amor los guiara.

Albert: Gracias George, me voy (toc toc), puedo pasar Sra. Andry

Candy: deje pensarlo porque estoy esperando a mi amado esposo jajajajaja

CONTINUARA…

AMIGAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE CUALQUIER COSA HAGANMELO SABER PLEASE... CON CARIÑO


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 " LA LUNADE MIEL"

ESCRITO POR VERENICE CAÑEDO

YA AMBOS ESTAN EN LA HABITACION Y LAS COSAS ESTAN ALROJO VIVO, AMBOS ESTAN MUY NERVIOSOS AUNQUE YA HABIDO BESOS Y CARICIAS ANTES, NO ES LO MISMO PIENSA CANDY,ELLA NO SABIA QUE HACER Y DECIDIO POR DECIR ALBERT QUE LADO DE LA CAMA PREFIERES POR QUE YO QUIERO EL LADO IZQUIERDO.

PRINCESA ME PREGUNTAS QUE LADO QUIERO Y TU YA DECIDISTE POR MI.

ES CIERTO MI AMOR MIL DISCULPAS SI – GUIÑA SU OJO-

VEN MI AMOR AMBOS ESTAMOS MUY NERVIOSOS, PERO DIME QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS, NOS DORMIMOS, NOS PONEMOS A PLATICAR, QUIERES CAMBIARTE, SI QUIERES ME SALGO O ME VOY AL BAÑO EN LO QUE TU TE ARREGLAS, DIME QUE QUIERES Y HAGO LO QUE TU QUIERAS.

MI AMOR POR QUE ME ELEGISTE A MI, SE QUE ME AMAS PERO HABIAS MAS MUJERES QUE ESTABAN A TU ALTURA – ESTABA SENTADA EN EL BANCO DEL TOCADOR QUITANDOSE LO QUE TENIA EN ELCABELLO-

TE ELEGI POR LO QUE ERES Y POR LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO, CONTIGO SOY LIBRE NO DEBO ESTAR AL ESCRUTINIO ANTE LA SOCIEDAD, SE QUE DEBO MIS DEBERES Y OBLIGACIONES A LOS NEGOCIOS Y ESPERO QUE TU ME COMPRENDAS CON ESO Y ME APOYES, SE QUE AVECES TE PEDIERE QUE ME ACOMPAÑES A REUNIONES FASTIDIOSAS PERO QUE DEBO CUMPLIR POR NEGOCIOS, AVECES TE PEDIRE QUE VIAJES CONMIGO, QUE AVECES SOPOPORTES A LAS ESPOSAS DE MIS SOCIOS, PERO SE QUE TU VAS A ESTAR A LA ALTURA DE TODO ESO CANDY, POR ESO TE ELEGI Y QUE CUANDO ESTE CONTIGO A SOLAS COMO AHORA PUEDA DECIRTE LO QUE QUIERO, LO QUE SIENTO Y NO ME VOY A INHIBIR DE SER QUIEN SOY CUANDO ESTE CONTIGO, POR ESO TE ELEGI ATI Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ESO ES POR LA UNICA RAZON QUE TENGO ES POR QUE TE AMO MI AMOR, ERES LOMEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN LA VIDA. Y DIME TU POR QUE ME ELEGISTE?

POR QUE TE ELEGI BUENA PREGUNTA. LO HICE POR QUE A TU LADO SOY YO ASI COMO ME LO DIJISTE NO ME DEBO ESCONBDER DE TI, ME CONOCES SABES COMO SOY Y NO ME CRITICAS, AL CONTRARIO AMAS MIS DEFECTOS QUE SON MAS QUE MIS VIRTUDES, POR QUE TE AMO ES POR ESO NO HAY MAS Y POR TI HARIA LO QUE FUERA CON TAL DE SER LA MUJER QUE NECESITAS TANTO EN NUESTRA INTIMIDAD COMO ANTE LAGENTE, ASI DEBA ESFORZARME MUCHO PARA LOGRARLO.

CANDY – NO NECESITO A UNA ESCLAVA, QUIERO A MI MUJER A UNA MUJER QUE SIENTA, QUE PIENSE, QUE SIENTA, QUE ME DESEE QUE TENGA INICIATIVA QUE SI HOY NO QUIERE ALGO QUE YO HAGA ME LO DIGA QUE SEA MI COMPLICE, MI COMPAÑERA, MI CONFIDENTE, TE QUIERO Y TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE A TI MI PRINCESA Y SABES QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA LAS COSAS SON DIFERENTE TODOS TE DEBEN DE RESPETAR Y TODO LO MIO ES TUYO Y NUNCA DUDES DE MI AMOR TE AMO TANTO, PERO YO SI TENGO UNA PREGUNTA Y ESPERO QUE NO TE OFENDAS, POR QUE YO SI TU AMABAS A TERRY Y TE MANDE A DONDE ESTABA EL, UNA VEZ NO DEJE QUE LO VIERAS Y ME ARREPENTI, QUE PASO EN ROCKSTOWN, POR QUE NO HABLASTE CON EL?

SI LO VI ALBERT - PERO NO ERA EL A QUIEN YO BUSCABA ERA A TI, SI ME INTERESABA TALVEZ AHORITA SERIA DIFERENTE Y ME HUBIERA GUSTADO HABLAR CON EL, TAL VEZ HUBIERAMOS ARREGLADO LAS COSAS PERO A MI ME INTERSABA ENCONTRARTE A TI, ME DIO TANTA TRIZTEZA VER QUE EL NO HACIA EL ESFUERZO POR SER FELIZ, A MI ME COSTO MUCHO SALIR ADELANTE,PERO YO LE LLEVABA UNA GRAN VENTAJA ANTE EL, TENIA A MI LADO A UN SER EXCEPCIONAL Y DEL CUAL ME ENAMORE Y ME DI CUENTA DE ESE AMOR CUANDO EMPECE A OBSERVAR CADA DETALLE DE MI VIDA, A TI TE CONOCI CUANDO TENIA 6 AÑOS, TU TENIAS 12 AÑOS Y ME ENAMORE DE TI, ME AYUDASTE CUANDO LA CASCADA Y MUCHAS MAS QUE AMBOS CONOCEMOS, PERO CONTIGO ME SIENTO EN PAZ, SEGURA, PROTEGIDA Y QUE NO ME SIENTO CON INCERTIDUMBRE, SI SE QUE HABLARAN DE MI, PERO TU ESTAS SIEMPRE A MI LADO APOYANDOME EN TODO, POR ANTHONY FUE MI ILUSION DE NIÑA, SE PARECIA A TI MUCHO, ME ENAMORO SU TERNURA, LO MUCHO QUE ME CUIDO, PERO MURIO Y ME DOLIO EL ALMA, CUANDO ME MANDAS A LONDRES Y CONOSCO A TERRY MI AMOR A EL FUI MUY BONITO CONOCI A UNA PERSONA QUE POR MUCHO QUE SEA MUY CERRADA HACIA LOS DEMAS POR COMO SUFRIO ANTE LAS SITUACIONES DE SUS PADRES PUDE CONOCER SU ALMA, PERO ME ROMPIO EL CORAZON, NO LUCHO POR EL AMOR QUE DECIA TENERME, QUE PASO DESPUES DE ESO CAYO HASTA EL FONDO ME DOLIO VER A ELEANOR TAN PREOCUPADA Y MORTIFICADA PERO ME DI CUENTA QUE NO ERA PARA MI Y DE NUEVO TU ESTABAS HAY UNA VEZ MAS CUANDO ME QUERIAN CASAR CON NEIL, ME PEDISTE COMPARTIR TODO JUNTOS Y ESO QUIERO, PERDONAME SI DIJE COSAS QUE NODEBIA PERO QUIERO SER SINCERA CONTIGO, QUE LAS COSAS ENTRE NOSOTROS SIEMPRE ESTEN CLARAS AUNQUE ESO NOS DUELA PERO ES MEJOR.

CANDY – SE ACERCA A ELLA – GRACIAS POR TU SINCERIDAD ESO ME DA MAS CONFIANZA Y SE QUE NO ESTA EL FANTASMA DE TERRY ENTRE NOSOTROS PERO DIME QUIERO SABER SI ESTARAS A MI LADO TODA LA VIDA AUNQUE AVECES YO NO ESTE BIEN.

CONTIGO HASTA LA MUERTE MI AMOR

YA QUE A TU LADO MI EJE ES SEGURO

TU CONOCES TODAS MIS ESQUIVAS

ME LANZO EN TUS BRAZOS SIN PARACAIDAS

SE QUE EN TU CORAZON VOY A REPOSAR ENAMORADA SIGO MIS INSTINTOS

NADA QUE PENSAR

HAGO CICULOS DE LOS CUADRADOS

LO QUE NUNCA HICE YO LO HARE POR TI, SOLO TE PIDO QUE NO MIENTAS NUNCA, NO ME DEJES IR. SERA MUCHO PEDIR?

PECOSITA VEN A MI Y DEJAME QUE TE AME ASI COMO YO QUIERO QUE TU ME AMES.

EMPIEZA A BESARLA Y ELLA NO SE RESISTE, LA TOMA DE LA CINTURA Y LA JUNTA HACIA EL, ELLA EMPIEZA A SENTIR COMO SU LABIO INFERIOR ESTA ENTRE LOS DE EL Y LA OTRA MANO ESTA ACARICIANDO SU HERMOSA CABELLERA RIZADA, LOS BESOS SON MAS FRENETICOS SU RESPIRACION EMPIEZA A ACELERARSE ELLA ABRE MAS SU BOCA Y EL EMPIEZA A JUGAR DENTRO DE ELLA CON SU LENGUA, ELLA PASA SUS BRAZOS POR EL PECHO DE EL HASTA LLEGAR A SUS HOMBROS Y A TOCAR SU ESPALDA, SU RESPIRACION ES MAS RAPIDA Y EL EMPIEZA A BESAR SUS MEJILLAS, CANDY NO SABE QUE HACER SIENTE MUCHO CALOR EN ELLA Y NO QUIERE QUE EL PARE EL YA ESTA BAJANDO SU BOCA Y DEJANDO HUMEDO EL LUGAR DONDE LA BESA, MORDISQUE UN POCO EL LOBULO DE SU OIDO Y ELLA EMPIEZA A EMITIR PEQUEÑOS GEMIDOS DE PLACER EL NO LA SUELTA Y LA SIGUE REPEGANDO A SU CUERPO, EL EMPIEZA A EXITARSE MAS CON SUS GEMIDOS DE ELLA Y EMPIEZA A DESABOTONAR EL VESTIDO PERO EL YA ESTA BESANDO SU HOMBRO Y MORDISQUIANDOLO LENTAMENTE, CUANDO AL FIN QUEDO LIBERADO UN POCO EL VESTIDO SUS HERMOSOS Y FIRMES SENOS BLANCOS SON EL CAMINO QUE EL EMPIEZA A SEGUIR Y BAJA BESANDO SU PECHO EL LO QUE SUS MANOS TOCAN SUS SENOS ELLA SE CURVA PARA DEJAR QUE EL SIGA, ELLA NO PUEDE ESTA SIENTIENDO COMO SU CUERPO ESTA MUY CALIENTE Y QUIERE MAS, CUANDO POR FIN EL BAJA EL BESTIDO Y DESCUBRE QUE DEBAJO DE EL SOLO ESTA UNA PRENDA DE ENCAJE LA QUITA Y DEJA VER SUS HERMOSOS SENOS TAN FIRMES EL TOMA UNO CON SU MANO Y CON SU BOCA EMPIEZA A BESARLO Y A CHUPARLO CON UNOS MORDISCOS MUY SUAVES ELLA EMPIEZA A GEMIR DE TANTO PLACER ELLA QUIERE ALGO MAS PERO NO SABE QUE ES QUIERE CALMAR ESE CALOR EN SU CUERPO Y CUANDO POR FIN EL VESTIDO ESTA FUERA DE ELLA EL LA TOMA DE LA CINTURA Y LA LLEVA HACIA LA CAMA, EL YA ESTA SOLO EN PANTALON PERO ENTRE SUS PIERNAS HAY ALGO YA MUY RIGIDO QUE CANDY SIENTE Y QUE QUIERE QUE ESO ROCE ENTRE SUS PIERNAS CUANDO EL SIGUE TOCANDO SU CUERPO Y LO SIGUE BESANDO ELLA SE RETUERSE EN LA CAMA DE PLACER, NUNCA EN SU VIDA HABIA SENTIDO ALGO ASI ELLA QUERIA QUE NO PARARA, EL EMPIEZA A TOCAR SUS MUSLOS Y A TOCAR CON SUS DEDOS EL PUNTITO QUE LE DARIA PLACER A ELLA Y EL GEMIDO DE ELLA PLACER PARA EL, ASI MI AMOR QUIERO MAS DE ESO, EMPIEZA A INTRODUCIR UNO DE SUS DEDOS DENTRO DE ELLA, NO QUERIA ENTRAR EN ELLA HASTA QUE NO ESTUVIERA TOTALMENTE EXITADA, ESTABA DEMASIADO HUMEDA Y EXITADA ASI QUE DECIDIO QUE ERA EL MOMENTO DE ENTRAR, LE RETIRO SU PANTALENTA Y ELLA NO ESTABA CONCIENTE DE SI LO UNICO QUE SENTIA ERA UN PLACER INMESO EL SEGUIA BESANDO SUS SENOS Y ELLA QUERIA MAS AL FIN EL ABRIO SUS PIERNAS Y ENTRO EN MEDIO DE ELLA PARA PODER POSEERLA Y CUANDO IBA ENTRANDO ELLA SE TENSO UN POCO EL LA SIGUIO ACARICIANDO Y EXITANDOLA PARA QUE NO LE DOLIERA TANTO CUANDO POR FIN ESTUVO TOTALMENTE EN ELLA EMPEZO EL MOVIMIENTO DE SUS CUERPOS ELLA SENTIA ARDER POR DENTRO Y EL NO PARABA DE HACERLO HASTA QUE POR FIN AMBOS LLEGARO AL CLIMAX DE SU PASION, DE SU AMOR Y DE LO MAS BELLO QUE HABIAN VIVIDO, PARA EL NO HABIA SIDO LA PRIMERA EXPERIENCIA PERO SI LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HABIA HECHO EL AMOR.

CANDY – ESTAS BIEN – ELLA ESTABA LLORANDO MUY PEGADA A SU PECHO – MI AMOR ESTAS BIEN

SI ALBERT – GRACIAS EN MI VIDA HABIA SENTIDO ESTO ME ENCANTO Y A TI TRE GUSTO ESTAR CONMIGO.

PRINCESA CONTIGO VI EL CIELO Y LO TOQUE, TE SENTI TE DISFRUTE COMO SE QUE TU LO HICISTE Y ESTO SE REPETIRA UNA Y MIL VECES, ME FASCINAS CANDY ERES LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA, MAS SEXY Y PROVOCADORA PUDIERA CONOCER, TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS SI TE GUSTO Y QUE TAMBIEN TU TENAGS INICIATIVAS YO NO QUIERO UNA MUJER QUE SOLO LA UTILICE, QUIERO UNA MUJER QUE GOCE A MI LADO Y QUE ME HAGA GOZAR COMO TU LO HICISTE, QUIERO DISFRUTAR Y SABOREAR TU CUERPO, TU PIEL, TU AROMA, TE QUIERO SABOREAR A TI, TE AMO PECOSA, TE AMO CON TODO MI AMOR Y CON TODO MI SER.

MI AMADO PRINCIPE NUNCA CREI QUE EXISTIERA EL CIELO, TE AMO Y TE AGRADEZCO QUE SEAS ASI CONMIGO, QUE ME TENGAS PACIENCIA Y QUE DISFRUTEMOS AMBOS EL ESTAR ASI JUNTOS Y QUE NUESTRA INTIMIDAD CREZCA CADA DIA Y QUE LA NECESIDAD DE ESTAR JUNTOS SEA MUCHA, QUE AL FINAL DEL DIA DESPUES DE TODOS NUESTROS PESARES, PROBLEMAS Y TRABAJO NUESTRO ALIVIO SEA EL AMARNOS HASTA FUNDIRNOS EL UNO AL OTRO, TE AMO ALBERT.

DEJA ABRAZARTE Y VAMOS A DORMIR QUE MAÑANA DEBEMOS LEVANTARNOS A BUENA HORA Y DUCHARNOS PERO ESO SI QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE APARTIR DE MAÑANA TE BAÑARAS CONMIGO TODOS LOS DIAS.

SEGURO QUE TODOS LOS DIAS, POR QUE HAY DIAS EN EL MES QUE NO ME GUSTARIA HACERLO

POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA, PERO SI A TI TE INCOMODA NO LO HACEMOS.

TRATO HECHO MI AMOR.

VAMOS A DORMIR, POR QUE DEBEMOS LEVANTARNOS Y BAÑARNOS POR QUE SI NO GEORGE VA A VENIR A INTERRUMPIR, VERAS QUE AVECES ES MUY DESQUICIANTE EL QUE VENGA A RECORDARNOS LAS COSAS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EL SE DESPIERTA Y SE DA CUENTA QUE EN EL SOFA ESTA SU ROPA Y LA DE ELLA LISTA PARA CAMBIARSE Y EN EL BAÑO EMPIEZA A SALIR EL HUMO DE EL AGUA CALIENTE.

MI AMOR NO VIENES A BAÑARTE CONMIGO, YO ESTOY DENTRO DE LA DUCHA, O ME APURO Y SALGO.

ESPERA YA VOY – AL VER CANDY EL IMPRESIONANTE CUERPO DE SU AHORA ESPOSO SE QUEDA BOQUIABIERTA, EMPIEZA A TOCARLO Y DECIRLE QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ELLA LO BAÑARA, EMPIEZAN A TOCARSE Y BESARSE Y SE VUELVEN A AMAR COMO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR.

CANDY VEN A PURATE QUE YA ES TARDE Y DEBEMOS IR A DESAYUNAR

MI AMOR SON LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA Y NO VAMOS A IR A DESAYUNAR, ASI QUE DESAYUNAMOS EN EL TREN.

TOC TOC – WILLIAM YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE, MIL DISCULPAS PERO NO VAMOS A LLEGAR

GEORGE YA ESTA TERMINANDO CANDY, YO VOY BAJANDO CON LAS MALETAS.

ESTA BIEN WILLIAM, PERO NO TARDES, VAN A DESAYUNAR.

NO GEORGE DESAYUNAREMOS EN EL TREN.

CANDY PRINCESA YA VAMOS, NO LO PUEDO CREER ESTA BELLISIMA, NUNCA CREI VER A MI MUJER TAN HERMOSA.

TU HICISTE ESTO ALBERT, GRACIAS A TI ME SIENTO ASI, HERMOSA, BELLA, MAS MUJER. LO BESA

GEORGE BUENOS DIAS, COMO ESTA

BUENOS DIAS SRA. CANDY MUY BIEN Y ME IMAGINO QUE USTED ESTA MUY BIEN SE VE MUY HERMOSA

GEORGE NO ME DIGAS SRA. SOLO LLAMAME CANDY POR FAVOR Y SI HOY SIENTO QUE SOY MAS HERMOSA Y ESO SE LO DEBEMOS A ALBERT EL HACE MARAVILLAS

SI CANDY ASI ES, WILLIAM ES UN MUY BUEN HOMBRE Y PERSONA.

POR LO QUE VEO WILLIAM SUPISTE HACER MUY BIEN LAS COSAS TU ESPOSA ESTA BELLA RADIANTE Y RESPIRA AMOR AL IGUAL QUE DE ELLA EMANA EL MISMO.

NO LO NIEGO GEORGE ES LA MUJER MAS BELLA Y HERMOSA QUE PUDE TENER Y POR CIERTO A PARTIR DE AHORA, QUIERO QUE DESIGNES A ROBERTO Y AL CARRO (ROLL ROYCE) PARA CANDY Y A MI ME ASIGANAS OTRO Y OTRO CHOFER

PERO ROBERTO ES TU CHOFER Y ES DE CONFIANZA PARA TI.

PRECISAMENTE POR ESO GEORGE EL MEJOR QUE NADIE CUIDARA A MI MUJER Y YO PUEDO MANEJAR CUANDO SEA NECESARIO. Y QUE BUSQUEN A DOROTHY PARA QUE SEA LA DAMA DE COMPAÑÍA DE CANDY.

COMO TU DIGAS, WILLIAM, POR CIERTO CUALQUIER INFROTUNIO QUE SUCEDA TE TENDRE QUE MOLESTAR, POR QUE SE QUE EL SR. BROWN NOS CAUSARA MUCHOS PROBLEMAS.

ESO TE LO ENCARGO A TI Y A ARCHI, NO LE DEJES LA RIENDA SUELTA A ESE MUCHACHO.

MI AMOR YA VE SUBE, QUE NO TARDA EN ARRANCAR, CUIDATE GEORGE Y TE VEO A NUESTRO REGRESO.

SI CANDY CUIDESE Y CUIDA A WILLIAM SE LO ENCARGO Y QUE NO SE DESMANDE MUCHO, QUE DUERMA BIEN Y SE ALIMENTE BIEN AL IGUAL QUE USTED.

ASI LO HARE GEORGE, CONMIGO NUNCA DEJARA DE COMER, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

ESO ES SEGURO GEORGE ME TOCO POR ESPOSA A UNA MUJER MUY GLOTONA, PERO HERMOSA.

VAYANSE Y BUEN VIAJE, FELICIDADES SEÑORES.

ADIOS. VEN PRINCESA VAMOS AL COMEDOR Y DESPUES VAMOS AL PRIVADO HASTA LLEGAR A FLORIDA.

CANDY MI VIDA YA LLEGAMOS, MIRA.

SI MI AMOR Y AHORA A DONDE VAMOS A IR.

TOMAREMOS EL AUTO QUE NOS ESPERA Y NOS LLEVARA AL HOTEL Y DE HAY LO QUE TU QUIERAS, SI QUIERES QUE SALGAMOS A CONOCER EL LUGAR O QUEDARNOS EN LA HABITACION – LO DIJO DE FORMA PICARA –

MMM YO DECIDO LO QUE HAREMOS, ESTA BIEN ME ESTA GUSTANDO ESTO DE SER TU ESPOSA YA QUE YO TOMARE LAS DECISIONES POR TI, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

ASI ES PRINCESA SOY TU ESCLAVO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

EN NUEVA YORK ESTABA TERRY PARA VARIAR DESAYUNANDO CON LAS MARLOW.

YA VISTE TERRY EL DIARIO, CANDY SE VE HERMOSA CON ESE VESTIDO DE NOVIA Y SU ESPOSO SE VE MUY ATRACTIVO, PERO SOBRE TODO ES MUY MILLONARIO, ME ACABO DE ENTERAR QUE ESTAN EN UN NEGOCIO PARA HACER BUQUES, ME IMAGINO QUE ESTA CANDY SUPO MUIY BIEN ELEGIR Y NO DESAPROVECHO EL ASUNTO – LO DECIA CON ENVIDIA Y COMO UNA ARPIA VENENOSA

BASTA SUSANA YA ME TIENES HARTA, YA NO TE SOPOPORTO NI A TI NI A TU MADRE, UNA COSA ES QUE TE AGRADEZCA QUE ME SALVASTE, PERO NUNCA TE DIJE QUE LO HICIERAS, GRACIAS A TI PERDI A LA MUJER QUE MAS AMO Y AHORA TE BURLAS, SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO NUNCA ESTARIA FELIZ Y CON LA MUJER MAS MARAVILLOSA DEL MUNDO.

PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE AQUÍ EN ESTA FOTO NO SE NOTA QUE ESTE TRIZTE O QUE LA OBLIGARON Y TU NO PUEDES DEJARME O TE VOY A DESTRUIR.

HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS TE ODIO SUSANA YA NO TE SORPORTO Y SI ME VOY Y SI ME QUIERES UNDIR HAZLO SOLO TE RECUERDO QUE PUEDO HACERTE QUE SUFRAS MAS DE LO QUE PUEDAS, AHORA ME LARGO Y OLVIDATE DE MI, NO ME BUSQUES POR QUE NO TE VOLVERE A VER. (SALE DE LA CASA DANDO UN PORTASO)

MAMA QUE VOY A HACER NO ME PUEDE DEJAR, ES UN ESTUPIDO Y POR ESTA MALDITA, YA ESTA CASADA Y MUY FELIZ Y YO QUE, LA ODIO MAMA LA ODIO…

SUSANA TU TUVISTE LA CULPA LO FASTIDASTE Y TODO TIENE UN LIMITE, LO BUSCARE Y LE DIRE QUE TE BUSQUE ES SU OBLIGACION ESTAR CONTIGO.

NO MAMA DEJALO, YA NO LO VOY A RETENER, NO ME AMA Y NO ME HACE FELIZ. PERO VOY A DESTRUIR SU REPUTACION VERAS QUE LO HARE.

POR QUE CANDY – POR QUE TE CASASTE CON EL POR QUE NO ME PUDISTE ESPERAR REALMENTE TE VEZ MUY FELIZ, ESPERO QUE LO SEAS PERO NO TE PIENSO PERDER TAN FACIL, LUCHARE POR TI Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESTES CASADA. TE RECUPERARE A COSTA DE LO QUE SEA.

QUIEN SERA QUIEN VIENE EN ESE AUTO, ACASO QUERRAR COMPRAR MAS CABALLOS.

BUENAS TARDES SR. ESTOY BUSCANDO A TOM, SOY PATRICIA UNA AMIGA DE CANDY Y EL ME INVITO A PASAR UNOS DIAS AQUÍ Y NO SE DONDE ENCONTRARLO.

PUES BIENVENIDA SRITA. SOY STEVE EL PADRE DE TOM, EL ESTA ESPERANDO AL IGUAL QUE YO ESPERO QUE SUS DIAS AQUÍ SEAN MUY PLACENTEROS, PERO VAMOS QUE EL ESTA EN LA CASA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS SR. QUE GUSTO CONOCERLO Y ESPERO QUE NO SEA UNA MOLESTIA PARA USTEDES.

CLARO QUE NO SRITA. PATY, PARA NOSOTROS ES UN PLACER Y ESPERAMOS QUE TE AGRADE, TAMBIEN PUEDES CONOCER EL HOGAR ES BELLISIMO, TOM AQUÍ ESTA PATY, ANDA APURATE.

PATY, QUE FELICIDAD POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, (AMBOS SE ABRAZAN)

BUENO CREO MI LUGAR ES EN OTRO LADO YA QUE LOS ENAMORADOS NECESITAN PONERSE AL DIA.

SR. STEVE NO DIGA ESO POR FAVOR (PATY MUY SONROJADA)

PAPA POR FAVOR RESPETA SI.

PATY MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VENIR, PENSE QUE NUNCA LO HARIAS SABES QUE GUSTO ME DA DE TENERTE AQUÍ VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS Y TE LLEVARE AL HOGAR A QUE TODOS TE CONOSCAN Y A PASAR UNOS DIAS MUY BELLOS.

TOM ESPERAS MAS VISITAS?

NO PATY, ESTAMOS ESPERANDO UNAS PERSONAS QUE QUIEREN COMPRAR CABALLOS ESTAN LLEVANDOLOS A EUROPA, PERO ESPERO QUE SEAN ELLOS.

HOLA TOM, AL PARECER NO PIERDES EL TIEMPO Y VEO QUE ESTA MUSTIA TAMPOCO, NO MAS QUE DECIRLO ES DIGNA AMIGA DE LA HUERFANA ESA.

ELISA, NO TIENES POR QUE DECIR ESO, ELLA ES AMIGA DE CANDY Y ELLA NO ES LO QUE TU DICES, Y PATY ES MI NOVIA TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA (ELLA ESTABA MUY SORPRENDIDA Y SONROJADA)

MALDITA PATRICIA, TE ODIO UNA VEZ LE DIJE A ESA MALDITA HUERFANA QUE ME LAS PAGARIA Y SE QUEDO SIN TERRY AHORA EL SIGUIENTE ES EL TIO EL QUE LA VA A DEJAR Y TU TERMINARAS SOLA, UNA VEZ MAS YA QUE STER SE MURIO Y EL SE VA A ALEJAR DE TI.

ELISA CALMATE, SI YO ELEJI A PATY ES POR LO QUE ES, TU ERES UNA MUJER MALVADA, QUE NO TIENE CORAZON Y QUE SOLO SE VA A QUEDAR SOLA, Y COMO TE LO DIJE ANOCHE YO SOY EL QUE ELIJE Y ELEJI A ESTA MUJER POR QUE ME GUSTA, POR LA SENCILLES A PESAR DE SU POSICION SOCIAL QUE ES MAS ALTA QUE LA TUYA Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE CANDY AHORA ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TU Y ADVERTIDA ESTAS SI ALGO LE HACES NO NADAMAS ALBERT TE HARA PAGAR YO MISMO LO HARE, ASI QUE LARGATE DE MI PROPIEDAD SI NO QUIERES QUE OLVIDE QUE ERES UNA DAMA.

ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ESTUPIDO RANCHERO Y TU MOSCA MUERTA IGUAL AL IGUAL QUE LA MALDITA DE CANDY.

TOM POR QUE DIJISTE ESO, NO SOY TU NOVIA Y SI ANOCHE TE VI CON ELLA Y ESTABAS MUY CONTENTO CON ELLA.

PATRICIA O' BRIAN QUIERES SER MI NOVIA Y SI TU QUIERES DESPUES MI ESPOSA, SE QUE NO VAS A TENER TODO A LO QUE ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADA PERO TE ASEGURO QUE TE DARE LO MEJOR.

TOM, PUEDO PENSARLO Y EN ESTOS DIAS TE DOY LA RESPUESTA POR FAVOR.

COMO USTED DIGA, SEÑORITA – SE ABRAZAN…

MI AMOR A DONDE VAMOS A IR MAÑANA, ME GUSTARIA CONOCER LA PLAYA, PODEMOS HACERLO?

COMO USTED MANDE SEÑORA, YO ESTOY A SUS ORDENES, SABES PRECIOSA ME ENCANTA QUE ESTEMOS ASI JUNTOS QUE DESPUES DE HABERTE AMADO CON TANTA LOCURA, AMOR, PASION PODAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS, SIN INHIBICIONES QUE TU TENGAS LA CONFIANZA DE PODER ESTAR DESNUDA ANTE MIS OJOS Y QUE CUANDO YO LO ESTE TU NO TE RUBORICES, QUIERO QUE SIEMPRE QUE TENGAMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMANOR LO HAGAMOS Y QUE AL FINAL DEL DIA DUERMAS A MI LADO Y QUE CUANDO DESPIERTE TU SIGAS A MI LADO Y QUE TU AROMA A ROSAS SIEMPRE SEA LO QUE ME HAGA LLEGAR A TI Y QUE TODO LO QUE SEA MIO SIEMPRE HUELA A TI, TE AMO MI HERMOSA PECOSA.

MI QUERIDO Y AMADO ALBERT, CONTIGO SIEMPRE VOY A SER FELIZ Y SABES A PARTIR DE AHORA ESTARE DONDE TU ESTES, IRE A DONDE TU TENGAS QUE IR, SI ME DICES QUE DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL VAMOS A VIVIR, SABES QUE SERIA LA MUJER MAS FELIZ, POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIA DONDE ME GUSTA MUCHO ESTAR.

CANDY VAMOS A DORMIR VEN DEJA TE ABRAZO Y TE DEBO DECIR QUE DUERMAS BIEN MI QUERIDA PRINCESA.

MI AMOR, YA LEVANTATE, YA ESTA EL BAÑO LISTO TE ESPERO MI AMOR.

CANDY POR QUE SIEMPRE ME APURAS, DAME CINCO MINUTOS MAS…

BUENO YO ME VOY A BAÑAR Y SI NO LLEGAS ME VOY

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SEÑORA, ASI QUE DEBE BAÑARME COMO LO PROMETIO.

QUE TE PARECE COMO ME VEO HOY.

ESE VESTIDO ROSA TE QUEDA HERMOSO, ESTA MUY FRECO Y DEBERIA DECIRTE QUE DEBES LLEVAR UN SOMBRERO O UNA SOMBRILLA PARA QUE NO TE DE MUCHO EL SOL O TE VAS A TOSTAR MUCHO.

YA ESTOY LISTA SEÑOR ANDRY, NOS VAMOS?

MMMM YO CREO QUE NO (LA AGARRA DE CINTURA Y LA ACERCA A EL, ELLA SE PONE DE PUNTITAS PARA ALCANZARLO) VAMOS A SALIR SI USTED NO ME DA UN BESO

ALBERT ESTAS PEOR QUE UN CHIQUILLO

ES QUE CONTIGO ME ENCANTA SENTIRME ASI, POR QUE TU ME CONCIENTES EN TODO, ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN LA VIDA, DIOS ME A PREMIADO CON LA MEJOR MUJER DEL MUNDO CANDY, TE AMO.

ESTA BIEN MI AMOR, VAMOS A DESAYUNAR QUE YA MUERO DE HAMBRE.

SABES SI NO EMPEZAMOS A LIMITARNOS EN ESO DE LA COMIDA, QUEDAREMOS EN LA RUINA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

PUES SI ESO ES UN PROBLEMA ENTONCES TENDREMOS QUE REGRESAR Y MANDARTE A TRABAJAR MAS TIEMPO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

VAMOS A DESAYUNAR O MI DESAYUNO SERAS TU, QUE RICO SERIA DESAYUNARTE A TI.

ALBERT POR FAVOR, ME MUERO DE HAMBRE.

PERO COMO SON LAS COSAS QUIEN DIRIA QUE EN ESE MISMO HOTEL SE ENCUENTRA LA FAMOSA ESTRELLA QUE INTERPRETA A JULIETA EN LA OBRA DE TEATRO MAS RECONOCIDA DE BRODWAY.

MI AMOR QUE QUIERES PEDIR…

MMMM, QUIERO CAFÉ, TOSTADAS CON MERMELADA Y MANTEQUILLA, HUEVOS REVUELTOS POR FAVOR.

SI SEÑORA Y USTED QUE VA A PEDIR.

LO MISMO QUE MI ESPOSA.

ALBERT, VAS A COMER MUCHO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

NO MI AMOR, LO QUE PASA QUE AVECES ME QUITAS DE MI COMIDA Y LO MEJOR ES QUE COMAMOS LO MISMO PARA QUE ASI NO ME QUITES MI COMIDA

(CON CARA DE ENOJO FINJIDO) VAS A VER EHHH, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CON LO QUE MAS TE GUSTA

(SE ACERCA A SU ODIO) NO ME QUITES ESO PECOSA, SABES QUE HACERTE EL AMOR ES MI MAYOR DESEO Y SI ME LO QUITAS ME MUERO (ELLA SE SONROJA)

ALBERT POR FAVOR COMPORTATE.

PERO MIRA QUIEN LO DIRIA CANDY A DONDE NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO EN EL MISMO LUGAR DONDE TE CONOCI.

HOLA KAREN QUE GUSTO VERTE, GUSTAS SENTARTE

POR SUPUESTO, PUEDE TRAERME UN TE POR FAVOR.

KAREN TE PRESENTO..

(LA INTERRUMPE) SI YA SE QUIEN ES, TU ESPOSO ES UNO DE LOS BANQUEROS MAS RECONOCIDO EN CHICAGO Y EN TODOS LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS, DEJAME DECIRTE CANDY, QUE ES MUY GUAPO Y SOBRE TODO MILLONARIO, QUE ENVIDA POR TI, PRIMERO TERRY Y AHORA MIRA QUIEN LO DIRIA.

KAREN POR FAVOR TE PIDO MAS RESPETO PARA MI ESPOSO, NO ES CORRECTO LO QUE DICES Y CON RESPECTO A TERRY, ES PARTE DEL PASADO Y LO QUE HAGA EL NO ME IMPORTA, ASI QUE ESTOY CON LA PERSONA QUE ME AMA Y QUE AMO.

SEÑORITA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE DICE, PERO LE PEDIRIA QUE SEA MAS PRUDENTE A MI ESPOSA ME GUSTA RESPETARLA ASI COMO ME GUSTA QUE LA RESPETEN Y SI TUVO ALGO CON TERRY, ESO FUE PASADO, EL ESTA CON LA PERSONA QUE DEBERIA DE ESTAR Y MI ESPOSA ESTA CONMIGO.

MIL DISCULPAS SR. WILLIAM, PERO ES QUE USTED ERA UNO DE LOS SOLTEROS MAS CODICIADOS POR LA SOCIEDAD Y SABER QUE SE CASO, FUE UNA DESILUSIÓN PARA MUCHAS.

PERA MUCHAS KAREN, PERO LA UNICA AFORTUNADA SOY YO, ASI QUE POR FAVOR TE PIDO MAS RESPETO HACIA MI ESPOSO Y POR SUPUESTO HACIA MI.

BIEN SEÑORITA, POR LO QUE SE QUE LA OBRA ESTA MUY BIEN Y QUE PRONTO SE ESTRENARA HAMBLET NO ES ASI?

CLARO QUE SI, SI GUSTAN LES PUEDO CONSEGUIR LOS MEJORES LUGARES, COMO ALGUNA VEZ LO HICE CONTIGO CANDY.

NO ES NECESARIO SRITA. COMO BIEN LO DIJO, GRACIAS A MIS INFLUENCIAS Y POR MI ESTATUS SOCIAL PUEDO RESERVAR LOS MEJORES Y ASI COMPLACER A MI ESPOSA A ESTAR EN LOS MEJORES ASIENTOS, ASI COMO QUE PUEDA PASAR A CONOCER A CADA UNO DE LOS ACTORES, O MEJOR A QUE ELLA SEA LA DUEÑA DE ESA PUESTA EN ESCENA.

SR. ANDRY NO ES PARA QUE SE MOLESTE.

NO ME MOLESTA, LO QUE PASA QUE ME GUSTA QUE RESPETEN A MI ESPOSA, Y CON SU PERMISO NOSOTROS ESTAMOS DE LUNA DE MIEL, NOS RETIRAMOS.

ALBERT, SI PUEDES HACER ESO

CLARO CANDY Y MUCHO MAS, NO ME GUSTA QUE TE FALTEN AL RESPETO Y CONMIGO ESO CAMBIARA.

GRACIAS MI AMOR, PERO SI ME PUSE CELOSA DE TANTO ALAGO QUE TE HACIA. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

**PASARON LOS DIAS Y SE ACABO LA LUNA DE MIEL.**

MI AMOR YA ESTAMOS POR LLEGAR A CHICAGO Y NO TE HE DICHO QUE ME ENCANTARON ESTOS DIAS PERO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO ESTAR MAS DIAS CONTIGO PERO NI MODO.

TODOS LOS ESPERAN, ESTAN ANNIE, ARCHI, PATY, TOM, GEORGE Y LOS REPORTEROS, SE ENTERARON QUE LA PAREJA REGRESABA Y NO QUERIA PERDERSE NINGUN DETALLE.

YA LLEGARON ARCHI, POR QUE TU Y GEORGE NO VAN A AYUDAR A ALBERT CON EL EQUIPAJE.

CANDY, CANDY AQUÍ ESTAMOS, CANDY…

ANNIE, PATY ME ALEGRA VERLAS, QUE LINDAS ESTAN

PERO NO MAS QUE TU CANDY, SE NOTA QUE LA VIDA DE CASADA TE SIENTA MUY BIEN

ES LO QUE LE DIGO PATY PERO NO ME CREE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

ARCHI, GEORGE ME DA GUSTO VERLOS, PERO YA VAMONOS ESTOY ALGO CANSADA.

LO SIENTO CANDY, PERO DEBERAS LLEGAR A BAÑARTE Y ARREGLARTE POR QUE VAS A TENER QUE SALIR CON MI TIO.

POR QUE ARCHI QIUE PASA?

TIO EL SR. BROW NO QUISO FIRMAR QUIERE QUE TU HABLES CON EL, QUE NO VA A HACER NINGUN TRATO CON NADIE QUE NO SEAS TU, LOS ESPERA A CENAR EN EL RESTAURAN BLACK &WHITE A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE Y VA A IR CON SU ESPOSA.

CANDY, VAS CONMIGO PRINCESA?

POR SUPUESTO ALBERT, AUNQUE NO ME GUSTA MUCHO, VAMOS A LA CASA, POR FAVOR.

ENTONCES VAMOS, YA QUE NO HAY MUCHO TIEMPO.

SRA. ANDRY POR FAVOR - ELLA VOLTEA Y SE QUEDA DESLUMBRADA.

QUE PASA POR QUE HAY REPORTEROS AQUÍ, ARCHI

CANDY, AHORITA TU ERES EL FOCO DE LA SOCIEDAD Y MAS POR QUE SABEN QUE MI TIO ESTA HACIENDO NEGOCIOS CON UN EMPRESARIO MUY IMPORTANTE DE NUEVO YORK, SE DICE QUE VAN A MANEJAR MUCHO DINERO Y POR ENDE LA ECONOMIA DE EL PAIS Y DE OTROS SI SE HACE EL NEGOCIO.

ESO ES CIERTO ALBERT?

ALGO ASI CANDY, POR ESO TE PIDO QUE ME DISCULPES Y QUE PUEDAS AGUANTAR ESTA SITUACION.

MI AMOR ESTOY CONTIGO Y COMO TU ESPOSA VOY A IR A DONDE TU QUIERAS, SOLO ESPERO QUE PUEDA ESTAR A LA ALTURA.

TU SOLO DEBES DE SER TU, NADAMAS, TE AMOR MI AMOR

Y YO A TI.

YA TORTOLOS, VAMONOS QUE ME ESTOY DERRITIENDO DE TANTA MIEL, JAJAJAJAJAJA

YA TE VERE ARCHI CUANDO TE CASES, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. PERDON TOM, NO TE HABIA VISTO CON ESTO DE TANTOS REPORTEROS.

CONTINUARA…

AMIGAS, GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESPERO LES GUSTE UN POCO, ESTOY CON LO QUE SIGUE Y VA A SER MUY INTERSANTE VEREMOS A CANDY NEGOCIAR….

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 " EL CONTRATO"

ALBERT Y CANDY LLEGAN A LA MANSION DE CHICAGO, DESPUES DE LA LUNA DE MIEL Y VAN DISPUESTOS A DESCANSAR UN POCO Y A DARSE UN BAÑO PARA ARREGLARSE Y SALIR A LA CENA CON EL MATRIMONIO BROWN.

MI AMOR TE VAS A METER A BAÑAR O NO?

ESPERAME ALBERT ESTOY PREPARANDO TU ROPA, POR QUE NO QUIERO PERDER TIEMPO EN LO QUE ME ARREGLO.

VEN PRINCESA, TE CONVIENE YO SE LO QUE TE DIGO.

HABER YA ESTOY AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE EL AGUA NO ESTE FRIA, (SE QUITA LA BATA Y ALBERT SE QUEDA MAS QUE EMBEBADO POR VER EL ESCULTURAL Y HERMOSO CUERPO DE CANDY)

SABES PEQUEÑA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE DEBEMOS BAÑARNOS MAS TEMPRANO POR QUE CONTIGO NUNCA PUEDO CONTROLAR MIS DESEOS DE HACERTE MIA.

MI AMOR CONTROLATE POR QUE SE NOS VA A HACER TARDE, ANDA AYUDAME A LAVAR MI CABELLO, QUIERES?

YO TE BAÑO QUE DICES, PERO DEBES TALLAR CADA PARTE DE MI, CON MUCHA DELICADEZA, EHHH.

AHHH CANDY CONTIGO SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO, NO SABES COMO TE AMO

MI VIDA, TU AMOR ES DEMASIADO CORRESPONDIDO, PERO YA DEBEMOS APURARNOS O QUIERES QUE GEORGE VENGA A RECORDARNOS EL TIEMPO, COMO SIEMPRE, BUENO TERMINAS YO ME VOY A EMPEZAR A ARREGLAR.

(CANDY SE LEVANTA Y EL LE BESA UNO DE SUS MUSLOS AL MISMO QUE ACARCIA ENTRE SUS PIERNAS) TE AMO PRINCESA.

Y YO A TI MI VIDA – ELLA SALE DEL BAÑO Y EMPIEZA A SECAR SU CABELLO, SE SIENTA EN EL SILLON DEL TOCADOR Y EMPIZA A CEPILLARSE EL CABELLO, LO RECOGE CON UNAS PEINETAS POR AMBOS LADOS, SE MAQUILLA MUY LIGERO Y SE PONO UN TONO ROSADO EN LAS MEJILLAS Y UN ROJO EN SUS HERMOSOS Y CARNOSOS LABIOS, SE PONE UNOS ARETES MUY DISCRETOS Y UNA GARGANTILLA DE DIAMANTES QUE LE REGALO SU ESPOSO. – ALBERT APURATE QUE YA ES TARDE TU ROPA ESTA LISTA YA.

SABES MI AMOR, ERES LA MUJER MAS PERFECTA ESTAS SIEMPRE AL PENDIENTE DE MI, SIEMPRE TIENES MIS COSAS EN ORDEN Y LISTAS

POR QUE QUIERO QUE SIEMPRE ESTES IMPECABLE MI AMOR- ALBERT QUE TE PARECE MO VESTIDO ( ES UN VESTIDO AZUL MARINO COMO EL TRAJE DE EL, PERO S UNA BLUSA ENTALLADA DONDE DEJA VER SU CURVILINEA FIGURA Y RESALTA SUS SENOS MUY BIEN DEFINIDOS Y UNA FALDA ENTALLADA HASTA LAS CADERAS Y UN POCO SUELTA HACIA ABAJO, LLEVA ZAPATILLAS DEL MISMO TONO, Y UN ABRIGO HASTA LAS CADERAS, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ASI ES EL VESTUARIO DE ELLA MAS CONSERVADOR, PERO MODERNO AUNQUE SIEMPRE DEJANDO VER EL RECATO DE UNA DAMA CASADA)

MI VIDA QUE HERMOSA ESTAS, SABES QUE SIEMPRE LUCES ESPECTACULAR, PERO SI POR MI FUERA NO TENDRIAS ROPA PUESTA, PARA MI ERES MAS ESPECTACULAR DESNUDA (ELLA SE SONROJA)

ALBERT, COMPORTATE QUE SI NO SE NOS VA A HACER TARDE, YA ESTOY LISTA COMO ME VEO?

YA TE DIJE QUE ESPECTACULAR, ME VAN A ENVIDIAR, PERO SABES CREO QUE ESE COLLAR Y ESOS ARETES NO TE CONVINAN.

AHH NO ES QUE NO TENGO OTROS.

CLARO QUE TIENES MUCHOS YA REVISASTE TU ALAJERO.

POR QUE LO REVISE POR ESO TE LO DIGO

ME PERMITES, EN ESTE CAJON ESTAN TUS JOYAS.

AHHH MI AMOR SON BELLISIMAS, NO SE CUAL PONERME.

ESTAS SON TODAS TUYAS ERAN DE MI MADRE Y DE MI HERMANA AHORA SON TUYAS, QUE TE PARECE ESTA GARGANTILLA ADECUADA PARA TI.

GRACIAS MI AMOR, VAMOS YA POR QUE (INTERRUMPEN, TOC TOC), TE LO DIJE SR. ANDRY

VAMOS GEORGE, TE ESPERO ABAJO NO TARDES.

ALBERT SON LAS 7 Y NO QUIERO QUE LLEGUES TARDE ES MUY IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR ARREGLA LAS COSAS, ESTE NEGOCIO NOS CONVIENE MUCHO, GANARIAMOS MUCHO DINERO.

QUIEN HABLA DE DINERO GEORGE?

SRA. CANDY QUE HERMOSA SE VE, PERO YA ES TARDE NOS VAMOS?

GEORGE SOLO DIME CANDY POR FAVOR Y POR MI YA VAMONOS.

SI CANDY, COMO USTED DIGA, PERO VAMOS YA EL AUTO ESTA ESPERANDO.

Y QUE DEBO HACER, USTEDES QUE SABEN MAS DE ESTO, SEÑORES.

PUES SOLO DEBES DE SER TU CANDY, ESO ES LO MAS BELLO.

CANDY POR FAVOR, NO DEJE QUE TOME LAS COSAS MUY IMPULSIVAMENTE ESTE NEGOCIO ES IMPORTANTE, ADEMAS QUE ME GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA AMISTAD CON LA SRA. ISABEL ELLA ES MUY INFLUYENTE EN LA SACIEDAD, DE HECHO ARCHI Y YO PENSAMOS EN QUE POR NO USTED CANDY, DIRIGE UNA FUNDACION YO SE QUE A USTED LE GUSTA AYUDAR MUCHO A LA GENTE O PIENSA REGRESAR AL HOSPITAL?

NO GEORGE NO PIENSO REGRESAR AL HOSPITAL AUNQUE ME GUSATRIA MUCHO, PERO ESO HARIA QUE ALBERT Y YO NO ESTEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO JUNTOS, PREFIERO ESTAR A SU LADO Y SER FELIZ, PERO HAY QUE ANALIZAR LA PROPUESTA DE UE TIENEN TU Y ARCHI LA VEMOS YA HABIA PLATICADO CON ANNIE Y PATY ACERCA DE QUERER MEJORAR LA CALIDAD DEL HOGAR Y EMPEZAR A BUSCAR A PADRES ADOPTIVAS.

BUENA IDEA MI AMOR, DE HECHO ESO YA LO HABIA HABLADO CON GEORGE Y ESTA HACIENDO UN ESTUDIO, Y TE LO IBAMOS A DECIR CUANDO YA TODO ESTUVIERA LISTO PARA QUE INICIARAS LAS COSAS.

PERO ALBERT POR QUE NO ME DIGUSTE NADA, YO , A MI ME GUSTARIA ESTAR EN TODO DESDE EL INICIO.

COMO USTED DIGA SRA. NO SE ENOJE CON SU AMABLE ESPOSO. JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJAJAAJA…

CANDY UNFAVOR, NO DEJE QUE SE ALTERE CUANDO ESTE EN LA CENA POR QUEAVECES SE SALE DE SUS CASILLAS.

ESTA BIEN GEORGE NO SE PREOCUPE YO ME ENCARGO DE EL Y SI SE PONE MAL, YO TERMINARE CON ESA REUNION O TOMARE DECISIONES PARA MI MARIDO, JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA…

LLEGAMOS SEÑORES, MUCHA SUERTE DEJAMOS EL AUTO Y ME REGERO CON ROBERTO, LOS ESPERAMOS.

GEORGE, CON RESPECTO A LO QUE TE DIJE DE EL AUTO, EL CHOFER Y DE DOROTHI, YA ESTA LISTO ESO, POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE ELLA ESTE SOLA.

ALBERT, PARECE QUE NO ME CONOCES, YA ESTA TODO ESO Y LA CUENTA BANCARIA Y TODO LO QUE ME PEDISTE PARA QUE ELLA PUDIERA DISPONER DE DINERO, EN LA CASA LA SRA. ELROY YA DIO ORDENES QUE LA SEÑORA ES LA QUE VA A DAR LAS INDICACIONES Y TODO ESTA ARREGLADO.

SEÑORES VAMOS A ENTRAR O VAN A SEGUIR AQUÍ, HACIENDOME ESPERAR.

CLARO QUE NO SRA. LO QUE USTED MANDE, GEORGE TE VEO EN CASA.

BUENA SUERTE LOS ESPERO.

MI AMOR TENGO NERVIOS NO SE COMO COMPORTARME, NO SE QUE DECIR Y QUE HACER Y SI TE AVERGUENZO.

CANDY, CONFIO EN TI Y SE QUE CONTIGO NADA MALO PASARA, AL CONTRARIO CREO QUE ESTE NEGOCIO VA A SALIR A PEDIR DE BOCA, TE AMO SABIAS PEQUEÑA.

MI AMOR, CLARO QUE LO SE Y ME ENCANTA OIR ESO DE TU BOCA Y MAS CUANDO BESAS MI CUERPO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

SRA. POR FAVOR COMPORTESE, QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO HAGO QUE NOS REGRESEMOS A CASA, Y DEJO TIRADO TODO ESTO POR USTED Y SUS PROVOCACIONES QUE ME FASCINAN.

MI AMOR BASTA, TE PROPONGO ALGO, SI TE CONTROLAS Y SACAS ESTE NEGOCIO ADELANTE Y QUE ACEPTE TE VOY A DAR UN PREMIO QUE DICES?

TRATO HECHO SRA. ANDRY (LA BESA EN LOS LABIOS)

BUENAS NOCHES SR. Y SRA. BROWN, QUE GUSTO VERLOS ESPERO QUE NO LOS HAGAMOS HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO, LES PRESENTO A MI ESPOSA CANDY WHITE ANDRY

BUENAS NOCHES SR. Y SRA. BROWN, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO CONOCERLOS.

WILLIAM, DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO SE COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO HAYAS ESTADO MAS TIEMPO DE LUNA DE MIEL Y NO HAYAS DISFRUTADO ESTOS DIAS DE MAS.

ROBERT DEJA DE DECIR COSAS SI TU MISMO FUISTE EL QUE PEDISTE QUE QUERIAS HABLAR DIRECTAMENTE CON EL SR. ANDRY PARA NEGOCIAR ESTO. CANDY, VERDAD

SI SRA. BROWN

CANDY, POR FAVOR SOLO DIME ISABEL, VAYA MARIDOS QUE NOS TOCO SIEMPRE PENSANDO POR LOS DEMAS Y NUNCA POR NOSOTRAS.

ASI ES ISABEL, PERO ASI LO AMO ES UN HOMBRE ADMIRABLE Y ME GUSTA VERLO SIEMPRE ASI ACTIVO Y CON MUCHAS GANAS DE AYUDAR A LOS DEMAS, ES UN GRAN HOMBRE Y NO POR QUE SEA MI ESPOSO, SI NO POR QUE ES UNA PERSONA MUY BELLA Y POR ESO ME ENAMORE DE EL.

(LLAMAN A UN MOZO) QUE GUSTA TOMAR SRA. ANDRY Y TU WILLIAM

YO UN WISKY Y TU MI AMOR QUE TOMAS?

UN POCO DE VINO DEL QUE ME GUSTA ALBERT. (AMBAS PAREJAS ORDENAN)

CANDY, QUE BONITO SE VE ESO, ASI NOS VEIAMOS ROBERT CUANDO NOS CASAMOS, PERO SABES CANDY ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE TENGAS MUCHA INICIATIVA.

ISABEL, ESO SE LO DEBO MUCHO AL HOMBRE QUE TENGO A MI LADO, EL SIEMPRE A PERMITIDO QUE SEA INDEPENTIENTE, LIBRE , PERO SOBRE TODO MUY SEGURA DE LO QUE YO QUIERA.

SABES, ME RECUERDAS MUCHO A MI CUANDO INICIAMOS NUESTRO MATRIMONIO, AHORA SOMOS MAS UNIDOS Y AMBOS SIEMPRE TOMAMOS LAS DECISIONES, AUNQUE AVECES NO ES NADA FACIL.

ISABEL, POR FAVOR VAMOS A ORDENAR LA CENA Y HABLAR DE LO QUE QUEREMOS DEL NEGOCIO.

SABES WILLIAM, ME DA GUSTO QUE ESTES JUNTO A UNA BUENA MUJER, TE NOTAS MUY DIFERENTE Y SOBRE TODO FELIZ, PERO AQUÍ VENIMOS A HABLAR DE NEGICOS (TODOS PIDIERON LA CENA)

BIEN ROBERT, DIME QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAS O QUE OPINAS DE EL NEGOCIO, SE QUE HAY YA RUTAS, PARA EUROPA, PERO HAY MUY POCAS PARA OTROS PAISES, UN EJEMPLO CENTRO Y SUDAMERICA, PARTE DE AFRICA, ASIA, QUE DICES, PODEMOS EMPEZAR A SER DE LOS PRIMEROS QUE HAGAMOS LLEGAR HASTA AYA LAS RUTAS Y EXPORTAR E IMPORTAR, ASI HABRIA MUCHAS GANANCIAS ROBERT, QUE DICES?

TU PROPUESTA ES MUY BUENA E INTERESANTE, PERO ES MUCHO DINERO Y NO CREO QUE SEA LO MAS CONVENIENTE ARRIESGAR MUCHO.

ME PERMITE OPINAR SR. BROWN (ALBERT LA MIRA CON SORPRESA)

SI CANDY, DIGA LO QUE PIENSA.

BIEN POR LO QUE HE ESCUCHADO WILLIAM DICE QUE PUEDEN SER LOS PRIMEROS, SI PERO NO SOLO USTEDES DEBERIAN INVERTIR, POR QUE NO BUSCAN SOCIOS EN ESOS PAISES, YO CREO QUE LES CONVENDRIA MUCHO, YA QUE SI VAN A IMPORTAR Y EXPORTAR A TODOS LES CONVIENE, PERO NO SOLO SERIAN PARA RUTA TURISTICA, SI NO TAMBIEN PARA LO QUE USTEDES QUIEREN, PUEDEN ABRIR UNA GRAN GAMA DE OPCIONES, ADEMAS DE QUE SE PODRIA PONER ALGO ASI COMO ASESORIA, PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN HACER ESTAS TRANSACIONES Y ASI DARLES LA MEJOR OPCION, VER LOS COSTOS (ALBERT ESTABA CON LA BOCA ABIERTA AL IGUAL QUE ROBERT E ISABEL POR LO QUE ESCUCHABAN) Y QUE NOS CONVIENE, DEJEME DECIRLE QUE MUCHOS PARA LLEGAR A ESA PARTE DE EUROPA, DEBEN LLEGAR A INGLATERREA Y DE HAY HACER EL VIAJE A DONDE NECESITEN LLEGAR, HAY QUE HACER MAS OPCIONES, HAY QUE BUSCAR SOCIOS PARA QUE SE INVIERTA Y NO SOLO SEAN USTDES LOS QUE INVIERTAN EN ESTE NEGOCIO, O DIME ISABEL QUE OPINAS?

ESTOY TOTALMENTE DEACUERDO CONTIGO CANDY, SOLO QUE ES MUY RIESGOSO AL VER LA MAGNITUD DE DINERO QUE SE VA A INVERTIR, Y SI HAY QUE HACER UN BUEN ESTUDIO DE MERCADO, DE LAS OPCIONES DE LOS PROS Y CONTRA QUE DEJARIA ESTE NEGOCIO Y VER QUE SOCIOS ESTARIAN INTERESADOS, BUSCAR Y PLANTEAR EL PROYECTO Y ESTO BENEFICIARIA MUCHO AL PAIS A OTROS Y A MUCHAS FAMILIAS.

TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO ISABEL, QUE DICES MI AMOR.

CANDY, CREO QUE MEJOR DEBERIAS DE NEGOCIAR TU, NADIE LO PUEDO HABER DICHO MEJOR QUE TI LINDA.

ASI ES WILLIAM CREO QUE NUESTRAS ESPOSAS SABEN MAS DE NEGOCIOS QUE NOSOSTROS (RIEN LOS 4) …

ROBERT TE PRONPONGO ALGO, YO ESTOY MAS QUE DISPUESTO A FIRMAR EL TRATO, PERO POR QUE NO DEJAMOS QUE NUESTRAS BELLAS SEÑORAS NOS DEN UNA VISION MAS AMPLIA DE ESTE PROYECTO Y QUE VEAN QUIEN PUEDE SER INVERSIONISTAS, QUE DICES?

TOTALMENTE DEACUERDO, POR MI ESTA BIEN NO SE QUE DIGA ISABEL Y SI ELLA ACEPTA SABE QUE ESTA TODA LA EMPRESA A SU DISPOCISION PARA LO QUE NECESITE MI SEÑORA Y LA TUYA.

CANDY QUE DICES ACEPTAS, PRO QUE DESDE AHORITA TU SERIAS LA ENCARGADA DE ESTE PROYECTO JUNTO CON ISABEL, Y POR AYUDA YA SABES QUE DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO PARA QUE TENGAS TODO LO NECESARIO.

PERO ALBERT ES QUE NO SE, YO SOLO DI MI OPONION, TU QUIERES QUE YO HAGA ESTO?

CON TODO MI CORAZON, LINDA SI ASI LO QUIERES.

ACEPTO, MI AMOR Y USTED QUE DICE ISABEL ACEPTAMOS?

CLARO CANDY, ME ENCANTARIA HACER NEGOCIOS CONTIGO, QUE TE PARECE SI EN UNA SEMANA NOS REUNIMOS, ANALIZAMOS LO QUE AMBAS HAYAMOS INVESTIGADO Y ASI PLASMAR EL PROYECTO E INICIAR LAS NEGOCIACIONES.

TE PARECE BIEN EN LAS OFICINAS DE MI ESPOSO TE ESPERO Y HAY REVISAMOS LA PROPUESTA DE AMBAS.

ME PARECE PERFECTO TE VEO EL DIA LUNES DE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA A LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA EN LA OFICINA DE EL SR. ANDRY

ANDRY TE FELICITO NUNCA ME IMAGINE QUE UNA MUJER TAN BELLA, JOVEN Y ENAMORADA FUERA UNA EXCELENTE MUJER DE NEGOCIOS TU SI QUE ENCONTARSTE LA LOTERIA, POR QUE A MI ME LLEGO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO VERDAD QUERIDA Y LO QUEMI SEÑORA DECIDA ESO SE HARA.

ROBERT, ESTAMOS A LA ESPERA DE LO QUE ELLAS NOS INFORMEN QUE LES PARECE UN MES PARA REUNIRNOS, PERO ESTA VEZ LOS ESPERAMOS EN CASA, QUE DICES? QUE ELLAS NOS INFORMEN QUE DIA Y A QUE HORA Y ESTARE GUSTOSO DE FIRMAR.

TRATO HECHO WILLIAM Y DEJEMOS TODO EN LAS MANOS DE ESTAS HERMOSAS DAMAS.

GRACIAS SR. BROWN, GRACIAS ALBERT E ISABEL SERA UN PLACER TRABAJAR A SU LADO.

CANDY SOLO LLAMAME ROBERT Y CONFIO EN MI ESPOSA Y EN USTED.

GRACIAS CANDY, VAMOS A LOGRAR UNA ALIANZA IMPORTANTE EN TODO EL MUNDO GRACIAS AL APOYO DE ESTOS DOS HOMBRES, PERO POR EL MOMENTO HAY QUE MANTENER EN SECRETO ESTO, ANTES DE QUE SE DE A CONOCER EL NEGOCIO QUE DICEN.

ESTA BIEN ISABEL, COMO USTED QUIERA, ASI QUE A TRABAJAR FUERTE Y POR PARTE DE WILLIAM Y MIA NO VA A VER NINGUN PROBLEMA. TAMBIEN NOS RETIRAMOS ESTAMOS AGOTADOS, EL VIAJE FUE MUY LARGO Y CANSADO.

TE VEO EL LUNES CANDY.

LA ESPERO ISABEL. (SALEN DEL RESTAURANT Y SE DIRIGEN AL AUTO)

MI AMOR, AUN NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ACABO DE VER AYA DENTRO, ESTOY MUY SORPRENDIDO, DE DONDE APRENDIESTE TODO ESO?

DEL MEJOR MAESTRO QUE TENGO MI AMOR, DE TI.

DE MI? PERO COMO? CUANDO?...

CUANTAS VECES NO TE ESCUCHABA HABLAR CON GEORGE Y ARCHI DE NEGOCIOS EN LA OFICINA DE LA CASA.

MUCHAS, PERO CREI QUE SOLO ESTABAS AHÍ POR QUE NO QUERIAS ESTAR SOLA, O CON LA TIA O POR QUE ESTABAS LEYENDO ALGO.

SI MI AMOR LO HACIA PERO TAMBIEN ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO PRESTARA ATENCION A LO QUE DECIAS, Y ME ENCANTA APRENDER DE TI, SABES AHORA QUIERO APRENDER MUCHAS COSAS, TENGO MIEDO, PERO QUIERO SEGUIR ES UN RETO QUE TU CONFIES EN MI, DEBO APRENDER IDIOMAS Y CLASES DE ETIQUETA, QUE DICES?

TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS Y GRACIAS MI AMOR, PERO SI NO QUIERES SEGUIR ADELANTE TE VOY A ENTENDER.

ME COMPROMETI, PERO DIME EN QUE PARTE DE TU OFICINA ME VOY A REUNIR CON ISABEL Y LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ASESOREN.

MMMM, YA TENGO RESUELTO EL PROBLEMA QUE TE PARECE SI ACONDICIONAMOS LA SALA DE JUNTAS Y LA HACEMOS TU OFICINA, ES LA UNICA QUE TIENE COMUNICACIÓN CON LA MIA Y OTRA OFICINA.

NO QUIERO ALGO GRANDE PERO SI CON MUCHA LUZ.

MMM, DEJALO EN MIS MANOS Y YO LO ARREGLO, DIME CUANDO VAS A IR PARA QUE TODO ESTE LISTO, TE CONTRARTE UNA SECRETARIA, TODO LO QUE NECESITES.

MI AMOR, CALMA NO VOY A IR SIEMPRE, RECUERDAS QUE TAMBIEN TENGO QUE ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE LA CASA, DE MUCHAS COSAS Y SI VAN A QUERER QUE HAGAMOS ALGO PARA AYUDAR A LAS PERSONAS DEBE TENER TIEMPO, PERO PARA ESO DE LA AYUDA TENGO A LA PERSONA INDICADA MI CIELO Y ESA ES ANNIE, SABE MUCHO ACERCA DE LA SOCIEDAD Y ELLA AYUDARA MUCHO JUNTO CON LA TIA ELROY, QUE DICES?

LO QUE DIGA SRA. EMPRESARIA, TE AMOR CANDY – LO SABIAS?

MMMM, CREO QUE SI PERO AVECES ES MEJOR QUE ME LO RECUERDES Y YA HABLANDO DE ESO CREO QUE EL QUE ME DEBE UN PREMIO ES OTRO EHHH, QUE DICES?

LO QUE USTED MANDE SRA. SOY SU ESCLAVO Y ESTOY PARA HACER LO QUE QUIERA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

BIEN HEMOS LLEGADO Y CREO QUE ESTAN ESPERANDONOS PARA SABER QUE PASO, VE A LA SALA Y YO TE ALCANZO EN LO QUE PIDO QUE NOS LLEVEN TE Y CAFÉ QUE DICES MI VIDA?

LO QUE USTED QUIERA SEÑORA MIA, LO QUE USTE QUIERA. (SE BESAN)

ALBERT, ALBERT COMO LES FUE QUE PASO QUE LES DIJO, A QUE CONCLUSION LLEGARON?

ARCHI SI ME DEJAS LLEGAR CREO QUE PODREMOS CONTARTE TODO, QUE DICES?

PERDON TIO, PERO ES QUE ESTOY MUY NERVISO, ESE SR. ES UN CABEZA DURA NO ENTIENDE, PERO ENTENDIO Y MUY BIEN, ESPERA A QUE REGRESE CANDY.

AQUÍ ESTOY SEÑORES YA NO ESPEREN MAS POR ESTA BELLA DAMA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

BASTA CANDY, QUE PASO TIO

ARCHI, QUE MAL EDUCADO ERES, DEJA QUE HABLE ALBERT, SE QUE ESTAS ANCIOSO, PERO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE SI ESTA INTERSADO PERO EN UN MES SE VAN A REUNIR NUEVAMENTE Y SE DECIDIRA SI VAN A FIRMAR O NO?

COMO? POR QUE ALBERT.

CALMA ARCHI, EL NEGOCIO SE VA A CONCRETAR, ESTAS DEACUERDO QUE ES MUY RIESGOSO Y ES MUCHO DINERO EN JUEGO Y PARA QUE LO FINANCIEMOS SOLO EL Y YO NO ES PROPIO, ASI QUE HOY ME SORPRENDIO VER A MI HERMOSA ESPOSA SER LA MEJOR NEGOCIADORA DEL MUNDO, ELLA Y SU ESPOSA DE ROBERT VAN A HACER UN ESTUDIO, DE LOS PROS Y CONTRAS, QUE CONVIENE Y QUE NO, Y QUIEN PODRIA SER UN INVERSIONISTA QUE NOS CONVENGA, QUE OPINAN?

CANDY, ME SORPRENDE NUNCA ME IMAGINE QUE USTED FUERA TAN BUENA EN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS PERO FELICIDADES, SI ESTO AYUDARA CUENTE CONMIGO PARA LO QUE SEA QUE PUEDA AYUDAR.

POR SUPUSTO GEORGE, DE HECHO PIENSO, ROBARSELO A ALBERT QUIEN MEJOR QUE USTED PARA ASESORARME Y CONFIO EN USTED, QUE DICE ACEPTA?

CANDY, NO SE QUE DECIR YO ESTOY A SU DISPOCISION, PERO QUE OPINAS TU ALBERT?

SI MI ESPOSA DICE QUE TE NECESITA, ME DUELE MUCHO QUE ME DEJES, PERO ELLA ES PRIMERO QUE NADA EN EL MUNDO, NO ES ASI.

COMO TU DIGAS ALBERT, DIGAME CANDY CUANDO EMPEZAMOS.

CUANDO USTED GUSTE GEORGE, PERO DEBE SER RAPIDO POR QUE EL LUNES ME VOY A ENTREVISTAR CON ISABEL Y QUIERO QUE YA TENGAMOS LA MAYOR PARTE Y ASI REVISAR LO QUE ELLA TIENE, COMO VE GEORGE.

ME PARECE MUY BIEN, ENTONCES TRABAJAREMOS EN LA EMPRESA?

NO GEORGE AQUÍ EN LA CASA, POR QUE AUN ME FALTA ORGANIZAR MUCHAS COSAS, ADEMAS QUE AQUÍ PUEDO ESTAR MAS COMODA QUE DICE?

COMO USTED ME DIGA CANDY.

VAYA, VAYA QUIEN LO DIRIA TIO QUE CANDY, SERIA LA QUE AHORA NOS AYUDE CON EL TRABAJO, PERO ENSERIO YA DIGANME SI SE VIO INTERESADO EN EL PROYECTO.

CLARO ARCHI, PERO NO POR QUE YO AYUDE QUIERE DECIR QUE NO ESAS INCLUIDO, NECESITO QUE ME ASESORES EN TODO LO LEGAL, QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE HACER, QUE DECIR POR QUE NO SE NADA DE ESO.

CON TODO GUSTO TIA, YO LA AYUDARE EN LO QUE USTED NECESITE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

ARCHI, CNTROLATE SI POR FAVOR, AHORA DEBES DE RESPETARME, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

QUE CHISTOSOS LOS DOS EHHHH,YA DEJEN DE BROMEAR, ESTO ES IMPORTANTE, NECESITAMOS AYUDAR A CANDY A QUE ESTE AL DIA, QUE SEPA DE TRATADOS DE LIBRE COMERCIO, QUE SEPA BIEN CADA DETALLE, POR QUE NO QUIER QUE LA SORPRENDAN, QUIERO QUE ELLA SIEMPRE ESTE ANTES QUE TODOS, POR CIERTO GEORGE, NECESITO QUE ANTES DE VENIR A CASA ARREGLES LA OFICINA QUE ESTA JUNTO A LA MIA LA ACONDICIONES Y QUE REVICES SI ESTA COMUNICADA A LA MIA, ME URGE PARA QUE CANDY LA CONOSCA EL JUEVES.

COMO DIGAS ABERT, YO MAÑANA ESTOY AHÍ A PRIMERA HORA Y A LAS 11 ESTOY CON USTED SEÑORA.

ESTA BIEN GEORGE TE ESPERO, PERO LES CONFIESO QUE ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA.

TIA, CONFIAMOS EN TI Y CUENTAS CONMIGO

POR CIERTO MAÑANA EL DESAYUNO SE SIRVE A LAS 8:30 ASI QUE TODOS DEBEMOS ESTAR A TIEMPO PARA QUE SE VAYAN A TRABAJAR Y HABLEMOS DEL PROYECTO QUE TIENEN TU Y GEORGE PARAMI, EHHH QUERIDO SOBRINO, ME RETIRO SEÑORES ESTOY CANSADA, TARDAS MI AMOR.

VETE TIO, ESO ES UNA INSINUACION DE TU ESPOSA.

BASTA ARCHI, RESPETA A CANDY, VOY EN 10 MINUTOS MI AMOR. GEORGE, TODO ESTA LISTO PARA QUE CANDY TENGA TODO A SU DISPOCISION, ME DAS LA CHEQUERA Y EL EFECTIVO QUE TE PEDI, PARA ENTREGARSELO, Y POR FAVOR NECESITO QUE CONTRATES A UN MAESTRO DE IDIOMAS, YA QUE ELLA QUIERE APRENDERLOS.

CANDY QUIERE APRENDER IDIOMAS TIO, SI EN EL SAN PABLO NUNCA LE INTERESO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA…

ASI ES ARCHI, PERO DICE NO QUIERE ESTAR BIEN PREPARADA, POR QU ELLA QUIERE QUE ESTE PROYECTO SE EXPANDA A CENTRO Y SUDAMERICA, ASIA, AFRICA, QUE QUIERE QUE NO NADAMAS SEA UNA RUTA TURISTICA, QUE QUIERE QUE SEA UNA RUTA COMERCIAL, DONDE SE ASESORE A LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIEREN IMPORTAR Y EXPORTAR, CUANTO VAN A SALIR LOS IMPUESTOS, TODO CON LO QUE RESPECTA A ESTE NEGOCIO.

TIO Y CANDY DE DONDE APRENDIO TODO ESO, POR QUE EN EL COLEGIO NUNCA NOS ENSEÑARON ESO O AL MENOS A ELLA NO, LA ENSEÑABAN A COCINAR, A BORDAR A TOMAR CLASES DE ETIQUETA Y TODO LO QUE UNA DAMA DEBE SABER, PERO DE ESO NADA Y EN LA ESCUELA DE ENFEREMERAS NO CREO QUE HABLARAN DE ESO O SI?

NO ARCHI, LO APRENDIO DE NOSOTROS?

COMO TIO ?

PUES SOLO ESCUCHANDO ASI ES, ESO FUE LO QUE DIJO.

ASI ES SEÑORES, MUCHAS VECES LA MIRE OBSERVANDONOS CON DETENIMIENTO, QUIEN LO DIRIA QUE LA SEÑORA SERIA TODA UNA EXCELENTE EMPRESARIA.

POR SUPUESTO, PERO QUIERO QUE LA AYUDEN EN LO QUE SEA NECESARIO, SE LOS AGRADECERE.

GEORGE TE NECESITARE PERO MAS TE NECESITO CON ELLA, NO QUIERO QUE LE PASE NADE Y QUE APRENDA MUCHO. LOS DEJO SEÑORES MI SEÑORA ME ESPERA Y NO DUERME SI NO ESTOY A SU LADO.

AHHH SI TIO COMO NO, SI NI TU TE LA CREES. (ALBERT SE SONROJA)

BASTA ARCHI, ASI TE HARE CUANDO TE CASES CON ANNIE.

**PPPP**

PUEDO PASAR SEÑORA MIA, CANDY ESTAS AHÍ. (ENTRA A LA HABITACION), AHHH NO PUEDE SER YA SE DURMIO, NI MODO DEBO PONERME LA PIJAMA Y DORMIR, AUNQUE NO ME DESAGRADA LA IDEA YA QUE ESTOY CANSADO TAMBIEN.

QUE DESCANSES MI BELLA DURMIENTE, TE AMO Y NUNCA DEJARIA QUE NADA TE DAÑE NI YO MISMO TE LO PROMETO, TE AMO CON TODO MI SER, ERES LA MUJER MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, DE MI MUNDO DE MI ALMA, DE MI CUERPO TE AMO PEQUEÑA, TE AMO Y NUNCA LO DUDES.

ALBERT, VEN ACUESTA Y ABRAZAME QUIERO DORMIR JUNTO A TI Y SENTIRME PROTEGIDA, ANDA MI AMOR, BUENAS NOCHES.

**PPPPP**

MI AMOR, LEVANTATE SI POR FAVOR, YA ES TARDE Y TIENES QUE IR A LA OFICINA, VEN VAMOS A BAÑARNOS, VEN MI AMOR.

NO LINDA, VEN ACUESTATE CONMIGO, NO QUIERO IR, VEN ACUESTATE CONMIGO Y LLENAME DE DE BESOS.

BUENO SI NO QUIERES LEVANTARTE ME VOY A BAÑAR POR QUE MI DIA NO CREO QUE SEA MUY LIGERO QUE DIGAMOS, YA ME VOY A METER A LA DUCHA.

ERES UNA TRAMPOSA PECOSA, ME VA A CONVENIR BAÑARME CON USTED SEÑORA.

MMMM, SI POR QUE PODRA TALLAR MI CUERPO Y SI QUIERES BESARLO TAMBIEN.

SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA Y TU ME ESTAS HACIENDO BAÑARME, TAN TEMPRANO

BUENO SI NO QUIERES ME VOY.

NO TAN RAPIDO SEÑORA, ME ACABAS DE LEVANTAR Y ME METISTE A BAÑAR AHORA SE AGUANTA Y SE BAÑA CONMIGO (LA JALA DE LA CINTURA Y LA LLEVA HACIA SU CUERPO Y EMPIEZA A BESARLA)

MI AMOR QUE RICO ME BESAS, ME ENCANTA Y MAS POR QUE EL AGUA HACE QUE TUS MANOS ME ACARICEN MI PIEL. (EMPIEZAN A RESPIRAR MAS RAPIDO, SU CUERPO SIENTE MUCHO PLACER Y ENTRE LOS BESOS ELLA EMPIEZA A GEMIR)

VEN CANDY, DEJATE LLEVAR POR MI, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTO – JALA SU PIERNA Y LA LEVANTA PARA QUE LA ENREDE EN SU CINTURA Y SIN ELLA DARSE CUENTA EL YA SE ENCUENTRA DENTRO DE ELLA, EMPIEZA A GEMIR DE PLACER, LO BESA Y ENREDA SUS DEDOS EN EL CABELLO DE EL ELLA HACE SU ESPALDA HACIA ATRÁS PARA QUE EL BESE SUS SENOS EN LO QUE LA ESTA DENTRO DE ELLA, SUS CUERPOS ESTAN EN EL MISMO RITMO, ELLA SIENTE UN PLACER INMENSO Y EL NO PARA DE AMARLA, SUS CUERPOS SE MUEVEN A SINCRONIA Y GOZAN, EMPIENZAN A SENTIR UN ENORME PLACER HASTA QUE AMBOS EMITEN UN GRITO DE PLACER POR HABER LLEGADO AL CLIMAX DE SUS CUERPOS, CADA VEZ QUE PASA ESTO SE SIENTEN MAS AMADOS UNO POR OTRO, SIENTEN QUE YA SON UNO Y QUE NECESTAN DE ELLOS COMO UNA DROGA.

MI AMOR QUE RICA SORPRESA SI ASI ME VAS A HACER EL AMOR CADA VEZ QUE LOGREMOS UN CONTRATO A PARTIR DE HOY ME PRESENTO EN LA OFICINA Y LOGRO MAS COSAS.

SI TU QUIERES, PERO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE SI ME DAN GANAS DE HACERLO EN LA OFICINA, EHHH, TU ME PROVOCAS MI CIELO.

AHHH AHORA RESULTA QUE SOY LA CULPABLE.

SI TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE NO AGUANTAR ESTE DESEO DE HACERTE MIA, DE QUE SEAS SOLAMENTE Y UNICAMENTE MIA.

SABES QUE SOY TUYA.

_**ASI PASARON LOS DIAS Y LAS COSAS YA ESTABAN LISTAS, ESTABA PARA REUNIRSE CON ISABEL BROWN, COMO CADA MAÑANA LAS COSAS ERAN DEMASIADO AMO Y PASION EN ESA HABITACION, TERMINARON DE AMARSE Y CADA UNO FUE A HACER SUS FUNCIONES.**_

SEÑORA, EL CHOFER ESTA LISTO PARA CUANDO USTED QUIERA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS GUSTAV, VOY ENSEGUIDA, MI CARTERA DONDE ESTA NO LA VIO.

AQUÍ ESTA SEÑORA, CUIDESE Y BUENA SUERTE.

MUCHAS GRACIAS, TENGAN LA COMIDA LISTA PARA EL ALMUERZO, EN DADO QUE NO VENGAMOS A COMER YO LE AVISO, ESTARE EN LA OFICINA CON EL SEÑOR.

COMO USTED LO INDIQUE, CON PERMISO.

SANTO CIELO YA ES TARDE Y NO VOY LLEGAR, ROBERTO VAMONOS SI LLEGAMOS ANTES DE LAS 10.

SI SEÑORA AHORITA LLEGAMOS NO SE APURE.

_**UNA VEZ YA EN LAS OFICINAS CANDY, NUNCA SE HABIA IMAGINADO CUAN GRANDE SERIAN Y TAN HERMOSAS, EN CUANTO EL GUARDIA VIO LLEGAR EL AUTO SE ACERCO A ABRIR LA PUERTA**_

BUENOS DIAS, ESTAS SON LAS OFICINAS DE LOS ANDRY, ELLA ESTABA TAN SORPRENDIDA.

EL GUARDIA ESTABA TAN SORPRENDIDO POR QUE SE TRATABA DE IMAGINAR QUIEN ERA, PERO CUANDO MIRO A ROBERTO Y LE CONFIRMO QUIEN ERA, EL MUY AMABLE LE DIJO - BUENOS DIAS SRA. ANDRY ADELANTE VA A VER AL SR.

ASI ES ME INDICA EL CAMINO POR FAVOR.

PASE POR AQUÍ SEÑORA (**ENTRARON A LA RECEPCION Y LA SEÑORITA SE QUEDO ATONITA AL VER A LA DAMA QUE LLEGABA POR QUE EN LA VIDA HABIA VISTO A ALGUIEN ASI, ELLA IBA VESTIDA CON UN TRAJE DE DOS PIEZAS SU BLUSA ERA DE MANGA LARGA CON CUELLO CUADRADO, JUSTO A SU CUERPO DEJANDO VER SU HERMOSA SILUETA Y SU BIEN DIBUJADA CINTURA, LA FALDA ERA JUSTA DE LA CINTURA A LA CADERA Y A PARTIR DE HAY CON TABLAS, LLEGABA JUSTO DEBAJO DE LA RODILLA, ERA UN COLOR ROJO CARMIN, SU CABELLO IBA SUJETO CON UNA CINTA DEL MISMO COLOR QUE EL VESTIDO, CAIA EN CASCADA, ARETES Y UNA GARGANTILLA DE DIAMANTES, LUCIA BELLISIMA, DIGNA DE SER LA ESPOSA DE WILLIAM ANDRY.)**

CINTHIA LA SEÑORA VA A LA OFICINA DEL SR. ANDRY

LA ANUNCION PERMITAME.

NO ES NECESARIO CINTHIA LE DARE YO MISMA LA SORPRESA A MI ESPOSO (**SE QUEDARON TODOS BOQUIABIERTOS AL VER A LA MUJER QUE ESTA HERMOSA, EL CHISMO NO SE HIZO ESPERAR)**

SIGA SEÑORA, EL ASCENSOR ESTA POR AQUÍ.

COMPERMISO, VAMOS, DIGAME COMO SE LLAMA Y CUANTOS AÑOS LLEVA AQUÍ?

ME LLAMO THOMAS Y LLEVO MAS DE 20 AÑOS TRABAJANDO PARA LA FAMILIA ANDRY, SABE SEÑORA CUANDO ME ENTERE QUE EL SR. ALBERT SE CASABA ( CANDY PONE CARA DE SORPRENDIDA) ME PUSE MUY CONTENTO YA HABIA VISTO SU FOTO EN EL PERIODICO PERO ES MAS HERMOSA SEÑORA EN PERSONA Y SOBRE TODO TAN JOVEN.

GRACIAS, THOMAS, SABE ASI SE LLAMA MI HERMANO S VAQUERO, Y POR LO QUE VEO USTED Y ALBERT TIENEN BUENA AMISTAD VERDAD?

ASI ES SEÑORA CANDY, ES MUY BUENO CONMIGO, EL ES COMO SU PADRE TAN GENEROSO Y POR LO QUE VEO USTED NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS, PUEDO DARLE UN CONSEJO SERAÑO.

SI DIGAME, PERO LE DIGO UNA COSA AQUÍ ENTRE NOS SOLO LLAMEME CANDY QUE SEA NUESTRO SECRETO YA QUE USTED SE LLEVA MUY BIEN CON ALBERT.

SI CANDY, SABE DISCULPE LO QUE VOY A DECIRLE PERO ES NECESARIO, USTEDES SON MUY JOVENES Y SE NOTA QUE SU AMOR ES MUY GRANDE Y FUERTE, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE POR QUE SU AMOR RESISTE MUCHAS COSAS NO LOS VAN A HACER DUDAR, ANTES DE QUE HAGA ALGO PIENSELO DOS VECES Y PERMITA ESCHUCAR AL SR. Y QUE EL LA ESCUCHE POR QUE AVECES NUESTRA SOBERVIA PUEDE MAS QUE NUESTRO AMOR, AMELO YA QUE EL LA AMA CON TODA SU VIDA Y SEAN MUY FUERTES LOS DOS.

GRACIAS THOMAS, QUE AMABLE ES, SABE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE VOY A ESTAR MAS TIEMPO AQUÍ EN LA EMPRESA ASI QUE ME VERA LLEGAR AVECES SOLA O AVECES CON ALBERT.

SERA BIENVENIDA SIEMPRE MI HERMOSA CANDY, MARGARITA LE PRESENTO A LA SRA. ANDRY VIENE A BUSCAR A EL SR.

GRACIAS THOMAS, POR FAVOR LE PIDO QUE VA A VENIR LA SRA. ISABEL BROWN A BUSCARME PASELA AQUÍ Y LE DICE A MARGARITA QUE LA ANUNCIE CONMIGO.

MARGARITA, MI ESPOSO ESTA OCUPADO

NO SEÑORA PERO LA ANUNCIO?

NO ES NECESARIO, YO PASO SOLA. COMPERMISO. (TOC TOC)

ADELANTE MARGARITA DEJE LOS DOCUMENTOS QUE LE PEDI SOBRE MI ESCRITORIO, EN CUANTO LLEGUE LA SEÑORA CANDY AVISE POR FAVOR.

CON TODO GUSTOS SR. WILLIAM ( SE LEVANTA Y SE ACERCA A ELLA, LA JALA DE LA CINTURA Y LA BESA)

QUE BELLA SORPRESA MI AMOR, ASI SERA TODOS LOS DIAS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, CADA VZ QUE TENGA GANAS DE BESARTE TE BUSCARE EN TU OFICINA, QUIERES VERLA.

POR SUPUESTO, ADEMAS QUE QUIERO HABLAR CON GEORGE PARA TERMINAR DE REVISAR LOS ULTIMOS DETALLES.

SABES LINDA, TE VEZ HERMOSA (DESLISA SU MANO BAJO LA FALDA DE CANDY Y TOCA SUS MUSLOS) ME ENCANTARIA HACERTE MIA AQUÍ MISMO.

WILLIAM ME PUEDE RESPETAR QUE ESTOY POR RECIBIR A ALGUIEN Y NO QUIERO PERDER LA CABEZA AQUÍ MISMO.

PERO LA PODEMOS PERDER CUANDO NO HAYA NADIE PEQUEÑA.(SE BESAN)

TOC TOC - DISCULPEN SEÑOR PERO BUSCAN A LA SEÑORA, ES LA SRA. BROWN

MARGARITA LA OFICINA DE MI ESPOSA ES LA CONTIGUA A LA MIA, PASELA Y REVISE SI QUIEREN AGUA, TE O CAFÉ Y AVISELE A GEORGE QUE LO ESPERAN, POR FAVOR. AHH Y OTRA COSA CUALQUIER COSA QUE ELLA LE PIDA ATIENDALA, YA QUE ELLA TIENE TODA LA UTORIDAD COMO SI FUERA YO PARA DAR UNA ORDEN.

SI SEÑOR, PASO A LA SEÑORA A LA OFICINA. COMPERMISO.

ALBERT POR QUE DIJISTE ESO?

POR QUE ES ASI MI AMOR, TU ERES MI ESPOSA Y DUEÑA DE TODO LO MIO.

DEJAME VOY A ATENDER A ISABEL Y VAMOS A COMER A LA CASA, TE ESPERO QUE HACEMOS.

MEJOR LA INVITO A COMER A USTED Y ME LA ROBO EL RESTO DE LA TARDE QUE DICE?

ESTOY A SU DISPOCISION, SEÑOR ANDRY

HOLA ISABEL, COMO ESTAS?

MUY BIEN CANDY, SE T NOTA MAS RELAJADA PERO FELIZ QUERIDA.

SI SOY LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO, ESTE HOMBRE ME HACE FELIZ ME LLENA MI VIDA.

PERO BIEN EMPECEMOS YA TENGO UN ESTUDIO Y LAS VNTAJAS Y DESVENTAJAS QUE TENEMOS, SI EXISTE MUCHO RIESGO, PERO SI BUSCAMOS MAS SOCIOS, EL RIESGO PUEDE DISMINUIR YA QUE CON CADA UNO EN UNO DE LOS PAISES PODEMOS CIMENTAR MEJOR EL PROYECTOR Y DISMINUIR LOS RIESGOS, YA QUE CADA UNO DE ELLOS PUEDEN SOSTENER EL RIESGO, TAMBIEN TENGO YA A UNOS POSIBLES INVERSIONISTAS EN AMERICA DEL SUR, EN FRANCIA, EN ASIA Y EN AFRICA.

EN SUDAMERICA MI PROSPECTO SE LLAMA JULIETA CAMBELS Y DAILA DAKOTA, DE ASIA ES LA SRITA. MEE CHI Y TY LUNE, AFRICA ALIKA SARABI Y SHARIK LEIZA, DE EUROPA NO CONOSCO A NADIE Y TU ISABEL, NO DEJA RECUERDO SI A UNA SRITA. QUE APENAS HEREDO Y MUY BUENA EN LOS NEGOCIOS SE LLAMA CAMILLE LEFRUA(*)

CREO QUE SI, PERO DEJA LE PREGUNTO A MI ESPOSO, YO TAMBIEN PENSE EN ESTAS PERSONAS, NADAMAS QUE EN INGLATERRA, DEJA LO CONSULTO CON ROBERT, BIEN CANDY YA ESTA TODO Y CONSIDERO QUE ELLOS LO ANALICEN Y QUE EMPECEMOS A CONTACTAR A ESTA GENTE, QUE TE PARECE SI LOS INVITAMOS, YA QUE EN UN MES SE ESTRENA UNA BUENA OBRA DE TEATRO Y ROBERT Y YO LES PEDIMOS QUE NOS AYUDARAN PARA GENERAR FONDOS PARA UN INTERNADO QUE NECESITA MUCHO Y ESTA EN NUEVA YORK, QUE TE PARECE SI ORGANIZAMOS UNA REUNION Y LOS INVITAMOS Y HABLAMOS CON ELLOS.

EN NUEVA YORK, TIENE QUE SER AHÍ, NECESARIAMENTE?

SI CANDY, PLATICALO CON WILLIAM, Y YO CON ROBERT Y NOS HABLAMOS O VOY A TOMAR EL TE CONTIGO EN DOS DIAS Y ORGANIZAMOS LA CENA DE BENEFICIENCIA Y ASI MATAMOS DOS PAJAROS DE UN TIRO, QUE DICES.

ESTA BIEN ISABEL, ASI LO HAREMOS, PERO TE VEO EN MI CASA EN DOS DIAS Y PARA HABLAR CON NUESTROS ESPOSOS TE VEO EL VIERNES Y ASI HABLAMOS DEL NEGOCIO QUE DICES?

PERFECTO CANDY, ESPERO QUE ESTO FUNCIONE PARA BIEN QUE NUESTROS MARIDOS NOS DEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SEGUIR ADELANTE.

CONTINUARA…..

**PPPP**

**(*) ESE NOMBRE LO TOME DE PUPILAS DE GATO, ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE, ME DI UNA IDEA DE ESTE Y EL PERSONAJE CON LA QUE LA RELACIONASTE PCR DE ANDREW**

**GRACIAS A TODAS, ESPERO NO LAS ABURRA, PERO ES ALGO QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO COMO INICIAR EL DRAMA, DESPUES DE TANTA MIEL, JAJAJAJAAJAJA**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 "LA GRAN CENA Y LOS POSIBLES SOCIOS"**

**ESCRITO POR VERENICE CAÑEDO P.**

ALBERT YA QUE NO TE METISTE A BAÑAR CONMIGO, TE PIDO QUE DE FAVOR TE APRESURES, YA NO TARDAN EN LLEGAR ISABEL Y SU ESPOSO Y TU NO ESTAS LISTO. VOY A BAJAR A VER QUE TODO ESTE LISTO, A REVISAR UNAS COSAS CON GEORGE Y LA TIA ELROY Y VER SI YA LLEGO ARCHI Y ANNIE.

CANDY, POR FAVOR CALMATE O SI NO TE VA A DAR UN ATAQUE DE NERVIOS MI AMOR, HOY NI SIQUIERA HICISTE EL INTENTO DE ESPERAR PARA BAÑARNOS JUNTOS, TE PASAS EHHH PERO NADAMAS TE RECUERDO QUE EN LA NOCHE VAS A DEJAR QUE TE AME COMO SOLO YO PUEDO HACERLO CONTIGO.

ALBERT POR FAVOR AMOR, DEJA QUE ME CONCENTRE AUN ESTOY TAN ANGUSTIADA Y NO SE QUE PUEDA PASAR.

VEN DEJA ABRAZARTE AUNQUE NO MUCHO PARA NO ARRUINAR TU PERFECTO ARREGLO, SI ALGO PASARA AQUÍ ESTA GEORGE, ARCHI Y SOBRE TODO YO QUE SE MUY BIEN DE LAS COSAS QUE VAMOS A PLATICAR, YO ESTOY DECUERDO CON LO QUE TU PROPONES, VAMOS A ANALIZAR LA PROPUESTA, SE VAN A ENVIAR LAS INVITACIONES A LOS POSIBLE ACCIONISTAS Y YA SE VERA QUE SIGUE MI AMOR, NO TE ANGUSTIES Y DEJA TE DOY UN BESO, SI?

SABES MI VIDA, CUANDO ESTOY ASI A TU LADO SE QUE NADA MALO VA A PASAR VERDAD? PROMETEME QUE SIEMPRE VAS A CREER EN MI ASI COMO YO CONFIO EN TI MI VIDA, TE AMO.

CANDY NO TIENES QUE RECORDARME ESO SABES QUE TE AMO, QUE TE ADORO, QUE TE QUIERO Y QUE SIEMPRE CONFIO EN TI, A MENOS QUE TU ME HAGAS DUDAR CON TUS ACCIONES PERO ESO LO DUDO, MAMITA HERMOSA.

YA BAJO, NO TARDES MUCHO CORAZON TE AMO CON TODO MI SER NUNCA LO OLVIDES.

**PPPPP**

PERO QUE ME PASA, POR QUE ESTOY ASI CON EL, LO AMO, SE QUE LAS COSAS NO ESTAN BIEN CONMIGO ESTO DE TENER QUE TRABAJAR EN ALGO NUEVO ES MUY INTERESANTE PERO SI ESO HACE QUE MI MATRIMONIO EMPIECE A COLAPSARCE TENDRE QUE DELEGAR MAS OBLOIGACIONES Y DEDICARME A EL.

HOLA BUENAS NOCHES GEORGE, YA ESTA TODO LISTO NO QUIERO NINGUN INCONVENIENTE, ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA, TENGO QUE IR A REVISAR LO DE LA CENA Y TODO.

CANDY, CALMESE POR FAVOR LA SRA. ELROY YA TIENE TODO LISTO, POR QUE NO SE RELAJA Y DISFRUTA EL MOMENTO, ALBERT SABE DE TODO E ISABEL IGUAL SOLO LE PIDO PACIENCIA Y RELAJESE, ADEMAS NO SE ALEJE DE ALBERT EL LA EXTRAÑA

LO SE Y ESO ME FRUSTA, GEORGE ME MOLESTA DE SOBRE MANERA QUE NO LO ATIENDA, QUE AHORA SIENTO COMO CUANDO EL ME DEJABA POR TRABAJAR.

CANDY, NO SE ENOJE Y NADA DE ESO EL SABE MUY BIEN LO QUE PASA Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE EL SABE QUE ESTO LO HACE POR QUELO AMA, SOLO UNA COSA SI DEBO DECIRLE QUE SI HAY AMOR EN USTEDES TODAS LAS BARRERAS SE DERRUMBARAN POR MUY FUERTES QUE SEAN SU AMOR LO SUPERA TODO.

HABER QUE TANTO SE SECRETEAN USTEDES DOS EHHH.

ARCHI, POR FAVOR DEJA DE JUGAR QUE NO VES QUE MIS NERVIOS ESTAN A FLOR DE PIEL Y TU ESTAS CON TUS NIÑERIAS.

CANDY, NO TE ENOJES Y CALMATE O TE VAS A ENFERMAR TODO VA A SALIR BIEN PARA ESO ESTAMOS CONTIGO Y TE APOYAMOS CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE TE OLVIDE TO TEPUEDO AYUDAR AL IGUAL QUE GEORGE O QUE EL MISMO ALBERT.

QUE DICEN DE MI, SABEN QUE NO ES CORRECTO HABLAR DE LAS PERSONAS CUANDO NO ESTAN?

MI AMOR POR FAVOR VEN, VAMOS A TU DESPACHO NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO, ARCHI, GEORGE PUEDEN HACERSE CARGO DE LAS COSAS POR UNOS 15 MINUTOS.

UHHH MIS TIOS SE VAN A TARDAR MUCHO.

ARCHI BASTA POR FAVOR, SI DEJADE METERTE EN COSAS QUE NO SON TUYAS, VEN ALBERT VAMOS.

QUE PASA MI AMOR ME PREOCUPAS, ESTAS MAL, QUE TIENES?

MI AMOR CIERRA LA PUERTA POR FAVOR Y ACERCATE A MI (LA ABRAZA)

QUE TIENES MI PEQUEÑA, TE SIENTES MAL, ESTAS ENOJADA, ASUSTADA QUE TIENES MI AMOR.

ALBERT, SOLO ABRAZAME Y BESAME, NECESITO SENTIRTE CERCA Y ESO ME DA CONFIANZA, ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA POR QUE SE QUE HAY MUCHO DINERO DE POR MEDIO (ALBERT LA CARGA Y LA SIENTA EN EL ESCRITORIO Y SE PONE FRENTA A ELLA ENTRE SUS PIERNAS)

CANDY (EMPIEZA A DESLIZAR SUS MANOS DEBAJO DE EL VESTIDO SOBRE SUS MUSLOS) MI AMOR DEJA QUE TE HAGA EL AMOR AQUÍ, TE NECESITO Y SE QUE ESTO TE VA A CALMAR.

ESO ES LO QUE MAS QUIERO ALBERT, POR ESO TE AMO, HAZME TUYA POR FAVOR. (ALBERT TOMA LAS PIERNAS DE SU ESPOSA Y LAS ACOMODA EN LO QUE DESABROCHA EL PANTALON Y CUANDO ELLA MENOS LO ESPERABA EL LA TOMO Y LA HIZO SUYA, EN EL GEMIR DE SUS CUERPOS AMBOS EXPLOTARON DE PLACER QUE AMBOS TENIA, YA QUE DESDE HACE DIAS NO SE HABIAN AMADO COMO ERA SU COSTUMBRE)

CANDY MI AMOR, SABES QUE ESTAS COSAS QUE HACES CONMIGO ME ENLOQUEN CADA VEZ MAS Y ME PONEN LOCO DE PLACER, TE AMOR MI HERMOSA PRINCESA.

Y YO TE AMO A TI MI PRINCIPE, GRACIAS MI AMOR TODA LA TENSION QUE TENIA SE FUE TU ERES UN MAGO SOLO CONTIGO ME PUEDO DESPEJAR, ME SIENTO LIBERADA AL SABER QUE ME AMAS COMO YO A TI.

VAMOS CANDY, ACOMODATE EL VESTIDO Y YO ME ACOMODO LA ROPA Y GRACIAS POR PENSAR EN MI SIEMPRE, ADEMAS DE QUE FUE MUY RICO HACERLO AQUÍ CONTIGO, UNA COSA MAS AMOR LO QUE PASE HOY NO ES CULPA TUYA NI DE NADIE ES UN NEGOCIO Y SE ESTA REVISANDO SI NO CONVIENE NO SE HACE Y YA, TENGO MAS NEGOCIOS Y ESTOY PENSANDO EN INVERTIR EN LA AREA METALURGICA, PETROLERA, GANADERA. DE HECHO ESTOY PENSANDO HACER TRATOS CON TOM.

MI AMOR, SABES QUE SOLO TU ME CALMAS, Y MEPARECE BUENA IDEA DE HECHO YA HABIA PENSANDO EN TOM, POR QUE HACE MUCHO CUANDO LLEGUE A LONDRES EL HABIA MANDADO UN CABALLO PARA CORRER EN LAS CARRERAS Y SE ME VINO UNA IDEA A LA CABEZA, PERO ESO LUEGO LO PLATICAMOS EN LA CAMA, QUE DICE SR. ANDRY PERO ANTES DE SALIR PUEDES DARME UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO.

MMM, LO PENSARE MI AMOR Y SABES QUE SIEMPRE ESTARE PARA TI, TE AMO Y SI HABLAMOS EN LA CAMA DESPUES DE QUE VUELVAS A SER MIA, QUE DICES?

VAMOS AL COMEDOR MI AMOR QUE YA NOS TARDAMOS,TE AMO.

AMBOS APARECEN EN EL COMEDOR.

BUENAS NOCHES ROBERT, ISABEL DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS PERO CANDY Y YO ESTABAMOS REVISANDO UNAS COSAS Y BIEN ME DA GUSTO TENERLOS AQUÍ EN CASA, PASEMOS AL COMEDOR.

ISABEL BUENAS NOCHES, ROBERT BIENVENIDOS A CASA ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA VELADA.

YO CREO QUE SI CANDY DESPUES DE TODO HOY ES EL INICIO DE NUESTRA AVENTURA SOCIA.

JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJA, ES MUY CIERTO POR FAVOR PASEN AL COMEDOR, CELIA POR FAVOR NOS SIRVE LA CENA, GRACIAS.

WILLIAM YA REVISE TODA LA INFORMACION Y ME PARECE EXCELENTE QUETE PARECE QUE HAGAMOS VENIR A LOS POSIBLES INVERSIONISTAS EN UN MES YA QUE EN NUEVA YORK SE VA A LLEVAR UNA CE DE BENEFICENCIA Y APREVECHAMOS PARA CONOCER UN POCO A LOS PROXIMOS INVERSIONISTAS Y DESPUES EN UN DESAYUNO LES PLATEAMOS LAS COSAS QUE DICES, QUE TODO ESTO SE HAGA EN UN MES.

ME PARECE BIEN ROBERT, QUE DICES MI AMOR ESTAS DEACUERDO.

POR SUPUESTO, ENTONCES ISABEL DEBEMOS DE ENVIAR LA INVITACION A LOS POSIBLES INVERSIONISTAS SOLO DEBES DECIRME EN QUE LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK SERA LA REUNION.

CANDY DENTRO DE UN MES SE ESTRENA UNA OBRA DE TEATRO ES MUY BUENA ADEMAS DE QUE ESA EMPRESA NOS AYUDARA TAMBIEN DONANDO PARTE DE SUS GANANCIAS, ASI QUE COMO YO SOY LA ENCARGADA DE ESO PUES CREO QUE ES ALGO APROPIADO QUE MI SOCIA SE NOS UNA A TAL EVENTO Y CON LO RECONOCIDA QUE AHORA ES LA SEÑORA ANDRY APENAS ESTA PERFECTO. (CANDY Y ALBERT SE MIRARON)

CON TODO GUSTO ISABEL YA QUE DE HECHO TANTO ANNIE, COMO LA TIA ELROY Y YO ESTAMOS ORGANIZANDO ALGO SIMILAR AQUÍ EN CHICAGO YA QUE NOSTROS CONOCEMOS UN LUGAR DONDE TAMBIEN LO NECESITAN MUCHO Y SI NOS UNIMOS MUCHO SERIA FORMIDABLE ISABEL CUENTA CONMIGO Y CON ELLAS DOS (ANNIE Y LA TIA ELROY SE QUEDARON MUDAS)

BIEN WILLIAM CREO QUE NUESTRAS SEÑORAS ADEMAS DE SER UNAS DAMAS MUY ELEGANTES, FINAS, HERMOSAS, INTELIGENTES, EDUCADAS, TIENEN UN CORAZON MUY NOBLE, DIOS NOS PREMIO CON TAN BELLAS MUJERES VERDAD MI QUERIDA ISABEL.

MUY CIERTO ROBERT A PESAR DE QUE MI ESPOSA ES JOVEN Y HERMOSA YO CONFIO EN ELLA ES MI OTRO YO ASI COMO YO CON ELLA SOMOS UN COMPLEMENTO Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE NOS QUEREMOS MUCHO.

PERO BIEN ARCHIBALD Y TU CUANDO VAS A CONVERTIR A ESTA BELLA DAMITA EN TU ESPOSA, SE QUE ELLA ES MUY BUENA, NOBLE, EDUCADA, AMABLE, INTELIGENTE PERO SOBRE TODO MUY BELLA Y ES DE UNA DE LAS MEJORES FAMILIAS DE CHICAGO, SI LO HACES TE VAS A SACAR LA LOTERIA CON TAN BELLA Y DIGNA MUJER.

ES MUY CIERTO RICHARD MI NOVIA ES TODO ESO, PERO DESPUES DE LA FIESTA Y CONOCER A LOS NUEVOS INVERSIONISTAS ANUNCIAREMOS NUESTRO COMPROMISO YA QUE MIS PADRES ESTARAN DE REGRESO EN CASA, VERDAD QUE SI ANNIE?

ASI ES SR. BROWN Y GRACIAS POR TAN BELLOS CUMPLIDOS Y ESTARAN INVITADOS A LA FISTA DE COMPROMISO Y A LA BODA POR SUPUESTO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS SRITA. BRITTER.

AHHH SI ANNIE Y DEBES AYUDARNOS EN TODO ESTO Y NO TE DEJAREMOS FUERA DE TODO ESTO YA QUE CON UNA AYUDA MASNOS PUEDE VENIR MUY BIEN QUE DICES?

CON TODO GUSTO ISABEL, PERO MI MADRE ESTARA MUY CONTENTA DE PODER AYUDAR EN ESTO, ELLA ES MUY BUENA CON ESTE TIPO DE AYUDAS.

Y LA TIA ELROY ES MUY BUENA ANFRITRIONA, ADEMAS DE QUE ORGANIZA MUY BIEN LOS EVENTOS Y SOBRE TODO QUE ES UNA MUJER NOBLE Y BONDADOSA VERDAD TA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS CANDY, ESTOY AQUÍ PARA AYUDARLAS EN LO QUE SE LES OFREZCA, CUENTEN CONMIGO.

CANDY, NOS RETIRAMOS TE AGRADEZCO QUE NOS INVITARAS A TU CASA ES MUY LINDA Y MUY ACOGEDORA, PERO QUE TE PARECE S EL LUNES TE VEO A MEDIO EN LA OFICINA DE ROBERT PARA ENVIAR LA CORRESPONDECIA NECESARIO.

CON TODO GUSTO, TE VEO EN LA OFICINA A MEDIO DIA.

**PPPPP**

ALBERT VEN A LA CAMA YA QUIERO DORMIR MI AMOR.

AHHH NO SEÑORA NO VA A DORMIR HOY USTED ME PROVOCO MUCHO EL DIA DE HOY Y EL HABERTE HECHO EL AMOR POR 5 SEGUNDOS ESO NO FUE VALIDO, PERO SI ENCANTADOR Y SEXI, NUNCA ME IMAGINE A MI ESPOSA ASI, AHORA ME IMAGINO CUANDO ESTEMOS EN LA OFICNA MMM QUE RICO CANDY. (ELLA ESTABA MUY SONROJADA)

BASTA SI SR. ANDRY QUE NO SABE LO QUE DICE, VEN A LA CAMA YA O ME DUERMO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

**PPP**

CANDY LLEGA A LAS OFICINAS DE EL SR. BROWN VA ACOMPAÑADA DE DOROTHY, DE GEORGE Y SE DISPONEN A SUBIR A LA OFICINA.

SRITA. VENGO A VER A LA SRA. ISABEL SOY CANDY ANDRY.

CON TODO GUSTO SEÑORA LA ESPERAN PASE POR AQUÍ POR FAVOR (QUE MUJER TAN HERMOSA PERO SOBRETODO JOVEN Y SE AGARRO AL HOMBRE MAS CODICIADO DE CHICAGO, QUE ENVIDA)

GEORGE, DOROTHY VAMOS QUE NOS ESPERAN.

SI SEÑORA CANDY- SI CANDY VAMOS

BUENAS TARDES ESTELA LA SEÑORA ANDRY BUSCA A LA SRA. BROWN, LA PUEDES ANUNCIAR POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR TOMEN ASIENTO, COMPERMIS.

GRACIAS SEÑORITA QUE AMABLE.

SEÑORA ANDRY LA SEÑORA ISABEL LA ESPERA QUE PASE.

GRACIAS, VAMOS GEORGE, DOROTHY ESPERAME, QUIERES ALGO PARA PEDIRLO

AGUA SEÑORA, POR FAVOR.

ESTELA LE PODRIAS PROPORCIONAR AGUA A MI DAMA DE COMPAÑÍA, POR FAVOR.

CON TODO GUSTO SEÑORA, PERO PASE POR FAVOR POR AQUÍ.

ISABEL QUE GUSTO VERTE DE NUEVO, YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA ENVIAR LAS INVITACONES, GEORGE POR FAVOR MUESTRENOS.

CLARO QUE SI CANDY, MIREN SEÑORAS ASI QUEDARIA LA INVITACION ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.

_**ESTIMADA SEÑORITA CAMILLE LEFEVRE**_

_**POR MEDIO DEL PRESENTE LE ENVIO UN CORDIAL SALUDO Y A SU VEZ LE HAGO LA ATENTA INVITACION A UNA CENA QUE SE DARA EL DIA 23 DE MAYO DEL PRESENTE AÑO EN LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK EN LA DIRECCION QUE VA EN LA TARJETA ADJUNTA.**_

_**EL MOTIVO DE LA REUNION ES PARA TRATAR DE HACER NEGICIOS QUE PODRIAN INTERESARLE Y A SI PODER PARTICIPAR EN UNO DE LOS NECOCIOS QUE PUDIERA RESULTARLE A USTED UNO DE LOS MAS IMPORTANTES PARA SU EMPRESA.**_

_**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO ESPERANDO UNA PRONTA CONFIRMACION Y EN ESPERA DE CONOCERLA PRONTO.**_

_**ATENTAMENTE**_

_**ISABEL BROWN & CANDY WHITE ANDRY.**_

PERFECTA GEORGE, AHORA HAY QUE ENVIARLES LAS INVITACIONES Y LE PEDIRE A MARGARITA QUE SE ENCARGE DE CONFIRMAR LA ASISTENCIA. POR CIERTO CUANDO VAS A PARTIR A NUEVA YORK.

YO LA PROXIMA SEMANA, PERO A TI TE ESPERO UNA SEMANA ANTES PARA PODER HACER VARIAS COSAS JUNTAS QUE DICES?

CON TODO GUSTO, ISABEL. ME RETIRO.

CLARO QUERIDA TE ESPERO Y ENVIA RESPUESTA A MI SECETARIA.

CON TODO GUSTO, TE DEJO TENGO QUE EMPACAR POR QUE ME VOY DE VIAJE A LAKEWOOD MI ESPOSO NECESITA UN DESCANSO AL IGUAL QUE YO, TE DEJO CUDIATE QUERIDA.

HASTA PRONTO QUERIDA.

GEORGE CORRIJAME DIJE ESA PALABRA O SOLO ME LO IMAGINE?

NO CANDY SI LA DIJISTE, AUCH CREO QUE YA ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO CURSI

NI QUE DECIRLO, PERO SE VOY BRILLANTE AYA ADENTRO DEBERIA DE ESTAR MAS SEGUIDO CON ALBERT ASI LOS DOS CERRARIAN NEGOCIOS EN MEDIO MINUTO.

VAMOS DOROTHY, YA ES TARDE COMPERMISO. GEORGE QUE COSAS DICE EHHH, DIGAME A DONDE VA

A LA OFICINA Y USTED?

PUES YA QUE VOY PARA AYA PASO A VER A MI MARIDO, NO CREES?

**PPPPP**

NO PUEDO CREERLO ROBERTH HATTAWAY QUE TU VAS A PARTIRCIPAR EN ESTAS COSAS DE RICOS, NO PUEDO CREERLO ME DECEPCIONAS.

BASTA TERRY, SI DEJA ESAS TONTERIAS, A MI ME INTERESA ESTO Y NO NADAMAS POR QUE ES CUESTION DE BENEFICENCIA SINO POR QUE HAY MUCHO DINERO DE POR MEDIO Y NUESTRA EMPRESA PUEDE VIAJAR A EUROPA, APARTE ISABEL BROWN ES UNA DE LAS MUJERES MAS PODERA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS Y AHORA QUE SE LE UNIO A ESTA CAUSA LA SEÑORA ANDRY QUE MEJOR QUE TRABAJAR CON LAS ESPOSAS DE LOS DOS EMPRESARIOS MAS RICOS Y PODEROS DE AMERICA Y ESTADOS UNIDOS, ADEMAS SE QUE ESTO APARTE DE SER UNA CENA PARA AYUDAR A GENTE POBRE ES PARA AFIANZAR NEGOCIOS CON EXTRANJEROS.

MIRA NADAMAS DE LO QUE ME ENTERO OSEA QUE NOS QUIEREN PARA DAR LA CARA A LA GENTE BONITA Y MAS ACAUDALADA DE AMERCA, QUIEN LO DIRIA Y DE PASO PARA REMATAR TODO QUE LLEGUE A ESTA REUNION MI PADRE YA QUE ES UN HOMBRE IMPORTANTE Y PODERSO DE INGLATERRA EL GRAN DUQUE DE GRANCHESTER.

YA TERRY DEJA TUS IRONIAS Y AHORA SE QUE ESTAS ASI POR QUE SABES QUE CANDICE ANDRY ES UNA DE LAS MUJERES MAS IMPORTANTES Y LA MUJER QUE ME IMAGINO QUE AMASTE.

ESO ES COSA QUENO TE IMPORTA SI RICHARD SI ELLA ESTARA AQUÍ ES JUNTO A SU MARIDO NO PARA VERME A MI

Y ESO TE DUELE MUCHACHO, ME DA MUCHA TRISTZA VER QUE NO ERES FELIZ PERO TU LA DEJASTE IR.

SI LO SE Y SOY UN REVERENDO ESTUPIDO, PERO NO TENIA OTRA OPCION MI OBLIGACION ES ESTAR A LADO DE ESA MUJER INSOPORTABLE, MANIPULADORA, LA ODIO ROBERT A ELLA Y A SU MADRE MI VIDA ES TAN DESGRACIADA QUE NO LA SOPORTO (**SUSANA ESTABA ESCUCHANCO Y SUS OJOS SE LLENARON DE LAGRIMAS, QUE DECISION TAMARA?)**

DEBES DE DEJARTE DE ESAS COSAS HIJO, PIENSALO Y DEBERIAS DE DEJAR A SUSANA Y BUSCAR TU FELICIDAD, COMO LO HIZO ESA CHICA Y POR LO QUE SE ES MUY FELIZ.

Y ESO ES LO QUE MAS RABIA ME DA YO FUI UN IDIOTA.

NO TERRY NO FUISTE UN IDIOTA, SOLO CREISTE QUE ERA LO MEJOR QUERIDO AMIGO, SOLO QUE AHORA LAS CONSECUENCIAS FUERON LAS MALAS PARA TI, UN FAVOR MAS TERRY NO QUIERO QUE HAGAS NADA QUE NO DEBAS CON ESA MUJER, SU MARIDO ES MUY PODEROSO ASI QUE POR FAVOR SE UN HOMBRE PACIENTE SI POR FAVOR.

NO TE PROMETO NADA ROBERT ME VOY A MI CASA, CUIDATE Y ADIOS.

**PPPP**

BUENOS DIAS, SE ENCUENTRA EN CASA EL SEÑOR THOMAS STEVENS.

SI QUIEN LO BUSCA?

LA SEÑORA ANDRY

PERMITAME VOY A PREGUNTAR SI ESTA.

GRACIAS, PEQUEÑA ERES UNA MALVADA, POR QUE HACES ESO

POR QU QUIERO SORPRENDERLOS, SABES MI AMOR SOY MUY FELIZ A TU LADO Y TU ERES FELIZ CONMIGO.

SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ Y MAS RADIANTE TU AMOR ME DA ALEGRIA, FUERZA Y MUCHA PAZ, SOLO NOS FALTA ALGO MI AMOR.

QUE ES MI VIDA?

UN HIJO, ESO NOS HACE MUCHA FALTA.

PUES YO LE PROPONGO SEÑOR ANDRY QUE HAGAMOS MAS CARTAS A LA CIGÜEÑA MAS SEGUIDO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ…

ALTO PATTY QUE NOS VAMOS A CAER DE TANTA MIEL QUE DERRAMAN AQUÍ, JAJAJAJAJAJA

QUE PASA TOM, POR QUE DICES ASI AHORA QUE TE VEA ASI DE ENAMORADO DE PATTY T LO DIREMOS NO ES ASI MI AMOR.

SI ALBERT PERO VEN DEJAME ABRAZARTE AMIGA COMO ESTAS? COMO TE A TRATADO ESTE VAQUERO CABEZADURA, JAJAJAJAJAJA

MEJOR PASEN ALBERT Y PECAS ANDALE. GUSTAN TOMAR ALGO.

YO TE Y TU PATTY?

TAMBIEN TE POR FAVOR TOM

YO UN WISKY Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME ACOMPAÑARAS CON UNO TE TENGO UN NEGOCIO QUE PROPONERTE.

PERMITANME AHORITA REGRESO, TOMA ASIENTO ALBERT.

PERO DINOS PATY COMO HAS ESTADO?

MUY BIEN ALBERT, ESTE LUGAR ES HERMOSO, EL HOGAR VAMOS CADA TERCER DIA Y ES MARAVILLOSO, PERO LA PROXIMA SEMANA DEBO VIAJAR A FLORIDA CON LA ABUELA YA ME NECESITA.

PATY QUE BIEN, SOLO QUE QUIERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑES A NUEVA YORK, VAMOS A DAR UNA CENA EN AYUDA A LOS MAS NECESTADOS Y QUIERO QUEME ACOMPAÑES AL IGUAL QUE LA ABUELA MARTHA.

CLARO QUE SI AMIGA, CUENTA CONMIGO Y CON ELLA, PERO DIME VA A INVITAR A TOM.

POR SUPUESTO POR ESO VENIMOS, POR QUE QUIERO HACER NEGOCIOS CON EL COMO VEZ.

PUES DIME DE QUE SE TRATA ALBERT Y SI ME CONVIENE CON TODO GUSTO.

PUES QUIERO ASOCIARME CONTIGO PARA PONER UN VIÑEDO EN CALIFORNIA TU SABES DE TODO ESO Y PUES SE QUE TU ERES EL MEJOR PARA ESO, ADEMAS QUE ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE HACER LOGRAR UN NEGOCIO Y ADEMAS TU PODRIAS REQUERIR ESOS SERVICOS PARA PODER EXPORTAR ANIMALES Y PRODUCTOS A LAGRAN PARTE DE EUROPA, ASI, AFRICA Y CENTRO Y SUD AMERICA.

SUENA INTERESANTE PERO NO TENGO TANTO CAPITAL.

POR ESO QUE QUIERO ASOCIARME CONTIGO, ADEMAS QUEREMOS COMPRAR UNA CASA AYA Y ASI PASAR DE VEZ EN CUENDO UNOS DIAS EN CALIFORNIA.

ME PARECE BIEN, CUANDO VIAJAMOS PARA EMPEZAR A VER ESO, ADEMAS ME IMAGINO QUE COMO SIEMPRE YA TIENES EL TERRENO Y TODO PARA INICIAR.

ASI ES TOM, PERO ANTES QUIERO QUE NOS ACOMPAÑES A NUEVA YORK, CANDY ESANFITRONIA EN UNA CENA Y ESPERA ALGUNSO INVERSIONISTAS EXTRAJENTOS. Y ENTRE ELLOS VIENE UNA FRANCESA Y PUEDE QUE NOS SEA DE MUCHA UTILIDAD ELLOS SON MUY AFICIONADOS A LOS VINOS.

QUE BUEN OJO TIENES ALBERT Y CON TODO GUSTO, IRE PERO DEBEN DE DECIRME QUE DEBO COMPRAR POR QUE NO SE NADA DE ESO.

DE ESO NI TE APURES YO TE AYUDO O SI NO ARCHI ES ESPECIAL PARA ESO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Y DONDE ESTA ESE PAR?

EN EL HOGAR DE PONY, VAMOS PARA AYA NO VIENEN CON NOSOTROS.

CLARO QUE SI VAMOS PATY?

SI TOM, VAMOS.

PERO DIGANME TORTOLOS COMO VAN CUANDO ANUNCIAN SU COMPROMISO.

CANDY DEJA E SER UNA CHISMOSA, UNA DAMA COMO TU NO DEBE ESTAR EN ESO.

TU CREES SI ES DONDE ESTAN TODOS LOS CHIMES, JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA…

**PPPP**

_**VAN CAMINO A NUEVA YORK, TODOS LOS INVERSIONISTAS ESTAN POR LLEGAR Y CANDY VA FELIZ PERO TIENE MIEDO**_

QUE TE PASA PRINCESA QUE TE PREOCUPA? SERA ACASO TERRY?

NO ALBERT, ESTA CIUDAD ME HIZO SUFRIR MUCHO, PERO SE QUE HAY ALGUIEN DE MI PASADO Y ESO ME DUELE POR QUE NO TERMINAMOS BIEN, ME DA MIEDO ENCONTRARMELO, Y NO POR HECHO QUE SIGA ENAMORADA DE EL PERO TENGO MIEDO.

YO CONFIO EN TI CANDY Y ESPERO NO ME DECEPCIONES SI ALGO TE PASA DIMELO Y TE VOY A ENTENDER, PERO NUNCA ME MIENTAS.

SI MI AMOR, PERO CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA EN DONDE NOS QUEDAREMOS MI AMOR?

EN LA MANSION QUE ESTA AQUÍ.

TE AMO ALBERT NUNCA LO DUDES.

YO NO LO DUDO CANDY, ACASO LO DUDAS TU?

NUNCA Y TU LO SABES.

DE QUE PREOCUPARSE ENTONCES, PRINCESA

DE NADA MI VIDA. Y DIME ESTARAS OCUPADO EN ESTOS DIAS

NO, DE AQUÍ A LA FIESTA Y TU?

CASI NO POR QUE QUIERO QUE DEMOS UN PASEO JUNTOS MI AMOR QUIERO CONOCER LA CIUDAD Y SOBRE TODO QUE ESOS FEOS RECUERDOS LOS OCUPE LO QUE VIVA YO AQUÍ CONTIGO, QUE DICE SEÑOR MIO.

LO QUE MI DAMA PIDA, SABES QUE TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES MI AMOR, TE AMO.

MIRA AMOR, LLEGAMOS A LA QUE AHORA TAMBIEN ES TU CASA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE PRINCESA.

ES MUY GRANDE, ESPERO QUE TODOS SE SIENTAN COMODOS, POR QUE AQUÍ SE QUEDARAN PATY, ANNIE, TOM, ARCHI, GEORGE, NO ES ASI.

LO QUE LA SEÑORA ORDENE, AHORITA DISPONES TODO LO QUE DECIDAS PERO ANTES QUIERO QUE CONOSCAS LA HABITACION DONDE NOS QUEDAREMOS TU Y YO.

BUENAS TARDES SEÑOR Y SEÑORA SEAN BIENVENIDOS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS FEDERICO, LE PRESENTO A MI ESPOSA LA SEÑORA CANDY

BUENAS TARDES FEDERICO, BUENAS TARDES A TODOS.

SEÑORA LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA USTED ME INDICA A LA HORA QUE SE SIRVA.

ESTA BIEN YO LE AVISO, PERO ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE NECESITO QUE PREPARAN 4 HABITACIONES VAMOS A TENER INVITADOS, DESPUES ME MUESTRA CUALES SON Y DECIDIRE CUAL SERA PARA CADA UNO, PERO ANTES QUIERO DESCANSAR VAMOS ALBERT.

SI SEÑORA COMPERMISO.

MMMM, QUIEN LO DIRIA APRENDES RAPIDO COSITA HERMOSA Y PRECIOSA.

VEN VAMOS A LA RECAMARA QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO MI AMOR.

_**ASI PASAN LOS DIAS LLEGAN LOS DEMAS INVITADOS A LA MANSION Y VAN DE COMPRAS SE PREPARAN PARA EL GRAN EVENTO, TANTO LOS HOMBRES COMO LAS DAMAS TIENEN SU ATUENDO LISTO, HOY ES LA GRAN NOCHE PARA CANDY E ISABEL ANTE LA SOCIEDAD…**_

MI AMOR ESTOY NERVIOSA COMO ME VEO, DIME LA VERDAD. (EL VESTIDO ES DE SATIN NEGRO CON ROSAS ROJAS DESCUBIERTO DE LOS HOMBRES CORTE SIRENA Y A LA MITAD DE LAS RODILLAS ERA AMPLIO UN POCO DESCUBIERTO EN LOS PIES PARA PODER MOSTRAR LAS ZAPATILLAS QUE ERAN HERMOSAS COLOR ROJAS CARMIN AL IGUAL QUE LAS ROSAS DEL VESTIDO ERAN ALTAS Y CON ALGO DE PLATAFORMA LO CUAL LA HACEN VER UN POCO MAS ALTA Y UN CHAL ROJO IGUAL QUE LOS ZAPATOS, CON EL CABELLO RECOGIDO EN CHONGO DEJANDO UNOS RIZOS FUERA DANDO UN TOQUE MUY NATURAL, MAQUILLAJE LIGERO CON RUBOR ROSADO Y LOS LABIOS COLOR CARMIN COMO EL DE SU VESTIDO, UNOS ARETES DISCRETOS EN FORMA DE GOTA AL IGUAL QUE LA GARGANTILLA, UNA PULSERA DE DIAMANTES DORADA Y PARA TERMINAR DE HACER JUEGO SU ARGOLLA DE MATRIMONIO ERA PERFECTA PARA ELLA)

CANDY NO LO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE VIENDO A UN ANGEL DIME ESTOY MUERTO.

ALBERT BASTA, MEJOR VAMONOS.

_**YA EN LA FIESTA ESTAN LOS BRAWN Y LOS ANDRY ESPERANDO EN LA ENTRADA A TODOS LOS INVITADOS Y EN ESPECIAL A LOS BENEFACTORES Y A LOS POSIBLES SOCIOS.**_

BUENAS NOCHES, ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A LA SEÑORA CANDICE ANDRY E ISABEL BROWN, SOMOS _**JULIETA CAMBELS Y DAILA DAKOTA, VENIMOS DE SUDAMERICA, MEJOR DICHO DE COLOMBIA Y VENEZUELA.**_

HOLA JULIETA, DAILA BIENVENIDAS SOY CANDY ANDRY Y ELLA ISABEL BROWN, LES PRESENTO ROBERT BROWN Y MI ESPOS WILLIAM ANDRY

**SI CONOCEMOS MUCHO DE USTEDES, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO CONOCERLOS PERO ME ENTUSIASMA SABER QUE HAY DAMAS QUE NO SOLO SE QUEDAN EN CASA ESPERANDO A SUS MARIDOS Y QUE OCUPAN SU TIEMPO EN ALGO PROVECHOSO.**

ASI ES SRITAS CAMBELS Y DAKOTA, PERO PASEN POR FAVOR LES ASIGNARA SU ASIENTO, MIL GRACIAS POR VENIR.

G**RACIAS ISABEL LAS ESPERAMOS EN UN MOMENTO.**

OYE CANDY QUE MUJERES TAN DIFICILES PUEDEN SER.

PERO VAMOS A PODERCON ELLAS, ADEMAS HAY QUE CONFIAR EN NUESTROS MARIDOS, VERDAD ALBERT

ASI ES PRINCESA, PERO SABES ME INCOMODA QUE ME LLAMES TU WILLIAM.

SABES ASI QUIERO QUE TE LLAMEN POR QUE ALBERT SOLO LO PUDO HACER YO, (GUIÑA SU OJO)

**BUENAS NOCHES, BUSCAMOS A LA SRA. ANDRY Y BROWN, SOMOS MEE CHEE, MI ESPOSO JUNG CHIANG, TY LUNE Y SU ESPOSO HDETOSHI.**

BUENAS NOCHES SEAN BIENVENIDOS LES PRESENTO A ISABEL Y RBERT BROWN Y A MI ESPOSA CANDICE ANDRY Y POR SUPUESTO WILLIAM ANDRY

**ME DA MUCHO GUSO SALUDARLOS ESPERAMOS QUE HAGAMOS UN BUEN NEGOCIO JUNTOS, PERO ME ENCANTARIA QUE ESTE NEGOCIO SEA PROVECHOSO PARA TODOS, YA QUE ME INTERESA INVERTIR Y EL NEGOCIO SE ESCUCHA TENTADOR. Y MAS SI ES INVERTIR CON UN PAIS MUY PROSPERO Y CON LOS HOMBRES MAS IMPORTANTES DE ESTADOS UNIDOS Y AMERICA.**

ASI ES SEÑORA MEE CHI, POR FAVOR PASEN LES ASIGNARAN SUS LUGARES, ESTAREMOS EN UN MOMENTO CON USTEDES.

**ESTA MUY BIEN SEÑORA CANDICE TE ESPERAMOS.**

**BUENAS NOCHES SOY CAMILLE LORRINE LEFEVRE, BUSCO A CANDICE ANDRY E ISABEL BROWN**

BUENAS NOCHES SEÑORITA LEFEVRE, SEA BIENVENIDA Y EN UNOS INSTANTES LE ASIGNA SU LUGAR Y ESTAMOS CON USTED.

**SOMOS 3 PERSONAS PERO AHORITA LLEGAN.**

CLARO ADELANTE CAMILLE.

**ME DICES QUE TE LLAMAS?**

CANDY ANDRY,

**GRACIAS CANDY.**

ALBERT MI AMOR YA ME CANSE, Y AUN FALTA UN BUEN PARA INICIAR.

ESTO EMPIEZA PRINCESA AUN FALTAN MAS.

ISABEL AUN FALTA QUE LLEGUE EL SR. HATTAWAY

NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME ESPEREN BELLAS DAMAS, AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL ELENCO DE MI OBRA.

ROBERT BIENVENIDO, SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES QUE ME ANIMARON NO ESTARIAS AQUÍ, PERO LES PRESENTO A LOS SEÑORES ANDRY, CANDY Y WILLIAM

BUENAS NOCHES SR. HATTAWAY

BUENAS NOCHES PECOSA NO ME VAS A SALUDAR.

BUENAS NOCHES TERRY, BUENAS NOCHES KAREN SEAN BIENVENIDOS.

BUENAS NOCHES TERRY, TE PUEDO PEDIR UN FAVOR PUEDES LLAMAR A MI ESPOSA POR SU NOMBRE, GRACIAS Y BIENVENIDOS, PASEN.

CANDY POR QUE TE DICE ASI, QUE SE CONOCIAN YA?

SI ISABEL ESTUDIAMOS EN EL SAN PABLO EN LONDRES PERO AHORITA COMO DICE WILLIAM LE PIDO DE FAVOR QUE ME LLAME CANDY O SRA. ANDRY POR FAVOR.

CREO QUE YA LLEGARON TODOS LOS INVIOTADOS VERDAD CANDY.

ME PARECE QUE SI YA RECIBIMOS A QUIENES ESPERABAMOS AHORA ES TIEMPO DE INICIAR Y DEBEMOS IR A CONVERSAR CON ELLOS, VAMOS ISABEL.

LOS ALCANZAMOS ES QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO A UN INVITADO MUY ESPECIAL VIENE DE INGLATERRA Y ESPEREMOS QUE QUIERA REUINIRSE CON NOSOTROS PARA este negocio.

COMO GUSTES ISABEL TE VEO AHORITA VOY CON LOS INVITADOS.

ADELANTE QUERIDA…

ALBERT POR QUE DIJISTE ESO, SE QUE LO QUE HIZO TERRY NO FUE LO CORRECTO PERO NO DEBERIAS DE HABER HECHO ESO, RECUERDA QUE TE AMO Y QUE EL YA NO ESTA EN MI VIDA SI POR FAVOR VAMOS A CONTROLARNOS, SABIAMOS QUE ESTO PODIA SUCEDER YO NO LO ESTOY PASANDO MUY BIEN PERO DEBO DE CONTROLARME Y SI TU ESTAS A MI LADO ESO ES LO MEJOR, ME SIENTO SEGURO A TU LADO AHORA VAMOS POR ESE NEGOCIO QUE TANTO ANHELAMOS MI AMOR.

BUENAS NOCHES ESTAN BIEN ATENDIDOS SEÑORES.

POR SUPUESTO WILLIAM ANDRY?

ASI ES SRITA. LEFEVRE SOY WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY Y MI ESPOSA ES CANDY WHITE ANDRY.

SI ES VERDAD, PERO DIGAME CANDY DONDE COMPRO UN HERMOSO VESTIDO COMO ESE, EN EUROPA NO HE VISTO ALGO SIMILAR A ESO, ES BELLISIMO Y USTED SE VE HERMOSA.

GRACIAS CAMILLE ASI LE PUEDO DECIR?

CLARO SIEMPRE QUE YO LE LLAME CANDY.

POR SUPUESTO CAMILLE, EL DISEÑADOR ES MEXICANO Y ME LO RECOMENDO Y COMO A MI SIEMPRE ME GUSTA ESTAR FUERA DE LO COTIDIANO ME DECIDI POR ESTE Y ME ENCANTO.

QUE SI LO PUEDO IMAGINAR, CON EL HECHO DE QUE CON ESA NATURALIDAD Y ESPONTANIEDAD ESTOY CASI SEGURA QUE POR ESO ATRAPASTE AL HOMBRE MAS IMPORTANTE DE AMERICA Y EUROPA Y EL DUQUE DE ESCOCIA O ME EQUIVOCO? CON DECIRTE QUE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE VOY A FIRMAR ESE CONTRATO QUE ESTAMOS POR ANALIZAR.

ESO ES CIERTO ALBERT?

PUES DE AMERICA Y EUROPA SI, PERO ESO DE ESCOCIA YO SOY ESCOCES PERO ESO NO LO SABIA.

PUES LE RECOMIENDO QUE ESTUDIE SU ARBOL GENEALOGICO, YA QUE SI ES ASI ME ENCANTARIA APRENDER DE UNA BELLA Y JOVEN DUQUESA QUE TIENE UN GUSTO ESPECTACULAR POR SU ARREGLO Y LO QUE MAS ME IDENTIFICA CANDY CONTIGO ES QUE NOS PARECEMOS MUCHO.

PUES BIEN CAMILLE YA QUE ESTAMOS ASI TE COMENTO QUE MAÑANA ESTARE ENVIANDO A LAS 12 DEL DIA A UN CARRUAJE POR TI PARA QUE TE LLEVEN A LAS OFICINAS DE MI ESPOSO Y ANALICEMOS BIEN ESE NEGOCIO, ME ENCANATARA HACER NEGOCIOS CON UNA FRANCESA TAN ESPONTANEA COMO TU.

CANDY, ME DICEN QUE YA ESTA TODO LISTO.

EN UN MOMENTO TOM, POR CIERTO HERMANO TE PRESENTO A LA SRITA. CAMILLE LEFEVRE CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITE SI NO ESTOY CERCA MI HERMANO LA PUEDE AYUDAR.

MUCHO GUSTO SEÑORITA LEFEVRE SOY TOM STEVENS, CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITE ESTOY A SUS ORDENES.

CANDY TU HERMANO PODRIA IR POR MI MAÑANA A EL HOTEL PARA LLEVARME A LAS OFICINAS.

CAMILLE EL NO ES CHOFER, PERO SI EL QUIERE.

POR ESTA VEZ SRITA. LEFEVRE PERO NO SOY CHOFER ASI QUE SERA LA PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ.

ME RETIRO VOY A VER A ALBERT QUE ESTA CON LOS DEMAS INVITADOS.

ADELANTRE HERMANITA, AHORITA TE ALCANZO.

CANDY GRACIAS POR LA INVITACION Y POR LA BUENA COMPAÑÍA QUE ME DEJAS.

SEÑORITA LE QUIERO RECORDAR QUE LO HAGO POR MI HERMANA Y SI ESPOSO QUE ADEMAS DE TODO PRONTO SEREMOS SOCIOS.

PERO DIGAME POR QUE NO ME ACOMPAÑA CON UNA COPA Y HABLAMOS DE CIERTOS NEGOCIOS Y ME DICE QUE COSAS INTERESANTES HAY EN ESTE PAIS.

ESTA BIEN LA ACOMPAÑO CON UNA COPA, QUE HAY DE INTERESANTE, CASI NO COSNOSCO MUCHOS LUGARES PERO DONDE VIVO ES HERMOSO EN LA GRANJA HAY MUCHAS COSAS INTERESANTES QUE HACER, LOS ANIMALES, EL CULTIVO, ACABO DE ABRIR UNA PROCESADORA DE LECHE, CREMA, YOGURT, QUESOS Y EMPIEZO A CRECER, POR ESE MOTIVO WILLIAM ME VA A ASESORAR ADEMAS DE QUE QUEREMOS INICIAR UN VIÑEDO EN CALIFORNIA QUE QUEREMOS IR A VER DESPUES DE QUE ACABE ESTO Y ESPERAMOS COMPRAR LA PROPIEDAD QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN TAMPA CALIFORNIA, ES EL LUGAR MAS INDICADO PARA QUE SE HAGA EL MEJOR VINO QUE EXISTA.

PUES DEJEME DECIRLE QUE EL MEJOR VINO ES EL FRANCES, PERO LO QUE ME ACABA DE CONTAR SEÑOR STEVENS ES MUY INTERESANTE, PERO DIGAME AHORA CON ESTE NUEVO NEGOCIO QUE ESTAN INICIANDO LOS ANDRY Y LOS BROWN Y QUE ESPERO UNIRME A ELLOS YA QUE CANDY ES UNA EXCELENTE MUJER DE NEGOCIOS ME GUSTARIA QUE USTED EXPOPORTARA GANADO A MI PAIS AHORA QUE TERMINO LA GUERRA ESTARIAMOS EN PERFECTO ESTADO PARA ESO Y YO MISMA SERIA LA QUE ME ENCARGARA DE ESO CON USTED, PERO NECESITARIAMOS NEGOCIAR Y ME GUSTARIA UNIRME A ESO DEL VIÑEDO SI ES QUE ASI FUERA POSIBLE O EN SU DEFECTO QUE USTED Y YO NOS ASOCIARIAMOS PARA HACER UNO EN FRANCIA, AUNQUE MI FUERTE ES EL SISTEMA FINANCIERO Y LAS BIENES RAICES IGUAL QUE LOS ANDRY, AUNQUE AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE LAS EMPRESAS ANDRY SE ESTAN INVOLUCRANDO EN EL MISMO SECTOR DE BIENES RAICES, REFINERIAS, ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO Y LOS MAS IMPORTANTE QUE ESTAN INTERESADOS EN EXTENDERSE MUNDIALMENTE AUNQUE EN ESCOCIA SON DE LOS MEJORES QUE EXISTEN YA QUE MANEJAN TODO ESE PAIS ADEMAS DE QUE COMO SON DE LA REALEZA, PERO ME GUSTARIA PLATICAR CON USTED MAS A FONDO Y QUE SEA MI GUIA DE TURISTAS EN SU PAIS, PERO NO SE SI USTED LE GUSTARIA.

CLARO QUE ME GUSTARIA SEÑORITA LEFEVRE PERO MI PROBLEMA QUE MI NOVIA VA A FLORIDA Y ESPERABA ACOMPAÑARLA PERO SI ES POR NEGOCIOS ELLA ME ENTEDERA.

**PPPPP**

HOLA JULIETA, HOLA DAILA COMO SE LA ESTAN PASANDO, PUES MIRA ESTAMOS CONVERSANDO CON TU ESPOSO QUE NOS ESTA EXPLICANDO ESTO DEL NEGOCIO Y NOS RESULTA DEMASIADO INTERESANTE YA QUE SABEMOS QUE TODO LOS NEGOCIOS DE LOS ANDRY SON MUY REDITUABLES Y ESTAREMOS MUY DISPUESTA A ESCUCHARLOS Y VER SI NOS CONVIENE VERDAD JULIETA.

MMM, PERDON ES QUE ME DISTRAJE PERO SI ES CIERTO, ADEMAS CANDY VERDAD? TE PUEDO LLAMAR ASI?

ASI ES JULIETA Y LO MISMO ES PARA TI DAILA ME GUSATRIA QUE NOS TUTIARAMOS ES MAS AGRADABLE.

GRACIAS CANDY PERO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ESE VESTIDO ES MUY ESTILO MUY MEXICANO PERO SE TE VE PRECIOSO, ES ALGO MUY COMO DECIR TRADICIONAL DE MEXICO ES MUY ESTILO DE CHINA POBLANA ES UN VESTIDO BELLISIMO Y TU LO LUCES DIVINO.

GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS PEOR COMO LE COMENTABA A CAMILLE LEFEVRE ME GUSTA SER LIBRE INDEPENDIENTE Y MUY ARRIESGADA EN MUCHAS COSAS, ME ENCANTA SER YO MISMA.

Y ESO ME AGRADA DE TI, ASI SOMOS MUY PARECIDAS TANTO DAILA COMO YO, POR ESO NOS DECIDIMOS A VENIR Y VER SI QUE PODIAMOS LOGRAR CON UNA ALIANZA COMO ESTA.

SEÑORITAS LES ASEGURO QUE MUY BUENAS ASI PODEMOS EXTENDERNOS A NIVEL MUNDIAL, DEJENME DECIRLES QUE HEMOS ESTUDIADO MUCHO ESTO, YA HEMOS ANALIZADO ESTE PROYECTO MUY DETENIDAMENTE Y DEJENME DECIRLES QUE TANTO LOS BROWN COMO LOS ANDRY ESTAMOS SEGUROS QUE ESTO VA A FUNCIONAR MUY BIEN Y CON UNA MUJER COMO CANDY LO VAMOS A LOGRAR SI ESTA AL FRENTE DE ESTO AL IGUAL QUE ISABEL.

MUY CIERTO WILLIAM, PERO NOS HEMOS PREGUNTADO ESTA REUNION POR QUE FUE?

ISABEL ES LA PRESIDENTA DE LA FUNDACION PARA AYUDAR A NIÑOS DE ESCASOS RECUERSOS Y BIEN AYUDARLOS, DE HECHO SE ME ESTA OCURRIENDO QUE ESTO MISMO LO PODEMOS HACER EN SU PAIS YA QUE HAY MUCHA GENTE QUE NECESITA AYUDA Y CREO QUE ESTA FUNDACION LA PODEMOS LOGRAR A NIVEL MUNDIAL.

ME PARECE BUENA IDEA, CON ESA IDEA CUENTA CONMIGO CANDY, VERDAD DAILA.

CLARO QUE SI CANDY, PERO DIME CUANDO NOS REUNIREMOS PARA TRATAR ASUNTOS DE NEGOCIOS YA QUE DEBEMOS REGRESAR POR QUE HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER EN CASA.

MAÑANA ENVIARE A UN CHOFER AL HOTEL PARA QUE LAS LLEVEN A LA EMPRESA DE MI ESPOSO Y HAY ANALIZAR MAS ESTE NEGOCIO, QUE DICEN, PERO QUE TANTO TIEMPO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUÍ.

UNA SEMANA MAS O MENOS PERO SI ES NECESARIO QUE NOS APUREMOS A ANALIZAR LAS COSAS Y ASI FINIQUITAR ESTO, ADEMAS QUE NOS GUSTARIA QUE NOS VISITARAN CANDY Y TU WILLIAM EN NUESTRO PAIS NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS MAS ENFOCADOS A LA MODA Y OTROS SECTORES PERO SI NOS INTERESA ESTO. ASI QUE ESTA ABIERTA LA INVITACION.

MUCHAS GRACIAS EN NOMBRE DE LOS DOS VER MI AMOR.

ASI ES SEÑORITAS, PERO LAS DEJAMOS UN RATITO POR QUE NOS FALTA TODAVIA CONVERSAR CON OTRAS PERSONAS MAS. MAÑANA LAS ESPERAMOS EN LAS OFICINAS

**PPPP**

HOLA MEE CHI, TY LUNE COMO ESTAN, ESTAN BIEN ATENDIDOS.

ASI ES CANDY MUCHAS GRACIAS, LES AGRADESCO QUE NOS INVITARAN Y ESTAMOS ANSIOSOS DE ANALIZAR ESTA PROPUESTA. ADEMAS CANDY DEJAME DECIRTE QUE HOY LUCES HERMOSA TE HE VISTO EN FOTOS DE VARIAS REVISTAS Y PERIDICOS PERO HOY LUCES ESPECTACULAR DE DONDE SACASTE ESE VESTIDO TAN BELLO.

ES UN DISEÑO MEXICANO, ME ACABAN DE CONFIRMAR MIS DUDAS ES UN BELLO TRAJE TIPICO DE CHINA POBLANA PERO DIFERENTE, ME ENCANTO DESDE QUE LO VI PERO SI USTEDES GUSTAN LES PUEDE PRESENTAR A MI DISEÑADOR PARA QUE LES HAGA ALGO ESPECIAL Y BELLO, PERO USTEDES NO SE QUEDAN ATRÁS ESTAN BELLISIMAS.

GRACIAS CANDY, ESTAREMOS AQUÍ UNA SEMANA APROXIMANDAAMENTE ESPEREMOS FIRMAR EL NEGOCIO Y TAMBIEN QUIERO HACERTE LA CORDIAL INVITACION A TI Y A TU ESPOSO PARA VISITAR NUESTRO PAIS.

POR SUPUESTO QUE ENCANTADOS IREMOS.

PERO LAS DEJO UN MOMENTO SEGUIRE CON LOS DEMAS INVITADOS, ADEMAS DE COMENTARLES QUE MAÑANA PASARA UN CARRUAJE POR USTEDES PARA QUE LOS LLEVE A LAS OFICINAS DE MI ESPOSO Y ASI ANALICEMOS EL PROYECTO QUE LES PARECE?

MUY BIEN MAÑANA NOS VEREMOS AHÍ, PERO A QUE HORA?

A MEDIO DIA LOS ESPERO, MI AMOR VAMOS A SEGUIR Y A BUSCAR A ISABEL Y A SU ESPOSO.

ALBERT YA ME CANSE ESTOS ZAPATOS LOS ODIO SON MUY ALTOS Y MUY CANSADOS, QUE MAS FALTA VAMOS A SENTARNOS Y A TOMAR ALGO MI VIDA.

LO QUE USTED DIGA, PERO HOY VA A TENER ALGO QUE SOLO USTED PUEDE MERECER DESPUES DE VERTE ASI DE EXCELENTE ANFITRIONA Y NEGOCIADORA.

SEÑOR ANDRY NO EMPICE QUE ME INQUIETA MUCHO.

USTED SEÑORA ES LA QUE ME PROVOCA TODO ESTO Y LA DESEO MUCHO, CON ESE VESTIDO ME EXITA DEMASIADO.

MI AMOR BASTA SI POR FAVOR.

ISABEL HOLA COMO VAS CON LOS DEMAS INVITADOS COMO ESTA ALIKA SARABI Y SU ESPOSO SHARIK LEIZA YA ESTAN CONFIRMADOS.

ASI ES CANDY, PERO QUIERO QUE TU Y WILLIAM VENGAN ACABA DE LLEGAR EL AMIGO DE MI ESPOSO Y POSIBLE SOCIO.

VAMOS ISABEL, VAMOS MI AMOR A SEGUIR SUFRIENDO OTRO RATO.

BUENAS NOCHES ROBERT, TERRY QUE GUSTO VOLVER A SALUDARTE, ISABEL.

BUENAS NOCHES WILLIAM, TE PRESENTO AL DUQUE DE GRANCHESTER PADRE DE TERRY.

BUENAS NOCHES DUQUE COMO LE VA, LE PRESENTO A MI ESPOSA.

BUENAS NOCHES WILLIAM, PERO CONOSOCO A ESTA HERMOSA JOVENCITA, ES LA COMPAÑERA DE TERRY LA QUE ESTUDIO EN EL SAN PABLO Y QUE A ELLA LE DEBO MUCHO PARA ENTENDER A MI HIJO, PERO NO NIEGO QUE ESTOY TAN SORPRENDIDO NUNCA ME IMAGINE QUE SE CASARA CON UN HOMBRE TAN PODEROSO COMO TU EN AMERICA, EUROPA Y SOBRE TODO QUE DESPUES DE TODO SE CONVIRTO EN DUQUESA, AUNQUE ESE ERA FUTURO, YA QUE PENSE QUE ALGUN DIA TERMINARIA CON TERRY.

PERO NO FUE ASI DUQUE Y NO SABIA QUE MI MARIDO FUERA DUQUE PERO AHORA QUE LO SE ME ALEGRO POR EL Y SI LO RECUERDO MUY BIEN LA CONVERSACION QUE TUVE CON USTED ESE ACASION EN LONDRES Y ME ALEGRA QUE USTED Y SU HIJO TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE RELACION, PERO ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON NOSOTROS AHORA, LO QUE INTERESA ES QUE USTED QUIERA HACER NEGOCIOS CON MI ESPOSO Y EL SEÑOR BROWN Y LAS DEMAS PERSONAS QUE NOSOTROS PENSAMOS PARA HACER ESTE NEGOCIO.

COMO SIEMPRE SEÑARA ANDRY DICIENDO LAS COSAS TAN DIRECTAS PERO CIERTAS Y ME ENCANTARIA HACER NEGOCIOS CON MI GRAN AMIGO Y CON SU ESPOSO Y USTED, PERO ESTA OCASIÓN TERRY SE HARA CARGO DE LOS NEGOCIOS, VERDAD HIJO.

CLARO QUE SI PADRE, LO QUE DIGAS.

PUES ES BUENO ESCUCHARLO AMIGO, ASI TRABAJAREMOS MUY ARDUAMENTE Y LOGRAREMOS QUE ESTO FUNCIONE LO MEJOR POSIBLE Y LOS ESPERO MAÑANA EN MIS OFICINAS A MEDIO DIA PARA ESTUDIAR ESTO Y VER QUE NOS PUEDE PROPORCIONAR QUE DICE DUQUE.

ME PARECE PERFECTE DUQUE ANDRY, AUNQUE TENGO MAS NEGOCIOS QUE QUIERO QUE USTED Y YO LOGREMOS JUNTOS.

COMO GUSTE PERO ESO SERIA MUY INDEPENDIENTE DE ESTO.

**PPPP**

_**ASI PASO LA NOCHE Y TODOS ESTUVIERON CONTENTOS, LO MEJOR ESTA POR VENIR, NUEVOS AMORES ESTAN POR INICIAR, MUCHOS DESACUERDOS EN ALGUNAS PAREJAS, LA DUDA EMPIEZA A SEMBRARSE EN SUS CORAZONES Y LOS DISGUTOS Y LAS RENCILLAS INICARAN, PERO CANDY REALMENTE AGUANTARA LO QUE ESTA POR VENIR CON RESPECTO A SU MATRIMONIO, SERA MUY FUERTE Y SOLIDO COMO ELLOS LO CREEN…**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**ANTES QUE NADA PIDO DISCULPAS POR TARDAR TANTO ES QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ALGO MUY CHIDO Y NECESITO PLASMARLO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO ESPERO NO ABURRURIRLAS Y DISCULPEN MIS HORRORES MEGA ORTOGRAFICOS.**_

_**MAGNOLIA A. **_ ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE SEA DE INTERES, ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO MUCHO EN ENCONTRAR MUCHAS IDEAS, ESTOY LEYENDO TUS HISTORIAS, ME FASCINA EL DE EL AMOR AGOTADO DE HAY SAQUE LA IDEA DE DECIR QUE ALBERT ES DUQUE, ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE QUE HAYA TOMADO ALGO DE TU IDEA, PERO ME ENCANTA ESA HISTORA, ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDOME.

_**GALAXULA84. **_LA VERDAD QUE ES UN HOMBRE QUE YO QUISIERA CONMIGO ASI COMO LO TIENE LA CANDY, CUANDO LO ESCRIBI TUVE QUE BORRAR Y BORRAR POR QUE ME VOY IMAGINADO CADA IMAGEN Y HASTA ME IMAGINO QUE SOY LA CANDY, ESPERO QUE EN UNA DE LAS RECONCILIACIONES SEA MAS RICO Y DIVERTIDO Y CON RESPECTO A LA GUSANA, A LA ELIZA TENGO PLANEADO ALGO CHIDO SOLO ESPERAME PLEASE, NO CONOSCO NADA DE TI PERO BUSCARE Y ESPERO ENCANTARME COMO LO HE HECHO CON ALGUNOS OTROS SIGO ESPERANDO EL REVIEW.

_**JIPUK. **_ ESPERO TE GUSTO LO QUE ESCRIBI Y VOY A BUSCAR COSAS TUYAS PARA LEER, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ESPERO TUS REVIEW CON COMENTARIOS E IDEAS, PLEASE….


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 "INICIO DE UNA AVENTURA, EL REENCUENTRO DE ALGUIEN QUE ESTABA PERDIDO Y NUEVOS AMORES"**

**ESCRITO POR VERENICE CAÑEDO P.**

ALBERT VAMOS ESTOY MUY CANSANDA, NO AGUANTO LOS PIES MI AMOR YA VAMANOS.

VEN MI VIDA SUBE AL AUTO Y YA PRONTO LLEGAMOS A CASA, CHICOS LOS ESPERAMOS EN CASA, CANDY ESTA MUY CANSANDA Y YA QUIERE IRSE.

SI ALBERT YO ME ENCARGO DE QUE ESTOS CHICOS LLEGUEN A TIEMPO A CASA PARA MAÑANA

ESO ESPERO TOM, SE QUE TU ERES EL MAS PRUDENTE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

SR. STEVENS ME ACOMPAÑA CON OTRA COPA DE VINO.

SRITA. LEFEVRE ANTES QUE OTRA COSA LE PRESENTE A MI NOVIA PATRICIA O´BRIAN, ARCHIVALD CORNWALD Y ANNIE BRITTER.

HOLA MUCHO GUSTO YO QUE SE QUE USTED ARCHIVAL TIENE UN HERMANO O ME EQUIVOCO?

TENIA UN HERMANO ERA ALISTEAR CORNWALD, PERO SE FUE DE VOLUNTARIO A LA GUERRA EN EL FRENTE DE FRANCIA Y MURIO.

MMMM, QUE BIEN Y DIGAME USTED CREE ESO, POR QUE HASTA DONDE YO SE NUNCA ENCONTRARON EL CUERPO O SI?

DEJEME DECIRLE SEÑORITA QUE CREO QUE USTED ESTA MUY INFORMADA DE LA FAMILIA, ASI QUE NO ME GUSTA HABLAR MAS DE ESTE TEMA.

LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE ANTES DE YO HACER UN NEGOCIO CON ALGUIEN INVESTIGO TODO Y USTED SEÑORITA O´BRIAN FUE SU NOVIA VERDAD?

SEÑORITA DISCULPEME EN LO QUE VOY A DECIRLE ES ALGO QUE NO LE INTERESA ES MI VIDA PERSONAL.

DISCULPEME SEÑORITA O' BRIAN PERO QUE HARIA SI LO VOLVIERA A VER? COMPERMISO Y TE ESPERO MAÑANA EN EL HOTEL TOM, QUE TENGAN MUY BUENAS NOCHES.

PERO QUE LE PASA A ESTA MUJER ESTA LOCA, CALMA PATY NO LLORES, SE QUE ESTO ES DIFICIL PARA TI PERO ESTA LOCA, DE VERDAD QUE CON ESO DE LOS INVITADOS INTERNACIONALES DEBEMOS DE ESTAR A LA ALTURA, VAMANOS CHICOS YA ES TARDE.

**PPPP**

MI PRINCIPE LEVANTATE QUE DEBEMOS ARREGLARNOS YA ES MUY TARDE Y DEBEMOS LLEGAR A TIEMPO A LA OFICINA PARA DISPONER TODO, ANDA QUE QUIERO BAÑARME CONTIGO VAMOS AMOR.

SI PRINCESA VAMOS PERO ME VAS A DEJAR HACERTE LO QUE QUIERAS VERDAD?

DE ESO DEPENDE QUE TAN BIEN SE PORTE MI PRINCIPE Y YA ESTAS PERDIENDO PUNTOS, JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA….

MI AMOR ME ENCANTA ESTAR ASI CONTIGO MI VIDA ES MAS FACIL Y GRACIAS A TI PRINCESA, HOY QUIERO QUE MI MUJER SEA LA MEJOR DE TODAS POR EL HECHO DE QUE ERES TAN BELLA Y AMABLE TE AMO.

Y YO A TI TAMBIEN TE AMO, SI NO ESTAS TU NO RESPIRO Y SI NO RESPIRO ME MUERO TU ERES MI AIRE, MI VIDA. YA ESTA LA ROPA EN LA CAMA ASI QUE HAY QUE VESTIRNOS Y BAJAR A DESAYUNAR.

MI AMOR ME ENCANTA QUE ESTES EN TODO LO QUE RESPECTA A MI AMOR, ME VISTO DE LA FORMA QUE TU QUIERAS MI CIELO..

ESE ES EL FIN DE QUE TE VEAS COMO YO QUIERO VERTE Y ERES MUY BUEN MOZO ADEMAS DEJAME DECISTE QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE CORTAS EL CABELLO ME ENCANTA TU FORMA DE CÓMO TE VEZ MAS ATRACTIVO MAS SEXY, MMMM QUE RICO.

BIEN SEÑORA SI SIGUE ASI NO VA A SER MI CULPA QUE NO LLEGUEMOS A LA REUNION EHHHH.

DIME COMO ME VEO ALBERT, NECESITO DE TU OPINION POR FAVOR SE SINCERO **(LLEVA EL CABELLO RECOGIDO CON ALGUNOS RIZOS SUELTOS SOBRE LOS LADOS, UN MAQUILLAJE MUY SERIO CON LOS OJOS ROSADOS Y MUY BIEN DEFINIDAS SUS PESTAÑAS, EL COLORETE ROSADO EN SUS MEJILLAS Y LABIOS LIGERAMENTE ROSADOS CON UN GLOSS EN ELLOS, EL VESTIDO ES BLANCO CON LIGEROS TONOS ROSADOS AJUSTADO A SU CUERPO HASTA LA CINTURA UN ESCOTE UN POCO HASTA MOSTRAR SUS BLANCOS SENOS SIN SER PROVOCATIVO CON PLIZADO DESDE EL CUELLO Y HASTA DONDE TERMINA EL ESCOTE, DE LA FALDA ES UN POCO AMPLIA HASTA DEBAJO DE LA RODILLA Y UNAS ZAPATILLAS TIPO ZANDALIA EN TONO CASI AL VESTIDO, UNA GARGANTILLA LARGA DE ORO BLANCO Y UNOS ARETES CHICOS DEL MISMO TONO CON UNA PIEDRITA, LA PULSERA IGUAL Y UN CHAL ROSADO)**

PRINCESA DIME A DONDE VAS A IR POR QUE DE VERDAD NO ME IMAGINO IR CON UNA DAMA TAN BELLA COMO TU ERES UN ANGEL Y MUY HERMOSO SIENTO AVECES QUE ESTOY MUERTO POR VERTE ASI DE HERMOSA MI AMOR. VOY A SER LA ENVIDIA DE TODOS Y LAS MUJERES COMO LEFEVRE SE MORIRAN DE LA ENVIDIA AL IGUAL QUE LAS OTRAS TE AMO PRINCESA.

GRACIAS MI AMOR VAMOS A DESAYUNAR, SE ACERCA A EL SE PARA DE PUNTILLAS Y LO BESA PERO A LA VEZ LE DICE SI HOY GANAMOS MUCHAS FIRMAS QUIERO UN PREMIO Y ESE VAS A SER TU MI AMOR.

QUE RICO YO ENCANTADO SERE EL QUE DE EL PREMIO A ESTA MUJER TAN BELLA Y MAS ME IMAGINO QUITANDOTE ESTE VESTIDO Y TODO LO QUE TRAES ABAJO, JAJAJAJAJAJA.

ALBERT POR FAVOR, SE QUE DIJE COSAS PERO TU TE VAS MAS EHHHH..

BUENOS DIAS A TODOS, NECESITO SU APOYO DE TODOS EN ESPECIAL DE TI PATY, ME PIDIO LEFEVRE QUE QUERIA QUE ESTUVIERAS AHÍ

SI? PUES NO VEN COMO QUIERE QUITARME A MI NOVIO, SE LO LLEVO DESDE TEMPRANO

PATY, PERDONAME YO CASI COMPROMETI A TOM, PERO NO CREO Y NO SE LO DEJARE YA VERAS.

CHICOS POR FAVOR VAMONOS, ARCHI QUIERO TU APOYO EN TODO MOMENTO PARA CANDY AL IGUAL QUE TU GEORGE.

ASI SERA TIO, NO TE APURES ESA TAL LEFEVRE NO ME DA BUENA ESPINA, AUNQUE SE QUE ES UNA DE LAS MUJERES MAS RICAS DE FRANCIA Y DE EUROPA, PERO RESECTO AL DUQUE QUE VAS A HACER TIO LO VAS A INCLUIR EN EL NEGOCIO.

MIRA ARCHI NO ES QUE SI QUIERA O NO ES UNA INVITACON DE ROBERT Y ESO LO DEBEMOS RESPETAR ADEMAS SI NOS AYUDA A TENER MAS ACCESO A LAS INVERSIONS EN INGLATERRA, EL ES UN HOMBRE MUY RESPETABLE Y PODEROSO Y SI TERRY SE HARA CARGO DEBEREMOS RESPETAR ESO SI TE DIGO, POR FAVOR COMPORTATE LO MAS QUE PUEDAS ARCHI.

****

SEÑORES HEMOS LLEGADO QUE LES PARECE SI AHHH!, ESTOY MUY NERVISO ALBERT, CHICAS ME AYUDA A VER QUE TODO ESTE BIEN EN LA SALA DE JUNTAS Y LE AVISAN A MARGARITA QUE ESTE AL PENDIENTE DE LA LLEGADA DE LOS INVITADOS Y QUE LE RECUERDE EN RECEPCION DE LO QUE DEBEN DE HACER POR FAVOR, MI AMOR PODEMOS HABLAR UN MOMENTO.

SI MI CIELO VAMOS A MI PRIVADO, VE MI PRINCESA TANQUILIZATE SI POR FAVOR QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE DE UN DESMAYO, ANDA VEN SIENTATE AQUÍ – LA PARA ENFRENTE DEL ESCRITORIO Y LA SIENTA EN EL MISMO, LA EMPIEZA A ACARICIAR Y A METER SUS MANOS DEBAJO DE LA ROPA- ELLA EMPIZA A HABLAR PERO EL ESTA TAN ENTRETENIDO EN SU LABOR DE BESARLA Y EMPEZAR A ACARICIAR ENTRE SUS PIERNAS QUE CUANDO ELLA SE DA CUENTA LA PANTALETA YA NO LA TENIA –

**ALBERT TE ESTOY HABLANDO NO SIGAS AHHH - EMPIEZA A GEMIR DE PLACER – MI AMOR NO SIGAS POR FAVOR NO AHHHHH**

**ABRE TUS PIERNAS Y RELAJATE SI – EMPIEZA A TOCAR CON SUS DEDOS LA INTIMIDAD DE CANDY Y LA ACOMODA PARA EMPZAR A ACARICIARLA CON LA LENGUA Y ELLA NO PUEDE RESISTIR TANTO PLACER QUE SE ACOMODA ABRE SUS PIERNAS Y EL LA EMPIEZA A BESAR A Y EL LE PIDO QUE SE VENGA QUE NECESIAT PROBARLA Y EMPIEZA A SEGUIR EL PLACER QUE ELLA NO PUEDE MAS Y EXPLOTA SU CUERPO Y EL CHUPA TODO SU LIQUIDO SABIENDO QUE ES ELLA Y NO AGUANTA SE LEVANTA SE DESABROCHA EL PANTALON Y LA ACOMODA Y LA HACE SUYA HASTA QUE AMBOS TERMINAN.**

MI AMOR YA ES TARDE VAMOS A ACOMODARNOS AL BAÑO.

CANDY, TE GUSTO LO QUE HICE – SE SONROJA ELLA

ME ENCANTO ALBERT, YO PODRE HACERLO CONTIGO – MAS SONROJADA

ME ENCANTARIA PRINCESA PERO DIME ESTAS MAS RELAJADA

CLARO QUE SI TE AMO MI AMOR

**PPPP**

AFUERA TODOS LOS INVITADOS ESTABAN LLEGANDO Y LOS PASABAN A LA SALA DE JUNTAS Y ENTRE ELLOS HABIA LLEGADO ALGUIEN QUE ERA MUY CONOCIDO POR ALGUNOS Y QUE LO QUERIAN DEMASIADO.

DONDE ESTARA CANDY PATY, YA LLEVA MUCHO TIEMPO DESAPARECIDA

ME BUSCABAN CHICAS, MARGARITA YA ESTAN TODOS EN LA SALA DE JUNTAS, QUIERO QUE ESTE AL PENDIENTE, ESTELA LA SECRETARIA DE ISABEL ESTARA AQUÍ PARA APOYARNOS, LOS MESEROS ESTA LISTOS, EL DESAYUÑO, MARGARITA QUIERO QUE ESTE TODO PERFECTO, POR FAVOR, NO SE LE VAYA A PASAR NADA

CANDY, CALMATE PRO FAVOR NO QUIERO QUE TE DE UN SONPONCIO AQUÍ, ANTES DE QUE LOGRES ESA FIRMA.

PATY, BASTA SI, MARGARITA YA LLEGO ISABEL.

SI SRA. ESTA LA SALA DE JUNTAS.

CHICAS ESPEREN EN LA OFICINA QUE ES MIA, VENGA SE LAS MUESTRO Y CUALQUIER COSA YO LAS BUSCO O LAS MANDO A TRAER CON MARGARITA, POR CIERTO, DESPUES DE ESTO LAS VEO PARA CELEBRAR.

BUENOS DIAS SRA. PECAS, COMO ESTAS?

Terreuce Grandchester DUQUE buenos dias adelante, solo un favor Terry me llamo Candy esto es serio para mi no quiero tus chistes o bromas por favor.

Sra. Andry el la va a respetar verdad Terry?

Si padre, disculpame Candy pero es que aveces no me contengo y me gustan tus pecas.

Bien pasen con ustedes esta completo para iniciar.

buenas tardes a todos como bien saben el motivo de estar aqui es para fotarlecer varios puntos de importancion y exportacion en nuestros paises ademas de crear mas rutas turisticas, de transporte y carga de todo tipo y que tengamos facil acceso a todo esto ademas que cada uno puede crear una AGENCIA ADUANAL que ayude a las empresas a faciltar todos los traMites de importacion y exportacion y decirles que les conviene y cuales son los aranceles(impuestos) por cada operacion y asi ser nosotros los agentes aduanales para hacer esta inversion, ademAs de que si se quieren asociar entre ustedes adelante este es un mercado donde cada uno va a buscar mas beneficios, esa es la propuesta de Isabel Brown y de mi esposa Candy Andry, algo que decir a esto Robert?

Pues William ya abarcaste casi todo los puntos por que no dejamos que ellos analicen la propuesta que hicieron nuestras esposas.

**PPPP**

Srita. busco a Camille Lefevre esta en la junta con la Sra. Andry

De parte de quien?

Digale que de Steve por favor.

Toc toc - Si Margarita que pasa?

Buscan a la Srita. Lefevre el Sr. Steve

Digale que espere salgo enseguida, bien ya que estamos por concluir acepto este negocio Candy e Isabel me gusta trabajar con mujeres que tienen una vision como ustedes al igual que todas ustedes por que lo que yo veo la mayoria son mujeres y acompaÑadas por sus esposos como nuestras anfitrionas y que dice usted Duque

Pues opino lo mismo que la Srita. Lefevre va a ser un gusto trabajar con ustedes

**ASI TODOS ACEPTARON Y DECIDIERON QUE EN UN MES SE REUNIRIAN EN SUDAMERICA PARA EMPEZAR LOS NEGOCIOS PERO YA CADA UNO DE LOS INTEGRANTES DEL NEGOCIO DEBE TENER SUS PROPIAS OFICINAS Y TODO LO RELACIONADO A EL NEGOCIO Y ASI IRIAN VIJANDO PARA CONOCER CADA OFICINA Y DAR EL VISTO BUENO ( .)**

**Bien estando deacuerdo nos despedimos y les comento que el dia de hoy los esperamos en el restaurant del hotel para celebrar este negocio.**

William podemos hablar en privado, usted, su esposa, el Sr. CornwAld y la Srita. O' Brian

Por supuesto Camille

Pero me puede ser aqui

Claro que si en lo que yo reuno a las personas usted atienda a la persona que le busca.

Gracias William compermiso.

Que quiere esta mujer, tio para qUE aceptaste esto.

Archi el sabe lo que hace

Si Gatita lo se pero esta mujer me pone de malas.

Bien William gracias de nuevo por estar aqui al igual que todos solo quiero traer o mejor dicho darles una sorpresa ven pasa les presento a ALISTER CORNWALD.

Que dices no puede ser ahhh no.

Gatita que tienes reacciona por favor.

Candy no te desmayes soy yo Stear

No es verdad o si mi amor.

Candy princesa es el

Y Paty? donde esta Albert

Stear ve con ella abrazala

Si Candy, hola Paty como estas perdoname por haberme ido asi mi amor

Anda Paty ve es el anda

Pero Tom tu?

Yo nada Paty es tu felicidad ve abrazalo es tu novio. Bien Albert me retiro me voy a la casa hay hablamos luego.

Pero Tom que te lleven

No Candy te veo en tu casa, compermiso.

Yo me retiro tambien, te veo despues Alister

Si Camille te buscO LUEGO EN EL HOTEL AHORITA TENGO QUE HABLAR CON MI FAMILIA.

COMPERMISO WILLIAM, CANDY, ARCHI Y PATY, LOS VEO EN EL HOTEL

VAMOS SEÑORITA YO TAMBIEN VOY DE SALIDA, LOS VEO DESPUES CHICOS.

STEAR COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO, POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA, ESTABAMOS ANGUSTIADOS Y CON MUCHO DOLOR POR TI.

CANDY, LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO ES QUE ES UNA HISTORIA MUY LARGA.

DEBERIAS DE EMPEZAR POR EL INICO NO CREES HERMANO, PERO ANTES VEN Y ABRAZAME

CLARO QUE SI ARCHI PERDONAME POR IRME ASI NUNCA QUISE QUE SUFRIERAS, TE QUIERO TANTO, PERO ANTES DE REGRESAR QUERIA QUE USTEDES ESTUVIERAN BIEN.

BIEN CHICOS, STEAR NO PIENSAS SALUDAR A TU TIO O QUE PASA EHHH.

ALBERT, CUANDO ME ENTERE ME QUEDE SORPRENDIDO COMO ES QUE TE TUVIMOS TAN CERCA, PERO LO QUE MAS ME IMPACTO FUE QUE TE CASARAS CON ESTA PECOSA REVOLTOSA.

STEAR, RESPETAME QUE AHORA SOY TU TIA, POR FAVOR, PERO NO DEBES DE ESTAR aquí CON NOSOTROS SI NO CON ELLA ES LA QUE MAS A SUFRIDO DE TODOS QUERIDO AMIGO.

PATY MI AMOR PERDONAME, NUNCA DEBI DEJARTE POR FAVOR (ELLA ESTABA EN UN LLANTO AMARGO DE DOLOR, ALEGRIA, IMPOTENCIA PAZ PERO SOBRE TODO DE AMOR DE VER AL HOMBRE QUE AMABA MAS QUE NADA ESTABA VIVO)

POR QUE STAR, YO SUFRI POR TODO Y AHORA TE APARECES ASI COMO ASI, YA PASARON MAS DE DOS AÑOS Y TU NO SABES QUE HE HECHO DE MI VIDA, SI ESTOY CASADA, SI TENGO HIJOS O TENGO UN NOVIO, ME SENTI MORIR CUANDO ME ENTERE DE LO OCURRIDO ERA ALGO QUE NO PODIA AGUANTAR Y AHORA TE TENGO aquí FRENTE A MI QUE ESPERAS QUE HAGA

QUE ME ABRACES Y SI LO DICES POR ALGUIEN ME DI CUENTA QUE TU Y TOM TIENEN ALGO Y SI ES ASI LO RESPETARE

Y TU QUE TIENES QUE VER CN LEFEVRE ES TU AMANTE, TU ESPOSA O TU NOVIA.

ELLA ES SOLO UNA MUJER QUE ME AYUDO CUANDO ME ENCONTRO CASI MUERTO, A ELLA LE DEBO ESTAR aquí Y SER LO QUE SOY SI POR ELLA NO HUBIERA SID YO ESTARIA MUERTO, PERO NO FUE ASI **DIOS** ME DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SEGUIR aquí Y REGRESAR CON MI FAMILIA Y SI ME LO PERMITES RECUPERAR EL AMOR POR TI, TE AMO PATY.

Y YO A TI MI AMOR, PERO NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A TOM.

PATY, TOM LO ENTENDERA TE LO ASEGURO EL SE DIO CUENTA Y POR ESO SE FUE.

TU CREES CANDY, NO QUIERO LASTIMARLO ES MUY BUEN CHICO.

TIEMPO AL TIEMPO AMIGA…

**PPPP**

TOM, POR QUE NO ME ACOMPAÑAS A CONOCER LA CIUDAD SE QUE NECESITAS DISTRAERTE

CAMILLE NO SOY GROCERO PERO A USTED NO LE INTERESA QUE NECESITE O NO ES MI PROBLEMA

NO TOM NO ES TU PROBLEMA, ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO Y NO QUIERO VERTE TRISTE

COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO CAMILLE SI APENAS NOS CONOCIMOS AYER.

PRECISAMENTE ME GUSTAS POR COMO ERES TU CORAZON ES NOBLE Y HERMOSO Y ESO ME LLAMA LA ATENCION DE TI.

NO NECESITO TU LASTIMA Y MUCHO MENOS QUE ME USES COMO TU QUIERAS

NO TE TENGO LASTIMA STEVENS Y NO QUIERO USARTE QUIERO QUE ME AMES ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO, ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO COMO QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA (SE ACERCO A EL Y LO BESO)

CAMILLE POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO FALTARTE AL RESPETO, ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO PERO NO SE COMO DETENER ESTO, ESTOY COMPROMETIDO CON PATY

BASTA (EMPEZO A LLORAR) NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE ELLA AMA STEAR, DIME YA FORMALIZARON SU COMPROMISO? NO VERDAD, YO NUNCA LE DIGO A NADIE ESTO PERO ES QUE TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO, ME VUELVES LOCA TOM, DISCULPAME (SIN MAS QUE SEGUIR LLORANDO SE FUE DEJANDOLO HAY)

LORRINE ESPERA POR FAVOR. – LA TRATO DE ALCANZAR PERO GEORGE LO DETUVO

JOVEN ESPERE DEJELA QUE SE CALME Y BUSQUELA DESPUES, MAS TRANQUILOS VERA QUE PUEDEN HABLAR MAS SERENAMENTE Y DEJEME DECIR QUE ESTOY DEACUERDO CON ELLA NO TIENE POR QUE NEGARSE A ESA OPORTUNIDAD ES UNA MUJER BELLA, JOVEN, IMPORTANTE PERO SOBRE TODO NUNCA LE A DECLARADO SU AMOR A NADIE DESPUES DE UN SUCESO QUE MARCO SU VIDA HACE TIEMPO.

PERO GEORGE YO QUIERO A PATY, QUIERO QUE ELLA SEA FELIZ Y SI ESTA MUJER ME ENCANTA ME VUELVE LOCO PERO NO SE QUE HACER?

TIEMPO JOVEN TIEMPO, DIGAME SIENTE LO MISMO POR PATY POR LO QUE SIENTE POR CAMILLE.

NO GEORGE POR PATY NECESITO CUIDARLA PROTEGERLA, PERO POR LORRENE SIENTO PASION, DESEO, LA DESEO COMO MUJER, DISCULPAME LO QUE DIGO.

NO TIENES POR QUE AHORA, CALMATE VE A LA CASA DATE UN BAÑO Y RELAJATE PARA EN LA NOCHE Y CUANDO LA VEAS PUEDES HABLAR CON ELLA, QUE DICES MUCHACHO.

TIENES RAZON GEORGE MUCHAS GRACIAS. AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE ALBERT ESTA MUY AGRADECDO CONTIGO Y NO TE QUIERE DEJAR IR NUNCA, ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAS AYUDAR A ADMINISTRAR MI NEGOCIO NECESITO MUCHA AYUDA, POR FAVOR.

ANDA MUCHACHO VE Y CALMATE.

**PPPP**

DIME TERREUCE POR QUE DECIDISTE ACEPTAR HACER ESTE NEGOCIO CONMIGO SI TU SIEMPRE HAS DESEADO TODO LO CONTRARIO HIJO

POR LA UNICA RAZON PADRE **CANDY **LA AMO Y NO PIENSO PERDERLA

MMM, QUE MAL TERRY ES UNA MUJER CASADA Y LO PEOR CON UN HOMBRE MUY IMPORTANTE A NIVEL MUNDIAL ELLA ES UNA MUJER INALCANZABLE PARA TI YA HIJO, DEJALA EN PAZ ELLA SE VE MUY ENAMORADA DE SU MARIDO NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA EN SUS OJOS.

SI PAPA PERO LA AMO COMO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA ENTENDER ESO, HARE QUE DEJE A ALBERT Y QUE SE REGRESE CONMIGO POR QUE LA AMO SOLO POR ESO.

NO COMETAS IMPRUDENCIAS Y SI ES ASI NO TE DEJARE ESTAR AL FRENTE DE ESTE NEGOCIO, POR FAVOR NO SEAS NECIO

MMMM, TE LO PROMETO PADRE PERO NO POR ESO DESISTIRE A QUE ELLAME AME O AL MENOS QUE POR UNA VEZ EN SU VIDA SEA MI MUJER COMO HA SIDO DE EL

TERREUCE ESO NO ES DE UN CABALLERO, SE QUE ES UNA MUJER VERDADERAMETE HERMOSA Y MUY DESEABLE PERO NO ES UNA MUJER FACIL Y TU LO SABES, ES UNA MUJER MUY SEGURA DE LO QUE TIENE Y TE ASEGURO QUE NO LE FALTARA A SU MARIDO

ESO LO VEREMOS PADRE ESO LO VEREMOS…

**PPPPP**

VAMOS A LA CASA CHICOS ES HORA DE LA COMIDA, QUE DICES ALBERT

COMO DIGA MI PRINCESA, PERO SI TENEMOS QUE HABLAR ALISTEAR, VAS A QUEDARTE CON NOSOTROS O TE VAS A REGRESAR A TRABAJAR CON LEFEVRE

NO ALBERT MI LUGAR ES A TU LADO Y QUIERO AYUDARTE Y MAS A MI ADORABLE TIA, PERO SOBRE TODO A CAMILLE LE DEBO MUCHO Y ESO NUNCA SE LO VOY A PODER NEGAR

VAMOS CHICOS PLATICAMOS EN LA CASA

LO QUE ORDENES TIA (CONTSTARON TODOS AL UNISONIO)

CHICOS RESPETEN A SU TIA POR FAVOR.

ALBERT BASTA SI.

**PPPP**

SEÑORITA TIENE UNA VISITA

NO QUIERO RESIVIR A NADIE LORENA, DILE QUE NO ESTOY O QUE ESTOY INDISPUESTAS DI LO QUE QUIERAS

NO LORREINE, NO ME VOY A IR HASTA QUE HABLEMOS POR FAVOR, DEJAME PASAR.

NO LARGATE POR FAVOR LARGATE DE aquí POR FAVOR STEVENS.

SEÑORITA DEJEME HABLAR CON ELLA.

PERO ES QUE ELLA NO QUIERE SEÑOR

POR FAVOR DEJEME SOLO CON ELLA, POR FAVOR SEÑORITA

ESTA BIEN, CUALQUIER COSA SEÑORITA CAMILLE GRITE.

NO LORREINE, ENTENDI ALGO QUE NO QUERIA VER TU ERES UN SORTILEJO, NO SE QUE TIENES PERO DESDE QUE TE MIRE ME FASCINASTE, PERO A MI LADO ESTABA ALGUIEN QUE NO PERTENECE A MI, GRACIAS POR MIRARME A MI, PERO TAN SOLO SOY UN VAQUERO SIN MUCHA EDUCACION CON MUCHAS GANAS DE TRABAJAR Y SEGUIR ADELANTE, PERO TU ERES ALGO BELLO E INALCANZABLE PARA MI, NO ESTOY A TU ALTURA CAMILLE, ERES UNA MUJER MUY RICA E IMPORTANTE EN TODO EL MUNDO,

Y DIME YO TENGO LA CULPA, DESDE QUE TE VI ME GUSTASTE, SE QUE ES ALGO RARO PERO CREO QUE ERES LO QUE HABIA ESTADO ESPERANDO TODA MI VIDA, ME GUSTAS THOMAS QUE PUEDO HACER, PENSABA QUEDARME MAS TIEMPO PARA CONOCER TU GRANJA, PERO NO ME VOY EN UNA SEMANA, NO PUEDO ESTAR aquí.

NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR (LA TOMO DE LOS HOMBROS Y LA BESO), TE NECESITO LORREINE NO ME DEJES, ME TIENES EMBRUJADO, DIME QUE ME HICISTE, TE DESEO, TE QUIERO A MI LADO NO ME DEJES.

NO TE DEJARE SI TU NO QUIERES PERO ABRAZAME, QUIERO QUE ME AMES CON TODO TU CORAZON Y QUE ME ENAMORES COMO NUNCA Y CUANDO TU CREAS QUE ES TIEMPO PARA QUE ME HAGAS TUYA ESTARE aquí ESPERANDOTE.

MI AMOR ERES UN ANGEL – LA EMPEZO A BESAR CON DELICADEZA PERO LOS BESOS SE FUERON TORNANDO MAS APASIONADOS LA RECOSTO SOBRE LA CAMA Y EMPEZARON LAS CARICIAS PERO EL SE DETUVO, QUERIA A ESA MUJER PERO NO ASI.

LORREINE TE DESEO PERO NO ASI, DEBE HABER OTRA FORMA MAS Y QUIERO QUE SEA CUANDO TE CONVIERTAS EN MI ESPOSA SI ES QUE ASI LO QUIERES.

YO LO QUIERO PERO TU ESTARAS DISPUESTO A AFRONTAR TODO LO QUE NOS VIENE, NO CON MI FAMILIA SI NO POR MIS COMPROMISOS TODO, ESTAS DISPUESTO

SI ME ENSEÑAS Y ME AYUDAS CLARO QUE SI MI VIDA.

DEBEMOS IR A LA CENA, TU FAMILIA DEBE PREGUNTARSE POR TI.

NO CREO DEJE DICHO DONDE ESTARIA

**FLASHBACK**

TOM, PODEMOS HABLAR POR FAVOR

CLARO PATY PASA, DIME QUE PASA

TOM, ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIRTE UNA DISCULPA, NUNCA FUE MI INTENCION LASTIMARTE (LA INTERRUMPE TOM)

YA SE DE QUE SE TRATA PATY, NO HAY PROBLEMA SE QUE LO AMAS Y QUE TU CORAZON SIEMPRE ESTUVO CON EL A PESAR DE QUE SABIAS DE QUE ESTABA MUERTO, PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE NO LO ESTA ASI QUE VE CON EL ES TU FELICIDAD Y POR MI NO TE PREOCUPES ME DI CUENTA DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE LO VI COMO TU MIRADA CAMBIO DIFERENTE TE QUIERO PATY, PERO ME DI CUENTA QUE NO ERA LA FORMA EN COMO PENSE QUERERTE, TE VEO COMO UNA AMIGA O COMO UNA HERMANA COMO LO ES CANDY, PERO ME GUSTO AYUDARTE A SUPERAR ESTO Y LO MEJOR ES QUE PUDIMOS CONOCERNOS COMO AMIGOS, AHORA YO SOY EL QUE TENGO UNA GRAN DUDA NO SE QUE SIENTO POR CAMILLE, ME DECLARO SU AMOR, NO SE QUE PENSAR.

QUE TU ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA O AL MENOS TE GUSTA LO SUFICIENTE PARA SENTIRTE ATRAIDO POR ELLA

COMO SABES ESO PATY.

AYER EN LA FIESTA AL MIRARTE Y A ELLA SU BRILLO EN SUS OJOS ES MUY DIFERENTE, HAY AMOR EN USTEDES SOLO DESCUBRANLO, BUSCALA TOM Y NO DEJES IR LA FELICIDAD (SE ABRAZAN)

GRACIAS PATY, SI PREGUNTAN POR MI LOS VEO EN LA CENA ESTARE CON LORRINE, GRACIAS

**FIN FLASHBACK**

SRA. LA BUSCAN, ME DICEN QUE ES URGENTE

PERO QUIEN ES DOND ESTA EN EL RECIBIDOR

EL SR. DONDE ESTA.

SALIO SEÑORA ME DIJO QUE LE AVISARA QUE NO TARDABA QUE NECESITA RECOGER ALGO DE LA OFICINA.

Y ESO TIENE MUCHO NO SEÑORA CUESTION DE MINUTOS

Y GEORGE?

ESTA EN SU HABITACION

Y LO DEMAS?

EL SR. THOMAS SALIO, LA SRITA. PATY Y EL JOVEN STEAR ESTAN EN EL JARDIN Y LA SRITA. ANNIE Y EL JOVEN ARCHI SALIERON

GRACIAS, VOY A LA SALA Y POR FAVOR LLEVE café O TE

HOLA PECAS COMO ESTAS?

DIME TERRY QUE SE TE OFRECE ESTOY OCUPADA.

SE ME OFRECE VERTE Y DECIRTE QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO ME VUELVES LOCO Y QUIERO ESTRECHARTE EN MIS BRAZOS.

TE RECUERDO QUE SOY UNA MUJER CASADA Y QUE AMO A MI MARIDO

NO LO CREO CANDY, SI NO NUNCA ME MIRARIAS ASI

Y DIME COMO TE MIRO

SE QUE DESEAS ESTAR A MI LADO, TE CASASTE CON EL POR QUE PENSASTE

QUE PENSE TERRY

QUE COMO YO ESTABA CON SUSANA NUNCA PODRIAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS Y NO TUVISTE OTRA OPCION QUE ESTAR CON EL, ADEMAS DE QUE TE CONOCE Y TE A CUIDADO SIEMPRE TU SOLO LE TIENES AGRADECIMIENTO

SE NOTA QUE NUNCA DEJARAS DE SER UN INGREIDO Y QUE TU ARROGANCIA NO TE PERMITE VER MAS ALLA DE LAS COSAS

SI RECUERDAS AQUELLA TARDE EN ROCKTOMN, TE VI ahí Y NO QUISE BUSCARTE POR QUE LAS COSAS NO IBAN A FUNCIONAR ADEMAS A QUIEN IBA BUSCANDO ES A ALBERT, POR QUE SIN SABER LO AMABA CON TODO MI CORAZON Y MI VIDA, ME ENCONTRE A ELEANOR PERO LE DIJE QUE YO ESTABA BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN MAS Y ELLA LO ENTENDIO, ENTENDIO QUE AMO CON TODO MI SER A ALBERT ANDRY Y NO POR SU DINERO NI SU POSICION SI NO POR EL HOMBRE QUE ES

SABES PECOSA DESEARIA CON EL ALMA TOCARTE COMO EL TE TOCA, HACERTE MI MUJER COMO YA FUISTE DE EL, TE DESEO CANDY Y NO VOY A PARAR HASTA QUE SEAS MIA.

PUES NO LO INTENTES GRANDCHESTER POR QUE TE LA VAS A VER CONMIGO, ALGUNA VEZ FUIMOS AMIGOS POR QUE NO SEGUIR SIENDOLO

POR QUE ME QUITASTE A MI MUJER

TU MUJER DIME CUAL?

CANDY, DEJA DE HACERTE EL IDIOTA, TU SABES MUY BIEN COMO LA AMO Y ME LA QUITASTE

YO NO TE QUITE NADA, SI LA AMABA DESDE AQUELLA VEZ QUE LA VI EN LONDRES ES DIFERENTE, YO NUNCA LE INSINUE NADA CUANDO USTEDES ESTABAN JUNTOS, PERO QUE HICISTE LA ILUSIONASTE Y LA DEJASTE REGRESAR CON EL CORAZON HERIDO Y ADEMAS LLEGO CON UN FUERTE RESFRIADO, DIME CUANDO HAS ESTADO PARA ELLA, NUNCA TERRY NUNCA LA DEFENDISTE COMO DEBERIAS

ESO NO ES CIERTO Y SI M DI CUENTA QUE TU LA AMABAS, PERO ELLA ME ELIGIO A MI, DEJALA EN PAZ Y DEJA QUE SEA FELIZ CONMIGO.

ESA DECISION YO NO LA DEBO DE TOMAR SI NO ELLA Y SI ES ELLA LA QUE ME LO PIDE LO HARE, PERO NO POR QUE TU ME LO EXIJAS, SI NO POR QUE MI MUJER ME LO PIDA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO Y UN FAVOR VETE DE MI CASA Y NO LE VUELVAS A FALTAR AL RESPETO, POR QUE SI NO ME VAS A CONOCER QUIEN REALMENTE SOY.

NO TE TENGO MIDO WILLIAM YO TAMBIEN TENGO MUCHO PODER ASI QUE NOS LAS ARREGLAREMOS.

BASTA TERRY, VETE DE MI CASA Y POR FAVOR DEJA DE MOLESTARNOS Y SI ES NECESARIO OPTARE POR QUE TU NO ESTES EN ESE NEGOCIO.

QUIERES QUE TODO MUNDO SE ENTERE DE QUE HUBO ALGO ENTRE NOSOTROS.

QUE SE ENTEREN, NO TENGO NADA DE QUE AVERGAONZARME

SEGURA PECAS, RECUERDAS EL ESTABLO EN EL SAN PLABLO QUE POR ESO NOS FUIMOS

DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES TERRY Y VETE DE MI CASA (CALMA CANDY – LA ABRAZO)

MI AMOR NO ES NADA CIERTO, YO TE AMO A TI y tu lo sabes te lo he demostrado muchas veces y el es un estupido arrogante que no se que le pasa.

te creo mi amor no tienes por que decirme las cosas (se besan muy apasionados)

mi cielo si me sigues besando asi no vamos a ir a la cena.

pues yo no quisiera ir quiero hacerte el amor y mas con lo que comprobe hoy quiero seguir probandote

albert (estaba muy sonrojada) basta mi cielo, pero sabes quiero que experimentes ese mismo placer como lo hice yo, pero sera despues de la cena, te amo.

vamos princesa a cambiarnos para salir.

si te tengo que contar algo pero lo hacemos mientras nos bañanos ya pedi que preperan el baño

lo que diga mi hermosa dama.

SABES ESTUVE PLATICANDO CON PATY (**AMBOS RUBIOS ESTAN EN LA BAÑERA MUY PLACIDOS**) Y ME CONTO QUE YA REGRESO CON STEAR Y ESO ME DA GUSTO, PERO MAS GUSTO ME DA QUE TOM LO HAYA ENTENDIDO PERO LO QUE MAS ME EMOCIONA MI AMOR ES… - BESAME

PRINCESA DIME POR QUE ESTOY AL BORDE DE MI LOCURA Y DESPUES DE QUE ME DIGA LE VOY A HACER EL AMOR MUY RICO.

BUENO NO SE LO VOY A PENSAR, BUENO ESTA BIEN ME DIJERON QUE FUE A BUSCAR A CAMILLE LEFEVRE

QUE DICES QUE TIENE LEFEVRE?

QUE ESTA ENAMORA DE THOMAS Y EL FUE A BUSCARLA COMO VEZ

QUIEN LO DIRIA DE MI CUÑADITO SI QUE SABE A DONDE IRSE LE GUSTAN LAS MUJERES EXTRANJERAS.

AHORA CUMPLEME LO QUE DIJISTE – ELLA SE VOLTEA Y SE PONE A ORCAJADAS SOBRE EL Y EMPIEZA EL RITUAL DEL AMOR ENTRE ELLOS.

MI AMOR TIENES EL DON DE VOLVERME LOCO, ME FASCINA COMO ME HACES EL AMOR

Y TU MI VIDA ERES LO QUE MAS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO, VAMOS A CAMBIARNOS SI POR FAVOR.

COMO ME VEO MI AMOR ME ENCANTA ESTE VESTIDO, TE GUSTA A TI. (**SU VESTIDO ES DE CORSE AJUSTADO A SU TALLE DEJANDO RESALTAR SU ESTRECHA CINTURA, SUS VOLUMINOSO BUSTO COLOR LILA DRAPEADO Y DE LA CINTURA HACIA ABAJO ES SEMIRENDOND HASTA EL PISO CON TUL E INSCRUSTACIONES EN LOS HOMBROS CON DELICADAS MANGAS DEL MISMO COLOR Y MUY FINOS, LLEVA UNA GARGANTILLA DE ORO CON UN ZAFIRO AL IGUAL QUE LOS ARETES, UNA DIADEMA IGUAL LO MISMO QUE UNA PULSERA Y LOS TACONES BLANCOS DE RAZO.)**

DE VERDAD MI VIDA QUE NO SE DE DONDE SACAS TANTA BELLEZA PARA DEJARME EMBELESIDO Y NO QUIERA SALIR DE aquí, ERES UNA MUJER BELLISISIMA Y LO MEJOR ES QUE ERES MI MUJER Y QUE AMO Y QUE SOY LA ENVIDIA DE MUCHOS HOMBRES POR TENER A LA MUJER MAS BELLA DE MUNDO

Y YO SOY LA ENVIDIA DE MUCHAS MUJERES QUE DESEARIAN TENER A UN HOMBRE COMO TU, PERO LO MEJOR DEL CASO QUE ESE HOMBRE ES MIO, JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..

YA PRINCESA VAMOS TE VES REALMETE BELLISIMA.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

ISABEL BUENAS NOCHES, ESTAS REALMENTE BELLISIMA, DIME YA ESTAN TODOS, ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA Y EMOCIONADA.

CANDY, PERO MIRA QUIEN LO DICE, DEBES PRESENTARME A TU MODISTO HACE COSAS REALMENTE HERMOSAS Y SI YA ESTAN TODOS ADENTRO, VAMOS QUE NUESTROS MARIDOS ESTAN YA CON ELLOS

BUENAS NOCHES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA COMIDA, QUE DISFRUTEN DE SU ESTANCIA aquí Y DIGANME QUE DESEAN HACER EN ESTOS DIAS, LO QUE USTEDES GUSTEN A DONDE QUIERAN IR ESTAMOS MAS QUE DISPUESTA CANDY Y YO DE ACOMPAÑARLAS.

ISABEL, LES QUIERO COMENTAR QUE MAÑANA SE ESTRENA LA OBRA DE HAMBLET Y ES UN HONOR INVITARLOS A TODOS USTEDES y en especial a las anfitrionas de este evento, la señora brown y a la sra. andry, obvio con sus respectivos esposos. que dicen

con todo gusto terreuce estaremos presentes

muchas gracias sr. brown, que dices amigo un palco estara reservado a tu familia.

gracias terry, mi esposa y mi familia estaremos gustosos de ir verdad mi amor.

si mi amor, estaremos hay, pero diganme señoritas quieren ir de compras o quieren que mi modisto venga a verlas aquí al hotel y traiga los modelos que tenga ya diseñados.

yo si candy – contesto camille – por que he visto que traes muchos vestidos hermosos como el de hoy no es asi julieta?

si es verdad a daila y a mi nos encanto el vestido que llevaste en la fiesta es lo mismo que comentamos con mee, ty, alika y sharik

si por favor llamalo, lo vemos aquí mañana a las 10 de la mañana.

por supuesto alika, me gustaria conocer mucho de ustedes, recuerdo que albert me regalo un vestido muy hermoso que lo mando a traer de su pais, pero ahora que vayamos a visitarlos espero que pueda conocer mas de ustedes, que dicen de ustedes mee y ly…

candy voy a ver a los caballeros te veo ahorita.

si mi amor ya no tardare tanto ya estoy tan cansada, te amo.(esto ultimo lo dice muy bajito)

candy que envidia me das eres una mujer muy joven y tu esposo te adora cuantos años tienen.

hay daila si es un amor amo mi esposo el tiene 25 años y yo tengo 19 y llevamos casi un mes de casados, pero no disfrutamos mucho de nuestra luna de miel por los negocios de el y mirame como estamos.

oye estas casi como cuando yo me case candy, jung es un hombre muy importante en asia y cuando yo me case con el yo era mas joven tenia apenas 17 años y el 24 pero aun asi siempre me a respetado y me a dado mi lugar, no te voy a decir que no tenemos problemas en estos 5 años de casados hemos pasado muchas cosas nos hemos separado unas dos veces por que aveces el cree que puedo llegar a cambiarlo que por que como soy muy joven que de seguro me gustara otro hombre y lo peor es que como no tenemos hijos esta aveces que no se aguanta, pero para que le diera mas tranquilidad por eso me dedique a estar junto a el en los negocios y me gusta mucho, ty es una testigo fiel de esto, hemos padecido pero al final el amor que nos une es muy grande, el y yo nos conocemos muy bien somos el uno para el otro, lo amo demasiado.

que hermosa historia, mee, espero que ahora que estoy iniciando una relacion con el hermano de nuestra hermosa candy yo pueda decir lo mismo.

mas te vale camille no vayas a lastimar a thomas es un chico rudo y muy cabeza dura, ademas de apuesto, jajajajajajaja. pero es muy lindo y dime como es que se convencieron si apenas llevan dos dias de conocerce y ya estan muy emocionados.

ahh candy, no se si sabes que existe el amor a primera vista.

ese amor lo vivo a cada instante mi albert y yo nos conocimos cuando el tenia 12 años y yo 6 y desde hay siempre hemos estado juntos en diferentes formas pero el siempre esta para mi cuando lo necesito y me di cuenta que lo amo demasiado, por eso las entiendo espero que tu alika y sharik ustedes encuentren el amor muiy pronto, pero que nos dices isabel tu que tienes mas experiencia al igual que daila

pues que les puedo decir señoras y señoritas que mi esposo es un gran hombre que me ama como si fuera desde el primer dia y estoy deacuerdo con julieta no todo es miel sobre ojuelas espero candy que siempre superen las cosas a pesar de que los problemas, la desconfianza, la incertidumbre este presente pero si su amor y el respeto existe eso siempre va a ser lo mejor.

tienes mucha razon isabel, a mi me pasa lo mismo hedetioshi es un hombre muy amoroso pero aveces es muy arrogante y posecivo conmigo a pasado algo asi, pero siempre termina siendo un corderito (todas rien) jajajajajajajajajajjaa…

que cosas dices ty, quien diria que tu esposo es un lobo ante los demas y contigo es un corderito.

asi es uno debe de controlarlos siempre, albert es un hombre de negocios muy energico y siempre consigue lo que quiere y es un hombre muy regio y duro pero conmigo es lo contrario a mi siempre me esta cuidando con decirles que es un cocinero excelente y un muy buen hombre a mi lado lo amo con toda mi vida.

y cuando van a escribirle a la cigüeña?

pues no se sharik, me estoy cuidando no quiero encargar rapido, es muy precipitado y con esto no quiero que nada nos haga retrasarnos.

mi amor nos vamos

si mi vida, chicas mañana las veo aquí voy a venir con mis amigas y con el modisto, espero que les guste todo.

hasta mañana candy (dicen todas)

hasta mañana damas, espero sigan disfrutando la noche.

hasta mañana sr. andry

candy, me quedo un rato mas quiero platicar mas tiempo con camille

pero no llegues tarde que nos lleve el chofer y que regrese por ti

esta bien pareces peor que mi mama.

pues lo soy jovencito asi que no haga nada que no deba.

y usted si lo hace no señora.

ya lo dijiste soy una señora, jajajajajajjajaja

ya chicos dejen de discutir solo no llegues tarde tom y cuidanos a esa dama.

claro que si cuñado.

****

ASI PASAN LOS DIAS TODOS FUERON A LA OBRA DE TERRY, TODOS SE EMBARCAN RUMBO A SUS DESTINOS YA FIRMARON LOS CONTRATOS Y ESTAN A LA ESPERA DE VERSE EN UN MES EN COLOMBA CON JULIETA CAMBELS Y DE HAY INICIARAN LA GRAN RUTA DE NEGOCIOS QUE LES ESPERA A CADA PROTAGONISTA DE aquí EN ADELANTE


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 "LOS NEGOCIOS CRECEN EL AMOR FLORECE EN LAKEWOOD Y UN AMOR SE EMPIEZA A ROMPER"**

**ESCRITO POR VERENICE CAÑEDO**

SEÑORA ME PERMITE LA BUSCAN

QUIEN ES MARGARITA?, POR CIERTO ESTA MI ESPOSO EN LA OFICINA

NO SEÑORA SALIO DIJO QUE TENIA QUE IR AL BANCO Y DE HAY A VER UN ASUNTO CON UN SOCIO Y QUE REGRESABA POR USTED PARA IR ACOMER Y EL QUE LA BUSCA ES EL SR. GRANDCHESTER

EL DUQUE VERDAD?

NO SEÑORA SU HIJO

YA LE DIJISTE QUE ESTOY?

SI SEÑORA

ESTA GEORGE O ARCHI

NO SEÑORA, QUE LE DIGO AL SEÑOR.

QUE PASE, PERO DEJE LA PUERTA ABIERTA Y VENGA CADA 10 MINUTOS POR FAVOR.

SI SEÑORA COMPERMISO.

BUENOS DIAS PECOSA, COMO ESTAS?

QUE QUIERES TERRY, EN QUE TE PUEDO AYUDAR, ME IMAGINA QUE YA ESTABAS EN LONDRES.

PUES YA VEZ QUE NO, EL QUE ESTA EN LONDRES ES MI PADRE Y ESTA ARREGLANDO LAS COSAS Y LO VEREMOS AYA CUANDO TENGAMOS QUE LLEGAR.

QUE BIEN, PERO DIME ENTONCES EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARTE

EN NADA, SOLO QUERIA VERTE Y VER LO HERMOSA QUE TE VEZ CON ESE TRAJE, ESTAS BELLISIMA, REALMENTE CANDY YA NO SIENTES NADA POR MI (ESTRABA DETRÁS DE SU SILLA, ELLA SE LEVANTA Y SE ALEJA)

YA TE LO DIJE MAS DE UNA VEZ AL QUE AMO ES A MI ESPOSO NO A TI, POR TI SIENTO UN CARIÑO MUY ESPECIAL A CAMBIO DE QUE A EL LO AMO.

SABES PECOSA ME ENCANTARIA PODER BESARTE Y TOCARTE COMO TE TOCA EL, HACERTE MI MUJER.

DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES SI TERRY, ESO NUNCA SUCEDERA YO LO AMO A EL.

NO LO CREO CANDY, POR QUE TE PONES NERVIOSA CONMIGO** (LA APRISIONO CANTRA LA PARED Y LA ESTABA INTENTADO BESAR Y TOCAR, PERO ELLA SE RESISTRE)**

DEJAME TERRY, POR FAVOR DEJAME, NO TE PASES DE LISTO, DEJAME

NO CANDY, VAS A SER MIA A COMO DE LUGAR

POR FAVOR TERRY NO ME HAGAS DAÑO** (ALBERT ESTABA EN LA PUERTA, PERO EL PENSABA QUE ELLA LO ACEPTABA Y NO CREIA LO QUE VEIA SU MUJER ESTABA ACEPTANDO A OTRO, SE DIO LA VUELTA Y SE FUE)**

CANDY PERDONAME, PERDONAME PECOSA

**(LE DA UNA CACHETADA**) LARGATE TERRY NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, LARGATE ERES UN IMBECIL LAGARTE.

PERDONAME, DISCULPEME TE AMO PERO NO ASI, PERDONAME

**(ELLA SE DEJA CAER EN LA SILLA EN UN MAR DE LAGRIMAS**) COMO PUDO ES UN IMBECIL, ALBERT YA DEBIO DE HABER LLEGADO, MARGARITA YA LLEGO MI ESPOSO

SI SEÑORA, ESTA EN SU OFICINA

BUENO QUE NADIE NOS MOLESTE POR FAVOR.

ALBERT MI AMOR, QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO.

DE QUE QUIERES HABLAR, DE QUE ME QUIERES PEDIR QUE TE DEJE LIBRE, LO HARE TU SABES QUE SI ME LO PIDES LO HARIA Y QUE NO ERA NECESARIO TODA ESA BURLA DE DECIRME QUE ME AMAS Y QUE NO PUEDES VIVIR SIN MI

QUE ESTAS DICIENDO ALBERT, NO ENTIENDO **(CON CARA DE SORPRENDIDA)**

YA DEJA DE SER UNA HIPOCRITA CANDY TE VI CON ESE IMBECIL ME HAS ESTADO VIENDO LA CARA DE IDIOTA, PUES MIRA QUE LO LOGRASTE MUY BIEN, AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO ES CIERTO

CLARO QUE NO ES CIERTO, POR QUE NO FUERON ASI LAS COSAS, YO NO HE HECHO NADA, A ESO VENGO A DECIRTE LO QUE ME HIZO TERRY

QUE TE ESTABA BESANDO Y TE ESTABA TOCANDO Y TU FELIZ

ALBERT ESCUCHA POR FAVOR ESCUCHA NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA MALO

NO YA TE DIJE QUE NO, ME QUIERAS VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA, QUEDATE CON EL SI QUIERES YO ME LARGO PARA QUE OUEDAS SER FELIZ Y MIRA QUE LO VAS A LOGRAR MUY RAPIDO, QUE SENTIAS ESTAR CON DOS A LA VEZ

ALBERT POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS ESCUCHAME **(LO AGARRO DEL BRAZO, PERO EL ESTABA MUY ENAJADO Y LA EMPUEJO Y CALLO DE RODILLAS)**

QUE QUIERES QUE TE ESCUCHE QUE LO AMAS Y QUE QUIERES ESTAR CON EL, ADELANTE LARGATE CON EL, QUE IDIOTA FUI CREIA QUE ME AMABAS, QUEDATE Y ACABA TU NEGOCIO Y CON TU AMANTE Y LARGUENSE, AHORA SE FELIZ CANDY.

**(ELLA CON LAS LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS LE SUPLICABA**) NO ME OFENDAS ALBERT NUNCA TE HE FALTADO, TU SENTIAS QUE TE MENTIA CUANDO ME HACES EL AMOR, CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO NO ME DEJES, SIN TI YO NO VIVO ALBERT POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES

**Tú me das las cosas que yo quiero cuando menos me lo espero**

**Tú me das el aire que respiro**

**Tú serás lo que tanto buscaba y yo creía que no existía**

**Tu vendrás robándome la vida pa' fundirla con la tuya**

**Y que será de mi cuando en tus brazos yo descubra**

**Que tú serás el cielo que jamás podre tocar**

**Es imposible ya lo sé, abrázame**

**Tú me das un golpe de energía cuando estoy sin batería**

**Tú me das la vida en un instante**

**Tu serás la historia más bonita la que nunca se te olvida**

**Tú vendrás entregando tu vida para hacerte con la mía**

**Y que será de mi cuando en tus besos yo entendía**

**Que tú serás [serás] el cielo que jamás podre tocar**

**Es imposible ya lo sé**

**Que tan solo tú me das [me das]**

**La vida que yo siempre quise para mí**

**Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname**

**Por pensar solo en mí**

**[Por pensar solo en mi, por pensar solo en mi]**

**Por no darte más de lo que te doy**

**[Por no darte más de lo que te doy]**

**Por amarte simplemente**

**[No me pidas hacer]**

**Lo que no puedo hacer**

**Si tú quieres, si puedes, olvídame tú**

**Tú serás [serás] el cielo que jamás podre tocar**

**Es imposible ya lo se**

**Que tan solo tú me das [me das]**

**La vida que yo siempre quise para mí**

**[La vida que yo siempre quise]**

**Pero es imposible ya lo se**

**Que tan solo tú serás ***

_**TAN SOLO TU FRANCO DE VITA**_

QUEDATE CON ESE IMBECIL Y CUANDO DECIDAS MANDAME LOS PAPELES DEL DIVORCIO Y CON TODO GUSTO TE LOS FIRMO, ESO SI TERMINA TU NEGOCIO Y YA DECIDIRAS TU

NO TE VAYAS ALBERT POR FAVOR, TE AMO **(EL SALIO DEJANDOLA ARRODILLADA EN EL PISO Y SE FUE A DONDE NO SABEMOS PERO SE FUE)**

SEÑORA QUE LE PASO, PUEDO AYUDARLA EN ALGO

NO MARGARITA, LLAMALE A GEORGE O ARCHI POR FAVOR.

_**ELLA SIGUE LLORANDO DESCONSOLADA POR ALGO QUE NO HIZO Y QUE EL NO LA ESCUCHO-**_

GATITA QUE PASO, DIME QUE PASO POR QUE ESTAS ASI

CANDY QUE LE PASA, DONDE ESTA WILLIAM

SE FUE, ME DEJO aquí, NO QUIZO ESCUCHAR LO QUE PASO (**LLORABA MUY DESCONSOLADA**) ME DIJO QUE LE MANDARA LOS PAPELES DEL DIVORCIO CONTIGO GEORGE, SE FUE Y ME DEJO

GATITA QUE PASO, EXPLICATE POR QUE NO ENTENDEMOS

LO QUE PASA QUE VINO TERRY (**LES PLATICA LO QUE PASO)**

DESGRACIADO ME LAS VA A PAGAR, NO VA A QUEDARCE ASI

DEJALO ARCHI A MI EL QUE ME IMPORTABA ES ALBERT Y EL NO ME ESCUCHO

CANDY, YO HABLARE CON EL

NO GEORGE SI NO QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO QUE NO HABLE, YO NO LE VOY A ROGAR NO HICE NADA MALO Y SI ES QUE ME QUIERE ENTENDERA QUE LAS COSAS NO SON COMO LAS PIENSA, VOY A SEGUIR CON ESTO, AUNQUE NO TENGA GANAS DE NADA.

COMO USTED DIGA CANDY

VAMONOS A LA CASA, NO QUIERO SEGUIR aquí. OTRO FAVOR GEORGE, ESCRIBELE AL DUQUE Y EXPLICALE LAS COSAS DE LA MEJOR FORMA Y DILE QUE EL TRATO SE HARA DIRECTAMENTE CONTIGO O CON ARCHI

COMO DIGAS CANDY YO ME ENCARGO DE ESO, PERO CALMESE

****

señora, el señor vino y se llevo una maleta, dijo que le avisaramos

si gracias no hay problema, por favor preguntenles si van a comer y a mi subame un te y unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza

señora, disculpeme que la siga importunando pero

digame que pasa

llego la señorita elisa y se molesto mucho que por que la habitacion de ella es la de la señorita paty

ahhhhh, lo que me faltaba y que donde esta

aquí estoy candy, quiero que esa mosca muerta se salga de mi cuarto por que es mio

perdon elisa que dices **(ESTABA FASTIDIADA, LE DOLIA LA CABEZA Y LO UNICO QUE QUERIA ERA ESTAR EN SU HABITACION LLORANDO POR LO QUE HABIA PASADO Y PENSAR QUE HACER)**, no estoy de buenas para atenderte

me importa un comino como estes, quiero que la saques de ahí **(estaban todos ahí en la parte de atrás escuchando lo que pasaba)**

osea que debo obedecerte elisa?

claro que si huerfana, haz lo que te estoy diciendo ahora.

me estas dando ordenes?

si que no escuchas o estas sorda

mmmm, para empezar no soy tu empleada, dos estas en mi casa y tres la que se va a largar de aquí eres tu, donde estan sus cosas

aquí señora, a que cuarto las llevo

a ninguno la señorita se va de mi casa **(REAFIRMA ESO DE MI CASA)**

esta no es tu casa es de mi tio asi que saca a tu maldita amiga

no tan rapido elisa, ella es la señora y dueña de esta casa, asi que haz lo que te diga

stear tu? estas muerto QUE NO?

claro que no elisa, largate de aquí

no me voy a ir candy, saca a tu amiga de mi cuarto.

que no escuchaste (**toma sus maletas y las lleva a la puerta**) quiero que te largues de mi casa, y si no te parece comprate una o vete a un hotel, en mi casa o en cualquiera de las casas que son propiedad de william y mias no te quiero o te voy a sacar como lo estoy haciendo ahora, largate y no quiero verte, entendido wilson de la orden que di **(tomo las maletas y las avento a la calle, toda la ropa se esparcio)**

maldita huerfana, mugrosa esto no se queda asi, me las vas a pagar

que sigues con tus amenazas ya se me tu cancion elisa, largate de **AQUÍ (se desquito un poco su coraje)**

que pasa candy, que tienes, por que estas asi

no tengo nada, mañana! quiero regresar a chicago george haz todo lo necesario debo hablar con la tia y te necesito junto a mi hay que hablar de unas cosas.

si candy ahorita ire a comprar los boletos, para quien quiere que los compre

para mi, para ti y pregunta quien va a regresar a chicago

si señora voy** (ella se sube a su habitacion)**

wilson, dejo algo el señor

si george me dejo esta carta para usted, gracias

**pppppppp**

**candy en su habitacion estaba en la bañera en un mar de llanto**

por que albert, por que no me escuchaste por que, no puede ser yo te amo tanto no quiero perderte eres mi vida mi amor, mi aire por que me dejaste por que a mi, no es justo, por las estupideces de terry** (salio de la bañera, se seco, se puso la pijama y se acosto)**

toc – toc, adelante

señora la cena esta lista, la esperan para cenar

no voy a cenar subame un te y pregunte a george a que hora salimos a chicago, por favor

si señora, enseguida regreso

señor george me pregunta la señora que a que hora sale el tren para chicago

digale que las 9 de la mañana tenemos que estar en la estacion del tren

enseguida, señora compermiso, me dice el señor que a las nueve tienen que estar en la estacion

esta bien digale que lo veo a las 7:30 de la mañana y que estare lista para salir

si señora, perdon que me meta en esto pero se ve muy mal

no estoy bien solo con dormir me voy a reponer

como diga señora cualquier cosa me avisa, compermiso

**flashback**

WILLIAM, QUE PASO, POR QUE DEJASTE ASI A LA SEÑORA CANDY

POR QUE SE ENTIENDE CON TERRY, ME ESTABA VIENDO LA CARA DE IDIOTA

LA ESCUCHASTE, PARA DECIR ESO?

NO ES NECESARIO YO LOS VI Y ESO ES SUFICIENTE

ME VOY A IR A ESCOCIA, HAZTE CARGO DE LAS COSAS, DEJA TE FIRMO EL PODER NOTARIAL PARA QUE ELLA PUEDA TOMAR DECICIONES, YA QUE CON ESTE NEGICIO ES IMPORTANTE Y TU HAZ LO QUE SEA NECESARIO, ESTA ARHI, STEAR QUE SE HAGAN CARGO DE LOS NEGOCIOS

WILLIAM CREES QUE ESTA BIEN LO QUE HACES, ELLA TE AMA Y LO VI POR COMO ESTA SUFRIENDO

ES UNA HIPOCRITA, NO ME AMA

CUIDA TUS PALABRAS WILLIAN, ES TU MUJER

PUES ES MUJER DE DOS HOMBRES, ELLA SE ACUESTA CONMIGO Y CON TERRY

Y DESDE CUANDO, SI TODO EL TIEMPO ESTA CONTIGO Y CON LA FAMILIA NO HE VISTO NADA DE ESO, SOLO HOY QUE SALIMOS Y PREGUNTE CIERTAS COSAS A MARGARITA

NO ME IMPORTA MAÑANA SALGO A ESCOCIO Y NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ELLA NI DE NADIE, SIRVE QUE REVISO LOS NEGOCIOS ALLA, ESTARE EN CONTACTO CONTIGO Y ME ENVIAS LOS PAPELES DEL DIVORCIO PARA FIRMARLOS

PERDONAME LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR ESTAS SIENDO UN REVERENDO IDIOTA, ELLA TE AMA Y NUNCA TE FALTARIA Y OTRA COSA NO LA VOY A DEJAR SOLA EN ESTO, ELLA ME NECESITA Y VOY A APOYARLA EN CUANTO A TI SI TE AYUDARE PERO NO LA DEJARE A CANDY

HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, ME DA LO MISMO.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

GEORGE ESTOY LISTA, ESPERO QUE YA HAYAS DESAYUNADO Y SI NO DESAYUÑAREMOS EN EL TREN, QUIEN MAS VIENE CON NOSOTROS.

SOLO NOSOTROS DOS, LOS DEMAS SEGUIRAN aquí Y DESPUES SE IRAN A CHICAGO. EL SEÑOR THOMAS SALIO CON LEFEVRE DESDE AYER A LAKEWOOD, FUE CON ALGUIEN MAS PERO NO SE QUIEN ES.

ESTA BIEN, NECESITO PENSAR Y HABLAR CON LA TIA, HAS VISTO A WILLIAM

SI CANDY LO VI AYER, DISCULPEME PERO EL SE VE MUY MAL Y ESTA MUY TRISTE

PERO NO MAS QUE YO VAMONOS, NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTO.

COMO DIGA CANDY.

**ESTAN EN EL VAGON PRIVADO CADA UNO EN SU RESPECTIVO ESPACIO, ALBERT VA RUMBO A ESCOCIA**

POR QUE ALBER, YO TE AMO ME VOY A IR DEJARTE Y TUS PAPELES DEL DIVORCIO TE LOS ENVIARE, PERO NO SE COMO SALIR DE ESTO, ESTOY METIDA HASTA LOS DIENTES EN ESTE MALDITO NEGOCIO, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE NADIE Y MUCHO DE TI GRANDCHESTER ME HAS LASTIMADO NUEVAMENTE YO AMO A MI ESPOSO **(POR SUS OJOS VERDES Y TAN TRISTES SALIAN MUCHAS LAGRIMAS, ELLA NO PODIA MAS, ESTABA MUY MAL, PALIDA Y DEMEJORADA)**

CANDY HEMOS LLEGADO, PERO QUE LE PASA QUE NO SE SIENTE BIEN, POR QUE ESTA ASI

REALMENTE TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO, ME SIENTO CANSADA PERO DEBO DE AFRONTAR ESTO, NECESITO QUE INVESTIGUE COMO PUEDO SALIR DE ESTO, NO QUIERO ESTAR CERCA DE ESTA FAMILIA, QUIERO IRME A EL HOGAR, SI DEBO FIRMAR ALGO LO HAGO, ASISTIRE SOLO CUANDO ME NECESITEN, LO QUE SEA PERO NO ME SIENTO CON ANIMOS DE ESTAR aquí EN CHICAGO QUIERO IR A EL HOGAR.

CANDY, DEBO PASAR A LA OFICINA A REVISAR UNAS COSAS QUE NECESITO Y LA VEO EN LA MANSION ASI SIRVE QUE USTED VA HABLANDO CON LA SRA. ELROY DEL ASUNTO Y YO LA ALCANZO EN UN RATO, ESO SI LE COMENTO SI MAS TARDE NO SE SIENTE BIEN IRE POR EL DOCTOR MARTIN PARA QUE LA REVISE, ESTA DEACUERDO.

SI GEORGE, GRACIAS POR CUIDARME TANTO, GRACIAS ERES MUY LINDO.

ESTOY PARA AYUDARTE CANDY Y DE MI CUENTA CORRE QUE GRANDCHESTER HABLARA CON ALBERT Y ESTE TENDRA QUE PEDIRLE PERDON DE RODILLAS.

NO ES NECESARIO, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES SALIR DE ESTO.

****

hola señor george, hay unas cosas pendientes pero hay algo importantisimo que debe revisar estan hablando de la refineria que se encuentra en florida y que es urgente que se presente el sr. andry y si no van a romper el negocio y es muy importante, en el banco hay algo que deben consultar con el ya que el sr. legan esta de viaje y no quieren hablar con neil legan, en la procesadora estan esperando la respuesta de donde van a comprar la leche para el trabajo esta detenida, tambien esta lo de las oficinas en la aduana y necesita que la señora vaya, en boston estan esperando para que den el visto bueno, en escocia hay problemas y es necesario que los revise

emily, basta todo esto esta complicado, con los negocios en nueva york todo se descontrolo, el sr. esta rumbo a escocia, pero ahora mande un telegrama urgente a cada uno de las personas de cada pendiente, diciendoles que la señora andry se hara cargo de las cosas que si estan dispuestos a negociar con ella que por que su marido tuvo que salir de urgencia a escocia y es la unica que esta disponible, mandeme la respuesta a la mansion hay esta la señora y tambien mande a llamar con urgencia a el sr. archi y a su hermano es urgente y le comento que de ahora en adelante la señora estara en la empresa y ella sera su jefe por ahora

claro que si sr. george enseguida envio las masivas y yo le aviso de lo que suceda, le doy las copias de los pendientes para que los revise y estoy a sus ordenes.

me manda una copia mas para que la señora lo revise al igual que quiero dos mas para que cuando los cornweld esten aquí se pongan al tanto y espero las cosas a mas tardar en dos horas en la mansion, ME retiro debo hacer algo.

si señor, estoy dandonle informes a usted en menos de dos horas y si es necesario yo misma ire a entregar las cosas a usted.

****o

HOLA HIJA QUE TIENES TE VES MUY MAL, YA FUISTE AL DOCTOR?

NO TIA, ME SIENTOI MUY MAL NO SE QUE HACER

PERO DIME CRIATURA QUE TE PASO, ESTAS DEMASIADO DESMEJORADA Y ESO DESDE CUANDO ESTAS ASI, NO HAS COMIDO O QUE PASA.

NO TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE SOLO MUCHO SUEÑO Y DE REPENTE ME DUELE EL ESTOMAGO Y ALGUNOS ASCOS PERO HASTA AHÍ, A DE SER POR QUE DESDE QUE ALBERT Y YO DISCUTIMOS NO HE PODIDO ESTAR BIEN

QUE PASO CON WILLIAM, QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO ME MANDO UN TELEGRAMA QUE SE FUE A ESCOCIA Y QUE SE VANA DIVORCIAR **(CANDY SE SUELTA A LLORAR Y SE DEJA CAER EN EL SILLON)**

JUSTAMENTE DE ESO QUIERO HABLARLE, EL NO ME CREE Y DICE QUE LO ESTOY ENGAÑANDO CON TERRY Y ESO NO ES CIERTO **(CUENTA LO QUE PASO CON EL)**

PERO ESTAS SEGURA DE LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO.

USTED TAMBIEN DESCONFIA DE MI? YO LO AMO Y NUNCA LE FALTARIA DE HECHO GEORGE YA ESCRIBIO AL DUQUE DE LO SUCEDIDO Y QUEDO MUY CLARO QUE LOS NEGOCIOS SOLO SE TRATARIA CON EL Y CON NADIE MAS Y SI HABIA QUE HABLAR CON TERRY LO HARIA ARCHI O GEORGE, ADEMAS HAY ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE USTED DEBE SABER PERO PARA ESO EL TIENE QUE ESTAR AQUÍ.

ALBERT, O QUIEN NIÑA QUE PASA **(TRAIGAN UN TE PARA LA SEÑORA PARA LOS NERVIOS Y PARA MI)**

BUENAS TARDES SEÑORAS.

BUENAS GEORGE – CONTESTO LA TIA ELROY

QUE PASO COMO LE FUE GEORGE – PREGUNTO CANDY

HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE RESOLVER PERO USTED SIGUE MUY MAL ASI NO ESTABA, VOY APEDIR QUE VAYAN POR EL DOCTOR.

NO ES NECESARIO, QUE HAGAN ESO SOLO QUIERO DORMIR.

NO NIÑA, PRO FAVOR DIGALE A ROBERTO QUE VAYA POR EL DOCTIR MARTIN QUE ES URGENTE Y QUE LO NECESITO AQUÍ

POR FAVOR TIA NO ES PARA TANTO, PERO DIGAME GEORGE QUE PASA QUE ESTA MUY PREOCUPADO

LO QUE PASA QUE HAY MUCHOS PROBLEMAS EN LA EMPRESA, WILLIAM NO ESTA Y LA COMPROMETI A USTED PARA RESOLVER ESTO

QUE PASA GEORGE DEJA DE ESTAR CON MEDIAS PALABRAS – PIDIO LA TIA

NO PIENSO HACERME CARGO DE NADA, QUE VENGA ARCHI O TU GEORGE, POR QUE YO NO VOY A HACER NADA, NO QUIERO HACER NADA

CANDY, ES TIEMPO DE QUE ENTIENDAS LAS COSAS COMO LA SEÑORA ANDRY Y COMO LA MATRIARCA DE LA FAMILIA EN SU AUSENCIA DE EL TU DEBES DE ESTAR AL FRENTE DE TODO ESO Y ESO DEBES HACER, SI ES NECESARIO TE AYUDARE EN LO QUE PUEDA

PERO TIA, QUIERO ESTO **(DE SUS OJOS VERDES SALIAN MUCHAS LAGRIMAS)**

SEÑORA LE EXPLICO LOS PROBREMAS QUE ESTAN PASANDO

SEÑOR GEORGE LO BUSCAN

PERMITANME. EMILY QUE PASA AQUÍ ESTAN LAS RESPUESTAS Y ME VOY POR QUE AUN ME FALTAN PENDIENTES

MAÑANA TE VEO EN LA OFICINA Y PREPARA LA OFICINA PARA LA SEÑORA

SI SEÑOR COMPERMISO

PASA EMILY.

QUE PASA GEORGE?

CANDY YA RESPONDIERON TODOS LOS SOCIOS Y ACEPTARON QUE USTED SEA LA QUE HAGA LOS TRATOS CON ELLOS, LES ESPLICO DETENIDAMENTE CADA PROBLEMA - estan hablando de la refineria que se encuentra en florida y que es urgente que se presente YA QUE REQUIEREN DE TU FIRMA y si no van a romper el negocio y es muy importante, en el banco hay algo que deben consultar conTIGO CANDY ya que el sr. legan esta de viaje y no quieren hablar con neil legan, en la procesadora estan esperando la respuesta de donde van a comprar la leche para el trabajo esta detenida, tambien esta lo de las oficinas en la aduana TE NECESITAN PARA QUE EMPIECES LOS TRAMITES, en boston estan esperando para que den el visto bueno, en escocia hay problemas y es necesario que los revise.

VOY A REVISAR LO QUE SE ENCuentra en america, lo que esta en escocia que lo revise william, si es necesario comentarlo hagalo george no hay problema, pero es necesario que sea mañana mismo, por que me siento muy indispuesta necesito irme a dormir, quiero no pensar

el doctor acaba de llegar, donde lo recibe en su habitacion o en la biblioteca

en mi habitacion, vamos lo espero hay.

doctor pase la señora lo espera en su habitacion – en esta ya se encontraba candy y la tia elroy

hija que te pasa te vez mal, estas muy palida blanca si es necesario que george busque a archi y que empiece con esto.

si lo hare participar a el pero como le dije voy a encargarme de esto

pase doctor – dijo la tia

buenas tardes sra. andry, candy que tienes mira estas enferma, haz comido que te pasa

nada malo doctor martin, pero me siento muy cansada, tengo mucho sueño y muchas nauseas he tenido mucha presion y problemas y muchas fiestas, eso no me gusta mucho pero he tenido que hacerme cargo y ahorita tengo mucho trabajo

dejame revisarte candy, dime te duele aquí

ahhhh, me duele mucho

aquí te duele

no doctor

haber niña, desde cuando tienes estos mareos

mmm, hace una semana aproximadamente, pero le digo me he dormido tarde y casi no tengo hambre y el sueño me da mucho a medio dia y me he levantado temprano, pero en las noches se me quita y sabe que mas tengo que se me antoja mucho la tarta de melacoton y es la preferida de albert y a mi no me gusta

puede ser lo que estoy pensando doctor

si señora elroy, candy esta esperando y si no me falla la cuenta puede que tenga como unas dos semanas de embarazo

que doctor, pero si nos cuidabamos – se sonrojo

pues no creo que mucho hija, por que mira estas en estado

ahhhh, puedo pedirles un favor a los dos, hare todo lo que me indiquen pero no quiero que le digan a albert por favor se los ruego

mmm esta bien candy pero debes de hacerte unos estudios para saber exactamente cuanto tiempo tienes y asi controlarte en tu embarazo, ademas te dare unas vitaminas, algo para las nauseas y necesito que me duermas , que comas bien y que todo lo que se te antoje lo comas es lo mas bello estar embarazada. pero dime albert donde esta, se va a poner feliz

albert esta en escocia por negocios y no quiero que regrese por que hay muchos pendientes y se que no dudaria en regresar, por eso no quiero que sepa nada

si doctor lo mejor sera que ella se cuide y yo me encargare de eso y le pedire a george que este al pendiente de ella ya que va a tener que viajar un tiempo y ademas tiene algo de presion por el trabajo

señora elroy eso no tiene problema el embarazo esta bien, solo quiero que se haga los estudios mañana y que siga las instrucciones y que cuides tu alimentacion, ya que no quiero que pase nada de aquí a lo meses podras viajar sin mayor problema pero despues ya no por que necesitamos que estes tranquila y descansada para el parto

hare lo que ustedes quieran, pero no digan nada a nadie, pro favor se los agradece mucho.

doctor ahorita le paga el mayordomo, que vayan por las medicinas

tia y que pasen a comprar la tarta de melacoton donde siempre la pide albert por favor y un poco de helado de vainilla

se nota candy que el que esta pidiendo las cosas es albert

hay tia, es que eso se me antojo y de cenar puede ser huevo con tocino y café

si pero café debes de no consumirlo mucho y los refrescos muy poco no quiero que ese bebe sea un gloton, debes cuidarte candy tanto por ti como por el, no quiero que subas mucho de peso por favor, puedes ocupar tu ropa hasta que te quede, pero no te aprietes, tu cuerpo cambiara y no debes de espantarte, quien mejor que tu ta para estar a tu lado.

gracias doctor muchas gracias.

candy ven ya tienen la bañera, para que cuando acabes cenemos y te vengas a acostar, ya se que no has comido muy bien asi que a bañarse y dorothy ya esta por llegar, asi que ahorita mi mucama se encargara de ti y no quiero imprudencias niña

si tia nos e apure

****

PAPA, PAPA YA LLEGUE

HIJO QUE SORPRESA, PERO DONDE ESTA PATY (PREGUNTO MUY CONFUNDIDO)

PAPA TE PRESENTO A LA SEÑORITA CAMILLE LORRINE LEFEVRE ES FRANCESA Y ES SOCIA DE CANDY, QUIERE CONOCER LA GRANJA Y VER EN QUE PUEDE INVERTIR

MUCHO GUSTO SOY STEVE EL PADRE DE ESTE MUCHACHO

MUCHO GUSTO SEÑOR VEO QUE ES UN LUGAR MUY GRANDE Y HERMOSO, ME ENCANTARA

ESPERO QUE SI, PERO DEJEME DECIRLE QUE ESPERO NO SE MOLESTE NO TENEMOS MUCAMA PARA QUE LA ATIENDA Y LE SIRVA LO NECESARIO, SOLO NOSOTROS.

NO SE PREOCUPE SR. STEVE MI MUCAMA VIENE CONMIGO Y YO NO SOY EXIGENTE, VOY A ADAPTARME A ESTE HERMOSO LUGAR.

SEA MUY BIEN RECIBIDA, PERO TOM LLEVA A LA SEÑORITA A SU HABITACION EN LO QUE YO VOY POR EL EQUIPAJE Y DESIGNARLE LA HABITACION DE SU MUCHAMA

SI PAPA, ANDA YO LA LLEVO

TOM MI AMOR TU PAPA ES UN HOMBRE MUY AMABLE, SIENTO QUE ME VOY A LLEVAR MUY BIEN CON EL Y SE QUE VAMOS A HACER MUY BUENOS NO CREES.

ESPERO TE GUSTE LA HABITACION LORRINE, NO ES COMODA PERO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO OFRECERTE ADEMAS DE MI AMOR.

(LO BESA) CON ESO ME BASTA MI AMOR

DISCULPEN PERO AQUÍ ESTAN LAS MALETAS

GRACIAS PAPA, VOY ENSEGUIDA EN LO QUE ELLA SE ACOMODA Y BAJA A CENAR

TE VEO AHORITA MI AMOR, PONTE ALGO COMODO QUIERO QUE VAYAMOS A DAR UNA VUELTA DESPUES DE CENAR

SI MI AMOR TE VEO EN UN MOMENTO, TE QUIERO

Y YO A TI LORRINE

SI DIME PAPA QUE HACE FALTA, PARA LA CENA

NADA TOM, QUE PASO CON PATY, TE VAS A CON ELLA Y REGRESAS CON ESTA FRANCESA

MMM, SE LO QUE PIENSAS PERO TE EXPLICO GRACIAS A ESTA FRANCESA ELLA RECUPERO A STEAR, EL ESTA VIVO GRACIAS A CAMILLE, ELLA LO ENCONTRO Y LO AYUDO Y PUES BIEN LO REGRESO A SU FAMILIA Y PUES ELLA ME DECLARO QUE LE GUSTABA Y PUES CON ELLA SIENTO ALGO DIFERENTE A LO QUE SIENTO POR PATY, CON ELLA SIENTO QUE LA DESEO COMO MUJER, ME FASCINA PAPA, ME SIENTO HECHIZADO POR ELLA ES BELLISIMA Y CUANDO SE ARREGLA PAPA ME VUELVE LOCO

TOM, CON CUIDADO NO QUIERO QUE TE LASTIME ADEMAS QUIERO QUE LA RESPETES AQUÍ NO QUIERO COMPROMISO, ADEMAS QUE ESA CHICA SE VE QUE TIENE MUCHO DINERO Y MAS SI VA A SER SOCIA DE CANDY ME IMAGINO QUE ESAS DOS MUJERES VAN A SER UNA BOMBA Y TU TE SIENTAS A LA ALTURA DE ELLA

SE LO QUE PIENSAS PAPA, PERO QUIERO ARRIESGAR QUE TAL SI CON ELLA CONOSCO COSAS DFERENTES Y NO QUIERE DECIR QUE QUIERO SU DINERO TENEMOS MUCHO NOSOTROS, SE QUE NO IGUAL QUE ELLA PERO ES BUENO, PAPA DEJAME INTENTARLO Y ESPERO QUE NO SALGAMOS LASTIMADOS NINGUNO DE LOS DOS.

ASI PASO UN RATO, CENARON Y ELLA QUEDO MUY COMPLACIDA Y DESPUES SALIERON A DAR UN PASEO, PARA VER EL CIELO QUE SE MIRABA HERMOSO PERO ELLOS NO ERAN LOS UNICOS QUE LO MIRABAN

TOM, GRACIAS MI AMOR, POR DEJARME CONOCER LO QUE HACES POR OFRECERME TU CASA TENIA MUCHO QUE NO SENTIA ESTO DESDE QUE MIS PADRES MURIERON NUNCA PUDE SENTIRME ASI, ES ALGO TAN HERMOSO Y MAS ESTAR A TU LADO, QUIERO COMPARTIR TODO CONTIGO, VAS A VENIR A EL VIAJE CUANDO VAYA CON TU HERMANA.

NO SE MI AMOR DEPENDE DEL TRABAJO, PERO LO INTENTAREMOS Y LO QUE MAS QUIERO ES QUE CONOSCAS TODO LO QUE SOY Y LO BELLO QUE ESTA AQUÍ, ADEMAS QUE QUIERO QUE CONOSCAS EL LUGAR DONDE NOS CRIAMOS CANDY, ANNIE Y YO, ES UN LUGAR HUMILDE PERO MUY HERMOSO **(LA ABRAZA Y EMPIEZA A BESARLA)**

ME GUSTAS MUCHO THOMAS QUIERO QUE ESTO NUNCA SE ACABE, SABES ME HACES SENTIR COSAS QUE NUNCA HE SENTIDO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME AMARAS, QUE ME DESEARAS Y QUE NUNCA ME DEJARAS ESO EMPIEZO A SENTIR POR TI, PERO SABES QUIERO AYUDARTE A CRECER TU NEGOCIO ME DEJARAS AYUDARTE

CLARO QUE SI MI AMOR, QUIERO CONOCERTE Y QUE SEAS MI MUJER

TOM GRACIAS POR CREER EN MI TE QUIERO

PATY, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE PASO CON TOM, ME QUEDE SORPRENDIDO POR QUE DUDABAS DE ESTAR CONMIGO POR EL

POR QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO SERA DOS MESES QUE ESTUVE CON EL, PERO NO DE LA FORMA COMO PIENSAS ESTUVE EN CASA DE EL AYUDANDO, CONOCI EL HOGAR DE PONY ES HERMOSO IBA A DAR CLASES HAY Y PUES ME PIDIO QUE FUERAMOS NOVIOS, ME GUSTABA PERO A TI TE AMO STEAR, NO SABES LO QUE ME DOLIO, QUERIA MORIR TE FUISTE ME DEJASTE ASI, NO SABES LOS DIAS TAN AMARGOS QUE PASE ES COMO MORIR LENTANENTE Y NO SABER POR QUE TE DUELE EL ALMA, EL CORAZON, TU VIDA DEPENDE DE ALGUIEN MAS PERO YA NO MAS ESTAS AQUÍ Y ESO IMPORTA Y ESTA VEZ ESTOY DISPUESTA A HACER LO QUE SEA POR QUE NO ME DEJES MI AMOR.

ESTAS SEGURA QUE LO QUE SEA **(SE DIBUJA UNA SONRISA MUY SEDUCTORA Y LA ABRAZA APRETANDOLA CONTRA EL, SE SONROJA) **POR QUE YO SE COMO PUEDO EMPEZAR

CLARO QUE SI MI AMOR, AUNQUE DESPUES ME PIDIERAS MATRIMONIO - SE BESAN Y EMPIEZAN A AGITARSE SUS RESPIRACIONES – TE AMO Y QUIERO SER TUYA SOLAMENTE TUYA

GRACIAS MI AMOR, PERO NO ASI DEBEMOS HACER LAS COSAS COMO DEBEN SER LE PEDIRE A MI TIO Y A CANDY QUE VAYAMOS A FLORIDA A PEDIR TU MANO Y QUE NOS QUEREMOS CASAR EN MENOS DE 6 MESES QUE DICES PATY

CONTIGO STEAR HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO MI AMOR.

ESTA BIEN FUTURA SEÑORA CORNWELD, PERO MAÑANA NOS VAMOS A CHICAGO, ALGO QUIERO EL TIO YA QUE NOS MANDO A LLAMAR DE URGENCIA

SI ASI SIRVE DE QUE VEO COMO SIGUE CANDY, ESPERO QUE SE HAYAN SOLUCIONADO LAS COSAS CON ALBERT

****

CANDY, DESPIERTA DEBES LEVANTARTE A BAÑARTE ES HORA DE QUE DESAYUNES Y NO ES TIEMPO

CINCO MINUTOS MAS POR FAVOR

VAMOS CANDY O TE RETARAN, ANDA DESPIERTA

ESTA BIEN DORY, PERO ESTARAS CONMIGO EN TODO MOMENTO VERDAD

SI ESA ES LA ORDEN DE LA SEÑORA ELROY, NO QUIERE QUE TE DEJE SOLA, ADEMAS DE QUE YA SE QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO AL SEÑOR LE VA A DAR UNA GRAN FELICIDAD

DOROTHY EL NO DEBE SABER NADA LO MISMO QUE TODOS, ESTE ES UN SECRETO DE EL DOCTOR, LA TIA, TUYO Y MIO, ALBERT ME DEJO, POR QUE CREE QUE LO ENGAÑO CON TERRY

PERO COMO LO VAS A ENGAÑAR CON EL SI NUNCA TE HA DEJADO SOLA, OSEA QUE PASO

TODO FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO DOROTHY **( LE PLATICA LO OCURRIDO)**

PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL SEÑOR GRANDCHESTER HIZO ESO, ES UN PATAN ADEMAS SI EL SEÑOR TE DIERA LA CONFIANZA Y TE AMARA COMO DICE NUNCA DUDARIA DE TI

ASI ES DOROTHY PERO NO ME CREE NO LE VOY A ROGAR LO HICE Y ME DEJO HAY SOLA EN LA OFICINA DERRUMBADA Y NO HIZO NADA ME OFENDIO DICIENDOME QUE ERA UNA MUJER QUE LE GUSTABA COMPARTIR LA CAMA CON DOS HOMBRES Y ESO NO ES CIERTO SOLO ME HA HECHO EL AMOR EL Y ES LO MAS MARAVILLOSO DEL MUNDO NO SABES COMO LO EXTRAÑO, PERDON DOROTHY POR DECIR ESTO PERO ES QUE NO LO PUEDO AGUANTAR

CANDY HOY LUCES HERMOSA NADAMAS MIRATE ESE VESTIDO NEGRO CON EL PLISADO EN TU ESCOTE REDONDO DEL CUELLO ES HERMOSO, ADEMAS PARA ESTE DIA ACALORADO Y TU CON ESOS BOCHORNOS QUE BIEN TE VEZ Y ESTAS ZAPATILLAS NEGRAS ALTAS

pero sabes llevame una bajas por que luego me duelen mucho los pies y hoy debo ir al banco

y tu estaras para asistirme en muchas cosas dorothy

calro que si candy, pero bajemos que debes de desayunar

tia buenos dias como esta hoy

muy bien querida pero veo que tu hoy aMANECISTE MUCHO MEJOR, VEN A DESAYUNAR TE PREPARON, FRUTA, JUGO, TU TARTA Y HUEVOS, PERO MAÑANA SERA DIFERENTE EHHHH SEÑORA,POR FAVOR HIJA CUIDATE MUCHO Y DOROTHY NO LA DEJES HACER COSAS QUE NO DEBE Y MIRA ESOS ZAPATOTES, SABES CANDY ME GUSTA MUCHO ESE BUEN GUSTO QUE TIENES, ADEMAS DE QUE ESE VESTIDO TE SIENTA MUY BIEN, DEJA VER MUY BIEN TU FIGURA Y PUES LUCE AHORITA POR QUE POCO A POCO VAS A IR PONIENDOTE MAS BELLA Y RECUERDA WILLIAM ESTA DE NEGOCIOS EN ESCOCIA ENTRE USTEDES TODO ESTA BIEN

SI TIA, PERO NECESITO SACAR ESTO Y LO DEMAS QUE SEA COMO DEBA PERO ESPERO QUE WILLIAM TENGA EL VALOR DE DARME LA CARA PARA SOLUCIONAR ESTO Y SI QUIERE EL DIVORCIO SE LO DARE PERO DE FRENTE Y ESO SI MI HIJO NO VA A SER SUYO ES SOLO MIO Y SI QUIERE QUE ALGUIEN SIGA SU DECENDENCIA QUE LO BUSQUE CON OTRA.

CANDY NO DIGAS ESO, ESE NIÑO ES UN ANDRY Y COMO TAL DEBE SEGUIR ASI

ES MI HIJO TIA Y ESO NO PUEDO NEGARLO PERO EL ME DESPRECIO A MI Y POR TAL A SU HIJO, AHORA SOLO DIRA QUE NO LO ES CUANDO EL SABE QUE SI ES SUYO.

CANDY POR FAVOR CALMATE HIJA, YA VIENE GEORGE

GEORGE ANTES DE LLEGAR A LA OFICINA QUIERO QUE LLEVE A CANDY A HACERCE UNOS ANALISIS QUE PIDIO EL DOCTOR, SOLO PARA VER SI NO TIENE ALGO MAS, POR QUE SE LE BAJO MUCHO LA PRESION

SI SRA. ELROY SEGURO PASAMOS Y HOY POR LA NOCHE LLEGA ARCHI Y LE TRAE UNA BUENA SORPRESA.

NOS VAMOS TIA LUEGO LA VEO.

GEORGE, QUE DEBO HACER CON LO DEL BANCO, DECIDIR SI VA A INVERTIR EN UN NEGOCIO QUE LES CONVIENE MUCHO Y QUE ES LO MAS SEGURO QUE NOS DEJE MUCHAS GANANCIAS

SI TU ESTAS SEGURO ENTONCES YO FIRMO, PERO NO QUIERO QUE LOS LEGAN SEAN MUY BENEFICIADOS CON ESTO, YA QUE ELISA SE VA A CREER MAS.

COMO DIGA CANDY.

BUENOS DIAS EMILY, ELLA ES DOROTHY MI DAMA DE compañía ELLA ESTARA A LA OFICINA CONTIGUA A LA DE EL SEÑOR LA QUE IBA A SER MIA PERO AHORA YO OCUPARE LAS COSAS QUIERO QUE SIEMPRE HAYA FLORES EN MI OFICINA Y AGUA Y EL PERIODICO ASI COMO ACOSTUMBRABA A ATENDER LAS COSAS DE MI ESPOS

SI SEÑORA, PERO DIGAME CUANDO REGRESA POR QUE AHORA SI QUE NOS TOMO A TODOS DE SORPRESA, SI VERDAD HASTA AMI.

_**ASI PASARON VARIAS SEMANAS, LA TIA SE ENTERO DE LO DE STEAR ESTABA FELIZ DE TENER A DOS DE SUS PALADINES AL MENOS CON ELLA Y APOYANDO A CANDY, ELLA ESTABA MUCHO MEJOR NO SE LE NOTABA EL EMBARAZO PERO YA CASI IBA A SER EL MES, RESOLVIO EL PROBLEMA DEL BANCO, HABLO CON TOM Y CON JIMMY PARA LO DE LA LECHE Y ASI EMPEZARON A TRABAJAR, VIAJO A BOSTON Y RESOLVIO EL PROBLEMA, AHORA SOLO LE FALTABA IR A FLORIDA PARA ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE LA RFEFINERIA, STEAR YA ESTABA ahí REVISANDO LAS COSAS, YA SE HABIA MONTADO LA AGENCIA ADUANAL EN CHICAGO Y TODO ESTABA LISTO PARA VIAJAR PERO EL qUE VIAJARIA SERIA ARCHI POR QUE ELLA AUN ESTA INDISPUESTA, JUNTO A EL IBA LEFEVRE Y TOM LA ALCANZARIA JUNTO CON CANDY EN FRANCIA PARA CERRAR LOS NEGOCIOS. EN EL SIGUIENTE MES SE ENCONTRARIA POR ALLA, ESPERANDO CERRAR LOS NEGOCIOS, CANDY HABIA ASISTIDO A VARIOS EVENTOS SOCIALES Y ELLA YA ERA CONSIDERADA UNA DE LAS EMPRESARIAS MAS IMPORTANTES DE ESTADOS UNIDOS Y AMERICA LATINA, Y SU ESPOSO SEGUIA HACIENDO CRECER LA FORTUNA DE LOS ANDRY EN ESCOCIA, SE RUMORABA QUE PRONTO SE ENCONTRARIAN ELLOS ahí, PERO AUN HAY MUCHAS COSAS POR HACER Y NO SABEMOS QUE VENGA.**_

GEORGE CUANDO PARTIMOS A FLORIDA, YA QUE LA TIA Y PATY PARTIERON Y ASI DE UNA VEZ PEDIRAN LA MANO DE LA SEÑORITA O'BRIAN

ASI ES GEORGE, PERO SABE QUIERO PEDIRLE ALGO, QUIERO QUE BUSQUE UNA CASITA DE PLAYA, QUIERO ALGO SENCILLO PERO UN POCO ELEGANTE QUE ESTE CERCA DE LA PLAYA Y QUE SEA PRIVADA, QUIERO PASAR UNOS DIAS ahí SOLA Y RELAJARME UN POCO

CLARO QUE SI CANDY EN LO QUE USTED TERMINA DE ARREGLAR LO DE LA REFINERIA CON TODO GUSTO, POR CIERTO ESTRA COMIENDO DE MAS Y ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE COME LO QUE LE GUSTA A WILLIAM, HABLE CON EL Y ESTA BIEN, YA ESTA MAS CALMADO Y SIEMPRE PREGUNTA POR USTED.

PUES CUANDO VUELVA A PREGUNTARLE POR MI DIGALE QUE ESTOY MEJOR QUE NUNCA Y ES GRACIAS A QUE NO ESTA CONMIGO Y QUE NO SE APURE QUE CUANDO ESTO SE RESUELVA YO DEJO SUS NEGOCIOS Y NO PIENSO PEDIRLE NADA QUE YA ME LAS ARREGLE PARA PODER SOBREVIVIR YO SOLA. A QUE HORA SALIMOS A FLORIDA, ADEMAS QUE QUIEROI IR DE COMPRAS LLEGANDO

SALIMOS MAÑANA A LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA Y PUES USTED ORDENARA CUANDO EMPEZAREMOS A TRABAJAR

DE INMEDIATO GEORGE ESTE NEGOCIO LO QUIERO RESOLVER Y ALEJARME DE TODO ESTO

SE ME HACE QUE ESO SERA MUY DIFICIL EHHH, PERO ALGO QUE SI LE QUIERO COMENTAR ES QUE USTED ESTA EMBARAZADA, SE NOTA MAS BELLA Y SU VIENTRE ESTA MAS ABULTADO

ASI ES GEORGE, PERO TE PIDO DE FAVOR QUE NO LE DIGAS NADA A WILLIAM, el no tiene derecho a saberlo y te veo temprano

buenos dias george estoy lista para irnos.

adelante candy, se siente bien ya lleva todo si de hecho dorothy nos alcanzara en unos dias, ya que le encarge unas cosas.

**ELLA IBA RUMBO A FLORIDA EN EL VAGON PRIVADO, PENSANDO EN COMO DESPUES DE CASI DOS MESES EL NO HABIA VUELTO A BUSCARLA Y PEDIRLE PERDON Y DISFRUTAR DE SU HIJO JUNTOS.**

POR QUE MI AMOR POR QUE ME TUVISTE QUE TRATAR ASI, SI YO TE AMO COMO UNA IDIOTA, SERA QUE **SOY YO LA DE MALA SUERTE**.

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
Cegando por completo mi razón  
Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior  
Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor  
Probé de la manzana por amor

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¯Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol  
Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no  
Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo  
Que soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/j/jesse_y_joy/la_de_la_mala_ ]  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¯Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¯Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? *

**CANCION DE JESSE & JOY LA DE LA MALA SUERTE.**

ALBERT, ESTO ES LO QUE NOS QUEDA TERMINAR aquí Y ESPERAR A QUE MI HIJO LLEGUE Y ME VOY A IR DE aquí PARA SIEMPRE, TE AMO PERO NO POR ESO VOY A QUEDAR ESPERANDOME TODA MI VIDA.

CONTINUARA…..

****

AMIGAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESTOY TRATANDO DE APURARME PERO AVECES NO SE QUE MAS ESCRIBIR, LES MANDO MUCHOS ABRAZOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW, DISCULPEN MIS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS, LES MANDO UN BESO Y GRACIAS….


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 "EL AMOR DE WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY"**

ESCRITO POR VERENICE CAÑEDO

**ALBERT VA RUMBO A ESCOCIA Y NO DEJA DE PENSAR EN CANDY, EL POR QUE LE MINTIO SI EL LA AMA CON TODA LA LOCURA DEL MUNDO Y ESTA SEPARACION LO QUE MAS HACE ES QUE EL ESTE MURIENDO POR DENTRO, PERO TAMBIEN ERA NECESARIO YA QUE DEBIA VIAJAR A SU PAIS NATAL Y ENFRENTARSE CON LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TENIA Y SOBRE TODO REVISAR LOS NEGOCIOS QUE PODIAN UNIFICARSE A LOS QUE TIENE EN AMERICA Y LE SERVIRIA MUCHO EL NEGOCIO QUE SU ESPOSA ESTABA LLEVANDO A CABO.**

Candy porque mi amor, si yo te amo y no sabes lo que me duele pero no puedo pensar y menos verte así, con ese idiota y tu aceptándolo como te tocaba, desde cuando Candy desde cuando mi hermosa princesa **(sus ojos se llena de lagrimas por el dolor y la añoranza que tiene por su mujer)**

Candy princesa será que no me mentiste, acaso seria un idiota y haberte juzgado mal que harás, de seguro te vas a escapar o te irás al hogar de Pony, mi vida perdóname pero no aguantaría verte con otro hombre.

Hola caballero se me hace muy familiar, tiene como aires de que es Escocés.

Así es me llamo Albert Andry y usted como se llama?

Me sorprende el famoso empresario de Glasgow quién lo diría que yo lo conocería y me lo imagina pero de otra forma quería conocerlo alegre, tan buen empresario pero me encuentro con un hombre sumido en sus fantasma, soy Alexander Kapranos, es un gusto William

Solo te dije mi segundo nombre como sabes que soy William, y tú eres uno de los mejores músicos que tiene Escocia, mil felicidades, gustas un trago.

Eres famoso amigo y déjame decirte que tu señora es bellísima cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tenerla.

No tanto Alex ella se va con quien ella quiere.

No hables así Albert, creo que si las cosas se salieron de rumbo me imagino que las aclaraste verdad?

Claro que no, ella fue muy obvia **(cuenta lo ocurrido con Terry y Candy)**

Y hablaste con esa hermosa mujer, para que si ella estaba feliz.

Tú la dejaste llorando y le pediste el divorcio, sabes llegando hoy por la tarde a Glasgow me regreso a buscar a tu esposa y la conquisto una mujer como ella no se encuentra todos los días y tú la estas dejando así, pero dime que te trae por aquí amigo.

Pues los negocios llevo mucho tiempo que no venía a Glasgow y es necesario que regresara para supervisar, me hubiera gustado que viniera Candy pero ella eligió a Grandchester.

Ósea que tú esposa solo busca como maridos a duques, conviérteme en uno para que pueda conquistarla

Cuidado con lo que dices ella nunca va a querer dinero su corazón es limpio bueno ella está conmigo por lo que soy no por mi dinero.

Ya ves a esto quería llegar después de todo lo que me has contado esa mujer debe tener un altar es buena, bondadosa, amable y tiene un corazón enorme que quieres Andry que te ruegue mas después de que ya lo hizo, discúlpame pero o eres un retrasado o estás enfermo o lo peor ciego, esa mujer vale mil veces lo que pesa en oro.

Amigo gracias por ayudarme a mirar las cosas así, estaré aquí tengo un me para resolver lo que tengo pendiente y la alcanzarla en Francia ya que hay se va a reunir con varios socios

Qué bien, pero que te parece si en una semana nos vemos en el restaurant Hamilton y nos ponemos al día, así te dejo mis direcciones para cuando gustes te espero o me localizas.

Trato hecho Alex te veo en una semana a la 6 de la tarde.

ASI PASARON LOS DIAS Y LLEGO EL ENCUENTRO CON ALEX, YA HABIA RESUELTO MUCHAS COSAS Y QUERIA SABER DE SU ESPOSA, ESTABA ARREPENTIDO DEL TRATO QUE LE DIO A CANDY

Hola Alex qué bueno que llegaste que te has hecho

Pues prácticamente descansar e investigar ya leíste los periódicos

No que dicen?

Te pasas William un hombre de negocios como tú no sabe lo que pasa en el mundo

Pues sé que estoy mal pero tengo miedo a leer que Candy se fue con Terry

No cabe duda que eres un gran idiota, tu mujer sale en los periódicos pero no en la de sociales si no en la de negocios mira.

**Candy White Andry es una empresaria muy reconocida ya que en menos de una semana cerro varios negocios ahora solo le falta la Refinería sí que tiene el mejor maestro William Andry este matrimonio es una bomba en los negocios él en Europa y Escocia y ella en América y muy pronto a nivel mundial, quien diría que los Andry son afortunados ahora solo queda esperar que la Sra. Andry confirme tan sospechoso negocio que esta por catapultarse a nivel mundial, esperamos ver pronto a la pareja juntos ya que en ellos hay un lazo indestructible su AMOR.**

No lo puedo creer creí. **(lo interrumpe)**

Creíste que iba a dejar tiradas las cosas y que te iba a mandar los papeles de divorcio, Andry no la pierdas porque si no te juro que yo hare lo que sea para que sea mía.

No te atrevas Alexander yo viajo en dos semanas a Francia ella va a llegar ahí y espero que la conozcas es muy buena y es mi princesa, la amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ella.

Porque no le mandas un telegrama algo detalles Albert

Sabes tú eres el único que me conoces por mi nombre y sabes quién soy y que hago y todos mis fantasmas.

ASI PASAN LAS DOS SEMANAS Y EL FUE VISITAR LA PLANTA METALURGICA, LA FABRICA DE WISKY, LA DE ALGODON ESTUVO REVISANDO EL GANADO, TODO MARCHA PERFECTO, EL UNICO PROBLEMA QUE SUS SOCIOS QUIREN CONOCER A LA DUQUESA ANDRY Y EL PROMETIO LLEVARLA EN SU REGRESO, PERO NO NADAMAS EL PROMETIO QUE ELLA ASISTIERA POR SU PARTE CANDY HABIA DICHO QUE UNA VEZ REGRESANDO DE U VIAJE EL IBA A IR CON ELLA A TERMINAR DE CERRAR EL TRATO DE LA REFINERIA.

**Flashback**

Sr. Disculpe que lo interrumpa pero es que lo están buscando es el Duque de Grandchester, que le digo.

Hágalo pasar Emily ya que no lo esperaba, por favor que nadie nos interrumpa.

Buenos días Duque como esta?

Que quieres aquí, quieres burlarte de mí el cómo te aprovechaste de mi esposa, o mejor aun que ya te acepto.

Albert por qué no dejas de decir estupideces y me dejas hablar

Dices que digo estupideces si el estúpido eres tú, tú estabas en la oficina con Candy y no se que mas.

Ahh, entonces no terminaste de ver lo que paso en esa oficina.

Para qué? Eres un imbécil Terry

Albert, ella me golpeo después de que quise besarla a la fuerza, ella te ama y eso lo entendí, me duele porque yo amo a esa mujer, yo la deseo y me muero de celos por estar con ella pero me equivoque y cuando tuve la oportunidad no la aprovece y mírame ahora en que gran problema la metí.

Supe que no estabas con ella cuando se empezaron a publicar todas esas notas de que tu habías viajado a Escocia por asuntos de trabajo y no lo niego, pero supe que había sido por la situación que había pasado en la oficina de tu esposa, perdóname, pero no cometas las estupideces que yo cometí búscala y dile que la amas, si es necesario pídele perdón de rodillas, sabes que ella estuvo muy mal después de que te fuiste, ella regreso a Chicago, pero iba tan mal y no sabes cuánto me dolió saber que fue mi culpa, perdóname amigo por favor.

Terry muchas gracias por decirme esto pero espero ver a Candy en Francia y espero que ella me perdone.

Es que no esperes Albert a ver si te perdona busca la forma, se que yo tuve mucha culpa pero no la pierdas por favor, por que puede llegar alguien más a ganarse su amor.

Gracias amigo por aclararme esto - ambos se abrazan como antes, como siempre como amigos.

**Fin flashback**

Thomas puedo pedirle un favor, mándele esta carta a George me urge que llegue esta en esta dirección en Francia.

Si Sr. Yo envió la carta ahora mismo, con su permiso.

**George**

**Sé donde se van a quedar, también se que Candy no a llegado, por favor yo llegare el día Sábado a Francia y espero que ella esta antes de ese día y si no es así, reserva en el hotel y que la habitación sea una suite para los dos, no le digas nada ella y si alega dile que es porque debemos seguir cubriendo las apariencias, te prometo que luchare por ella hasta lo más que pueda, por favor amigo gracias.**

**Atentamente**

**W.A.A.**

ASI PASARON LOS DIAS CANDY LLEGO AL HOTEL QUE SE HABIA DISPUESTO, NO ESTABA DEACUERDO CON COMPARTIR LA HABITACION CON ALBERT, PERO COMO DECIA LA TIA HAY QUE GUARDAR LAS APARIENCIAS, LO QUE MAS LE PREOCUPABA ERA QUE NOTARA SU EMBARAZO YA CASI HACE DOS MES Y ESO LA ANGUSTIA.

George pero porque debo de estar con él no me agrada.

Candy, sabe muy bien que nadie sabe que están separados

Está bien George pero no respondo si no lo tolero estar junto a él.

Sé que lo quieres Candy, si él te pide que hablen hazlo y más que nada piensa en ese bebe.

Está bien George, lo que tu digas, pero ya llegamos me voy a dar un baño y luego quiero salir con Dorothy a dar un paseo por la ciudad y a ver que compro.

Si Candy lo que tu digas, Srita. tengo reservada la suite para el matrimonio Andry, está bajo el nombre de Candy White Andry y William Albert Andry, el señor ya llego.

Si esta es la habitación el Señor Andry no a llegado, pero en cuanto llegue le informo que su esposa ya esta instalada.

Muchas gracias señorita, compermiso.

Bien Candy vamos a su habitación, quiere que Dorothy la asista de inmdiato

No George yo me hago cargo sola, en unas dos horas que me busque, por favor.

Como digas Candy, trata de descansar el viaje estuvo muy pesado.

Si George compermiso, te veo luego

Claro que si Candy voy a el lobby.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA RECEPCION LLEGABA EL ACOMPAÑANTE DE CANDY

Señorita buenas tardes tengo una reservación para el Señor William Andry y Candy White Andry

Así es señor Andry su esposa ya llego **(su mirada se llena de brillo y alegría)**

Compermiso señorita.

Pero que haces aquí tan rápido William, creimos que llegarías hasta pasado mañana.

Pues no es asi, quería disfrutar a Candy una semana para mi antes de que lleguen todos.

William tratala bien y pidele perdón como sea y que no se enoje y que no se impresione y cuidala.

Esta enferma, no pero se puso algo mal después de que la dejaste como lo hiciste

Me voy a ver a mi mujer.

Toc – toc

Dorothy, te dije que después de dos horas quiero descansar

Yo también quiero descansar con mi esposa

Tu, te esperaba después, que desagradable es tenerte aquí, pero dejame decirte que debes buscarte un tiempo para que le diga a mi amante que el puede vistarme en el dia, ya que para mi desgracia tengo a mi marido por las noches

Princesa perdóname fui un estúpido

De verdad, no lo creo William

Porque me llamas así

Que no te llamas así?

Pero para ti soy Albert.

Para mi ahora eres William, mientras no me quite este problema de encima tendre que seguir siendo tu esposa y lo peor que tengo que compartir mi habitación contigo, por cierto debes regresar a America conmigo ya que en la Refineria te necesitan.

Pues tu también debes ir conmigo a Escocia quiere conocer a mi esposa.

Buscate quien me va a reemplazar por que no pienso ir contigo.

Candy mi amor perdóname (sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y se arrodilla) se que fui un idiota y no soporto estar asi contigo

Y yo si tuve que soportar aguantarte y recibir tus humillaciones no, William y si estoy al frente de esto es por la tia Elroy y por mi …. Y porque es una obligación

Se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura y la atrae a su cuerpo – ella tiembla ante tal roce – la empiza a abrazar – ella no hace esfuerzo por separarse

Candy te amo y no sé cómo vivir sin ti, me cegué, los celos no me dejaron ver que tu no me faltaste, perdóname se que estuviste enferma y no me aguato que fuera por mi

Yo te amo Albert pero me ofendiste, nunca creí que me trataras como lo hiciste, cuando yo no tuve nada que ver con el imbécil de Terry

Lo se Princesa perdóname – la empieza a besar y ella no se resiste ella lo desea como a nadie en el mundo.

Así empiezan a besarse y a tocarse hasta que hacen el amor, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, ella se entrega a él y el a ella, como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran.

Mi amor gracias por perdonarme, se que eres una gran mujer, pero sabes quiero saber si vas a viajar conmigo a Escocia mi socio quiere conocerte quiere saber quién es esa mujer que me tiene loco.

Claro que si mi vida viajare contigo y tu deberás de viajar a Estados Unidos para terminar de firmar ese contrato. Te bañas conmigo.

Claro que si hermosa, pero déjame decirte que estos días te extrañe mucho y sabes de que quiero que vayamos a comer se me antojo ahorita pastel de chocolate

Enserio yo quiero una tarta de melocotón, comía eso todos los días porque así no te podía olvidar, pero vamos a bañarnos y quiero salir a conocer Paris de noche y mas contigo, te amo

Y yo más preciosa te amo con todo mí ser.

**ASI PASARON LAS HORAS Y ELLOS SE AMARON, SE ARREGLARON PARA SALIR A CENAR.**

Mi amor que tienes no te gusto, si quieres pedir algo diferente

Enserio puedo pedir tarta y helado

Candy eso no es comida y a media noche me vas a hacer que salga a conseguir algo

Ahhh, pero es que no se me antoja nada si no puedo pedir eso no quiero nada ya vámonos

Mi amor puedes pedir lo que quieras pero pareces niña emberrinchada, deja llamar al mozo y q vas a querer

Sr. tiene tarta de melocotón y helado de vainilla con chispitas de colores

Déjeme ver si lo tenemos permítame

Candy que tienes me asustas nada se me antojo eso

Sabes preciosa eso que pediste es lo que me gusta a mi (se acerca a su oído) sabes me encantaría ponerte el helado en tu cuerpo chuparlo todo mmm

Albert! deja de decir cosas que no es apropiado

Pero usted me provoca ya te imagino donde te lo pondría y chupártelo, mmmm que rico.

Ya deja de decir cosas, compórtate

Disculpe pero solo tenemos helado solo

Ahhh no donde lo podemos conseguir?

En el supermercado señores.

Gracias nos traes la cuenta por favor

Si señora

Que tienes mi amor estas muy glotona, se que así eres pero estas comiendo muchos dulces y de los que me gustan a mi

Ya vámonos porque nada más me estas juzgando que como de cuando a acá haces eso nunca me habías hecho eso

Candy no estoy juzgándote mi amor pero es que me sorprende que no quieres comer bien y pides puras golocinas no te va a hacer bien, pero vamos a comprar lo que quieres.

ASI PASARON LAS HORAS, REGRESARON AL HOTEL Y YA ESTABAN ACOSTADOS PONIENDOSE AL DIA DE LOS NEGOCIOS ERAN CERCA DE LA 1 DE LA MADRUGADA

Albert mi amor te puedo pedir algo

Lo que queras princesa, sabes que soy tu esclavo

Seguro de lo que dices?

Si mi amor que se te ofrece cariño.

Se me antojaron fresas con crema, puedes conseguirlas por favor **(el se sienta en la cama)**

Candy te dije que comieras, ahorita es muy tarde y donde las vamos a conseguir

Me las puedes conseguir o voy a buscar a George (se cara de puchero y enojada)

Mi amor voy a hablar aquí haber si hay algo que puedan hacer por nosotros **(habla a la recepción y logro conseguir el antojo de su esposa) **ya los traen

Gracias mi amor (ella se le lanza a los brazos y lo besa)

Deberias de pedir mas seguido las cosas en la madrugada para que me des mas afectos de amor que me encantan

Ya vas a empezar mi vida

TOC-TOC

Deben ser los del servicio, diga

Sr. Le traemos sus fresas

Gracias cárguenlo a mi cuenta, gracias **(cierra la puerta)** ten mi amor tus fresas se ven muy ricas

Mi vida que ricas se ven – toma una fresa y se la come, pero mas fue que la probo que salió corriendo al baño

Candy que te pasa preciosa me asustas, deja le hablo al doctor y a Dorothy para que venga en lo que voy a buscar al doctor

No es necesario Albert, realmente no has notado nada raro en mi, en las cosas que hago o que mi cuerpo hace.

No Candy, que tienes me preocupa

Mirame mi amor no me notas extraña, mis síntomas que estoy teniendo y contigo se han presentado todos

Dime que es verdad lo que me estoy imaginando

Y que te imaginas

Que vamos a ser papas

Y no te da gusto

Claro que si mi vida me haces el hombre más feliz **(la agarra de la cintura y la hace girar de la emoción)**, porque no me dijiste nada y yo te hubiera procurado lo mejor, ahora entiendo a George que te cuidara, una pregunta y en los días pasados cuando se te daba el antojo en la madrugada quien salía

Pues George, quien mas Albert tú estabas tan lejos y enojado conmigo

Perdóname mi cielo pero no pienso dejarte por nada del mundo ehhh, que te quede claro

Como quieras pero vamos a dormir que tu hijo me hace que me vuelva loca y me muero de sueño

Claro mi vida ven duerme, me dejas tocarte el vientre

Tú me puedes tocar todo lo que quieras soy tuya completamente tuya, te amo y gracias por darme el mejor regalo del mundo a mi hijo

Y yo también te amo más que a mi vida misma y yo soy el que debe agradecer a Dios me dio el privilegio de tenerte a ti y a nuestro hijo.

**DESPUES DE PASAR ESA SEMANA JUNTOS, COMPLACIENDO CADA ANTOJO DE CANDY Y EL POBRE DE ALBERT MAS DESVELADO Y ALOCADO POR NO ENCONTRAR CADA ANTOJO, LLEGO EL DIA EN QUE SE REUNIRIAN CON LOS SOCIOS EN LAS OFICINAS DE CAMILLE LEFEVRE**

Buenos días la Srita. Camille Lefevre nos esta esperando.

Quien la busca?

William y Candy Andry

Perdon señores pasen los están esperando

Hola a todos, Isabel mil disculpas pero es que por cuestiones de salud y negocios de William no pude viajar con ustedes pero espero que todo este perfecto.

Claro que si Candy pero dejame decirte que tu semblante esta mejor que nunca cuantos meses tienes.

Isabel no estoy embarazada aun, solo me puse un poco mal en Nueva York por eso no pude acompañar a mi esposo a Escocia pero de aquí nos vamos a terminar un negocio verdad mi amor.

Así es Isabel, pero no venimos a platica de eso como van todo en cada país, porque Chicago y Nueva York, ya quedo todo listo no es así.

Y aquí en Francia ya tengo todo listo, para que iniciemos y pues creo que esto va a ser mejor que de lo que nos esperábamos ya que tengo planeado muchas cosas además hay muchos que quieren invertir conmigo y con algunos de ustedes, que dices Mee, Ty, Candy, Julieta, Daila, Alika, sharik, Terreuce.

Pues a mí me parece esplendido ya hable con William y vamos a revisar una ruta turística de cruceceros que dicen les interesa así podemos llevar mas turismo a nuestros países y mas dinero que es lo que nos interesa que cada país tenga mas ingresos para los trabajadores además de que se generan demasiados empleos y eso es muy bueno.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Grandchester, pero que les parece si nos ponemos a ver en el sector hotelero y hacemos un consorcio y que el crucero que los lleve es un gran negocio

Muy bien Archí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. **(así hablaron cada uno y el negocio se concreto y cada uno fue hacia donde debían y quedaron de reunirse dentro de seis meses aunque los informes estarían al pendiente de ellos)**

Camille podemos hablar - pidió Candy

Por supuesto que si Candy te espero en la oficina

Voy Camille, mi amor me esperas junto con Archi por que hay algo que necesito hablar con ella (se para de puntillas y lo besa)

Adelante Candy, pasa dime donde esta tu hermano por que espere verlo aquí (sus ojos marrones se llenan de lagrimas)

Camille por eso estoy aquí es mi culpa que no este aquí, yo lo meti en este problema sabiendo que el tiene su procesadora de lacteos y yo lo precione para que consiguiera la leche para la mia y no nadamas a el a otro de los chicos, pero me dijo que te quiere y que te extraña mucho, que no deja de pensar en ti, que te va a mandar un telegrama y para saber si vas a regresar a America o para que se diera tiempo y pudiera viajar además de que esta preparando sus documentos para poder viajar, Camille perdóname si pero es que el no pudo venir por mi culpa

Candy se que esto puede ser complicado pero amo a tu hermano y soy capaz de dejar todo por el.

No Camille, eso nunca el debe también poner parte para que sean felices y deja que el venga a Paris, yo misma hare que movilicen toda su documentación y le pedire que venga que necesito que arreglemos un negocio, además que esta interesado en poner un viñedo en California y quiero que venga para que tu y el viajen a Escocia a ver la fabrica de Wisky de los Andry.

Gracias Candy me haces tan feliz (la abraza y sigue llorando)

Quiero verte feliz solo espero que no le hagas daño a el si, cuidate y viajo a Escocia con mi esposo.

Candy una pregunta que paso, por que te separaste de William y ahora están finjiendo muy bien

Estoy de acuerdo que si me separe de el, pero no fingimos, te puedo contar un secreto, pero fue un mal entendido, oye me regalas un dulce pro que se me antojo mucho

Estas embarazada verdad cuñadita?

Si pero es un secreto no quiero que me pase nada tengo una persona que no me quiere y no quiero que le pase nada a mi hijo.

Como tu digas cuñada, te veo en Escocia.

Me voy querida esta riquísimo ese dulce.

****

Archivald dime que paso en ese viaje te veo muy entusiasmado con Julieta y Annie que paso?

Nada Candy con ella he seguido en contacto pero pase casi un mes de viaje y tú me dices que pasa cuando es obvio que he sido cortes con ellos, me interesa el negocio, pero otra cosa gatita te vez radiante algo pasa contigo, bueno es evidente que ya te reconciliaste con el tío y me da gusto por ti, pero platícame anda que paso porque luces hermosa más que siempre.

Pero bien dicen que mis sobrinos son tan entrometidos ehhhh, mi esposa es bella y muy linda por eso la amo tanto, pero necesito que regreses a América, ya que tienes que estar al pendiente de la Refinería debes ir a ayudar a Stear y te vas con George para que revisen eso y yo viajo en un mes para cerrar ese trato estás de acuerdo.

Me quede de otra tío **(pregunto con cara de fastidio)**

Claro que no Archí, te necesito que apoyes a tu hermano y nosotros regresamos justo a tiempo para la boda, además quiero que busquen un terreno en Tampa California para unos viñedos y todo lo que se relaciona con ello apóyate con George y quiero un informe detallado cada semana de todos los negocios.

Mi amor eso ya me lo están enviando es algo que solicite antes de venir para acá, otro favor Archí puedes ayudar a Tom a que termine de realizar sus trámites para viajar y eso de la leche que está padeciendo mucho hay que buscar otra forma para que se genere leche para la procesadora tiene mucho empuje o lo que estaba pensando Albert que por no se la vendemos a Tom y que él sea el que provea todo eso, ya que me quede pensando que ese nos lo quitamos y abrimos el mercado para el algodón y la metalúrgica que somos muy fuertes aquí en Escocia y lo llevamos a América que dicen además que podemos fortalecer la exportación del whisky empezar con lo del viñedo como ven señores.

Ahh, gatita piensas antes que todos vas siempre un paso adelantado te pareces a mí. jajajajajajajajajaja

Lo aprendí de ustedes y eso me gusta verlos trabajar ver como negocian y así fue como aprendí ahora hay que dedicarle a Stear mas tiempo porque quiero que él se quede enfrene de la refinería ya que él quiere vivir en Florida como ven.

Si ya lo decidieron así que podemos hacer

Pues que den su opinión eso es lo que quiero, saben quiero un helado vamos mi amor.

Si princesa vamos y todo lo que tú quieras

Estas embarazada verdad gatita.

Si pero no digas nada no quiero correr riesgo y menos que Elisa se entere.

Como quieras pero cuídate si mi y cuida a mi primito porque no les perdonare si le pasa algo, me puedo quedar al menos una semana?

No Archí te necesito en Chicago y me urge que llegues si por favor, te vas en dos días.

Gatita ya quítale ese humor con besitos **(ella se sonroja),** es lo peor trabajar con tu tío y que te trate peor que un esclavo.

Archí eso a ti no te importa, nosotros viajamos mañana Escocia y tú te vas en dos días querido sobrino te quiero mucho a ti y a tu hermano y si es una pesadilla que trabajes conmigo pero es por tu bien ehhh.

Vamos a cenar me muero de hambre?

Candy nunca dejas de comer y ahora menos, cuídate o engordaras jajajajajajaja

Cállate Archí, mi amor me está diciendo gorda y fea.**(con cara de puchero)**

No mi cielo no estás gorda y mucho menos fea me imagino a mi princesa con su pancita más grande y si subes de peso te prometo que te ayudare a bajar lo que subas.

Ya ves Archivald no me ve fea y vamos a comer que este bebe me pone muy loca

Ya estas Gatita.

**ASI PASARON LOS DIAS, REGRESARON A ESCOCIA COMO LO PLANEO ALBERT, ARCHI Y GEORGE SE EMBARCAN A AMERICA Y CAMILLE ESTA EN ESPERA A QUE LLEGUE TOM. QUE PASARA CON ELLOS Y QUE PASARA CUANDO ARCHI SE ENTERE DE QUE ANNIE TIENE UN NUEVO PRETENDIENTE Y QUE ESTA PASANDO EN FLORIDA Y DONDE ESTA TERREUCE DESPUES DE DARAE CUENTA QUE YA PERDIO A CANDY.**

CONTINUARA...

****

**Gracias a todas y espero les guste este capítulo, gracias por los review y les mando un abrazo con todo mi cariño**

**ANONYMUS – Lety muchas gracias por el consejo y si lo pensé bien y aquí está la reconciliación, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ahora le toca a el pensar que va a hacer cuando ella descubra algo similar con él, jajajajajajajja, Gracias por leerme.**

**RVM85 – Espero que te guste esto, en los siguientes capítulos detallare lo que hizo Candy el tiempo que estuvo sola.**

**GUEST - Aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero te guste y está al pendiente espero antes del fin de semana tenerlo, jajajajajajaja.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 "SUCESOS"**

**ESCRITO POR: VERENICE CAÑEDO**

**INICIO DEL FLASH BACK**

**Nota: Los sucesos que vive Candy después de que Albert se va a Escocia y la deja por el supuesto engaño.**

Candy necesito que hablemos, me urge que analicemos esto que nos están pidiendo en Florida y además que tenemos que estar en una semana ya que se va a pedir la mano de la Srita. Paty.

Es verdad George como me pude olvidar de eso, además de que en dos días también se hará un baile de beneficencia para el Hogar y quiero a todos hay.

Por cierto a un joven que viene de parte de Lefevre que quiere hablar contigo.

Pues que pase haber que quiere un favor mas no cierres la puerta y está al pendiente de mi por favor.

Claro que si Candy, deja le digo que pase.

Buenas Tardes se puede.

Adelante mucho gusto saludarla soy Isaac Veruk médico cirujano, amigo de Camille y me

gustaría platicar con usted acerca de un negocio que tengo planeado.

Mucho gusto Isaac soy Candy Andry mi esposo no se encuentra pero si puedo ayudarte

y hacer negocios mejor.

Mi proyecto es poner hospitales cerca de las regiones que no tienen acceso a ellas en Francia conocí a un Doctor militar muy capaz y sobre todo valiente se llama **(lo interrumpe)**

No me digas que hablas Michel Lambert

Lo conoces Candy, si desde hace mucho cuando la guerra y conozco a una enfermera muy buena se llama Flammy hablare con ella haber si quiere unirse a tan noble causa, pero dígame Dr. Veruk usted piensa trabajar en esos hospitales?

No Sra. Andry yo quiero iniciar ese proyecto pero yo tengo mi trabajo en el Hospital Santa Juana.

Que coincidencia yo trabaje hay de enfermera y es un buen hospital.

Si así es pero me gusta ayudar a la gente y eso me llena de satisfacción.

Yo conozco un medico muy bueno y a una doctora pero que le parece si hacemos un proyecto y lo analizamos y si nos conviene adelante, cuanto aportara usted y cuanto yo, además que es los que va a pasar con todos los doctores y enfermeras y medicamentos, necesito un estudio detallado.

Claro que si Sra. Andry, pero puede preguntarle de una Srita. que es amiga de usted es Annie Britter me gustaría conocerla.

Si en efecto es mi amiga casi mi hermana pero ella tiene novio Archivald Cornwald.

Eso lo sé pero no quiere decir que por eso no puedo ser su amigo.

Claro que no pero bueno no soy quien decide le dejamos a ella y lo invito a este baile de beneficencia, que dice **(le extiende la invitación).**

Con gusto voy a ir además que ya que usted hace estos eventos servirá para generar más fondos.

Así es y ya te dije que me llamo Candy y me interesa y deberías de ver el lugar que es el Hogar de Pony a crecido mucho desde que mi esposo a ayudado mucho.

Candy estas embarazada verdad?

Porque lo dices Isaac?

Se nota en tu semblante, estas desmejorada y llorar no te ayuda mucho, disculpa que me meta pero tu marido es un estúpido por dudar de ti eres una mujer que vale lo que eres y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites además me gustaría conocer ese lugar que dices porque tu creciste hay no es así?

Así es el mejor lugar de mi vida además de Lakewood tengo tantos recuerdos tan bellos de esos lugares y estaría bien un hospital hay por los niños y las personas que están cerca además me gustaría que pusiéramos un gran hospital aquí en Lakewood que tenga lo necesario para que se hagan las operaciones podrían estar aquí las personas que ya habíamos hablado que dices y de mi embarazo no digas nada y claro que si necesito algo te lo diré, pero lo que más tengo son nauseas esas no se me quitan es muy feo como y corro al baño y más cuando se me antojan las cosas el pobre de George y Roberto padecen de todo esto, jajajajajajajajaja…

Ten este medicamento te ayudara pero trata de no tomarlo siempre con una vez al día es suficiente, solo si vas a viajar toma antes de salir y trata de no subir de peso te miras hermosa así, si eres muy bella ahora así luces preciosa.

Gracias Isaac pero nada a nadie y te veo pasado mañana en la fiesta lleva tu billetera llena o cheques con suficientes fondos porque se me ocurrió una idea para que te acerques a Annie.

Gracias socia me caes muy bien.

Pues espero que la clínica esté lista para cuando vaya a nacer mi bebe quiero que me atiendan los mejores.

Así será hermosa gracias **(besa su mano y se despide)**

Cuídate Isaac te veo en la fiesta.

Dorothy dile a Roberto que vaya por este medicamento y por un bote de helado de vainilla y dile a Clara que prepare todo para hacer la tarta y la cena que hoy quiero sentirme útil.

Más Candy si no descansas.

Vamos Dorothy ve a hacer lo que pedí por favor y te veo en la cocina voy con la tía y con George.

Hija como te fue con ese señor?

Muy bien tía, me propuso un negocio y si lo voy a aceptar, George necesito me ayudes a buscar un lugar para construir un hospital aquí en Lakewood y que necesito para tener uno cerca del Hogar, nos vamos a asociar, el a mas tardar después de la fiesta vamos hablar también vamos a ir al hogar, te dejo todo para que lo estudies y yo voy con Roberto y el a visitar al hogar y a dejar los víveres.

Claro que si Candy, pero te recuerdo que en tres semanas viajamos a Francia y en una a Florida para hablar con los socios y la pedida de mano de la Srita.

Así es hija además yo me voy con Paty y Stear después de la fiesta.

Está bien tía, George viajaremos usted y yo solos entonces.

Claro que si Candy.

Bien los dejo voy a la cocina a hornear la tarta para mi bebe y la cena.

Ahh niña nunca entenderás.

Los veo en la cena.

George tú crees que debamos callar el embarazo de esta niña a William?

Yo respeto lo que ella diga porque sobrino es un cabeza dura, pero estoy en contacto con él y lo veremos en Francia en un mes hare lo posible para que estén juntos de nuevo y fingiré que todo es por la apariencia de que no hay problemas con ellos ya reserve el hotel y todo está listo.

Perfecto ahora me encarare de sus ropas yo ellos tienen que solucionar sus problemas por mi nieto, al fin un heredero legitimo Andry, aun no nace pero ya es muy amado en especial por su madre muy pronto por su padre y por mí, por ti, por todos.

Así es Sra. hay que hacer que estos tontos regresen y manos a la obra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tía necesito que venga quiero su visto bueno como me veo **(el vestido es negro con plateado con bordado en el escote tipo ojal dejando ver sus hombros ajustado hasta la cintura y la falda es hasta los tobillos con una amplitud de medio vuelo para tener mejor movilidad en el corsé lleva detalles de piedras plateadas y hasta abajo de la falda lleva el mismo bordado que el escote, chal y bolso plateado y las zapatillas negras con plateada con oval en los dedos)**

Candy estas bellísima y con el cabello así en cascada te vez hermosa y que joyas vas a llevar?

A aquí están ayúdeme?

Estas son de la mama de William estas van perfectas y toda lo que la Sra. Andry merece.

Tía no diga eso que no me gusta.

Querida tu eres la persona después de William más importantes por serla nueva matriarca del Clan y eso lo debes saber bien ahora que seas madre deberás de estar más al pendiente del bebe ya que como heredero debes protegerlo como nada en el mundo.

Tía aunque no sea heredero yo amo a mi hijo y lo voy a defender a capa y espada incluso si eso incluye a su padre.

Hija no hablemos ya de eso mejor vámonos porque somos las anfitrionas y demos recibir a los invitados.

Vamos tía, Dorothy lleva mis zapatos bajos por favor.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**EL EVENTO SE REALIZO EN UN HOTEL MUY LUJOSO DE LA CIUDAD, PROPIEDAD DE LOS ANDRY Y ESTA A PEDRI DE BOCA, LAS ANFRITRIONAS LAS PERSONAS MAS CERCANAS AL JEFE DEL CLAN SON LAS RESPONSABLES DE TAL EVENTO QUE ESPERA RECAUDAR UNA GRAN CANTIDAD PARA ABRIR SU HOSPITAL CERCA DEL MISMO HOGAR DE PONY, EL EVENTO SE LLAMA _"GRAN CENA BAILE A BENEFICIO DE EL HOGAR DE PONY"._**

Hija si te cansas por favor avísame no quiero que te mal pases y que te fatigues por nada si.

Claro que si tía no se apure, mire aquí viene el gobernador con su esposa.

Buenas noches Gobernador es un gusto recibirlos a usted y a su esposa.

El gusto es de nosotros Sra. Elroy y lo mismo digo Candy esta bellísima lo malo que hoy no contamos con la presencia de William.

Así es por desgracia mi esposo tuvo que viajar de a Escocia por unos asuntos de negocios pero espero en menos de dos meses encontrarlo por allá, pero pasen espero que les agrade la fiesta y estamos en contacto.

Hija me sorprende ver que bien sales de estos aprietos.

Tengo a la mejor maestra tía, jajajajajajajajajajaja…

Niña pero que cosas dices ehhh, me ofendes.

Como cree Tía si usted es la mejor.

Dime como te sientes, porque aún falta mucho para que acabe la noche.

Si estoy bien pero sabe se me ocurrió una idea, para ganar más dinero, pienso hacer un baile y elegir a las mujeres más hermosas y subastarlas para que bailen con ella, pero no se a partir de cuento dinero debo pedir.

Me dejas hacerlo a mí.

Si tía, me daría mucho gusto que usted fuera la que lo hiciera.

Y que hermosas chicas vamos a subastar.

Pues Annie, Paty y las que usted considere apropiadas incluso hasta mujeres casadas que son muy hermosas.

Muy bien niña ya tengo mis candidatas perfectas.

**0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Buenas noches les agradezco que el día de hoy nos acompañen ya que es un evento muy importante para la familia Andry, el motivo de esta fiesta de beneficencia es con el propósito de construir un hospital cercano al lugar llamado el **"HOGAR DE PONY",** el cual su finalidad es dar asilo a muchos de los niños que son abandonados o se quedan sin padres y es muy triste, pero a pesar de eso mi querida sobrina Candy esposa de mi sobrino William Andry que lamentamos no esté aquí por causas de trabajo, están sumando esfuerzos con mas personas como ustedes para que se logre abrir una clínica donde se puedan atender los niños y los ciudadanos que estén a sus alrededores, pero para que hablo yo de esto aquí dejo a la Sra. Candice Andry para que les explique mejor el proyecto.

Hola buenas noches a todos y cada uno de ustedes para mí es un honor estar con ustedes aunque mi esposo no comparta la alegría de este evento tan importante, proyecto consiste en ayudar a toda la comunidad que se encuentra cerca del **HOGAR DE PONY**, ya que muchos mueren o se les complica algún resfriado, lo que sea y debemos correr a un lugar donde haya alguien que nos pueda ayudar y lo digo que debemos por que durante doce largos años yo viví hay y cuando los visito y hay algún contratiempo ayudamos por ese motivo queremos que nos ayuden a abrir una clínica para este beneficio de muchas personas y además quiero llamar al Dr. Veruk para que él les explique el proyecto de la clínica que pretendemos abrir en este lugar ya que no contamos con uno cercano si no es hasta Chicago y realmente la propuesta que me hizo el Doctor Veruk es muy buena y estoy interesada en eso, pero abrir un Hospital no es muy fácil nos harán falta muchos recursos y si la sociedad nos ayuda los costos por los servicios serán más bajos, además de que pretendemos que el hospital sea el de mejor calidad de la zona y tenga a los mejores doctores y enfermeras que podamos tener, le cedo la palabra al Doctor Vereuk.

Sra. Andry muchas gracias y me toma por sorpresa ya que esto lo hablamos apenas y la propuesta está hecha, pero como dice Candy es muy buena y por qué no ayudar a las personas con escasos recursos hay muchas cosas que hacer por las personas y me gustaría que el día de hoy nos ayudaran con un granito, primero para abrir la clínica de el **HOGAR DE PONY** y posteriormente aquí en Lakewood, muchas gracias y les regreso las palabras a Candy.

Bien muchas gracias espero que el día de hoy nos dejen muy buenos fondos para iniciar este proyecto pero hay algo que queremos hacer para que los fondos crezcan, le cedo la palabra a mi Tía Elroy.

Gracias hija, bien como ya comento Candy hay una sorpresa mas voy a llamar a algunas de las Señoritas y espero me haga el honor de pasar aquí adelante.

**PATRICIA O'BRIAN**

**ANNIE BRITTER**

**MELISA SWAN**

**PENELOPE HUDSON**

**ISABELLA BROWN**

**CANDY ANDRY**

Bien estas señoritas y señora son las afortunadas para ser subastadas, no se alarmen por favor la subasta consiste en un baile que el que pague más por ella será el afortunado para bailar con ellas. Bien empecemos con la Srita. O'Brian, dos mil dólares para bailar con ella.

Anda Stear ofrece más (la mirada de Paty con rencor por no hablar)

Cállate Tom, quiero ver quien más ofrece dinero por ella, así para yo ganar la partida.

Yo ofrezco cinco mil dólares** (esa fue una voz al fondo), (otra voz dijo yo ofrezco diez mil dólares).**

**Yo ofrezco quince mil dólares**.

Vendida, puedes pasar por tu acompañante Alister

Mas te valía Cornwall que nadie más bailara conmigo porque te mataría.**(Stear se ríe de los comentarios de su novia)**

Bien ya que esa con su acompañante la Señorita O'Brian, pasemos con la Srita. Annie Britter, por ella pido igual dos mil dólares

Las voces se empezaron a escuchar, doy cinco mil dólares, doy 7 mil dólares, 10 mil dólares, 15 mil dólares.

Doy 20 mil dólares.

Pase Dr. Veruk por su acompañante, anda Annie ve con tu acompañante

Buenas noches Srita. Britter me encanta que usted sea mi compañera de baile, sabe que esta bellísima.

Gracias Dr. Veruk

Solo llámame Isaac, te parece

Está bien siempre y cuando tú me llames Annie.

Está bien Anne, me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café que dices?

Me gustaría pero tengo novio y no creo que sea correcto.

Te estoy invitando un café como amigos, si tu quieres dejarme pretenderte más adelante yo encantado.**(Annie se sonroja)**

Isaac por favor, claro que si cuando gustes.

Déjame ver porque voy a ir con Candy a Pony

Enserio yo puedo ir con ustedes que dices.

Encantado Anne.

Trato hecho, vamos a Pony.

**ASI PASARON LAS TRES CHICAS DESPUES DE ANNIE Y LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE CANDY**

Bien ahora vamos con mi querida Candy yo pido 3 mil dólares por ella quien da mas

Las voces se escuchaban hasta que llego uno y dijo.

Yo pago **50 mil dólares** por bailar con la Sra. Andry **(todos voltearon a mirar)**

Está bien Richard pasa para que bailes con tu pareja, por favor que inicie la música.

Quién es ese estúpido George?

No puedo creer que hace aquí?

Que hace aquí está con Grnadchester, pero quién es?

Es Richard Hamilton, hijo de los accionistas de los Andry en Escocia y muy fuerte rival de William, Archí.

Buenas noches Sra. Andry me da mucho gusto saludarla, espero que no se incomode.

No me incomodo y más cuando por mí vamos a recibir mucho dinero, pero mi esposo hubiera dado más que lo que dio usted, solo por bailar conmigo.

Pues es una pena que Andry esté en Escocia y yo aquí con su esposa, soy Richard Hamilton

Tu eres socio de mi esposo en Escocia no es así.

Así espero que él y mi padre atiendan los negocios y yo disfruto mucho pasear por estos lados y mas con una mujer tan hermosa como tú, además déjame decirte que eres una de las mujeres más importantes de América.

Así mira si no me lo dices precisamente tu ni enterada, pero sabes pronto vamos a poder estar juntos, yo pronto iré a Escocia a conocer mi casa, bueno Sr. Hamilton me dio gusto saludarlo y bailar con usted pero si me permite debo atender a mis invitados y hágame el favor de pasara liquidar o me entrega el cheque aquí mismo.

**LA FIESTA ESTUVO DE LO MEJOR, LOS DIARIOS HABLABAN DE TODO LO QUE HABIA OCURRIDO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR, PERO SOBRE TODO LA PRECENSIA DE RICHARD HAMILTON Y LA CANDTIDAD DE DINERO QUE PAGO PARA BAILAR CON CANDY.**

Tía gracias por la ayuda todo salió perfecto, Stear necesito que investigues todo en la Refinería nada mas llegamos George y yo para cerrar el negocio y alístense que ya va a salir el tren.

Hija cuídate mucho t veo en Florida por qué de ahí vas a viajar a Francia, te veo querida.

Claro que s tía, la veré pronto. George podemos hablar un momento.

Dime Candy que paso?

Ya compraste la casa que te pedí, porque vamos a viajar una semana antes de la fiesta de compromiso y alojarnos ahí.

Claro Candy esta hermosa, entonces prepárate por que viajamos el miércoles por la tarde, yo le aviso a Dorothy.

Claro que si Candy

**ASI FUE COMO TODOS PARTIERON A FLORIDA Y ELLA, ANNIE Y VERUK JUNTO CON RICARDO EL CHOFER DE CANDY PARTIERON AL HOGAR DE PONY.**

Veras Isaac que te gustara mucho.

Eso espero Anne, me muero por ver el lugar, me lo imagino muy grande, pero saben quiero conocer el lugar donde vive Thomas quiero saber donde estuvo hospedada mi adorable Camille…

Que los une Isaac?

Somos amigos desde la infancia Candy, solo que ella lo único que quiere es conocer más cosas es una persona que se interesa por los demás le gusta ser libre a ella no la ata ninguna regla social ella tiene que hacerse cargo de los negocios de su familia ya que ella es la única hija y sus padres pues ya murieron en un accidente en la guerra los detuvieron pensando que ellos eran espías y no tuvieron corazón para matarlos, ella sufrió mucho y lo único que quiere es salir del país pero para su mala suerte ella es dueña de muchos negocios es Francia y varias partes de Europa y Asia pero quiso arriesgar aquí en América y además de que conoció a Stear y le platico de muchas cosas de aquí y le intereso, ella lo ayudo mucho porque ella misma vivió en carne propia como la guerra le arrebato a las personas que mas amaba, por eso ella es muy libre quiere ayudar a todos y eso la hace una persona formidable, a mi sus padres y ella misma me ayudaron a terminar mi carrera y me adoptaron como hijo de ellos por eso es que me interesa mucho estar aquí ayudando a los demás y esto que hago es algo que me apasiona y que ella apoya, somos muy unidos por eso la quiero y me interesa que también ella sea feliz y por lo que veo creo que encontró esa felicidad en un hombre sencillo, audaz y capaz de muchas cosas ahora solo espero que su hermano haga feliz a mi hermana o se las verá conmigo.

Es muy similar la historia de ella y Albert por ese motivo lo amo como a nada en el mundo, sabes cuando yo tenía seis años lo conocí en este lugar y de ahí siempre ha estado conmigo es como mi ángel de la guarda, lo amo tanto.

Pero un ángel Candy no abandona a su mujer por estupideces y menos cuando esta embarazada.

Candy estas embarazada?

Si Annie pero no le digas a nadie y menos ahorita que estaremos en Florida no quiero que Eliza atente contra mi bebe y no pienso decírselo a Albert se porto como un patán conmigo.

Bien amiga pero te cuidare, pero y Roberto él lo sabe.

Claro que sí pero prometió guardarme el secreto verdad Roberto

Así es señora, yo solo la debo cuidar o me mata la Señora Elroy.

Bien ya hemos llegado.

Qué hermoso lugar bellas damas.

Srita. Pony, Hna. María, ya llegamos.

Candy hija como estas, pero que sorpresa y el Sr. Andry donde esta?

El está en Escocia Srita. Pony, pero mire le presento al Doctor Isaac Veruk el y yo vamos a estar al pendiente de la Clínica que se va a poner aquí y estaremos al tato de todo, por eso lo traje por que el viajara constantemente al hogar.

Mucho gusto Doctor, sean bienvenidos, Annie que hermosa te has puesto de verdad y dime donde está el joven Archí.

Gracias Srita. Pony, el se fue de viaje que lo mando Candy en un mes más o menos si bien me va estará en Francia y regresara aquí.

Como esta eso Candy que lo mandaste de viaje?

Es una larga historia y quiero saludar a los niños y a la Hna. María?

Pero pasen que descortés de mi parte, pasen por favor

Hna. María como esta? Tanto tiempo sin verla

Hija tu estas más hermosa, tienes algo diferente a la última vez que te vimos en la boda.

Y no tiene mucho de ese día, pero antes que otra cosa quiero presentarle al doctor Isaac Veruk el se encargara de la clínica que se pondrá aquí.

Mucho gusto Hna. María es un placer conocerlas y conocer este lugar tan bello, pero estaba pensando que ya que estamos por aquí porque no revisamos a los niños que le parece.

Muy bien Doctor y así preparamos la comida, Annie puedes ayudarle al Doctor

Claro hermana así sirve que me siento útil y en lo que estamos con ellos platican con Candy.

Compermiso chicos ahorita traigo un poco de agua fresca.

Srita. Pony tengo tantas cosas que contarles en primer lugar me separe de Albert y eso me duele mucho **(sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas**), estoy embarazada y lo peor del caso es que tengo que seguir con él porque estoy metida en un negocio que yo propuse cuando regresamos de Florida, ahorita me estoy haciendo cargo de todo aquí el se fue a Escocia me dejo porque piensa que le mentí que me entiendo con Terry y eso no es verdad **(cuenta todo lo ocurrido).**

Pero Candy cómo es posible hija, el Sr. Andry debe estar confundido y deben aclararlo ya que estas esperando un hijo de él y eso es muy importante él lo sabe.

No y no pienso decirle, el me dejo y me trato tan mal nadie sabe más que la Tía Elroy, el Dr. Martin, George, Roberto, Isaac, Annie que se acaba de enterar no quiero decir nada a nadie por favor no digan nada se los suplico en un mes debo viajar a Francia para firmar el negocio que me encomendó Albert y después quiero venirme aquí con ustedes a que mi embarazo sea tranquilo, mis malestares es el vomito y los antojos es muy desagradable eso y no sé qué hacer yo lo amo **(sus esmeraldas no paran de llorar)** y el no me cree debo fingir que todo está bien y debo seguir esos malditos protocolos que tanto odio, no puedo dejar las cosas por el solo hecho que soy la esposa del **gran Sr. William Albert Andry **como que el gran Señor me tomara en cuenta o me considerara y que hace se larga a Escocia me deja como su idiota aquí aguantando todos sus negocios, su familia, la gente y además soportar todo sin decir nada solo porque soy la esposa del gran Jefe de la familia Andry.

Hija que mas quieres, tu así lo elegiste tu sabias las consecuencias que traía el ser la esposa del Sr. Andry ahora no te quejes mi niña linda y mas que ese bebe no tiene la culpa de no crecer en su familia en un hogar ahora después de que tu sufriste lo mismo al igual que tu esposo esperas que el futuro heredero pase por lo mismo.

No hermana María y eso es lo que más me molesta que todos disponen de mi bebe como si eso estaría bien, cuídate por que llevas en el vientre al heredero legitimo de los Andry, debes estar al frente de los negocios como matriarca de los Andry ese es una obligación tuya por ser la esposa de William, debes fingir por que no es bien visto que un matrimonio tan reciente tenga problemas, estoy harta ya no aguanto esta precisión y para variar lo peor debo viajar a Florida para pedir la mano de Paty no me molesta el ir pero me molesta que él debería de apoyarme como lo hago yo y además en menos de un semana viaje a Boston, solucione problemas en Chicago, comprometí a Tom y a Jimmy a que me vendan la leche para la procesadora y el miércoles viajo a Florida que mas quieren que haga estoy fastidiada no aguanto y lo peor no lo tengo a mi lado **(se deja caer de rodillas y no para de llorar)**

Mi niña **(la Srita. Pony y la Hna. María se le unen y la consuelan)** no llores sabes que aquí eres bienvenida y te queremos y ese bebe aquí será feliz pero no te pongas así mi niña hermosa que nuestro nieto siente toda la tristeza que tú tienes.

Eso me lo dijo la tía y hasta el mismo Isaac no se qué hacer, pensé irme a Florida compre una casa muy modesta allá y me voy a ir a descansar y a relajar por que se que vienen peores cosas con la Refinería y eso me pone nerviosa.

Hija eres una mujer valiente y a pesar de tus problemas no dejas las cosas.

Si me desentiendo de eso hay mucha gente que depende de ello, Stear esta rumbo a Florida para revisar lo de la Refinería, Archí está de viaje con lo del nuevo proyecto, George no me ha dejado sola y mi adorable marido está felizmente en Escocia y yo aquí como idiota solucionando sus problemas y el feliz.

Candy, es tu obligación como esposa de el eso tienes que hacer, vete como dices a la playa y relájate veras que las cosas se pondrán mejor y lo que más queremos es que te cuides y cuides al bebe porque si algo te pasa no lo vamos a soportar y peor las cosas se van a poner con él y su familia si algo te pasa a ti y al bebe, animo mi niña pecosa se que eres fuerte y lo mejor tienes un motivo muy grande por quien luchar, no dejes que ese bebe sufra lo que tú y tu esposo sufrieron debes arreglar las cosas debes hablar con él si no te cree pues no habrá más que hacer aquí está tu casa, pero sé que Albert es un hombre sensato y que deberá escuchar es como todo los celos le ganan y ahora te pregunto qué hubiera pasado si tu lo hubieras encontrado en la misma situación, lo hubieras escuchado.

No Srita. Pony no lo hubiera hecho hubiera venido corriendo para acá, tienen mucha razón, intentare hablar con él y espero que lleguemos a una solución, voy a la Colina prometo no subirme al árbol.

No te tardes ehhh porque se avecina una tormenta, te esperamos comer.

Si solo quiero despejarme, quiero que el aire y el lugar que más amo me aclare las ideas, espero que no tarden Isaac y Annie con los niños, me voy por aquí atrás.

Hna. María ya acabamos de revisar a los niños les ayudo a la comida, saben no se qué hacer pero es que sé que estoy mal estoy tan confundida que ahhh, que hago díganme que hacer?

Haber hija dinos que te pasa y ya sabremos que podemos decirte o que hacer, no le parece Srita. Pony.

Así es que te pasa Annie?

Ya saben que Archí es mi novio, pero Isaac me gusta me confunde, me llena de atenciones es muy amable al contrario de Archí, se que él me quiere pero no me hace sentir tan especial como lo hace Isaac, saben desde el día del baile me ha enviado flores, detalles, cartas, recados, me siento tan alagada pero después mi remordimiento porque siento que lo acepto y no debo hacerlo tengo un novio, sé que no estamos comprometidos y aclaro con Isaac nunca me ha besado pero muero de ganas de que lo haga, sé que es un pecado y que estoy mal pero no se qué hacer díganme.

Pues mira mi niña antes que nada tu eres la que debes de saber qué es lo que quieres nadie te puede decir que hacer es tu corazón el que te indicara mi niña, pero también después de que sepas que quieres debes ser muy honesta con Archí, alguna vez le dijiste que querías que te diera más tiempo, mas afecto que fuera más detallista, todo lo que te gusta de Isaac.

Si se lo he dicho mil veces, pero también la que me detiene es mi mama que se va a enojar ella quiere que me case con Archí por la buena posición y ahora que se entere de que Tom esta de enamorado de Lefevre peor y no sé nada de Isaac, que hago **(sus ojos azules se le llenan de lagrimas).**

No llores Annie el amor es así, nunca sabes que te depara ve a Candy lo tiene todo y tiene problemas con el hombre que más ama y hasta quieren separarse.

Así es y ahora que está embarazada me duele tanto verla así, pero que hago que digo.

Mira Annie lo que la hermana María y yo podemos decirte es que medites y busques en tu corazón, que definas lo que sientes y deja que te cortejen ambos eso si debes de hablar con el joven Archí y dejar muy claro que es lo que quieres con cada uno y no juegues con fuego porque algo que si te puede decir que la reputación de la que quedara en duda es la tuya y por tu madre debe aceptar que si elijes a Archí que bien porque sabes que tiene un futuro muy prometedor, pero si escoges al Doctor no sabemos nada de él pero sé que con su trabajo podrá darte lo que necesites hija y deja que tu corazón dicte lo que quiere y necesitas y ambos caballeros deberán de saber qué hacer y como conquistarte si les interesas realmente.

Gracias de verdad **(corre abrazarlas)** que haríamos sin ustedes las amo de verdad y por cierto donde esta Candy ya empezó a llover y ella no regresa, Isacc y Roberto están jugando con los niños.

Es verdad Candy no está y ya es un buen rato dijo que iba a la Colina deja la busco aquí con los demás.

Roberto no ha visto a Candy?

La ultima vez que la vi estaba con ustedes, no se donde esta aquí no esta.

Dijo que iba a la Colina pero ya lleva rato y esta lloviendo algo fuerte debemos buscarla, no se vaya a caer y a lastimar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por que mi príncipe si yo te amo (iba caminado hacia la colina cuando empezó a llover pero ella no se percato) nunca te faltaría si no te quisiera te lo diría, si no te quisiera no me entregaría asi como lo hacia, no dejaría que me tocaras como me tocas que me hagas lo que me haces y yo nunca te haría lo que hago, que mas necesitas para saber que te amo que mas Albert, te lo dije que te amo y que por Terry no siento nada mas que un cariño muiy especial, si el es mi rebelde que ame con todo mi corazón pero también fue la persona que mas me lastimo pero aun asi no regresaría con el por que se que tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos (se cae de rodillas y por sus bellos ojos verdes caen un mar de lagrimas, su cuerpo esta mojado y por sus rizados cabellos rubios caen por su cara y por la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, esta muy mal) y ahora nuestro hijo no es justo que me dejes asi ni a mi ni a mi bebe, voy a tratar de hablar contigo pero si no me quieres escuchar y creer mi decisión es que no voy a esperar a que me creas me voy a ir de tu vida y nunca sabras de mi y de mi hijo (grita y después se desmaya) TE AMO WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY, TE AMO CON TODO MI SER Y MI CORAZON, TE AMO MI AMOR.

Candy, donde estas, Anne por aquí no esta vayamos a donde dijeron la Srita. Pony y la Hna. Maria, sabes llegar querida

Si ven es por aca, corre pero con cuidado ya que esta muy resbaloso por la lluvia, Isaac aquí esta esta desmayada, apurate que va a pescar un resfriado y en su estado seria muy malo, voy a buscar a Roberto

ROBERTO venga ayudenos estamos aquí, aquí esta Candy, apurese por favor ROBERTO

Srita. Annie como esta la señora, que tiene

Ayude a Isaac que esta con ella y esta inconsiente, ayúdelo

Vamos a bajarla doctor, Srita vaya a la casa y diga que necesitamos una cama para que la señora sea revisada.

Si voy enseguida (cae de sentón)

Anne querida estas bien?

Si Isaac solo me resbale, Hna. Maria, Srita. Pony necesitamos una cama y ropa de Candy esta desmayada y muy mojada.

Aquí Annie aquí pásenla, voy a traer agua caliente para que la limpiemos y hay que cambiarla.

Srita. Pony por favor cámbienla lo más rápido posible para revisarla espero que no le haya pasado nada a ella y al bebe.(la cambian y cuando ya esta lista llaman al Doctor)

Isaac ya esta lista por favor dime que no es nada malo que tiene.

Déjame la reviso y veremos, el pulso está bien, no tuvo indicios de sangrado?

No doctor no encontré nada

Está bien Hna. María, tiene temperatura, estuvo bastante tiempo bajo el agua, porque no se percataron de esto yo pensé que estaba con ustedes, dejen le administro unas medicinas y esperemos que con esto ayude a ceder la fiebre.

_**Albert - - Albert, donde estas, Albert perdóname yo no hice nada**_

Candy tranquila hija, tranquila aquí estamos contigo

_**Albert mi amor ven donde estas, ven mira vamos a tener a un bebe mi amor ven (empieza a sollozar)**_

La fiebre está muy alta por eso los delirios, pero que paso así no estaba, si se notaba desmejorada por lo del embarazo pero no sé si a estado comiendo bien.

A mí me dijo que tenía muchas nauseas y que cada vez que comía corría al baño.

Si a mi me dijo lo mismo y le recete un medicamento, ahora solo nos queda hacer que ceda la fiebre, me va a matar el Sr. Johnson quede con el que la cuidaría y ni que digamos de Roberto lo van a correr de su trabajo.

Ninguno tiene la culpa las cosas se dieron así Isaac tu no conoces a Candy como es de necia.

Si Anne pero es mi responsabilidad y como tal debía estar al pendiente de ella, me descuide revisando a los niños y me quede jugando, Dios que esta mujer se recupere

_**Albert - Albert - Albert - mi amor.**_

Cuanto tiempo seguirá así doctor?

Espero que no mucho, dejemos pasar un tiempo más y si no la debemos de meter en agua fría no está bien que se le suba demasiado la temperatura porque si no corre el riesgo de subir un aborto.

No doctor ni Dios lo mande, Dios mío mándale salud a mi niña y cuídala por ese bebe que lleva en su vientre.

**ASI PASARON LAS HORAS Y CANDY EMPEZO A MEJORAR, LA FIEBRE BAJO Y EMPEZO A DESPERTAR, PASARON LOS DIAS SE RECUPERO Y CUANDO YA TODO ESTUVO LISTO CON LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE ISAAC Y LOS CUIDADOS QUE LE DIERON LA INSTRUCCIÓN A DOROTHY PUEDO VIAJAR A FLORIDA.**

Candy necesitamos hablar puedo pasar?

Si George que pasa?

Roberto me comento lo que paso contigo en el Hogar y dime que paso para que te pusieras así?

Salí a caminar por la colina y no me percate que estaba lloviendo y estaba muy triste de verdad George estoy tan apenada con todos se preocuparon por mi y yo fui una inconsciente, de verdad Roberto no tiene la culpa.

Lo se Candy pero dime qué hubiera pasado si algo te pasa, William por muy molesto que este contigo no me perdonaría si te pasara algo a ti o a tu hijo.

George perdóname, no fue mi intención estoy tan triste que no pensé en nada mas que en que quería a Albert de regreso a mi perdóname.

Calma Candy ya estás bien pasaremos casi una semana en la casa que compraste, quiero que te calmes que te relajes porque tenemos que ir a la Refinería, de tendrás que topar algunas veces con los Legaan y después pedir la mano de Paty y partir a Francia y te quiero muy repuesta.

Lo que diga Jefe, ….

Candy nunca cambiaras, pero mira ya llegamos a la casa espero que sea de tu agrado.

Que hermosa casa (sus ojos llenos de sorpresa) me gusta y mas que esta cerca de la playa, que hermosa vista de verdad, es bellísima la casa, el ambiente, la playa, la paz que me da este lugar, me encantaría que mi hijo naciera aquí, que bello lugar

**ASI PASARON LOS DIAS, CANDY ESTABA MUY REPUESTA CON MEJOR ANIMO Y SEMBLANTE LOS SINTOMAS DEL EMBARAZO NO DEJARON DE EXISTIR PERO CON EL MEDICAMENTO Y LAS INSTRICCIONES DEL DOCTOR ESTABA MEJOR, YA COMIA MAS PERO LA TRISTEZA EN SUS OJOS AUN ESTABA, LLEGO A LA MANSION DE FLORIDA Y LO PRIMERO QUE HIZO FUE IR A REUNIRSE CON LA GENTE DE LA REFINERIA**

Tía, buenos días espero que se encuentre bien voy de salida a la Refinería pero antes quiero desayunar no prometo nada si venga a almorzar, me voy con George y Stear por favor cuídese y dejo a Dorothy para lo que se ofrezca pero antes dígame como me veo (su vestido es de seda color fiusha con estampado en flores muy discretas, ajustado hasta los senos y suelto de esa parte hacia abajo en línea muy discreta llega hasta debajo de la rodilla con un chal muy delgado lleva unas joyas muy discretas de perlas, el cabello recogido en casada y con zapatillas color hueso con una aventura en los dedos)

Candy de verdad que sabes elegir muy bien tu atuendo querida vas fresca pero elegante sin llegar a lo vulgar.

Gracias tía de verdad que siempre me gusta pedir su opinión.

Señoras perdón que las interrumpa pero la cita es a las 12 del día, vámonos.

Suerte hija y cuídense.

Stear como los vez que quieren y cuanto están dispuestos a aportar?

Candy están muy interesados pero el único problema es que quieren al Tío y que por más que tú te presentes quieren al presidente las empresas.

Pues haremos lo que sea pero mientras siga adelante y no deje de funcionar y tener ganancias nos ira muy bien.

Así es Candy confiemos que con tu presencia pueda apaciguar a esta gente y que acepte firmar.

Bien hemos llegado.

**LA REUNION SE TORNO DIFICIL PERO AL FINAL ACCEDIERON A NEGOCIAR CON LA UNICA CONDICION DE QUE REGRESANDO WILLIAM FIRMARA EL CONTRATO Y QUE EL JUNTO CON SU ESPOSA ESTUVIERAN AL FRENTE AUNQUE SU APODERADO ES STEAR, LLEGO EL DIA DE COMPROMISO DE STEAR Y PATY.**

Candy debes apurarte a cambiar porque no queremos llegar tarde a la reunión (lleva vestido de chiffon rosa claro ajustado hasta la cintura con tirantes en los hombros y el faldón es hasta debajo de la rodilla y amplio con un chal del mismo tono, joyas son una gargantilla con una rosa llena de rubíes, aretes de la misma forma y la pulsera igual, su cabello estaba recogido en cascada con algunos rizos de fuera, leve maquillaje y unas zapatillas tipo huarache dorados)

Candy que bella te vez.

Gracias pero vamos que no queremos llegar tan tarde a la reunión.

**ASI PASO EL TIEMPO, LA REUNION TRASNCURRIO DE LO MAS TRANQUILA HASTA QUE POR FIN ANUNCIARON EL COMPROMISO.**

Buenas noches antes que otra cosa quiero agradecer a los presentes por estar aquí reunidos con la familia O'Brian y junto a la familia Cornwald Andry en la pedida de mano de la Srita. Patricia con mi sobrino Alistear Cornweld Andry quien hoy nos anuncian su compromiso de matrimonio dentro de los siguientes seis meses a partir de hoy, en nombre de mi esposo William Andry yo me tomo el atrevimiento de pedir a los padres de Patricia que si le conceden la mano de su hija a mi querido Alistear.

**LA REUNION Y EL EVENTO TERMINO DE LO MAS TRANQUILO Y RELAJADO QUE TODOS SE FUERON CON LA SATISFACCION DE HABER PRESENCIADO UNO DE LOS EVENTOS MAS ESPERADOS DEL AÑO Y CON LA NOTICIA DE QUE NO ESTABA MUERTO ALISTER CORNWELD**

Tía mañana partimos a Francia en cuanta lleguemos le avisamos, regresamos después de la firma

Hija cuídate mucho, no seas tan atrabancada y cuida a mi bebe y trata de hablar con William me imagino que se va a presentar a la firma.

Así es porque sin la firma de el y del Sr. Brown no se puede iniciar nada, además me voy con George aquí todo marcha muy bien le encargo y también que Stear este al pendiente de las cosas me voy con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

ASI PASARON LOS DIAS, CANDY SE EMBARCO POR SEGUNDA VEZ EN EL MISMO BARCO QUE VIAJO LA PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIAJE A LONDRES.

George recuerdas cuando viajamos la primera vez en este barco.

Así es Candy el _**Mauritania**_ me trae muchos recuerdos de usted y de William.

Porque de Albert?

Porque ambos viajaron en este mismo barco pero nunca lo viste y también recuerdo que aquí fue donde conociste a el hijo del Duque.

No sabía ese que Albert viajo aquí mismo siempre he dicho Dios nos une siempre.

Bien Candy no tardes tanto ve a descansar y nos vemos en la cena

Si George - se queda pensando – Dios porque siempre debes de unir mi camino al de él lo amo y tú lo sabes pero no sé que me espera de nuevo aquí, la vez que estuve sobre este barco conocí a un amor de mi vida y nuevamente este barco me lleva de nuevo a ver al hombre que amo y que ahora es mi esposo y que esta vez llevo mucha alegría dentro de mi gracias Dios mío gracias.

**ASI VIAJARON TRANQUILAMENTE, ELLA RECUERDA CADA ACONTECIMIENTO QUE VIVIO ARRIBA DE ESE BARCO Y LLORA DE ALEGRIA PERO A SU VEZ LLEVA UN PRESENTIMIENTO QUE NO SABE QUE ES, PERO CON LA ILUSION DE QUE SU MATRIMONIO PUEDA SOLUCIONAR SUS PROBLEMAS Y LO MEJOR QUE DENTRO DE ELLA ESTA VEZ LLEVA UNA VIDA QUE AMA MAS QUE LA SUYA MISMA, ASI TRANSCURRIO EL VIAJE HASTA QUE ELLA PISO POR SEGUNDA VEZ SUELO INGLES PERO CON LA VERDADERA SATISFACCION QUE ESTA VEZ SOLO ESTA DE PASO RUMBO A FRANCIA, ASI ES COMO LLEGA A SU DESTINO SIN IMAGINAR QUE SU OTRA MIDAD ESTA ANSIOSO DE ESTAR CON ELLA.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**CONTINUARA…..**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nota: espero no se molesten pero el nombre de Camille Lafevre lo tome de Pupilas de Gato de PCR de Andrew y el de Isaac Veruk lo tome de La Rosa Eterna de Astareth29, espero no les moleste y si es así solo háganmelo saber y lo quito mil disculpas y espero les guste este capítulo. Este Capitulo es antes de que Candy y Albert se encuentren, espero no confundirlas...**

Amigas gracias por su paciencia, de verdad que mil gracias por leerme y espero sus review, discúlpenme dije que les subiría este capítulo antes pero en la comunidad donde vivo esta la fiesta patronal y pues me toco recibir a él Santito que paso por mi casa, besos y abrazos y que Dios me las bendiga a todas…

**Sauulo, Guest, Magnolia A, mayraexitosa, RVM85, jipuk**, a todas espero que les guste este capítulo, los que siguen son algo subidos de tono y espero que les gusten tanto como lo que yo espero que me gusten a mi porfas paciencia es que me estoy poniendo a leer mas fanfics y me enamoro de ellos… las quiero mucho…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11 "RUMBO A MI FELICIDAD"**

**ESCRITO POR: VERENICE CAÑEDO**

**NOTA: ESTE CAPITULO SI ESTA MUY SUBIDO DE TONO ESPERO QUE NO LES INCOMODE **

Mi amor, ya vamos a llegar a Glasgow?

Si Princesa ya vamos a llegar espero que te guste mucho es muy similar a Lakewood, solo que aquí es más grande y aquí te van a llamar Duquesa Andry o Lady Candice, espero que te acostumbres y además de todo debemos seguir muchos protocolos con los demás en casa serás solo tu mi vida, recuerda algo esta es tu casa y todo lo que quieras ordenar y pidas se hará como tú quieras y si quieres que el Duque sea tu esclavo lo seré con todo gusto.

Mmmmm me estas convenciendo esclavo Andry y déjame decirte que a tu hijo y a mi nos encantara tener un esclavo las 24 horas del día, jajajajajajajajajajaja. Por cierto debes de tener siempre helado en el frigorífico y melocotón para hornear la tarta preferido de tu hijo ehhh y chocolate, pero sobre todo quiero comerte a ti mi amor con muchos besitos y caricias.

Duquesa si alguien la escucha o mejor dicho si la escucha la Tía Elroy se infartaría pero antes te diría "_**CANDICE COMO ESPOSA DE LA CABEZA DEL JEFE DE LA FAMILIA ANDRY NO ES CORRECTO LO QUE DICES, ES BOCHORNOS TENER ESOS PENSAMIENTOS IMPROPIOS DE UNA DAMA, ESO DE LA INTIMIDAD ES SOLO PARA PROCREAR HIJOS NO PARA EL PLACER"**_, jajajajajajajajajajjaja

Duque lo voy a acusar con la Tía por que se está burlando de ella, .

No me importa mi amor, solo contigo puedo hacer esto te amo tanto que no se cómo pude vivir sin ti todo este tiempo te amo como el aire que respiro, como si fueras mi alma misma.

Ohhh! Mi amor y yo a ti, sabes debo confesarte algo que paso cuando fui al Hogar **(la interrumpe).**

Mi amor ya llegamos te presento tu casa y todo lo que es tuyo.

Albert es hermoso vamos quiero conocer todo anda vamos corazón.

Venga señora Andry le presentare a las personas que están a cargo de esta casa, buenas tardes a todos les presento a mi esposa ella es la Duquesa Candice White Andry y espero que la traten como se debe, todo lo que ella diga, pida se debe hacer además de que quiero que estén muy al pendiente de ella y más cuando yo no esté en casa o junto a ella cualquier cosa que le pase no duden en avisarme a mi o directamente a Samuel.

Si señor **(contestaron todos)**

Mi amor te presento a Samuel el mayordomo, a Graciela la cocinera a Harry el jardinero, Emma es una de las mucamas, Rodrigo es el chofer.

Buenas tardes a todos, por favor solo llámenme Candy o Señora Candy, bueno cuando estemos con otras personas deberán llamarme como se debe pero no me gusta, Samuel por favor de llevar el equipaje de mi esposo y el mío a la habitación correspondiente, también preparen otra habitación para el Sr. George y Emma no es que no quiera que seas la persona que me atiendas pero en unos momentos llegara Dorothy ella es la persona que se encargara de mis cosas personales cuando no pueda ella te lo pediré a ti, por favor díganle donde están las cosas que ella necesite también necesito una habitación para ella cerca de sus habitaciones y bien ya está dispuesta la comida o aun no?

Ya señora ya esta lista, el Sr. George confirmo que hoy llegaban y bien cuando ustedes gusten me avisa y les sirvo.

Perfecto, también un favor Samuel o Graciela necesito que siempre haya fresas, helado de vainilla, chocolate para hacer pasteles, melocotón y todo para hacer tartas, pueden retirarse por favor.

Candy me sorprende que rápido aprendes

Tengo a la mejor a la Tía crees que no aprendería nunca, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, pero amor que hermosa casa es muy acogedora, vamos muéstrame la casa quiero empezar por la sala.

Vamos amor te presentare tu casa y al ultimo la habitación y antes de bajar a almorzar quiero comerte a ti.

Pues entonces vamos luego conozco la casa yo sola, ande Sr. Andry vamos anda **(lo jalo del brazo)**

Vamos Lady Candice que si no te quito la ropa aquí en las escaleras

Albert contrólate, vamos **(abre la puerta y queda fascinada),** mi amor que hermosa habitación tiene mucha luz, el color es hermoso me encanta el tono marfil y el edredón es bellísimo se nota muy cómodo vamos pasa o me arrepentiré a que me hagas el amor

Ahhh no señora estuve mucho tiempo sin usted y ahora quiere castigarme claro que no **(la levanta en sus brazos y la deposita en la cama)**

Albert te amo, hazme el amor, hazme tuya – su respiración está muy agitada las caricias y la ropa empieza a caer al piso y empiezan la danza del amor.

Mi amor, te gusto?

Claro que si Albert el sentirme tu mujer siempre me gusta.

Gracias Princesa eso me gusta, sabes cuándo venia en el barco conocí a Alexander Kapranos

El músico, es muy famoso a mí me gusta escucharlo tocar y eres amigo de el

Así es princesa mande un mensaje a su casa haber si esta y le invita a cenar mañana para que lo conozcas.

Gracias amor eres muy bueno conmigo por eso te amo **(se pone de rodillas en la cama y lo abraza)**

Me encantas mi amor, sabes que por ti soy capaz de dar mi vida.

Y yo por ti mi amor, pero sabes debemos apurarnos porque ya tengo hambre y tu hijo me va a acabar, jajajajajajajja

Ven vamos a bañarnos y bajamos.

El bañarme contigo va a ser otras dos horas ehhh

Y no te gusta bañarte conmigo?

Me encanta que me hagas tuya mi amor, te amo con todo mi ser y con mi alma la cual te perteneces desde el dio que te vi en la colina, por cierto quiero que me cantes la canción de los caracoles arrastrándose (**ambos soltaron la carcajada)**

Lo que mande madame…

Ya apúrese señor que hay que bajar a cenar ehhh, anda vamos

Si mi señora mía, sabes la maternidad está haciendo bien me encantan tus curvas y mira tus senos están más grandes eso me encanta.

Basta Señor Andry que necesito comer o su hijo me comerá a mi

Y no madamas mi hijo yo también, 

Graciela por favor sirva la cena, gracias.

Si Señora enseguida voy.

Mi amor me dijiste que me ibas a contar que paso cuando fuiste al Hogar.

Si pero antes te cuento algo mas, recuerdas a Isaac Veruk la persona que acompaño a Camille y a Stear, pues es su hermano de ella no de sangre es como Tom y yo sus padres de ella lo adoptaron y le dieron educación y el está interesado en Annie y yo no dije si ni tampoco dije que no, espero que Annie se defina porque me comento cosas con respecto a Archí y yo tengo la culpa de alejarlo de ella pero si se aman verán que su amor es fuerte y que nadie los va a derrumbar, además viste a Archí muy coqueto y bien Isaac nos acompaño al Hogar y él se hará cargo de la clínica en el hogar además de que me propuso que formemos clínicas en mas lugares pero yo le dije que porque no abrimos un hospital en Lakewood para que se puedan operar, curar y ayudar a todo el que lo necesite.

Que idea tan excelente debemos de llamar a George para que arregle eso lo antes posible y ya estudiaron la propuesta de Veruk.

Amor cálmate eso está solucionado solo lo que me falta es la refinería y eso es algo que me preocupa.

Sabes princesa me siento orgulloso de ti si algo me pasara se que te harías cargo de todo y que eres muy capaz de hacer muchas cosas te amo y sé que podrías cuidar de todos y de todo.

Albert que cosas dices, por cierto amor que tanto poder tienen los Hamilton aquí?

Mucho pero no el mismo que yo, pero sé que puedo hacer cualquier artimaña para que esto sea suyo, porque?

Porque en el baile de beneficencia se hizo una subasta de mujeres para que bailaran con ellas y bien el **pago 50 mil dólares** por bailar conmigo y se me insinuó.

Me lo puedo suponer quiere que me dé por vencido, pero sabes aquí esta su hermana es Isabella Hamilton ella cuando estuve aquí se me insinuó pensando que no estaba casado pero cuando le dije que tengo esposa se indigno y sé que no se quedara así.

Muy bien así que tengo una rival aquí, pero que bien veremos quién puede más.

Pero dime que paso en el Hogar?

Nada que Salí a caminar a la colina y empezó a llover y me enferme porque me moje y me resfrié, además tengo más sorpresas pero esa te la daré ahora que estemos en florida.

Princesa, que esperamos para subir quiero dormir.

Seguro que quieres dormir, jajajajajajaja

Porque no vamos y ya veremos te amo **(la cargo y l la subió a su habitación)**

****

**LLEGARON A CHICAGO Y COMO SABIAN QUE LLEGARIA SE ENVIO UN AUTOMOVIL PARA QUE LOS LLEVARA A LAKEWOOD, DIRECTAMENTE**

George cuando viajas de nuevo porque me parece que tienes que ir no?

Así es joven Archí, dígame ira a ver directamente a su novia.

Así es George quiero verla y abrazarla y besarla

Se nota que la quiere mucho?

Si pero me siento confundido me gusto otra mujer en el viaje es linda, es amable y sobre todo me agrada estar con ella.

Y porque no le pide tiempo a la Srita. Britter

Tienes razón George, por cierto hay que apurarnos con el asunto de Tom.

Bien joven Archí llegamos, mañana yo voy a ver al Sr. Thomas haber que se le ofrece y hay que empezar a trabajar ya que pasado mañana regresamos a Chicago.

Bien yo me baño y voy a ver a mi novia nos vemos George.

****

Buenas tardes busco a la Srita. Annie dígale que, no mejor no diga nada donde está.

En la sala joven pero es que la Srita. tiene visitas

Buenas tardes Annie veo que estas demasiado ocupada (**ella se para como resorte y muy nerviosa y sonrojada)**

Amor por qué no me avisaste que llegabas ven te presento a Isaac Veruk es hermano de Camille Lefevre.

Buenas tardes Señor Cornwall, como dice su novia soy el hermano de Camille y estoy aquí con ella porque me está ayudando a revisar lo de la clínica de el Hogar de Pony se ofreció a ayudarme ya que le gusta mucho el lugar a su novia.

Si ya lo veo, si estás ocupada puedo regresar otro día, además acabo de llegar de viaje y quise visitarte.

No Archivald el que se retira soy yo, Annie me retiro y espero la respuesta ya que debo enviar los datos de los presupuestos con permiso **(toma su mano y le da un beso)**

Buenas tardes Isaac yo te envió la información, mi amor ven a sentarte te extrañe tanto **(lo abraza y lo besa)**

Si se nota ya que tenías muy buena compañía **(estaba molesto, el beso no le correspondió)**

Estas celoso mi amor, que me trajiste en la última carta me decías que me traerías algo muy especial, pero ya vi que el regalo especial eres tu vamos a el jardín no quiero que nos miren si amor.

Como tú quieras querida**. (Ambos salieron y en el jardín en un lugar muy alejado ella estaba parada recargada en un árbol y el frente a ella)**

Mi amor me extrañaste porque yo a ti mucho **(se acerca y lo besa)**

Demasiado Annie sabes creo que ahora me ausentare más seguido para que me recibas así de efusiva, me encanta tu **atrevimiento (la tenía muy cerca de el atrapada contra el tronco del árbol)**

Me gusta Archí y tengo la necesidad de estar contigo y demostrarte mi **amor (se sonroja por la declaración)**

Annie que cosas dices, yo encantado de que siempre seas así mi amor **(empieza a acariciar su espalda y sus manos bajan a sus caderas, ella lo abraza del cuello entregándose y emitiendo pequeños gemidos de placer)**

Mi amor te deseo y quiero estar contigo.

Segura de lo que dices Annie?

Si, pero si eso te incomoda olvida lo que dije (**se separa de él)**

No amor pero es que nunca me imagine que lo dijeras y mucho menos que estuvieras dispuesta, pero sabes debemos esperar además debemos casarnos y quiero hablar contigo.

De que quieres hablar Archí dime, se que tal vez no es la forma en cómo debía haberlo hecho me siento muy avergonzada, discúlpame olvidemos esto si por favor. **(el la toma de los hombros)**

No es eso Annie nunca me imagine que después de fueras tan tímida ahora me gustas mucho mas pero creo que necesitamos darnos un tiempo, no quiero presionar las cosas y si ahorita tu y yo tenemos intimidad las cosas emporarían mucho y no quiero que por un impulso nos tengamos que ver obligados a casarnos y después lo lamentemos, por favor Anne no quiero las**...(Lo interrumpe, estaba al borde de las lagrimas Annie pero se contuvo)**

Está bien Archivald no hay problema de verdad espero que no pienses que soy una fácil por ofrecerme a ti y si así lo piensas yo misma me lo busque, pero no hay problema solo espero que me digas la verdad que fue por alguien más creo merecerme la verdad y no te apures no te voy a presionar ni a buscar y si nos tenemos que ver en algún evento o baile no es porque te este siguiendo es porque a veces en todos los eventos mi familia es invitada y la más próxima es la boda de Paty y eso no me lo perdería por nada y ….

**La vida pasa  
el tiempo vuela  
la distancia no se acorta  
al contrario me envenena  
y me parte el corazón  
(me parte el corazón)  
las madrugadas son refugio  
de mi locura  
y los recuerdos me amenazan  
y me clavan por la espalda  
tantas dudas  
(tantas dudas)**

Que nos paso  
porque nos perdimos  
donde quedo  
aquello que nos prometimos  
quien se metió entre  
nosotros  
quien te lleno de primaveras  
esos ojos  
que no me saben mentir  
que no me pueden mentir  
dime quien  
después me quedare callado  
seré parte de tu pasado  
tan solo eso sereeeee!  
Dime quien  
arranca esta maldita luna  
y sálvame de la locura  
después me alejareee  
ooooh me alejare.

Que nos paso  
porque nos perdimos  
donde quedo  
aquello que nos prometimoossss  
quien se metiooo  
entre nosotros  
quien te lleno de primaveras  
esos ojos  
que no me saben mentir  
que no me pueden mentir  
dime quien  
después me quedare  
calladooo  
seré parte de tu pasado  
tan solo eso sereee  
dime quien  
arranca esta maldita luna  
y sálvame de laaaaaaa locura  
después me alejare  
ooooohh!

**Reyli Barba y Yuridia "Que nos paso"**

Pero Anne discúlpame, no quería lastimarte, perdóname por favor.

No hay nada que perdonar ni nada que decir las cosas están dichas y que seas feliz Archí si no se te ofrece nada mas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con tu permiso me retiro **(se da la vuelta y sus lagrimas empiezan a salir, Archí la toma de la mano)**

Te dije que estoy ocupada y no te apures que no te molestare con tu **permiso (nunca lo volteo a ver y se fue)**

_Perdóname Annie **(pensando para sí) **me gustas, me encantas y que mas hubiera dado por hacerte mi mujer pero no creo que sea tiempo, quiero darme cuenta que te necesito y que lo que me cautivo de Julieta sea solo eso una simple atracción, solo espero no perderte antes de tiempo porque ese tipo no me dio nada de buena espina y sé que le gustas pero si me amas y yo a ti lucharemos por este amor, gracias por todo mi querida y amada Annie mi chica tímida pero hermosa. _

****

Buenos días se encuentra el Sr. Thomas Stevens?

Quien lo busca?

George Johnson me urge verlo por favor.

Pasa George no te esperaba creí que andabas todavía en Francia y dime como te fue por allá, dime Candy está mejor ya soluciono todos sus problemas con Albert?

Haber muchacho creo que son muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo y déjame decirte que Candy si ya arreglo las cosas con William, que todo salió perfecto y que quiere que vayas a Francia a ver a tu novia y de ahí te vayas para Escocia de hecho ya te traigo todos tus papeles y el pasaje de ida (lo interrumpe Tom)

No puedo mis negó… (Lo interrumpe George)

Nada muchacho tus negocios los veré yo tú debes ir a buscar a esa mujer hermosa que se quedo muy triste porque no te vio cuando llego tu hermana tu quieres a esa mujer?

George no puedo mis negocios están en lo más alto que nunca creí y no puedo además de que me comprometí con mi hermana a conseguir la leche y entre Jimmy y yo estamos en eso y nos esta llendo muy bien y no puedo dejar a mi padre tanto tiempo solo en esto es muy rudo el trabajo aquí en el Rancho y no puedo. **(se acercaba su papa de Tom)**

Claro que puedes muchacho o me crees tan tonto para no hacerlo y si más me ayuda George creo que lo podemos hacer de maravilla ahora quiero que agarres tus cositas y te vayas no te quiero aquí si no regresas con ella siendo tu prometida o mejor aun siendo tu esposa, ya quiero nietos hijos.

Papa que cosas dices, pero es que no quiero dejarte solo además no estamos muy bien de dinero no puedo irme.

Mejor no digas cosas que no son Thomas y te vas el dinero es lo de menos y mas se que esa niña no te dejara gastar mucho y si de ahí te vas a la casa de Candy no gastaras nada así que te veo en la boda de la Señorita Paty, ve arregla tus cosas porque tienes que viajar a Nueva York para que te vayas a Francia.

Pero no se qué debo hacer allá no conozco

No se preocupe Tom yo avisare a Camille que usted llega en una semana a Londres le daré los datos y le diré que le haga llegar los datos por telegrama al barco, usted no se preocupe y disfrute el viaje y si quiere dinero Candy me dejo esto para usted, porque sabía que usted pondría mil de escusas para eso, además el joven Archí le compro todo esto para el viaje así que haga sus maletas que nos vamos a Francia, bueno mejor dicho usted se va a Francia, jajajajajaajajajajjajaja **(ríen George y el papa de Tom)**

Está bien pero no se burlen de mí, es que estoy nervioso

Y quien no lo estaría hijo con semejante mujer hermosa y sumamente poderosa en Francia hasta yo me siento intimidado por ella pero feliz de que puso los ojos en mi hijo al que más amo en la vida.

Ya voy no me hagan caso, voy a arreglar mis cosas.

**TOM SALE RUMBO A FRANCIA VA DEMASIADO EMOCIONADO, MIEDOSO POR QUE NO SABE A LO QUE SE ENFRENTARA, SABE QUE ELLA ES UNA DE LAS MUJERES MAS PODEROSAS DE FRANCIA Y SE PREGUNTA SI EL ESTARA A LA ALTURA DE SEMEKJANTE MUJER TAN BELLA Y HERMOSA Y A LA CUAL EL DESEA DEMASIADO COMO PARA NO IR CORRIENDO A SU LADO, POR SU LADO EL ESTABA CONFRIMADO QUE ELLA LO ESPERARIA EN EL PUERTO DE SAN HAPTOM DONDE ALGUNA VEZ LLEAGARIAN SUS HERMANAS.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Buenas tardes se encuentra la Srita. Annie?

Si Doctor lo espera pase por favor está en la sala.

Buenas tardes hermosa como **estas (se acerca a ella y la saluda de beso en la mejilla, ese afecto era ya muy común en ellos, al igual que las miradas cómplices y el tomarse de las manos, el siempre muy atento, caballeroso y amable con ella)**

Muy bien Isaac pasa te estoy esperando, sabes hoy tengo ganas de hablar de la inauguración de la clínica pero no aquí porque no me invitas a tomar un helado si anda di que si **(ella ya no era la tímida chica que solía ser en el San Pablo, ahora ella era una chica atrevida pero ante todo decente y ayudaba mucho a los que más necesitaban)**

Me parece perfecto Anne conozco uno muy cerca del centro que te parece si vamos **(ambos salieron rumbo al café sin saber lo que les esperaba)**

Qué hermoso lugar es discreto pero muy acogedor anda Isaac vamos a entrar (**él se dio cuenta de la persona que se encontraba en ese sitio)** que ya no quieres que entremos querido?

Claro hermosa vamos (**la acerco mucho a el tomándola por la cintura) **pero espero que te guste el lugar a mí me gusta mucho me lo recomendaron algunos doctores, ven vamos a la ventana me gusta no estar cerca de mucha gente.

Si es buena idea vamos mira ese lugar es **perfecto (de repente unos ojos marrones descubrieron la llegada de la pareja y una punzada en su corazón se hizo presente, acaso serán CELOS)**

**ASI PASO UN RATO, ELLOS DESCUTIERON COMO SERIA LA INAGURACION DE LA CLINICA DEL HOGAR DE PONY, AUNQUE DESGRACIADAMENTE CANDY NO ESTARIA PRESENTE PERO ELLA SERIA LA ENCARGADA DE INAGURAR A NOMBRE DE SU HERMANA Y DE SU ESPOSO, HABLABAN DE TRIVIALIDADES SIEMPRE SONRIENDO ELLA Y SONROJANDOSE DE VEZ EN CUANTO Y EL NO PARABA DE LA GALANTERIA Y DETALLES CON ELLA Y LOS ROCES DE SUS MANOS Y BESOS QUE LE PROPINABA ESE CHICO CASTAÑO MUY GUAPO DE OJOS VERDES CLAROS , ALTO, CUERPO ATLETICO, MIRADA SOÑADORA Y UNOS LABIOS QUE DIOS QUISERA BESARLOS)**

Hola buenas tardes espero no molestarlos en su plática **(Annie estaba perpleja de la persona que tenia parada frente a ella y menos el porqué de la molestia de ese otro castaño que ahora tenía el cabello demasiado corto y que se veía encantador y sexy que robaba la respiración de quien lo viera incluso ella tuvo que tragar en seco por la impresión de ver al hombre que ella amaba tan guapo)**

Hola Archivald mucho gusto en verte creí que andabas en Sudamérica o en Florida como ya se acerca la boda de tu hermano.

No Isaac estoy aquí en chicago ya que debo arreglar unos negocios de mis tíos y meda mucho gusto verte Anne veo que estas demasiado bien. **(El estaba que moría de rabia de celos y sobre todo quería golpear a ese tipo que estaba con su mujer ohhhh cual mujer el la había rechazado pensaba para sí)**

Así es Archivald y lo mismo digo de ti que cambio **(estaba sumamente nerviosa pero no por eso dejaba de verlo tan guapo, buen mozo como era posible que ese la hubiera rechazado)**

Bien por cierto Anne puedo pasar a visitarte necesito hablar contigo algo que me pidió Paty y me dijo que era urgente que te entregara lo que envió para ti.

Por supuesto puedes pasar mañana después del medio día pero antes de las dos porque tengo un compromiso con Isaac

Así será Anne y espero que disfruten de su tarde **(dijo con tono irónico y con rabia y celos)**

Bueno hasta luego Archí

Hasta luego Isaac

Hasta pronto Archivald, querida estas bien te noto tensa

Si estoy bien y si es así es por la actitud que toma que se cree que iba a llorar todo este tiempo por el no y discúlpame si piensa que estoy contigo es lo menos que quiero causarte problemas.

Yo sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra si me dieras esa oportunidad (**se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios sin imaginarse que unos ojos marrones la miraba y estaba que ardía de coraje, como era posible que ese hombre le quitara a la mujer que el amaba)**

Isaac!

Anne quieres ser mi novia, sé que muchos piensa que soy un donnadie pero no es así, tengo una fortuna y además de que soy dueño de la mitad de todos los bienes de Camille por orden de nuestro padre, por favor Annie me encantaría que fueras mi novia.

Isaac – yo - no – se que decir, déjame pensarlo y te digo mañana por favor

Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo porque estés cerca de mi **(se acerca y la vuelve a besar)**

Maldita sea porque te dejas Annie **(detrás de el muro que escondía esos ojos castaños, sin más salió del lugar hecho una fiera y lleno de coraje)**

**ASI PASO EL DIA Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE DESUES DEL MEDIO DIA SE PRESENTO UN JOVEN APUESTO CABELLO CASTAÑO PERO AHORA SU CABELLO ERA MUY CORTO Y UNOS HERMOSOS OJOS CASTAÑOS QUE VOLVIA LOCA A CUALQUIER CHICA**

Buenos días se encuentra la Srita. Annie

Si joven Archivald nos dijo que en cuenta llegara lo esperaba en la sale pase por favor.

Gracias** (se quedo perplejo al ver a Annie tocando el piano y esta estaba vestida con un vestido rosado muy claro de gasa con escote a mitad de la espalda, sin mangas dejado descubierto sus brazos y un pequeño escote al frente, su cabello recogido en una cola alta con un maquillaje muy leve pero dejando ver a la mujer sexy e inocente a la vez) **Annie buenas tardes

Hola Archivald buenas tardes pasa por favor **(ella no dejaba de tocar el piano)** dime en que te puedo ayudar o es que Candy necesita información que se me hace raro porque todo se lo mando directamente o con George, pero dime a que debo tu visita.

Solo quería venir a visitarte es que quiero saber si aun seguirás siendo mi acompañante en la boda de mi hermano, además de que tu eres una de las damas de compañía.

Mira seré tu compañera solo cuando se entreguen las cosas en el altar, pero es que yo voy a ir con Isaac **(sus ojos se llenan de rabia y celos)**

Ya se me hacia raro Annie que estés muy junta a él hasta puedo decir que conseguiste un reemplazo cuando no estuve y mira que bien que he visto que ya iniciaste una relación con el ya te vi, ahora me pregunto a él también le insinuaste lo que m dijiste a mí el día que te visite y que dejamos la relación** (no pudo sentir masque la mejilla caliente del dolor ya que ella no pudo más y voltio una bofetada ya que ella al que amaba era a el pero no dejaba de sentir bonito con Isaac ya que él es muy atento)**

Te puedo pedir un favor Archivald te puedes ir de mi casa y no me busques y si te veo el día de la boda no es porque tenga ganas de hacerlo si no porque sé que es la boda de mis dos grandes amigos y quiero ver a Candy y a Albert, así que lárgate de mi casa por favor.

**Mi amor** perdona me deje llevar por los celos no es que quisiera decir eso pero es que me da mucho coraje que Veruk esté todo el tiempo a tu lado.

Te puedes ir de mi casa por favor y te recuerdo que el chico que decida que me corteje así será porque yo no tengo ningún compromiso con nadie así que buenas tardes Sr. Cornwall.

Annie **( se retiro muy apenado y para su mala suerte su rival va entrando a su casa de ella**) perdóname.

Hola Isaac como estas **(este se acerca y le besa la mano, los ojos color miel se percatan de la situación)**

Anne querida estas bien?

Si, por cierto con respecto a lo que ayer me preguntaste si quería se tu novia, si quiero ser tu novia nada me haría feliz

Segura Anne yo no quiero presionarte, de verdad si estas alterada o algo así por lo que pudo hacerte Archivald piénsalo no quiero presionarte.

Ya lo pensé que no quieres ser ahora mi novio **(muy dentro de ella se desgarraba su corazón ya que ella amaba a Archí pero si la quería debía aguantar la prueba y en esa prueba están en juego tres corazones así aunque ella se quede sin ninguno)**

Gracias Anne me haces muy feliz (se acerca y la besa, Archí se fue muy triste pero con la intención de recuperar a esa mujer que él no había sabido valorar y que no se dejaría quitar por nada del mundo por la única razón que la amaba más que as u vida)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba por desembarcar en el puerto estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía que esperar, tal vez ella no estaría hay, cuando por fin decidió bajar del barco con todos los nervios del mundo la vio hay parada como siempre tan hermosa es delgada morena clara cabello largo ojos marrones muy grandes y profundos, pero ella estaba peor que el no sabía que esperar si realmente había venido porque la quería ver a ella o por que Candy lo mando a llamar para que visitaría Escocia.

Tom **(levantando la mano para que la viera)** aquí Tom…

Hola hermosa como estas **(se inclina para besarla)**

Mi amor te extrañe tanto **(se abraza de el y empieza a llorar)**

No seas llorona preciosa que no me gusta verte así, dime que haremos ahora.

Nos quedaremos aquí en Londres y partimos para Escocia y de regreso a Francia, pienso decirle a Candy y a Albert que regresemos antes porque quiero que visiten Paris con nosotros y regresamos a la boda de Stear que dices amor?

Claro pero vamos quiero bañarme y salir a comer y después pasar un rato contigo e irnos a dormir que dices. **(Ella se sonroja)**

Voy contigo hasta el fin del mundo mi amor. **(la levanta y empiezan a dar vueltas)**

Luego no te arrepientas, sabes Camille mi padre me dijo que cuando regrese a América o te quiere como su nuera o al menos como mi prometida, pero aun creo que debemos conocernos más **(ella pone su cara muy triste)**

Como tú quieras Tom sabes que no quiero obligarte a nada y si no me amas también lo acepto a mi no me gusta retener a nadie a mi lado solo porque me tenga lastima

Haber mi amor yo nunca dije que no quiero que seas mi esposa, este viaje tiene un propósito, estar contigo y sabes quiero pasar contigo primero a Francia quiero disfrutarte a ti y después nos vamos a Escocia que dices?

Si mi amor si quiero te amo Thomas con toda mi alma

Bien vamos al hotel y mañana y mañana partimos a tu linda Patria

Se registraron y ambos subieron a su habitación, descansaron y muy temprano partieron a Francia iban en un vagón privado de lujo.

Amor y platícame como te fue en el viaje que tal estuvo?

Pues fue muy interesante conocí muchos lugares que nunca me imagine y son muchos lugares bellos, de hecho todas las postales que te mane son de los lugares pero me hubiera encantado visitarlos contigo mi amor, prométeme que lo haremos porque cada año que se junten los socios será en diferentes países, conocí cada cultura y compre muchas cosas y como tu hermana tiene buen gusto me dio la idea que toda esa moda muy bonita la voy a traer a Francia y poner una tienda exclusiva y porque no hacer pasarelas.

Mi chica es muy creativa y eso me gusta de ti, te puedo decir algo y espero que me creas este tiempo que nos separamos te necesitaba, sentía que no me sentía bien, que me hacía falta el aire, que cada día para mi eres necesaria **TE AMO TANTO**

Amor y yo a ti mi vida TE AMO CON TODO MI SER (**los besos empiezan a apoderarse de ellos y no faltaron las caricias)**

Camille no es el lugar más propio para esto y quiero que si vas a ser mi mujer quiero sea en un lugar digno de ti y quiero que seas mía y no sabes cuánto te deseo amor pero quiero hacer bien las cosas como Dios manda.

Tom, gracias por ser así conmigo, este tipo de cosas hace que te ame más de lo puedo, sabes quiero que conozcas mis negocios y que formes parte del circulo de personas que frecuento sé que no es agradable pero es algo a lo que yo tengo que hacer, me gustara sentirme apoyada por ti, se que a veces no entenderás las conversaciones pero te juro que te enseñare a hablar Francés.

Me parece bien mi amor solo me falta perfeccionar mi pronunciación y con eso, además de que necesito que me ayudes a entender cosas de negocios, quiero ayudarte a lo que haces y que vean que mi mujer no está sola **(todo lo dice en francés).**

Mi vida** (se voltea en el asiento de rodillas y lo besa) **gracias por hacer esto TE AMO de verdad y como se lo dije a tu hermana por estar contigo soy capaz de dejar todo por ti te amo tanto Tom que no puedo esperar más para ser tu mujer. **(Se sonroja)**

Ahh Lorreine crees que no haría cosas por ti claro que si mi amor me interesas mucho y mi objetivo es que te sientas orgullosa de mi así como yo de ti, nunca dudes que te amor desde que te conocí me sentí atraído tienes algo que nunca nadie me hizo que tuviera tanta ilusión, gracias por estar a mi lado y ya te dije yo también te deseo, deseo sentir tu piel, tocarla besarla, acariciarla, quiero amarte y que veamos el cielo juntos.

Yo quiero lo mismo, pero que te parece si cuando se de ambos seguiremos yo se que tu eres todo un caballero y vas a cumplir como tal por que si por mi fuera nos casaríamos hay mismo.

Tengo una idea porque no le pedimos a Albert y a Candy que sean nuestros testigos y nos casamos en Escocia.

Me parece muy bien mi amor, y la boda religiosa la hacemos en el rancho que dices?

Lo que diga la futura Sra. Stevens, solo que debo comprarte el anillo pero arreglaremos eso no hay problema.

A mí no me importa eso y lo sabes, solo sé que tu palabra es lo que cuenta y eso es lo que más importa te amo más que a mi vida, mi amor ya llegamos esta es mi casa.

Que hermosa es muy grande, pero pasemos quiero conocerla anda chiquita.

Ven vamos anda mi vida

Buenas tardes Señorita la creíamos rumbo a Escocia, pero sea bienvenida y dígame el Señor se quedara aquí.

Así es Samuel por favor acondicionen la habitación que esta junto a la mía y le digo que él es mi prometido, así que por favor atiéndanlo como se debe, vamos a la sala y en una hora que sirvan la comida.

Si Señorita como usted ordene, con s permiso.

Amor porque me pusiste junto a tu habitación.

Porque esa habitación tiene comunicación con lamia, te molesta.

Para nada pero no respondo de mi ehhh, así que espero estar ya en mi habitación para ver como es la tuya.

Thomas, compórtate si por favor, jajajajajaajajajaajaaja….

_**Así pasaron dos semanas conociendo Paris, visitando los negocios, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y ya están preparados para viajar en dos días a Escocia**_

Amor, ya tienes listo todo o quieres que te ayude a terminar el equipaje.

No Lorrine ya está casi todo y tu ya acabaste amor.

Ya mi vida por eso vine a ver si se te ofrecía algo.

Mmmmm, señorita si se me ofrece algo?

Que mi amor?

Besarte ven

Tom me encantan tus impulsos por eso me fascinas

Así entonces ven **(se besan muy apasionados pero el amor entre ellos ya no se podía aguantar mas así que empieza toda la danza del amor)**

Tom sigue mi amor no aguanto a que me dejes como las otras veces hazme tuya por favor **(estaba muy agitada)**

Segura mi amor, dime que pare porque si no lo haces no respondo de mi

No quiero que pares sigue por favor.

Él le empezó a besar el cuello y empezó a bajar más una de sus manos acariciaban un seno por encima de la ropa ella lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el pecho, le empezó a quitar la camisa y él le desabotonaba el vestido hasta dejarla solo en su ropa interior solo llevaba un sujetador y pantaleta de encaje que éxito demasiado a su amante. La recuesta en la cama y empieza a besar su cuerpo milímetro por milímetro ya no tiene nada de ropa y el solo está con el pantalón

Tom sigue no pares por favor me gusta

Mi amor te amo, espero no lastimarte

Le toca entre sus piernas y ella se arquea de placer, empieza a introducir un dedo en ella y a si hasta que logra meter tres de sus dedos ella estaba demasiado excitada y salían gemidos de su garganta de tanto placer, él para hacer que terminara empezó a besar entre sus piernas y jugando con su lengua hasta que ella termino.

Mi vida me encantas

Eso no es todo (se levanta y se quita el pantalón y su ropa interior, ella se queda perpleja de ver la erección de su hombre) mi amor te va a doler un poco pero confía en mí por favor

Ella asiente con la cabeza y él se acomoda entre sus piernas hasta que está adentro y al sentir que se tenso se detiene y la acaricia la besa y la excita hasta que por fin esta dentro de ella y empieza a embestirla lento y sus movimientos son mas rápidos hasta alcanzar el cielo

Mi amor es lo más hermoso que he vivido

Espero que no te haya lastimado Lorreine te amo tanto gracias por dejarme se el primero y el único en tu vida eres una mujer hermosa, exquisita pero sobre todo eres mi mujer ahora sí, solo faltan los papeles te Amo chiquita.

Así pasaron los días y ellos van rumbo a Escocia de donde partirían a Estados Unidos

Mi amor les tenemos que decir que nos casaremos o aun no

Lorriene debemos decirles yo no soportaría un día sin estar contigo, estos días me acostumbraste a dormir conmigo y mi cuerpo te extrañaría aunque no te haga mía, se que el estar junto a ti mi vida está completa.

Amor que lindo eres yo también me acostumbre contigo y no puedo vivir sin ti, ahora entiendo tu hermana cuando le pregunte que por que amaba tanto a su esposo se le puso una cara de ensoñación que hasta la vi como una tonta y ahora la entiendo amar a una persona y sentir que es tu alma gemela es lo más bello del mundo, creo que ya vamos a llegar nos estarán esperando en la estación o mandarían por nosotros, sabes quiero ver a Candy con su pancita ya son casi tres meses.

Mira hay están ambos rubios felices ya los vistes no dejan de abrazarse y besarse

Ahh mira quien lo dice señor Thomas si usted no me soltó en todo el viaje, casi me cuelgas como tu llavero, jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Claro porque eres mía y no quiero que te pase nada mi cielo.

Candy, Candy aquí estamos

Camille qué bueno que llegaron, pero mira que bien te vez que te hizo este cabeza dura

Me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo por estar a mi lado Candy, Albert buenas tardes

Buenas tardes Camille voy a ayudar a Tom con el equipaje

Anda amor nostras los esperamos en el auto, ahora si dime por que estas tan feliz ehhhh

Candy soy feliz porque amo a tu hermano y él me ama a mí que más puede ser y dime aun no se te nota mucho el embarazo ehhhh.

Ahora me entiendes lo que es estar enamorado, pareces que nada importa y que todo es bello y si supieras cuando están juntos es como ver el cielo al mismo tiempo.

Es tocar las estrellas con las manos y saber que esa persona te ama y que sabes que si no estás a su lado no puedes respirar.

Yo nunca te conté eso Camille, no por favor no ahorita lo mato y debe de cumplir como hombre que es ahorita si me escucha.

Candy cálmate nos vamos a casar aquí en Escocia por lo civil y en el rancho será la boda religiosa, no pude aguantar tanto, no me digas que a ti no te paso

Bueno si pero fui suya hasta después de la boda, me alegra y muéstrame ese anillo que esta divino

Si verdad y sabes ya habla Francés eso lo aprendió cuando no estuvimos juntos y ya conoce todos los negocios ya toma decisiones ahhh Cuñadita lo amo tanto

Ya me di cuenta me da mucho gusto ver a mi hermano feliz y que es correspondido ahora solo cuídense antes de la boda, entiendes que se siente saber que si no está a tu lado no vives, no respiras no nada

Si Candy es bellísimo estar así de enamorado

Y cuando en tu vientre tengas un hijo de el veras que es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte.

Que es lo más hermoso princesa

Discúlpeme pero debe decirme Duquesa por favor

Que bromas son esas ehhh Candy

Tom antes que nada felicidades por estar aquí y ya me di cuenta que se van a casar ehhhh

Felicidades Tom, nada más que piénsalo porque después ya no hay marcha atrás y más cuando se embarazan no te dejan ni dormir

Albert no me causa gracia tu comentario ehhh, además que soy la mejor esposa que puedes tener

Claro **(la abraza y le da un beso)** sin ti me moriría por no tenerte a mi lado **(la otra pareja estaba igual abrazados)**

Ya tortolos vámonos o Candy va a morir de hambre

Basta Thomas, no es que yo quiera comer es mi bebe el que me exige que debemos comer **(todos ríen a carcajadas)**

Amor ya no la molestes si yo también tengo hambre, anda vamos si

Al parecer Tom estas hermosa damas complotean contra nuestros bolsillos

Amor vayamos al restaurant donde nos gusta comer si anda vamos

Si princesa como tú quieras, pero vámonos ya

Veras Camille que es muy rica la comida hay y el postre es el mejor es pastel de chocolate con almendras es muy rico

Hermanita ese postre de chocolate es tu favorito ahora nada mas le aumentaron las almendras.

Albert mira amor me está molestando

Si Tom no la provoques por que el que va a aguatar sus berrinches de mi bella esposa seré yo

Amor ya no la molestes además es algo que se le antoja al bebe

Si pero ella come siempre y mas las golosinas ehhh, ella es muy glotona nadamas cuídate no vayas a engordar.

Tom basta, ya deja de molestarla, te quiero ver cuando yo este así.

Si Tom no es muy recomendable es una tortura a veces a mi me dan los antojos, pero sabes lo que más tengo son las nauseas eso si que es una tortura

Pues al menos compartes algo conmigo y me quitas ese malestar que es horrible, pero díganme como les fue en Paris aunque no debería preguntar en la cara de enamorados que tienen es mas que suficiente para verlos, además Thomas espero que te comportaras como un caballero con la Señorita ehhh

Candy amor deja que ellos hagan lo que decidan, si ellos creen que el expresar su amor es bueno nadie debe de juzgarlos y si quieren compartir habitación por mí no hay problema al final en tres días se casan

Que como esta eso Albert?

Mire señora Stevens me mando un telegrama Tom para que le ayudara a preparar las cosas y en tres días se casan como ven **(Candy se le lanza al cuello a besarlo)**

Mi amor que alegría gracias por ayudarlos, Camille debemos preparar una pequeña recepción para celebrar tu boda y en cuanto estemos en América organizaremos la boda religiosa

Ya vez porque no te lo dije, por que ibas a querer hacer muchas cosas, bien vámonos para que descansen y puedan las señoras preparar todo que dicen

Por mi está bien y tu amor, tu Candy no quieres madamas

Grosero, no quiero nada más y si no te voy a mandar por las cosas que quiero, ….

Bien llegamos, espero sea de su agrado y están en su casa todo lo que necesiten esta a su disposición de verdad que es un gusto para Candy y para mí que estén con nosotros

Gracias Albert y quiero agradecerte por el favor que me hiciste y espero que les podamos corresponder en otro momento verdad amor.

Así es les doy las gracias a ambos por ser tan buenos con nosotros.

Nada chicos, les presento a Samuel es el mayordomo cualquier cosa el los ayudara, ella es Graciela la cocinera y ella es Emma una de las mucamas de esta casa y bien ya conocen a Dorothy mi dama de compañía, desde ahorita Emma quiero que atiendas a la Señorita y Samuel les asigna las habitaciones del fondo por favor y suban el equipaje de los invitados

Señora las que se comunican

Si esas por favor, muchas gracias, quieren subir a descansar a darse un baño

No Candy, que te parece si platicamos de la boda.

Si está bien, Dorothy nos tres el té por favor

Nosotros vamos a la biblioteca quiero hablar con Tom de algo (**se inclina a besar a su esposa y Tom hace lo mismo con su prometida)**

Si amor te mando el té o prefieres un trago

Yo atiendo a Tom amor, no gasten tanto antes de comprar.

Albert…

Candy, gracias por lo de la habitación no hubiera podido dormir si no está el

Lo amas verdad?

Con mi vida entera, no sabes después de que fui suya esa conexión que hay entre ambos es inexplicable, quiero ser suya cada vez que se pueda, quiero aspirar ese aroma musgoso que emana de su cuerpo es un olor a campo cuando llueve es perderme en el lo amo que no se haría sin el

Ahh Camille te escucho hablar y eso es lo que siento con Albert es maravilloso, cuando tuvimos el mal entendido me sentí morir lo único que me daba ánimos era mi bebe fue muy feo y asi como tu dices solo con olerlo me siento bien, es algo que nunca en mi vida me había pasado es una dependencia total, solo con su mirada me dice que tiene, que siente, el silencio entre nosotros es algo como si fuera una comunicación, el me a enseñado a muchas cosas como mujer, ya no me da pena decir que me baño con el, que le arreglo su ropa, me encanta hacerlo porque se que con cada detalle que yo haga con el estoy presente y el lo sabe asi como cada detalle que tiene el conmigo y sus cuidados ahora que estamos embarazados, me ama y eso me hace feliz yo le doy gracias a Dios por haberme dado esta felicidad que no cabe en mi alma y mi corazón, sabes tal vez sea tonta pero creo que el y yo somos almas gemelas que hemos estado encontrándonos a través de los tiempos es que hay un vinculo que no se puede romper lo amor tanto

Eso me pasa a mi Candy eso precisamente lo amo y no me importa que no sea su esposa en papeles se que ante Dios somos uno solo lo amo y eso me basta y saber que el me ama.

Dime Tom como es que lograste conquistar a esa mujer, es indomable según dicen

MMM como te lo digo Albert es algo similar a lo que tu tienes con Candy tenemos mucho en común es muy extrovertida, nada que ver con las reglas de sociedad y eso me encanta de ella y ese olor a jazmines que despide de su cuerpo me embriaga, quise resistir pero no pude es una mujer demasiado tentadora además de que no le importa lo que la sociedad diga por eso te pedí ayuda porque no quiero faltarle más y siendo mi esposa podre estar mas tranquilo además de que sin ella no vivo, no respiro es mi aire para continuar es algo bello y maravilloso

Te entiendo eso me pasa con mi pecosa, es una mujer que no hay dos como ella la amo y te apoyare en lo que necesites pero sabes las responsabilidades que vas a adquirir al unirte a ella es una mujer de negocios y sobre todo muy poderosa y te ofrezco mi ayuda para lo que necesites

Gracias Albert te considero como un hermano

Y eso es lo que somos, además quiero pedirte que me acompañes a ver mi ganado y las tierras me puedes asesorar en eso.

Claro mañana a las 5 de la mañana salimos y así tendremos tiempo de comer con nuestras bellas esposas

Asi es pero vamos por que son capaces de organizar una fiesta e invitar a todo Glasgow entero, también quiero pedirte si puedo invitar a un amigo.

Hermano es tu casa y tu invitas a quien quieres. Anda vamos

Hola bellas damas que nos cuentan (cada uno se siente con su respectiva esposa)

Nada amor solo le decía que conocemos a Alex Kapranos el músico escocés y le decía que si lo podemos invitar ya que es uno de tus amigos que dices mi vida

Lo que tu mandes sabes que lo que tu digas son ordenes para mi.

No cabe duda Albert que si ya te domesticaron y mira nadamas quien fue una pecosa y revoltosa que siempre anda brincando en los arboles, la hubieras conocido cuando éramos niños era tan linda y sus pecas resaltaba mucho y mas cuando la retaban, ya te conto cuando amarro a la pata y a sus patitos para que no se perdieran ese día la hermana María casi la cuelga de la rama mas alta del Padre Árbol

Thomas deja de decir esas cosas que me avergüenzas delante de tu esposa y de mi esposo si el sabe que soy un pan de Dios.

Te equivocas Tom yo conozco a este hermosa mujer pecosa y revoltosa como tu dices ella tenía seis años y estaba leyendo una carta que la hizo llorar mucho y yo llegue tocando la gaita y ella me dijo que parecía astronauta y que si por que era varón llevaba falda y le explica las costumbres escocesas y ella me dijo (ambos lo dicen juntos)

_**SON CARACOLES ARRASTRANDOSE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJ**_

Candy que cosas ehhh mira que te lo tenias muy bien guardado.

Así ella empezó a sonreír y le dije ERES MAS BONITA CUANDO RIES QUE CUANDO LLORAS

Si Tom y se voló mi carta y yo corrí por ella cuando lo busque el ya no estaba y lo único que encontré fue un dije que lo conservo como uno de mis tesoros más preciados por que gracias a ese dije siempre salía adelante y cuando conocí a Anthony y se le parecía mucho a él y me sentí atraída a él y me dijo las mismas palabras que su tío.

Pero sabes amor nunca te dije la historia de ese dije, según se dice que la persona a la que el jefe del Clan entrega ese dije a la mujer que el ama siempre estarán juntos, por eso cuando mi tía se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido me reto tanto que me dejo sin postre una semana y a George le fue peor.

Amor eso es cierto, por eso siempre estabas cuando más te necesitaba

Creo que si amor, eso me entere aquí cuando me contaron la historia de ese dije y les dije que estaba perdido y pero después recordé cuando te pedí matrimonio que me dijiste que era tu príncipe y me mostraste el dije y cuando lo conté a esa persona me dijo que ya estábamos destinados que tanto tu como yo somos almas gemelas que siempre nos encontraremos en cualquier tiempo y espacio en personas diferentes pero siempre juntos y que si yo no te encontraba tú eras la que me encontrarías, entonces recordé cuando perdí la memoria que la me encentraste fuiste tú y eso es lo que haremos toda nuestra vida, pero siempre debe pertenecer a la familia Andry y así s nuestra historia.

Que hermosa Candy ahora entiendo el amor que ustedes se profesan me da mucha ternura ver a dos personas tan enamoradas.

Pero quien se queja de eso Señora Stevens si usted flota en amor, jajajajajajajajajjaja

Candy me sonrojas (todos rien)

Sabes Albert me encantaría que nuestro bebe fuera niño y que Dios me permitiera que mi hijo tenga un pedazo de cielo en sus ojos como el que tienes tu te amo tanto mi amor.

Y yo a ti princesa y nunca nadie habían comparado mi mirada como lo haces tu y sabes cada vez que me veo reflejado en esas esmeraldas siento que eres mi joya mas preciada del mundo pero a la vez es como reflejarme en la naturaleza que tanto amamos. (se besan)

Les recuerdo que tienen visitas ehhhh

Basta Tom, porque si por mi fuera yo quisiera que nos besáramos a cada rato, jajajajajajajajajaja

Lorreine que cosas dices amor.

Porque la llamas así Tom?

Porque tu llamas a Albert así?

Porque esa fue la forma en que lo conocí y amo a** Albert** al igual que amo a **William** por el hecho de que sin ninguno no puede ser el, amo a **William** por ser el magnate audaz, rudo, negociador, demasiado inteligente y muy perspicaz y buena persona con los demás y lo amo como Albert porque así lo conocí siempre y porque siendo el **Albert** me enamore de él y fue al que cuide cuando tuvo amnesia, fue con el que viví por un año, es el que me conoce mejor que yo misma sabe lo que siento, lo que quiero, lo que me preocupa y lo que me alegra, ese** Albert** que solo me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa tierna y que sus brazos me dan mucha paz, buena ahora también me dan mucho placer (se sonroja) él es el único en saber dónde puedo estar sin saberlo y es el que compartió mucho conmigo y con mis amigos, además amo el apellido Andry porque en primera me adopto como hija y me protegió y lo más importante que ahora ese apellido lo porto con tanto orgullo como su esposa y cabeza de esta familia y solo por esa simple razón amo con toda mi vida a **WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY.**

Amor gracias por esas lindas palabras nunca creí que pensaras eso de mi, **te amo**.

Basta ya no quiero seguir siendo testigo de tantos arrumacos vayan a su habitación, jajajajajajaja

Basta Thomas, ósea Candy que por lo que entiendo si alguien te conoce como en mi caso si yo conozco a Candice White por lógica debo conocer a Albert Andry

Así es Camille nadie lo hubiera dicho mejor que tu y viceversa si alguien conoce a William Andry conocen a Candice White. Ahora si vas Thomas porque le llamas a Camille Lorreine?

Antes de que hable Tom, porque William y no Albert?

Porque mucha gente lo conoce como William o dime tú como lo conoces y a Albert lo conocen mis amigos más cercanos como en este caso ahora tú.

Haber pecosa revoltosa la llamo así porque solo a Lorreine la conozco yo y nadie mas y a Camille la conoce todo el mundo y yo quiero que mi mujer sea solo mia y no compartirla mas que conmigo mismo.

Sabes Tom si antes de haberme casado con Candy te hubiera escuchado decir eso te hubiera dicho que lo que tu quieres es solo quererla para ti y que no le das la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, pero ahora que se que ella es mi mujer no quiero que nada le pase, no quiero que nadie la mire, m muero de celos al ver que otro hombre la mira que no sea yo.

Asi me pasa Albert no quiero que le pase nada a ella, si ahora que estuvimos en la empresa hay unos tipos desagradables pero cual va a ser su sorpresa que cuando se den cuenta que no esta sola y que conmigo tendrán que arreglar muchas cosas que no pueden con ella.

Amor gracias confio en ti, saben ahora si quiero ir a descansar antes de la cena y tu Candy también que te ves cansada

Si vamos a descansar Lorreine quiero ducharm y descarsar un rato por que mañana salimos a las 5 de la mañana a trabajar.

Tan temprano Albert

Amor tu te quedas durmiendo debo aprovechar que estaremos semana y media aquí ya que debemos regresar para la boda de Stear.

Está bien vamos a la cama anda cárgame si.

Espero que tu amor no seas igual de chiqueona que esta pecosa.

Albert me está diciendo cosas amor dile algo.

Tom no le digas nada a tu hermana

Ahh como me defiendes ehhh (pone cara de puchero)

Tom respt hermana y ahora cárgame hasta mi habitación, Candy te voy a apoyar para que les hagamos de cuadritos la vida a estos dos te parece cuañada.

Asi es Camille, gracias.

Albert!

Que paso

Albert!

Dime amor que pasa

Albert…

Candy que quieres?

Nada solo quería ver si no estabas dormido.

Crees que voy a dormir con el espectáculo que tengo frente a mis ojos, mejor déjame ayudarle a nuestro hijo a practicar como se come

Albert **(ya tenía uno de sus senos en su boca)**

MMM, que quieres?

Que me hagas el amor pero en la en la bañera.

_**Así siguieron sus arrumacos y se amaron hasta la hora de la cena ambas parejas, pasaron los días por fin se casaron Camille y Tom, estaban ya rumbo a América pero no sin antes dejar arreglados muchos pendientes pero dejando uno en especial y regresarían a resolverlo antes del nacimiento del bebe ya que decidieron regresar para que el bebe naciera en la misma tierra de donde es su padre y regresar a terminar los negocios que tenia con los Hamilton o resolverlos de la forma más pacífica. **_

_**Que les espera en Florida, que pasa con Terry, Elisa que está por venir de nuevo y que tendrán que enfrentar Archí, Annie e Isaac?**_

CONTINUARA…..

****

Gracias por leerme también por enviar los review y se que la historia es muy rosa pero me encanto escribirla se que tarde mucho pero es que la verdad a veces tengo la idea pero no puedo escribirla o no me gusta, espero no aburrirlas…

Magnolia A, Guest, Mayraexitosa, perlatorijano, SAULO


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12 "UN EVENTO ESPERADO"**

**POR: VERENICE CAÑEDO **

**Nota: esta un poco o más bien demasiado subidito de calor, jajajajajajajajaja…**

**Ambas parejas iban rumba a América, cada uno feliz de los logros que habían conseguido y también esperando que algo bueno siguiera, ellas tenían muchas ilusiones, Camille quería ser por fin la esposa de Tom a los ojos del mundo pero aun faltaba porque habría que dar sorpresas a sus Socios ya que querían arruinarla por el hecho de que era una mujer y como tal no podía lograr nada sola pero la sorpresa iba a ser grande cuando se dieran cuenta que exclusivamente esos negocios ya no pertenecían a ella si no a un nuevo socio de ella. Por su parte Candy iba feliz regresaba con las manos llenas de amor, con muchos asuntos resueltos pero sobre todo con el hombre que mas ama y que el ama, pero no sin recordar los múltiples compromisos de ambos y la pronta resolución de la Refinería y la inauguración del hospital de Lakewood pero sobre todo por el evento más esperado de toda la familia la próxima Boda Cornwall – O' Brian.**

Oye cuñada Paty te pidió ser su dama?

Si me dijo que sería un honor para ella que fuera su dama ya que yo había ayudado mucho a Stear y bien por ese loco inventor haría lo que sea porque lo quiero como a un hermano al igual que a Isaac.

Entonces después de que lleguemos tenemos que reunirnos para ir a comprar el vestido ya que tu Annie y yo seremos las damas como vez

Oye que bien sabes me mando un telegrama mi hermano y me dijo que ya es novio de Annie (**Se quedan mirando sorprendidos) **que pasa su cara es como de angustia si Archivald no la valoro y ella acepto por mi está bien es mi hermano a mi no me gustaría que él fuera infeliz.

Yo no estoy diciendo nada de eso Camille pero si ciento feo por Archí es como otro hermano para mí con el viví muchas cosas, pero en fin solo ellos saben lo que quieren.

Amor no te aflijas mi sobrino es un cabeza dura y es que él cree que puede siempre estar antes que alguien más y no es así si se aman mi cielo ellos superan la situación y si no pues ni modo es cosa de ellos nosotros estaremos ahí para ellos.

Si Candy me cae bien Archí pero eso no quiere decir que Annie deba aguantarle muchas cosas y dejemos que ellos vean que tanto aguantan lo único que me duele es por Isaac, también queremos pedirles un favor a los dos ya lo hablamos mi esposa y yo y queremos mantener oculto nuestro matrimonio solo ustedes lo saben es que queremos darles ciertas lecciones a sus socios de ella y bien para eso tenemos ciertos planes en mente.

Tom y Camille no es que me quiera meter pero si ya lo hablaron estoy de acuerdo solo les recuerdo que debe haber mucha confianza por mucho amor que haya siempre van a hacerlos dudar y lo digo por mi propia experiencia solo cuídense si por favor y animo y nosotros no diremos nada verdad amor, solo cuídense para no salir embarazados así como nos cuidamos Albert y yo, jajajajajajajajaja….

Princesa porque dices eso, tu querías un bebe jajajajajajajajajajaja

Basta los dos me encanta verlos así pelear por su estado me imagino cuando ya tengas una panza más grande no vas a poder agacharte jajajajajajajaja…

Tom ya respeta a mi princesa con su pancisita y sin ella para mi es la mujer más bella del mundo

Gracias pedacito de cielo te amo mi príncipe.

Ya Candy basta que no quiero caerme de tanta miel si.

Ahora resulta quien lo dice si no dejas tus arrumacos hermano.

Basta los dos por que una vez que empiezan nunca acaban vamos a cenar y a dormir porque mañana llegamos a Florida.

Si vamos Camille que ya tengo hambre, por cierto y donde se van a quedar porque sabes que la mansión es perfecta para todos y muy discreta, nosotros nos quedamos por unos días y nos vamos a disfrutar de la playa esa es una sorpresa para mi esposo además quiero ir a comprar ropa vi unos vestidos hermosos me acompañas y sirve que Annie viene con nosotros que dices ehh.

Claro además sirve que empiezo a conocer a mi cuñada.

Vamos a pedir por que estos señores no se apuran.

Candy una pregunta crees que le agrade a el papa de Tom que sea la esposa de su hijo.

Camille claro Steve es un hombre muy bueno y lo que más desea es que su hijo sea feliz y si tu eres esa felicidad el te va a apoyar más que a su propio hijo. Pero dime porque quieren mantener en secreto su matrimonio?

Porque tengo unos socios que quieren destruirme y quieren sacarme de los negocios solo por el hecho de ser mujer y porque mi papa me dejo todo el poder a mí se que a Isaac le pertenecen varias acciones pero no es lo mismo yo tengo el 70% de todo y el resto, aunque él tiene igual fortuna que la mía pero no el mismo poder y el tiene que pedir autorización para poder hacer transacciones pero quiero poner a nombre de el muchas de las acciones pero como nuevo socio y no me importa se que él no me va a hacer cosas sucias y ahorita con el negocio que tenemos pusieron el grito en el cielo porque dicen que como es posible que dos de los hombres mas importantes de Estados Unidos están dejando un negocio multimillonario en manos de sus esposas que no se sabe nada de ellas pero a mi la verdad no me importa.

Porque no separas tus cosas de ellos, puede que Albert quiera hacer negocios contigo.

Porque no hacemos un negocio tu y yo de moda, me encanta como te vistes y tu vestido de la fiesta de el baile de beneficencia es bellísimo de verdad y con tu color te veías hermosa, porque no ponemos boutiques aquí en Chicago, N.Y. Francia y Escocia, que dices?

Me parece muy bien qué te parece que ahora que tu estés aquí y yo en Europa me ponga a buscar lugares adecuados para las boutiques y que se llamen Lefevre y Andrew o como quieres que se llame?

Qué te parece **White&Lefevre** aquí en América y en Europa **Lefevre&White **y con mis modisto y con el tuyo y buscar más citarlos y ponernos de acuerdo que dices?

Me parece que es muy interesante y podíamos apoyarnos de Annie y Paty con Annie podemos apoyarnos en Chicago y N.Y. y con Paty en Florida como vez, que dices Camille.

Me parece muy bien, además así podemos apoyarnos y ayudar a que ellas implementen algo en cada una de las boutiques y lo mismo que hagamos aquí lo debemos hacer en las de Europa.

Que van a hacer en Europa mi amor.

Tom me espantaste

Que quieres hacer allá ehh?

Le decía a tu hermana que vamos a poner unas boutiques En Francia, Escocia, N.Y. y Chicago y se llamaran en América **White&Lefevre** y en Europa **Lefevre &White** que dicen?

Y pueden poner una marca de ropa para caballero Andry&Stevens y Stevens&Andry

Me parece bien Tom, al menos podemos decir que en algo ayudamos a nuestras esposas a que tengan una marca para caballeros con nuestros nombres.

Albert sabes que todo en mi tiene un toque especial que es tuyo **(tocando su vientre)**

No de eso no cabe duda hermana mira tú panza. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Basta Tom, Albert dile algo no me estas defendiendo

Es que tiene razón mira a nuestro hijo claro que es un toque muy mío, jajajajajajajajajajajaja **(se enoja y se va)**

Que le pasa a esta loca.

Cálmate si Tom esta sensible y tú con tus bromas ve a buscarla William y dile que no se enoje y ya nos vemos mañana.

Si señora lo que mande hasta mañana.

Candy amor ábreme por favor, déjame pasar **(abre la puerta)**

Que quieres seguir burlándote de mí o que piensas lo mismo que ellos que estoy gorda y fea y que tu sello me dejo esto **(tocando su vientre y no deja de llorar)**

Amor sabes que no te veo así, eres la mujer más hermosa para mí y si tienes algo de mí en ti nuestro hijo y mi aroma, mis besos mi alma que mas quieres que te de mi vida es tuya yo respiro porque tu respiras, veo porque tú ves y como porque tu comes, rio porque tu ríes y si tu no existieras no existiría y el que tengas a mi hijo en ti eso me hacer sentirme más vivo no te pongas así amor, te amo y lo sabes ven vamos a dormir mañana será un día muy ajetreado

Pero es que no me defiendes de Tom, le sigues la corriente y no me gusta.

Pero no lo hago con la intención de molestarte me gusta que te admiren porque tienes una vida que crece en ti, y esa vida es mi vida al igual que la tuya te amo princesa ven vamos a dormir quiero abrazarte y dime que haremos ahora que estemos en Florida que sorpresa me tienes.

Bien acuéstate a mi lado y abrázame que no me gusta estar sin ti además a tu bebe no le gusta dormir si no estás cerca de ti y es sorpresa, de hecho en la primer semana debemos arreglar lo de la Refinería, veré lo de mi vestido y lo que haga falta y la siguiente semana te voy a robar para mi sola en la sorpresa que te tengo sé que te va a encantar y dos días antes nos regresamos a la mansión para y terminar de revisar lo de la fiesta que dices.

Si mi señora ya lo dispuso así yo solo obedezco y sabes me gusto la idea de que un negocio lleve tu nombre.

Esa fue idea de Camille pero me gusto mas la idea de la ropa para caballero eso me agrado mucho amor, Albert tengo miedo

Porque mi cielo?

Si algo me pasa, no quiero que Elisa se entere de mi embarazo, me da miedo encontrarme con Terry y con Hamilton

Porque mi amor.

Elisa puede hacer algo para perder al bebe y Terry y sus estupideces, me gustaría hablar con él pero quiero que tu estés y Hamilton pues no quiero que tu y el lleguen a mas desacuerdos por su insistencia de buscarme y de insinuárseme mi amor tengo miedo.

Si tu miedo es porque vuelva a desconfiar de ti no va a pasar Alexander me hizo entender muchas cosas que yo no veía por tonto, celoso y sobre todo por ser tan idiota, el me dijo que eres una mujer única que me ama y no sabía que estabas embarazada por el hecho de seguir con las cosas adelante y no declinar como lo hice yo y porque me amas por lo que soy y esas palabras con las que me describiste de cómo me amas por lo que soy te lo agradezco mamita linda y por darme la felicidad más grande de ser mi mujer, esposa, compañera, amante y la madre de mis hijos.

Ahh amor **(con los ojos llorosos) **que bonito te amo mi pedacito de cielo.

Desde cuando descubriste eso?

Desde la primera vez que te vi tus ojos son un pedacito de cielo que me embrujan.

Pero no como tú mi hechicera Candy, si sabes que dicen en Escocia de las mujeres que tienen los ojos como tú.

No que dicen?

Que son brujas por que el color de tus ojos no son muy comunes.

Enserio, por eso mucha gente ahora que estuvimos en Escocia me miraba muy diferente pero nunca me hicieron ninguna grosería.

Porque saben que ya embrujaste al hombre más poderoso de Glasgow al gran Patriarca de los Andry.

Chistoso no necesite embrujarlo, el solito se entrego a mi jajajajajajajajajajaja

Porque desde hace mucho me hechizaste con tu mirada en aquella colina te amo mi hechicera, jajajajajajajajajaja….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Paty, que gusto verte estas más hermosa amiga sabes mañana llega Candy y Camille estoy emocionada

Si amiga ya sé que llegan pero estoy muy nervosa ya en menos de tres semanas me caso con Staer

Me da mucho gusto amiga, por eso vine para estar a tu lado y ayudarte en lo que haga falta además quiero pedirte si puedo quedarme aquí en tu casa, no quiero estar en la mansión de los Andry no soportaría ver a Archí y menos cuando llegue Isaac a visitarme

Annie porque lo hiciste?

Hice qué?

No seas niña Annie Britter porque aceptaste a Isaac .

Te lo diré pero me avergüenza mucho amiga, cuando Archí regreso de Francia fue a buscarme y yo estaba con Isaac **(Paty puso cara de terror), **no amiga no es lo que piensas estoy ayudando en la apertura de las clínicas que Candy y el van a abrir de hecho ya inauguramos la clínica del hogar y bien por eso estaba en mi casa y en cuanto el llego él se fue se porto muy frio y distante al contrario de mi yo me ofrecí a él **(Paty puso cara de sorpresa y de alegría) **si amiga si sé que soy una ofrecida y no me arrepiento y fue que me pidió tiempo que crees que sentí pero no le demostré que me dolió aunque eso me está matando poco después me volvió a buscar en mi casa y me ofendió diciéndome que como ya salía con Isaac y como en dos ocasiones me beso pero es que nunca nos vio y me dijo que como él no me había aceptado de seguro ya había hecho lo mismo con Isaac y eso m dolió amiga y estoy haciendo esto para ver si realmente lo que él siente por mi es amor o no y sé que estoy jugado con tres corazones incluso el mío pero me tengo que arriesgar.

Amiga bien hecho y por mi quédate aquí y me uniré a ti de la forma que pueda ya veremos cómo darle una lección a mi cuñadito y deja que Candy llegue y lo lograremos.

Si amiga pero y si no es así mi corazón puede morir por eso y lastimar a alguien más que no se lo merece.

Si amiga pero quien dice que no puede ser que te enamores de ese otro galán, ehhh.

Ahhh Paty que cosas dices, pero dime como vas con Stear

Ahhh amiga es maravilloso es un amor nunca me había tratado como lo hace ahora, es detallista es atento, es un caballero y besa como los mismos Dioses **(su cara de ensoñación que tiene)**

Estas muy enamorada ni así te veía con Tom, pero espero que Camille logre hacerlo feliz mi hermano se lo merece amiga.

Ahh de verdad ansió ser ya la esposa de Stear cada vez que me besa o que estamos juntos ya no aguanto amiga quiero más sé que esto es vergonzoso **(su cara sonrojada)**

Te entiendo amiga si yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con Archí es algo que ya no soportas pero solo te pasa con el hombre que amas porque con Isaac no me pasa eso.

Si Annie es ahhh me encanta sentirme en sus brazos, sus besos, sus caricias es muy loco y amo a ese inventor, pero sabes le tengo una sorpresa ya que le gusta tanto inventar cosas yo hice algo para el cómo vez.

Que hiciste amiga dime?

Es sorpresa ehhh, pero vamos a cambiar de tema y vamos a ver a la abuela Martha que ya debe estar esperándonos para él te.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o**

Que hay hermano cuando llegaste y ni siquiera me avisaste para ir por ti a la estación.

Para que Stear tú tienes mucho trabajo con la Refinería y mas por que mañana llega Albert y debes tener todo en orden para ir a firmar y negociar lo mejor que puedan, además de que George ya te ayudo no es así hermanito

Así es pero dime hermano que te pasa te veo triste y muy mal es por lo de Annie o por Julieta que no sabes si va a venir.

Julieta ya confirmo su asistencia pero no me tiene ella así es Annie me está haciendo perder la cordura me provoca y me da mucho coraje cuando la veo cerca de ese idiota de Isaac me hierve la sangre no lo resisto ella es mía solo mía.

Haber Archí ella no s tuya y cuando pudo serlo tu la despreciaste por el simple hecho de que el muchacho está confundido, te puedo aconsejar algo

Que dime lo que sea para tenerla a mi lado sería buena idea.

Cortéjala de nuevo, ten detalles con ella, haz algo hermano, por cierto ella no se va a hospedar aquí se fue a casa de mi novia.

Maldita sea pensé que estaría aquí y eso me haría más fácil las cosas.

Ahí está el detalle que ella siempre te puso las cosas fáciles y ese no es el punto gánatela hermano, anda piensa te dejo porque voy a ver a mi novia.

Archí se quedo pensando en las palabras de su hermano y es muy cierto ella siempre cedía a todo acaso será un juego, me estará probando haber si la quiero, no ella no juega esta de novia con ese imbécil pero yo se la quitare ella es mía y solo mía.

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o0o0o**

Arturo ven mira me llego correspondencia de Candy, anda hermano ven

Que pasa Kelly dices de Candy si ella está en Francia no.

Si pero me dice que quiere que me una a ella y a su socio el Dr. Isaac Veruk Lefevre que le urge que me presente en Florida junto contigo que tiene algo que proponernos, mira hasta nos mando boletos de tren y la invitación de bodas de Cornwall y la dirección de el hotel, así que apresurémonos y nos vamos hermano haber que pasa no he visto a esa chiquilla desde hace mucho y nosotros le debemos mucho a esa mujercita que es una de las más poderosas del mundo quien lo diría ehhhhh.

Pues vamos hermanita que hay que hacer maletas y viajar.

Así viajaron los hermanos directo a Florida a la boda y a ver qué es lo que Candy les iba a proponer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mari Jane me mando a hablar

Si niña pasa por favor, tengo esta carta para ti.

Ahh mire madamas de quien es de la arrogante Sra. Andry quien más podría querer humillarme así

Flammy porque no la revisas y me dices que vas a hacer, porque dependiendo de tu decisión deberé saber qué debo hacer te dejo un momento

**Flammy:**

**Sé que no soy de tu agrado y que lo primero que pensaste de seguro es de la arrogante Sra. Andry, arrogante no lo soy Señora si y muy feliz por que el hombre que amo me ama a mí y el motivo de esta carta no es para hablarte del amor que le tengo a mi esposo, es para proponerte que me ayudes en un proyecto que inicie con el Dr. Isaac Veruk estamos aperturando un hospital en Lakewood y algunas clínicas en los alrededores y como se que tú tienes la mejor preparación de enfermera quiero apoyarme en ti para que las enfermeras que se contraten estén bajo tus ordenes, espero poder contar contigo, te anexo el boleto de viaje de ida y vuelta a Florida, la invitación y dinero suficiente para que te compres un vestido y los viáticos que te genere el viaje, además de la reservación del hotel y bien espero que lo consideres no te estoy sobornando pero te necesito por la experiencia que tienes y sé que el grupo de doctores con el que esperamos contar sea de los mejores y con personas tan preparadas y dispuestas que mejor piénsalo y espero verte pronto, pero si no aceptas las cosas solo entrégale las cosas a Mary Jane, espero saber pronto de ti.**

**Con saludos **

**Candy Andry.**

Que quieres Candy porque a mi si no yo te caigo mal, que hare, sería bueno, está bien nada pierdo pediré permiso a Mary Jane para comprar el vestido y viajar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o**

Buenas tardes Señor y Señora Andry

Buenas tardes Wilson como esta todo, están en casa los demás.

Buenas tardes señora, si están esperándolos todos,

Entonces ya esta dispuesto todo para la comida

Si la Señora Elroy ya ordeno la comida

Me parece bien alisten todo en una hora se sirve y preparen para la cena algo delicioso y que haya pastel de chocolate y tarta de melocotón por favor para la cena y lo que dispuso la tía para la cena, lleven el equipaje de el señor y el mío a la recamara principal y los equipajes de mis invitados en las habitaciones que están contiguas a la mía, mucha gracias.

Candy desde cuando aprendiste a dar ordenes así.

Tiene a la mejor maestra verdad amor.

Claro, la tía no la recuerdas Tom cuando te reto el día que viniste a buscar a Anthony

Que si lo recuerdo, jajajajajajajajaja.

A quien recuerdan hija.

Tía como esta **(corre a abrazarla) **la extrañe mucho.

Y yo a ti mi niña como va mi nieto. **(Albert está sorprendido porque nunca se imagino ver a las dos mujeres más importantes para el juntas)**

De maravilla pero al que le está costando mucho es al papa lo está haciendo pagar por todo lo que le hizo a su mama y lo que le hace.

Que sigue de grosero contigo querida.

A veces tía, pero aun así lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Bueno veo que las cosas entre ustedes se mejoraron y usted Sr. Stevens sea bienvenido a esta casa y usted estoy muy agradecida por haber apoyado a mi sobrino Alistear

Tía por favor no apenes a Camille ella de antemano ya sabe que le debo mucho y lo más importante es que la considero como mi hermana y esporo que la traten muy bien.

Claro que si Alistear, pero dejemos que pasen a descansar en seguida una mucama los acompaña y otra la asistirá.

Sra. Por favor puede ser la de Candy es que ella conoce muy bien mis cosas por favor.

Hija lo que tu digas.

Por mi está bien, yo quiero hablar con usted tía me permite.

Claro hija vamos a la biblioteca.

Amor te veo ahorita, Camille y Tom en una hora para la comida por favor (pone cara picara diciéndoles que no se demoren en tantos arrumacos)

Princesa te veo en la habitación, Archí y Stear los quiero ver después de la comida al igual que a George.

Si tío voy a ver a Paty y mi adorado hermano me va a acompañar.

Archí me saludas a Annie y dile que la iré a visitar mañana

Pero no voy a ver a Annie que no sabes.

Si lo sé pero esta hospedada en casa de Paty.

Candy no la voy a ver a ella.

Por si la vez le dices que la visito mañana junto con Camille para ir a ver lo del vestido.

Señora Andry me debe pagar por ser mandadero.

Son ordenes de tu tía así que obedece si por favor Archivald.

Ya hermano vámonos que yo quiero ver a mi novia.

Tía, puedo pasar

Claro querida pasa dime que paso.

Pues ya se dio cuenta todo se soluciono se puso feliz de saber que va a ser papa, me cuida, me atiende no hay cosa que no me cumpla, pero esta avisado de las cosas de aquí y lo mejor tía que hemos decido irnos a Escocia a que nazca el bebe allá así que debemos viajar con tiempo a los seis o siete meses de mi embarazo viajaremos así que usted esta mas que invitada a venir con nosotros.

Que feliz me haces hija y por supuesto que voy a ir cuanto tiempo de no ver a mi familia y mi país natal y lo feliz que me haces por querer que mi nieto nazca en el lugar de sus raíces y además de que va a ser el heredero de todo esto.

Tía mi bebe va a ser todo pero no impongamos cosas quiero que sea feliz y que su papa le enseñe todo lo que debe aprender. Otra cosa Camille y Tom están casados por si los llega a ver salir de la misma habitación pero no se va a decir nada porque hay problemas con algunas situaciones financieras y no quiere tener problemas así como ese matrimonio va a ser secreto igual mi embarazo hasta que se note es como daré a conocer la verdad tengo miedo que Elisa me haga daño a mi bebe o a mí y no quiero, es el favor más grande que le pido además el lunes nos vamos a ir por semana y media a otro lado que compre para Albert y regreso con dos días de anticipación para la boda además esta semana dejaremos arreglado lo de los vestidos de las damas de honor.

Como tú digas hija ahora tu eres la señora de esta casa y cuando no estás yo te apoyare.

Gracias tía **(la abraza y le a un beso)** voy a ver a Albert por que luego se pone de malas cuando lo dejo mucho rato solo, además quien cree que va a venir a la boda es un regalo para Stear es el músico famoso de Escocia

Alexander Kapranos?

Si tía es amigo de mi Albert como ve?

Me da mucho gusto y te digo algo mi niña gracias por querer a mi sobrino como lo haces

No lo quiero tía, LO AMO CON MI CORAZON, MI ALMA Y MI CUERPO

Niña ve con tu marido anda **(llega a la puerta de su habitación)**

Se puede señor y dígame esta visible.

Para usted siempre estoy visible con y sin ropa ya me conoces como soy.

Albert compórtate, ya hable con la tía de la situación de Tom y Camille y de la decisión que tomamos para irnos a Escocia como vez.

Que te dijo princesa.

Que por ellos no hay problema y creo que se va a querer ir antes a preparar todo para el bebe.

Estás segura que ella te ayude en esto.

Quien más amor, yo no sé nada de cómo cuidar un bebe y que necesita y todo lo que lleva esto y si eso la hace feliz por mi está bien, ella me apoya mucho y más cuando al cabeza dura de su sobrino se empecina en hacer cosas que no debe.

Amor no otra vez, ven vamos a arreglarnos para bajar a comer que dices.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Buenas tardes Señor Alistear la señorita está en la sala con una amiga, pase por favor.

Hola Paty, Annie que gusto me da verte de nuevo mi amor, Annie que gusto pensé que estarías en la mansión pero veo que quieres acaparar a mi novia, amor podemos salir un rato al jardín quiero decirte algo importante.

Annie nos esperan aquí tú y Archí.

Claro Paty, pero yo subo rápido a mi habitación por algo que deje.

Como quieran Archí te la encargo están en su casa.

Gracias cuñada te espero, dime Anne no toleras mi presencia .

Por favor Archivald no empieces no es que no te tolere es mejor no hablar contigo **(se levanta para irse, el la detiene del brazo)**

No mi amor no me dejes que debo hacer para que me perdones mi más grande estupidez

Dejándome en paz es la forma en que no te voy a tolerar y no puedes ofenderme **(la agarra del brazo y la jala para besarla)**

Te dije que me respetes o estas sordo **(tiembla al tenerlo tan cerca)**

Te amo Annie que quieres que haga que me arrodille **(se inca)** aquí me tienes que mas debo hacer para que me perdones **(ella se agacha para ayudar a levantarlo)**

No es necesario esta escena Archivald dime ya tienes las cosas listas para la boda o me hago cargo de ello.

Porque no vamos juntos a comprar las cosas.

No lo creo necesario iré yo para comprarlas gracias.

Nunca me vas a perdonar.

No es eso simplemente que me da vergüenza verte por todo lo que dije e hice pero no es otra cosa, con permiso.

Mi amor regresa conmigo te amo y me muero no respiro si no estás a mi lado siento que me hace falta algo tu eres mi aire para respirar, para vivir, verte me da ánimos de seguir adelante.

Pues búscate a alguien que te de las ganas de todo lo que dijiste porque yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero y él me quiere **(sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas)**

Pero no te ama y no lo amas tú.

Pero puede pasar lo que nos paso a nosotros que lleguemos a querernos y lo mejor que llegue a amarlo.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Que me quieres decir Stear

Que ya no soporto más tiempo sin ti. **(La recarga en un árbol y se repega a ella)**

Amor ya falta poco yo también quiero ya estar contigo que lo que vea al despertar sea tu rosto y tus ojos que me fascinan.

Paty yo quiero verte a mi lado que amanezcas entre mis brazos después de amarte **(ella se sonroja)**

Amor que cosas dices pero sabes yo también quiero amanecer así contigo bajo las sabanas de nuestra cama pegada a ti y sentir el calor de tu cuerpo **(estaba roja como un tomate)**

Déjame besarte solo eso me calma** (se acerca a ella y la empieza a besar, la toma de la cintura y la pega a su pelvis, empieza a acariciar sus caderas y abajar hasta meter la mano debajo de su falta y ella lo abraza con un brazo por el cuello y con la otra mano esta dentro de su camisa su respiración es acelerada el sigue subiendo sus manos hasta que llega entre sus piernas y empieza a jugar con su mano sobre su pantaleta de ella) **mi amor estas muy excitada me dejas meter mis dedos en ti.

Si mi amor no pares por favor **(ella levanta su pierna y la enlaza con sus piernas de él, empieza a introducir sus dedos dentro de la pantaleta de ella y con la otra masajea sus senos**) ahhh que rico que se siente.

Te gusta entonces puedo meter mis dedos en ti **(ella asiente con su cabeza empieza a gemir y el sigue hasta que ella termina, pero así como la tiene toma su pierna y se pega a ella solo con el roce él quiere terminar ella sigue excitada y su blusa está abierta y besando él sus senos)**

Ahhh Stear mi amor que rico, debemos parar.

Espérame deja termino **(ella se retuerce de placer)** ahhhh, mi amor gracias por dejarme hacer esto, espero no te moleste y discúlpame de verdad pero no aguanto ya es mucho para mi.

Amor me encanta que quieras esto y que al menos lo hagas únicamente conmigo y yo también deseo ser ya tu mujer en cuerpo y alma aunque lo sea pero sé que falta algo y quiero descubrirlo contigo.

Sabes amor me gustaría que Annie y Archí solucionen sus cosas ella lo ama pero él la lastimo mucho.

Si ya se lo dije, le dije que la conquiste pero que no sea un idiota como siempre.

Vamos a regresar amor por que nos van a buscar, te propongo algo mi vida cada vez que podamos hacer esto lo haremos si es algo que me gusta y tal vez esto nos ayude un poco antes de casarnos que dices.

Que novia tan atrevida mi amor yo encantado de tocarte me fascinas **(se chupa el dedo que introdujo en ella)** y me fascina tu sabor **(ella se sonroja)**

Amor vamos porque me excitas demasiado te amo Alistear.

Y yo a ti Patricia, te amo con todo mi ser.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Señor Andry cierre los ojos es una sorpresa, ven camina despacio si mi amor.

Ya llegamos mi vida.

Ya amor abre los ojos esta es la sorpresa que tengo para ti es nuestro refugio para nuestro amor.

Amor es bellísima vamos, mira tenemos la playa para nosotros solos vamos anda.

Anda amor vamos quiero que disfrutemos estos días, ahorita que podemos porque después de que llegue el bebe ya va a ser mas difícil mi amor te amo.

No más que yo princesa vamos a cambiarnos y vamos a la playa sí que dices

Bien sube el equipaje en lo que hago una limonada y te veo en la habitación.

Si amor te espero.

Ten cosita en lo que saco la ropa, quieres algo fresco verdad.

Si una bermuda para meternos a la playa y tu usa tu bañador.

Estas seguro que quieres que lo use pero júrame que no me lo quitaras.

MMM póntelo y ya veremos jajajajajajaajajaja

Anda cámbiate en lo que yo termino de acomodar.

Está bien amor voy a ver que hay en el refrigerador antes de salir a la playa, anda te espero abajo

Voy amor espero que te guste **(se puso un traje muy provocativo de esos que nunca se usarían pero ella sí, es un bikini negro que dejaba ver su abultado vientre y el bra igual negro que se amarraba por atrás de su cuello y se puso encima un vestido morado que se ajustaba a su busto solo cubriendo esa parte y de igual forma amarrado de atrás descubierto de la espalda y largo hasta debajo de las rodillas pero con aberturas a los lados y una coleta alta)** y dime qué te parece.

Mi vida de donde sacaste ese vestido ni creas que vas a salir así.

Albert nadie me va a ver más que tu.

Si pero y el traje de baño

Esta debajo de mi vestido vamos que quiero enseñártelo pero antes me pondrás bloqueador estas bien.

Lo que mande señora lo que mande…

Deja de mirarme así me has visto desnuda.

Si pero con esto me das mucho a la imaginación.

Anda vamos **(caminaron hasta que encontraron el lugar acomodaron la sombrilla, pusieron las toallas y por fin ella se quito el vestido)**

No Candy nos regresamos a casa.

Que pasa mi amor?

Pretendes que te haga el amor aquí mismo.

No, quiero que me lo hagas allá **(señalando el mar)**

Mi vida me excitas nada mas deberte así

Solo contigo me puedo vestir así y ya que nadie me mira por eso compre esto

Ven vamos al playa anda princesa.

Primero ponme bloqueador.

Lo que usted mande señora venga, puedo tocar de más de lo que yo quiera.

Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras mi amor **(la recuesta en la playa y empieza a besarla, a tocarla y la hace suya como siempre y se quedan recostados en la playa)**

**Así pasaron el resto de los días amándose, disfrutando de sus días y viendo como ella lo excitaba con su ropa demasiado sugerente y ver como su vientre iba creciendo mucho, así llego por fin la fecha para el día de la boda y todo estaba listo, había muchos invitados que atender y negocios que concretar.**

Candy ya estas lista, porque queremos verte antes de salir anda amiga.

Voy espérenme estoy preparándole la ropa a Albert para que termine de arreglarse si. Amor tu ropa está en la cama voy a terminar mi arreglo al cuarto de Annie te quiero me buscas para bajar si corazón.

Si mi vida ponte bella y yo te llevo tus joyas déjame verte para ver que puedo escoger, pero mi amor estas demasiado bella te amo y hoy no te escapas ehhh.

Te espero amor ponte más guapo de lo que ya eres si mi vida.

Chicas ya haber como quedaron todas así de chongo para que mostremos nuestro vestido sí.

Si Dorothy péinalas como a mí, es como torciditos al los costados con un leve chongo abajo y unos rizos que les hagas.

Me encanto este vestido, ya estamos listas que hermoso esta nuestro vestido **(es estraple con los hombros descubierto y de la cintura hacia abajo con vuelo color rosado pero va desde fuerte hasta claro y unas zapatillas color crema para realzar su vestido con guantes hasta los codos)**

Toc toc, voy amor, las dejo debo bajar a recibir a los invitados las espero.

Mi vida que hermosa ven te pongo tus joyas.

Estas no joyas son nuevas mi vida.

Claro que si pase por la joyería y vi este hermoso dije dos corazones y decidí comprarlo porque esto representa nuestro amor querida y de ese amor se desprende este hermoso bebe que vamos a tener y los aretes al igual que la pulsera son corazones y va muy acorde a la fiesta de hoy que es amor puro, jajajajajajajajajaja

Ya amor vamos que la Tía se va a enojar porque no vamos a recibir a los invitados.

Estando juntos ellos y los padres de Paty recibieron a los invitados.

Buenas noches sean bienvenidos, por favor pasen **(así fueron llegando muchos de los socios, inversionistas, amigos, personas de la más alta sociedad de Estados Unidos)**

Nosotros vamos pasando a la iglesia para que inicie la ceremonia.

Claro que si señora O' Brian nosotros vamos enseguida.

Hola buenas tardes Señora Andry

Buenas tardes Sr. Hamilton que gusto verlo por aquí.

El gusto es mío volver a ver a una hermosa dama

Muchas gracias pero bien le presento a mi esposo por si no lo conoce

Claro que lo conozco quien podría olvidarse de el gran **Duque William Albert Andry.**

Buenas tardes Robert me da mucho gusto que **Lord Hamilton** nos haga el honor de asistir a la fiesta junto con mi gran amigo el futuro Duque de Grandchester no es así hermano.

Buenas tardes Candy, Albert amigo que gusto espero que no te moleste que traiga a mi amigo.

Por supuesto que no Terry eres bien recibido en mi casa al igual que tus amigos.

Señora el día de hoy me haría el honor de bailar nuevamente conmigo.

Es una pena mi Lord pero hoy no es subasta ni fiesta de beneficencia hoy es un evento familiar y afortunadamente mi esposo si se encuentra para que pueda bailar con él, si me permiten voy a recibir a otros invitados.

Permiso Señora la vemos en la fiesta.

Hola Flammy pensé que no vendrías pero que bien te presento a mi esposo William Andry, espero te guste la fiesta en un momento más te busco.

Doctora Kelly, Arturo bienvenidos les presento a mi esposo William Andry

Buenas tardes Doctores mi esposa me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y como se conocieron

El gusto es nuestro Candy me tienes intrigada con la propuesta

Deja que esto se calme y hablamos así sirve que te presento a Isaac.

No es necesario Candy a quien me vasa presentar, buenas tardes William

A la Doctora Kelly y a su hermano Arturo.

Mucho gusto doctora. Doctor podemos pasar los guio por favor.

Mucho gusto doctor.

Buenas tardes soy Michael Lambert y busco

No Michael buscas a Candy White?

Así es .

Pues mucho gusto después de mucho tiempo sin verte te presento a mi esposo William Andry.

Pero mira nadamas la hermosa damisela en peligro está casada con uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo y bien estoy aquí por la invitación de Isaac Veruk.

Claro pregunta al mesero y dile que te acerque a Isaac te vemos e un rato.

Claro que si Candy, compermiso Sr. Andry.

Oye amor que fue eso, me debes contar esa parte.

Si te contare todo lo que quieras pero después de una larga sesión de besos que dices.

Si son como los de la playa acepto, pero quiero verte con ese diminuto trajecito que me excita demasiado.

Albert tranquilo estamos en público

Hola Julieta bienvenida que alegría volver a verte

Gracias Candy ya tenia un rato de no vernos desde Francia, Sr. Andry es un gusto saludarlo (llegaba Annie para avisar que ya la esperaban en la iglesia)

Si verdad, pero pase Julieta mi sobrino anda ayudando a su hermano

Así es mire Julieta le presento a Annie Britter es mi hermana

Buenas tardes Señorita es un gusto conocerla, pero Candy nos esperan en la iglesia ya es hora y somos damas así que anda

Claro Annie puedes llevar a la Señorita con Archí es su invitada (**el dolor creció en su corazón se dio cuenta de que por ella la había dejado y la tristeza le llenaron sus ojos)**

Pase Señorita le acompaño con Archivald.

Gracias pero que hermosa se ve Annie me imagino que su novio será la envidia de todo el mundo.

Si verdad mire aquí esta, Archivald me pidieron de favor que escoltara a la Señorita **(Archí puso cara de pocos amigos al ver a esas dos mujeres pero en efecto a la quería era a esa morena de ojos azules)** compermiso hasta luego.

Hasta luego Annie **(ella se aleja)** esa es la Annie que es tu novia o es otra, porque esta te vio muy indiferente

Soy un estúpido Julieta.

No ya enserio Archivald tu lo dudo si eres el hombre más sensato que **conozco (sueltan la carcajada y a lo lejos unos hermosos ojos azules los miraban con mucha tristeza)**

Qué debo hacer para que me crea además de todo se hizo novia de el hermano de Camille y eso me tiene de muy mal humor.

Conquístala querido conquístala, pero sabes puedo creer que ella te está poniendo aprueba

Pero como no creo que ella sea capaz de eso o tú crees que si?

En el amor todo se vale obsérvala y fíjate en cada detalle que tiene con él y como lo tiene contigo es simple querido vamos a la iglesia porque tu amada te espera en la entrada.

_**Así transcurrió la ceremonia, mejor de lo que se esperaban ambos novios dijeron sus votos y el padre los declara MARIDO Y MUJER, la fiesta esta de lo más amena y cada cual en sus respectivos asuntos pero siempre dejando ver que la fiesta era exquisita y los novios lucían radiantes y que mas decir de el matrimonio Andry que brillaba con luz propia porque hay algo en ellos que no se puede dejar de admirar.**_

Buenas noches Isaac, te quiero presentar a la doctora Kelly y a su hermano ella de la persona que te comentaba **(ambos se miraron a los ojos y quedaron prendados en el momento algo recorrió por su cuerpo de ambos y estaban nerviosos mas cuando se estrecharon sus manos)**

Mucho gusto Doctora es un placer y lo mismo le digo a usted, me imagino que también es doctor?

Así es soy veterinario.

Bien también les presento al doctor Michael Lambert el estuvo en el frente de Francia y tiene muchos conocimientos.

Basta Isaac que me avergüenzas delante de las damas solo soy un doctor así como tú y como la Doctora.

Bien también les quiero presentar a Flammy ella es enfermera y también estuvo en el frente en Francia.

Eso es así señorita me da mucho gusto que todo allá salido bien para usted.

Muchas gracias Doctor, pero no entiendo nada Candy me puedes explicar o mejor dicho nos puedes explicar? Por favor.

Bien este proyecto es de Isaac Veruk y mío, como a ambos nos apasiona ayudar a los demás pues creímos que lo mejor sería poner una serie de clínicas y un hospital en Lakewood y que sea atendido por los mejores que nosotros conocemos y esos son ustedes cómo te dije en mi carta Flammy quiero que tu estés al pendiente de las enfermeras y las capacites, en cuanto a usted doctora quiero que se apoye con Isaac y con Michael que dicen? Arturo a ti te tengo otra propuesta mi hermano tiene un rancho y bien un Veterinario cerca no estaría mal y otro de mis hermanos igual tiene un rancho que dices?

Mira Candy y doctor Veruk yo encantada y mas por una buena causa pero necesitaremos mas doctores y todo lo relacionado a los instrumentos, medicinas todo lo que debe necesitar un hospital.

Doctora si me permite precisamente porque sabemos que faltan muchas por eso queremos que si están de acuerdo a unirse a nosotros podríamos empezar a equipar el hospital y abrir las clínicas.

Así es doctores mi esposa y su socio ya inauguraron la clínica del Hogar de Pony porque está cerca a una casa donde se cuidan niños y esa se apertura con donaciones asi podríamos hacer que se abran más clínicas en lugares muy alejados y quien colaboro mucho fue la hermana de mi esposa Annie.

Claro que si no fuera por la ayuda de todos los que apoyaron no se hubiera aperturado y déjenme decirles que el Doctor Veruk hizo un excelente trabajo.

Yo acepto me encanta la idea y después de todo lo vivido en la guerra quiero tranquilidad.

Muy bien Michael, quien mas

Yo acepto Candy me alegra trabajar contigo y mas con doctores muy capacitados y una excelente enfermera.

Yo también acepto Candy

Bien entonces esta dicho y tu Arturo que dices aceptas.

Claro que si pero necesito platicar con tus hermanos.

Vamos, anni me acompañas, vas amor o me alcanzas

Vamos amor, vamos Annie

Candy me permites quiero ir al tocador.

Te sientes bien

La verdad no voy a ir a mi habitación quiero tranquilizarme ya no puedo más, no quiero ver a Archí junto a esa mujer.

Annie pero (se fue directo a su habitación, pero a lo lejos unos ojos marrones la veían y comenzaron a seguirla)

Annie mi amor que tienes te sientes mal (**se esconde Archí para no ser descubierto)**

No solo que quiero ir a mi habitación a acomodar mi vestido que siento que se aflojo, ahorita bajo, te busco pero sigue con tus colegas quiero participar ya en la decoración del hospital

Segura mi amor.

Segura Isaac estoy bien **(se dirige a su habitación y es seguida por Archí)**

Como pude ser tan estúpida creí que me amaba. (**Se abre su puerta)**

Hola querida

Que haces en mi habitación Archí por favor salte si.

No Annie no quiero te ves hermosa hoy, quiero decirte que te amo y que no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil de mi vida.

Es que no me vasa dejar ir, ya me fui y tengo un novio al igual que tú tienes una amiga**.(la toma de los hombros y la aprisiona contra la puerta y empieza a besarla)**

Archí por favor respétame si salte de aquí

Estas segura de que quieres que ya no te bese (**ella no podía mas su cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo ante la necesidad de quela besara)**

No – no – quiero **(se estaban besando, de repente se alejo de él) **te dije que no Archivald y vete de mi cuarto (**la tomo de la cintura y empezó a besar sus hombros descubiertos)**

No te puedo perder mi amor no puedo perdóname **(sale de su habitación)**

Yo tampoco quiero mi amor **(se deja caer de espaldas contra la puerta y empieza su llanto)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Camille porque tan seria querida tienes algo.

No cuñada pero es que no hemos podido estar mucho tiempo juntos y el está hablando con el doctor que le presentaste para lo del rancho y con la excelente platica que he tenido con Grandchester y Hamilton asea que agradable la única que me ha rescatado de esto es July y Archí pero este se fue y Tom que no dejan de hablar con él y las moscas muertas que están al acecho me muero de celos.

Te lo dije Camille que eso de ocultar su matrimonio resultaría muy problemático por que las mujeres querrán lanzarse a la casería.

Ahhh, no lo soporto pero es que no podemos declinar del plan es perfecto y ya casi está listo como en dos semanas más, pero me lo llevare a Lakewood al rancho para que nadie lo vea

Jaajajajajajajajajajajajaja, sí que estás loca amiga es tu marido y te ama, solo míralo como te busca con la mirada gracias por hacerlo feliz y estar a su lado por cierto tu hermano creo que se olvido de mi hermana ya lo viste tan detallista con Kelly

Ojala y que se dé algo entre ellos porque se que tu hermana ama a Archí y el la ama a ella, hagamos un plan para que esto funcione.

Pues si pero si Kelly no está interesada en el.

Déjame a mi le diré que tienen que ir a ver el hospital y la clínica y que Arturo debe ir a revisar los animales al Rancho de mi suegro y al de Jimmy.

Pero mira quién diría que la Francesita es toda una casamentera, jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Pero que la Duquesa esta de mi lado para que así sea, jajaajajajajajajajaja.

Annie ven querida donde te metiste.

Fui a mi habitación a acomodarme el vestido y a bajar un chal para cada una por que la noche va a enfriar y nosotras estamos muy descubiertas.

Pero hermosas tan dignas de ser las mujeres más bellas de la fiesta al igual que la novia **(estaban Tom, Albert e Isaac detrás de ellas y los tres besaban su hombro izquierdo de su respectiva esposa y novia)**

Albert para ti siempre estoy hermosa pero vamos a ver a los novios, al parecer no quieren que nadie los moleste.

Vamos mi amor.

Hola como se encuentran me imagino que felices no es asi tortolos.

Si Tío soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo a lado de la mujer mas bella del mundo y que amo con todo mi ser.

Amor deja de decir esas cosas que me da un poco de vergüenza.

Pero porque Paty si es lo mas hermoso del mundo verdad Albert

Si mi amor es lo mejor y sabes me da mucho gusto que mis sobrinos y mis amigos sean felices como lo soy yo con esta bella mujer.

Así es Stear te llevas a una mujer muy buena y te deseo lo mejor y más te vale que la hagas feliz porque te la veraz conmigo y espero pronto nos visiten y les estaré enviando una masiva muy pronto verdad amor.

Así es Stear, Paty les deseo lo mejor del mundo y graciosa ustedes conocí el amor y al hombre más bueno y que amo más que a mi vida.

Lorreine yo también te amo.

Ya dejen tanta miel y porque no se casan ya y todo ese amor lo derraman en su alcoba.

Stear contrólate amor.

Pues si Paty es como yo quiero estar a solas contigo o tu no quieres **(ella se sonroja y todos ríen al mismo tiempo) **jajajajajajajaajajajajaja

Basta Alistear deje de decir cosas, amigas me acompañan a prepararme para salir por que mi marido ya le comen las ansias de que nos vayamos.

Hay Paty a mi me paso lo mismo, cuando por fin Albert era mi esposo, jajajajajjajajajajajajjaja

_**Así paso la fiesta los novios se fueron de luna de miel a una cabaña cerca del mar, los demás invitados se fueron retirando al igual que cada miembro de la casa a excepción de un castaño con cabellos muy cortos y ojos marrones que ya había urgido un plan para haci desposar a su hermosa pelinegra ojiazul. **_

_**Archí andaba dando un paseo no podía dejar de pensar en Annie en lo hermosa que se veía y con ese vestido que llevaba puesto se veía demasiado sexy y nunca la había visto con el cabello recogido era una diosa del Olimpo como nunca se dio cuenta de tan bella mujer estaría ciego pero esta vez haría lo que fuera por que sea suya, en el camino miro hacia la habitación de ella y se percato que estaba la luz encendida y ella en el balcón con ese pijama de seda arriba de la rodilla se veía hermosa, pensó en que tenia la única oportunidad de acercarse a ella.**_

Annie, aquí abajo **(empezó a subir por el balcón)**

Que haces Archí deberías de estar en tu habitación ya es noche.

Es lo mismo que yo digo señorita debería estar durmiendo.

Estoy en mi habitación y hago lo que yo quiera estas de acuerdo.

Porque lloras mi amor. (ya estaba a su lado)

Por nada y es algo que no te importa.

Que puedo hacer para que me perdones, me vuelves loco soy un idiota por no valorarte.

De verdad Archivald yo creo que no me amas tu vanidad y tu ego de que te haya dejado no lo puedes soportar si quieres puedo decir que tú me dejaste a mí.

No Annie yo de verdad me di cuenta que te amo, si te confieso me confundí estar más de un mes a lado de Julieta me hizo creer que estaba confundido pero ahora que te miro estas hermosa, mas mujer mírate me vuelves loco quiero hacerte mía aquí mismo **(ella se cierra la bata y se voltea al mismo tiempo que el la abraza de la espalda)**

Por favor Archí deja de decir eso no es verdad.

Eres todo lo que pedí  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Queria sentir...  
Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubri

Tu has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazon  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti...

Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mi  
Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre perteneci...

Tu has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazon  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Esto es de verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti...

Eres todo lo que pedi  
Lo que no conocia  
y que en ti descubri...

**Solo para ti Camila**

Cuanto más te vas a burlar de mi, tu nunca me has amado, solo me quieres primer amaste a Candy y ahora sientes algo por esa mujer que quieres que piense que hoy Salí ganando no, déjame hacer mi vida quiero intentar enamorarme de Isaac de verdad el tiene algo que tu nunca tuviste conmigo es atento, detallista, me pone atención en lo que quiero y hago, siempre se preocupa por mi antes de yo pensarlo y tu dime siempre te di todo a cambio de nada solo te pido que te Alejes de mi si te amo y me duele pero no eres para mi vete de mi aléjate de mi yo no soy lo que tu piensas ni lo que quieres vete de una vez por todas, yo mañana regreso a mi casa y no quiero verte por un tiempo déjame que sane mi corazón y a su vez que se enamore de Isaac.

Annie mírame por favor mírame (**ella voltea y lo mira, no aguantaba quería besarlo, quería entregarse hay mismo para el)**

Ya te mire ahora que quieres que me ofrezca como lo hice y que te ruegue que no me dejes que te amo, no puedo y no debo vete de mi cuarto.

No Annie si es la única forma de que seas mía robándote lo hare, de hacerte mi mujer aquí mismo lo hago pero no me dejes **(cae de rodillas y ella se agacha)**

No mi amor no hagas esto no quiero que sufras lo que yo ya he padecido solo te pido que te vayas y me dejes si te amo y su _(la besa sin dejar de terminar sus palabras, la jala hacia si y empieza a bajar su bata para que solo quede con el camisón que son es de satín y con unos tirantes en los hombres y se transparentaban sus hermosos y deliciosos senos y empiza a besar sus hombros, ella solo se dejo llevar)_

Mi amor quieres ser mi mujer.

Si Archivald quiero ser tu **mujer (la levanta y la lleva a la cama ambos de pie él le quita la bata y empieza a besar su cuello, sus hombros y con una mano acaricia su espalda y con la otro acaricia uno de sus senos sus gemidos de ella empezaron a hacer reacción en él, la deposito en la cama y la empezó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo a la vez que le iba quitando la ropa que tenía cuando llego a su intimidad abrió sus piernas y la empezó a besar ella empezó a gemir mas y quería que siguiera, introducido su dedo y ella estaba muy mojada y empezó a sentir un calor que no sabía que hacer empezó a agitarse y el seguía con su tarea así que ya no pudo más y termino.)**

Te gusto mi amor

Si mucho, pero eso es madamas lo que se hace en un hombre y una mujer.

Quieres de verdad ser mi mujer por completo

Si mi amor quiero ser solo tuya **(se quito la ropa y se recostó junto a ella y empezó a llenarla de besos y ella lo tocaba indecisa el volvió a tomar sus senos y empezó a gemir de nuevo la acomodo y entro en ella poco a poco)**

Mi amor eso te va a doler pero relájate y una vez dentro de ti pasara **(la siguió besando y continuo con su trabajo cuando estuvo dentro de ella empezó a moverse desde lo más despacio hasta lo mas rápido así ambos llegaron al clímax)** mi cielo te gusto (**el estaba encima de ella)**

Si Archí gracias por darme esto tan bello, gracias por regalarme una noche llena de amor y pasión

Annie te estás despidiendo de mi?

Si amor ahora que se que me pudiste regalar algo de tu amor me quedo feliz.

Ahh no tú te vas a casar conmigo no podría vivir sin ti, déjame quedarme a tu lado esta noche y todas las noches.

Si amor soy tuya desde hoy pero debo resolver lo de Isaac

Déjame hacerlo yo por favor.

No amor eso me toca a mí y debo hacerlo yo te amo sabes.

Pero no más que yo, me dejas dormir a tu lado amor

Si mi vida así quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Déjame abrazarte y vos a dormir mi amor. (**Ella ya estaba dormida**) quien lo diría que no tienes nada de tímida mi amor, te amo y te juro que este regalo que me diste no lo voy a desaprovechar.

Pero en esa habitación no nada mas habían estado esos dos amantes disfrutando su amor, en la habitación del matrimonio Andry y en el del matrimonio Stevens hubo mucha pasión al igual que en una de las cabañas que fue la sede de una luna de miel realmente exquisita.

**Continuara….**

**Gracias por tenerme paciencia pero le agradezco eternamente a Mayraexitosa por la escena del balcón de Annie en pijama, espero te guste amiga…**

**Magnolia espero que te guste.**

**Ana espero que te guste a veces me quedo sin imaginación pero hay la llevamos.**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13 "INICIOS DE UN NUEVO AMOR"

Oye amor dime que es lo que va a hacer Arturo en la granja?

Pues es veterinario Lorreine y me conviene que revise al ganado así no sufrimos tantas perdidas además de que tendremos un mejor control y calidad de los productos que produzcan y de paso que revise al ganado de Jimmy.

Me encantaría conocer a ese muchachito se me hace muy noble.

Así es amor es muy noble mi hermano y lo quiero mucho como a la pecas y Annie.

Por cierto Tom voy a hablar con ella porque hay cosas que no me agradaron de ella con respecto a Isaac y eso no me gusta.

Como tú lo decidas pero debo decirte que hables primero con tu hermano porque ayer estaba muy entusiasmado con Kelly y espero que si se les haga.

Pues sabes amor ayer Candy y yo planeamos algo, veremos que se enamoren esos dos y que mi hermano no sufra por lo de Annie, la voy a invitar a el Rancho y haber que pasa además de que me dices que Arturo debe revisar a los animales, mejor pretexto no ha y sirve de que empiezan a ver lo del hospital ya que Isaac es socio y antes que eso hay que ver los negocios amor.

Como diga la señora yo estoy a tu disposición, te amo mi amor.

Pues espero que mucho porque ayer en la fiesta estabas muy alegre con muchas mujeres que se te ofrecían y tu con tu risita de mustio.

Estas celosa amor, porque me encanta esa idea, pero mejor bajemos a desayunar porque anoche perdimos muchas calorías y me seguirá esforzando si mi mujer me lo pide (se acerca a el y le tapa los labios y se repega a el)

Te lo pediría pero seria de mala educación dejar a las personas esperando, mejor vamos a desayunar y salimos a dar una vuelta quiero comprar algunas cosas para el rancho y para tu papa y quiero regalos para los niños del hogar y además necesito saber cómo va a ser nuestra recamara ya que hay vamos a pasar mucho tiempo señor.

Vamos a donde quieras a ti no te puedo negar nada, pero nada más te recuerdo que partimos pasado mañana así que aproveche estos días.

Ósea que ya nos vamos a ir mi amor.

Claro, además ya deje muchos días el rancho y ya es necesario además ya lo extraño y quiero que todo el mundo vea que el Rancho Stevens ya tiene dueña y señora **(se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa)**

Ohhh mi amor que cosas dices vamos a desayunar anda. **(así bajaron ambos a desayunar)**

Buenos días** (ambos saludaron)**

Buenos días Camille, hermano que temprano se levantaron hoy.

Ni que decirlo de ti hermanita últimamente madrugas demasiado y tu esposo brilla por su ausencia, jajajajajajajajajaja

Déjalo está cansado, además eso del embarazo a él es el que le está afectando más que a mí.

Está bien hija así se dan cuenta que tener un hijo no es algo fácil para nosotras las mujeres y dígame Camille cuando se van a casar por la iglesia, para que te ayudemos Candy y yo a organizar tu boda, es algo muy importante además de que me imagino que va a invitar a personas muy importantes de Francia no es así hija.

Claro Sra. Elroy, pero primero quiero solucionar unas cuestiones y podría contar con usted para unos negocios, pero me gustaría hablarlo con usted, con William, Candy, Tom y George y una vez así podríamos casarnos.

Nada mas cuídate niña no vayas a salir embarazada antes de la boda religiosa, no quiero una novia con ascos, pero bien ese Archivald no baja ahorita regreso.

Pero tía no tiene caso que vaya, voy con usted para ver si ya se despertó **mi** Albert.

Mientras en la habitación de Annie estaba Archí besándola **(ambos ya tenían la pijama**) y jurándole que haría lo que fuera pero que no la dejaría ir y que la desposaría lo más rápido posible.

Tía pero déjelo ayer se trasnocharon al igual que nosotros **(abre la puerta de Archí y no está), **que barbaridad no está este muchacho y parece que no paso la noche aquí **(se abre la puerta de Annie, estaban Candy, la tía abuela, Albert, Dorothy y el mayordomo)**

**ARCHIVALD CORNWALL ANDRY**

**Que es esto?** no es propio que estés en la habitación de una señorita y menos de una que tiene novio y ese novio no eres **TU**, que pasa.

Cálmese tía no se altere se va a enfermar.

Como no me voy a enfermar mira nada mas no respetan esta casa, necesito una explicación Archivald

No hay ninguna explicación amo a esta mujer y vine a rogarle que me dé una oportunidad por eso estoy aquí.

Si claro en pijama y mírala a ella está en las mismas condiciones y _**mira nada mas la marca que tienes el cuello niña **_**(ambos se miran)** esto no se queda así tu debes responder como todo un Andry.

Tía calma, que pasa Archí, que haces en la habitación de Annie.

Tío no es lo que parece es que la amo y ella **(baja su mirada)**

Avísale a los Britter que iremos a su casa en Chicago a pedir la mano de esta señorita y te quiero lejos de ella, Dorothy a partir de hoy serás la sombra de esta niña **(Dorothy mira a Candy y esta le dice que si)**

Señora Elroy discúlpeme me da mucha pena, Albert, Candy de verdad discúlpenme, necesito hablar con Isaac.

Déjame pasar Annie, por favor.

Pasa Candy, por favor discúlpame.

Ya tonta que paso, hicieron el amor **(Annie se sonroja)**

Qué cosas dices Candy.

Te ves como alguien que paso lo mejor de su vida y tus sabanas no mienten, pues ahora solo debes hablar con Isaac, se dirá que Archí entro a hablar contigo y que la tía no quiere otra cosa más que casarte con él, yo me encargo de ella y de mi Albert, ahora la cosa es Camille e Isaac.

Ahh Candy que pena me da contigo, pero si soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, Archí me trato como nadie, me amo me ahhhhhh.

Ósea que hubieron dos lunas de miel, como le habrá ido a Paty.

**EN LA HABITACION DE ARCHI**

Que paso Archí me vas a decir o quieres que yo me haga mis conclusiones porque esta mas que obvio que la noche no la pasaste aquí.

Basta Tío si dormí con ella porque la amo y si me quiero casar con ella no pude mas, no soportaría que otro que no fuera yo la tocara.

Tuviste que darte cuenta de lo que valía ella para valorarla, bien dice un dicho muy famoso _**" Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" **_

La cuidaste verdad, porque en seis meses te casas y no quiero una sorpresa y te digo que existen formas así que cuídala y respétala y dale su lugar como tu mujer y tu futura esposa.

Lo sé Tío y lo hare.

Cámbiate y baja a desayunar voy a ver a la Tía **(sale de la habitación)**

Toc-toc

Pase.

Tía como esta se siente bien o quiere que llamemos al doctor, deje busco a Candy para que la revise

Aquí estoy amor, déjeme la reviso tía, pero ya que estamos aquí, hay que hablar con Camille e Isaac y decirles que usted lo encontró y que no sabemos a ciencia cierta que paso, pero que no es digno y que se tendrán que casar, pero primero déjenos abordar lo de Isaac por favor Tía.

Como digas hija pero quiero que esa niña este vigilada y a Archí lo mando a Chicago.

Como diga Tía pero cálmese y bajemos a desayunar.

Está bien William pero contigo no pase nada de esto. **(Candy y el se miran y pensando si supiera)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hola Kelly como estas?

Bien Isaac pensé que nos veríamos mas tarde como lo acordamos.

Si pero quería verte, espero no te moleste **(ella estaba sonrojada)**

A mí no me molesta la que se debe molestas debe ser tu novia.

Te invito a desayunar **(la toma de la mano y ambos sienten escalofríos)**

Si vamos, dime para cuando crees que el hospital quede ya bien, además me gustaría visitar ese lugar que dices que es maravilloso.

Si qué te parece si nos vamos en dos días, mi hermana se va con Tom y pues creo que a tu hermano le dirán lo mismo.

Me imagino que tu novia va contigo.

No a la única que quiero que vaya conmigo eres tu **(ella estaba muy roja y nerviosa)**

Que pensara Candy de que el novio de su hermana se va conmigo.

Pensara que no amo a su hermana como ella no me ama a mí y que voy a escoltar a una mujer bellísima a el lugar que ella inicio y que me harías el honor de ser tu acompañante.

Creo que la situación entre tu novia y tu es cosa de ustedes yo no debo porque interponerme a eso y si me disculpas voy a buscar a mi hermano** (ella se levanta para irse pero el la detiene)**

No Kelly me gustas y mucho, me equivoque con Annie de verdad te pido una oportunidad para cortejarte me gustas mucho, desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, a mi ella no me importa y ella está enamorada de Archivald, por favor dame una oportunidad es lo que necesito y de verdad que no te arrepentirás **(se acerca y la besa)**

Isaac pero es que me da miedo por tu novia y es que nunca me imagine que un hombre dejara a otra por mi.

Porque eres hermosa y bella y me encantas dame una oportunidad por favor** (ambos se callan pero Michael vio el beso)**

Pero miren que madrugador me saliste amigo.

Ven siéntate Michael como amaneciste?

Pues muy bien pero al parecer a ti te urgía venir a visitarme no es así **(mirando a Kelly)**

Buenos días Michael espero que haya descansado, porque me cometa Isaac que viajamos en dos días y eso es muy bueno ya que primero quiero conocer la clínica del Hogar y después irnos a Lakewood a terminar de revisar la clínica para ver que falta y cuando iniciamos operaciones.

Si descanse bien Kelly y me parece buena idea miren hay viene Flammy dejen la llamo para desayunar.

Si quieres amigo desayuna con ella porque creo que quieres platicar con ella y no con nosotros.

Basta Isaac que cosas dices.

Lo que se mira Michael te gusto esa enfermera y no te niego que es bonita pero no te propases con ella porque la cuidare de tipos que quieran pasarse, estamos.

Si Kelly sabes deberías de hacerle caso a mi amigo porque mira nada mas con que ojos te mira.

Anda vete si Michael.

Ya me voy tortolos.

Mira quién diría a tu amigo y a la enfermera.

Es algo así como tú y yo, me gustas mucho y desde que te mire sentí algo extraño como que te hubiera esperado toda la vida.

Primero busca a Annie y habla con ella sí y después me buscas **(lo besa ella)**

Hola Flammy puedo acompañarte a desayunar.

Claro doctor, descanso porque el día de ayer estuvo muy ajetreado.

Así es hermosa, pero dime que vas a hacer hoy, después de ir a la casa de Candy.

Recorrer la ciudad ya que debemos regresar a Lakewood para empezar a trabajar en lo del hospital, me emociona mucho además quiero conocer esa clínica de la que habla Candy y el Dr. Isaac.

Me dejarías acompañarte a recorrer la ciudad ya que no la conozco.

Me parece muy bien doctor.

Michael solo Michael por favor si preciosa.

Gracias Michael, pero vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde y pasemos a interrumpir a ese par de tortolos, jajajajajajajaaja..

Vamos preciosa **(ella se sonroja)**

Amigo deberías de darle un respiro aquí a mi colega casi quieres acapararla para ti y deja que comparta sus ideas con los demás.

Basta mejor vamos a casa de Candy porque necesito arreglar unas cosas con ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lorreine te veo en el jardín no tardes en bajar si amor.

Si mi vida te veo en el jardín **(el sale hacia el jardín sin saber a quien se encontraría hay)**

Pero miren nada más quien está aquí el Ranchero al que dejaron por mi primito.

Basta Elisa no sabes hacer otra cosa más que escupir veneno.

Porque no me dejas a mi consolarte puedo ser una verdadera mujer que dices Rancherito.

Sabes Elisa si yo quisiera una mujer tu nunca serias mi opción, me das asco y además de eso e m haces una mujer que no vale la pena ni siquiera mirar, dime solo los hombres a los que les ofreces tus favores por dinero es los que te aceptan y son hombres mayores, tú crees que a mí me despiertas el mínimo interés, mil veces me prefiero quedar solo a siquiera mirarte o peor tocarte me das mucho asco **(esta conversación era escuchada por Camille)**

Eso lo dices tú **(se le repagaba demasiado) **pero te aseguro que con solo besarme te vas a volver loco **(lo intenta besar)**

Te dije que no, así que lárgate porque eres peor que una prostituta al menos ellas lo hacen por necesidad pero tú solo porque quieres demostrarte que haces loco a cualquier hombre.

Imbécil el que debería de largarse de aquí eres tu maldito ranchero y te juro que vendrás a rogarme que pase una noche contigo.

Claro que no Elisa preferiría ir a buscarlo a otro lado que a ti.

Thomas, perdón no sabio que estabas ocupado.

No Camille dime en que te puedo ayudar (**Elisa estaba furiosa ya que los habían interrumpido)**

Quedaste de acompañarme a la ciudad pero veo que esas ocupado compermiso.

Espérate, por lo que veo las amiguitas de la huérfana siempre quieren acaparar a todos los hombres.

Mira Elisa mi _**amiga la huérfana**_ como dices es una mujer excelente con demasiada clase y muy rica igual o mucho más que yo, además es muy conocida a nivel mundial y para que empieces a respetar a la _**Duquesa Andrew**_ ya que tu nunca vas a tener un titulo como ese, porque para empezar una mujerzuela como tú nunca podrá aspirar a nada, solo mírate como te le ofreces a su hermano de mi amia la _**HUERFANA**_, y te dejo porque gastar mi saliva con una zorra como tu es mejor alejarme.

Espérate estúpida a mi no me ofendes, quien te crees que porque seas una estúpida heredera a la cual muchos quieren por tu dinero y no me extrañaría que el Ranchero te siguiera por eso y para meterte en su cama se nota que eres una mujer fácil **(plasssshhhh, Camille le da una bofetada)**

Eso es para que aprendas a respetarme y el hombre que este conmigo es porque me ama **(mira a Tom, pero no pueden decir nada porque no querían estropear los planes)** y si es por mi dinero que se lo quede a mí eso no me importa una cosa si te digo estúpida tu quisieras al menos la mitad que tengo o lo que tiene mi amiga la _**HUERFANA**_ ya que tu no posees nada más que solo tu afamada reputación de mujer fácil y sabes ahora que me recuerdas le pediré a mi amiga que ya que ahora maneja el dinero de los Andry despoje a su apreciable familia los Legan de su herencia ya que son unas ratas.

Ni se te ocurra francesita estúpida.

Basta Elisa y respeta a mi amiga e invitada **(atrás de ella estaba la Tía abuela y Albert) **te lo dije en Nueva York no te quiero ver en mi casa y esta es mi casa.

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, pobre huérfana esta casa ni nada es tuyo y no me voy a ir de aquí porque tu no eres nadie.

Claro que es alguien Elisa es mi esposa y es la dueña de todo.

Por favor tío solo porque se acuesta contigo eso no quiere decir que le debes dar todo lo que esta _**HUERFANA **_no se merece.

Te largas de mi casa y te lo repito no te quiero ver en ninguna de mis casas y ya dio la orden de que no te dejen entrar y por cierto aprovechado ya que no quieres largarte ahorita te sacan de esta propiedad y pobre de ti donde te metas con mi familia.

Me la vas a pagar _**MALDITA HUERFANA**_, mas pronto de lo que te lo esperas y mi tío te dejara y el será mío, te juro que te voy a matar desgraciada.

Cállate Elisa y vete de aquí respeta a Candy ella es la Señora y dueña de todo lo que es de William y si ella te pidió que te fueras ahora vete por favor.

Usted tía apoyándola quién lo diría ya doblo las manitas ante esa maldita bruja.

Así es Elisa **(con una sonrisa burlona)** si no te vas de aquí esta bruja te convertirá en **RATA** o mejor en una **CUCHARACHA**, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja **(Elisa sale rabiando de coraje)**

Estas bien amor?

Si Albert pero es que me desquicia tu sobrina, Camille estas bien.

Si Candy estoy bien, Thomas me vas a acompañar o prefieres ir tras tu amiguita **(Candy, Albert y la Tía se retiran)**

Lorreine que te pasa, yo no hice nada para que estés así.

No le aclaraste que era tu esposa.

Por favor cálmate si, si no dije nada mi amor es porque no quiero que se vaya abajo el plan que tenemos.

Cuanto más tengo que aguanta que las mujeres se te ofrezcan así como esa.

Pero no las acepto amor entiéndelo **(trato de abrazarla pero ella no se dejo)**

Me voy porque no quiero seguir aquí contigo.

Pero vamos a salir mi amor.

No soy tu amor y voy a salir sola.

Como quieras Camille, ahora resulta que tengo la culpa de que yo sea una víctima de esto, te amo y lo sabes pero eres una mujer obstinada y terca cuando se te pase el berrinche me buscas y si no quieres venir a casa también me avisas yo salgo mañana así que me voy a preparar mi equipaje.

Dijiste que nos íbamos en dos días.

Pero cambie de opinión y me voy mañana.

Pues si quieres vete desde hoy, ahora si me doy cuenta de lo que dijo Elisa solo quieres pasar el rato conmigo. **(Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas)**

Agragragr maldita sea que cosas dices si quisiera eso no me hubiera casado contigo en Escocia Camille me sacas de quicio _**TE AMO**_ que parte no entiendes que eres mi vida pero eres tan ahhhhh…

Tan qué Thomas tan estúpida por amarte como te amo, pues discúlpame **(se aleja, esperando que Tom la detenga)**

Piensa lo que quieras, solo recuerda que _**TE AMO**_ **(lo dijo en un murmullo que ella no escucho, se fue a su habitación)**

TOC-TOC

Pasen

Hermana vengo a avisarte que hoy salgo a Lakewood ya deje mucho tiempo el rancho y mi padre pues necesita ayuda, me voy solo se queda Camille, si ella me gusta seguir lo hará y si no que tome las decisiones que quiera.

Pero Tom que paso, si estaban bien ustedes dos.

Fue por la estúpida de Elisa que dijo sus cosas y se me ofreció y ella escucho todo y piensa que voy ceder a sus encantos o que estoy interesado en ella por su dinero y ustedes bien saben que no es así, que no podemos decir nada de nuestro matrimonio por petición de ella, si ella m dice que corra lo hago, yo por ella doy mi vida, pero ella es necia y obstinada, si quiere seguirme la espero en casa y si no solo que haga lo que quiera, la** AMO** pero no voy a aguantarle sus berrinches.

Que puedo decirte hermano, que te apoyamos a ti y a ella son muy importantes para nosotros, pero hablen no dejen que las cosas se vayan por otro lado, es muy duro que así pasen las cosas mírame a Candy y a mí cuando tuvimos el problema, yo por estúpido de no valorarla y ver que ella me amaba y que nunca me falto casi la pierdo, lucha por ella.

Si Tom ella te ama y se los dije que esto podía pasar si ocultaban su matrimonio.

Si lo se Candy pero fue ella la que me lo pidió y por ella soy capaz de hacer lo que me pida la **AMO** más que a mi vida y por ella dejaría todo si con eso ella es feliz, tu sabes que no me gusta esto de la sociedad y por ella lo hago, por ella soy capaz de ir al fin del mundo pero ella solo por una estupidez se va a poner así, no lo aguanto hermana me voy.

Tom, no hagas lo que yo hice acláralo con tu esposa y pídanse disculpas porque después es tarde.

Lo siento Albert no quiero decir cosas que no son estoy muy enojado con ella y no quiero ofenderla por favor discúlpame si, me retiro puede un auto llevarme a la estación por favor.

Claro hermano y descuida nosotras la cuidamos aquí.

_**EN EL JARDIN UNA CAMILLE DESTROSADA LLORANDO**_

Que haces aquí princesa.

Isaac lo perdí **(llorando incontrolable)**

A quien perdiste a mi esposo.

Que paso Camille

Lo que pasa que lo encontré aquí con Elisa **(le cuenta todo lo ocurrido)**

Y que no te defendió, te falto al respeto y si no aclaro nada es porque tu lo pediste así hermana ahora no salgas con tus cosas que no te quiere y que solo es por interés.

Si se que se lo pedí pero lo amo y si lo pierdo **(se abraza y llora y sigue hablando hipando de tanto llanto)**

El te ama hermana, crees que si no te amara haría todo lo que hace, aprendió francés por ti, va a las fiestas que son una aburricion, se viste elegante para estar a tu lado, ha tomado clases de etiqueta por ti.

Que dices eso no lo sabía.

Ves y dices que no te ama ahhh, Camille eres una tonta ese hombre se acuesta para que pases tu y no te hagas daño, te le metiste hasta el tuétano, piénsalo hermana y no dejes que esta estupidez termine con tu matrimonio **(lo abraza y le da un beso)**

Gracias hermano, pero dime qué te pasa tú tienes una mirada diferente estas enamorado, pero ese amor no es por Annie verdad.

Así es, Kelly me dio la oportunidad ahora solo falta hablar con Annie y dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a conquistar a esa mujer, desde que la vi no me la quito de la cabeza.

Eso me pasa con mi esposo, voy a buscarlo y a empacar porque partimos mañana.

Vamos te acompaño y te saludas a mi ahora futura novia en lo que busco a Annie.

Vamos hermano, sabes te quiero mucho, que haría sin ti.

Hacer tonterías ahhh como las que hiciste casándote sin decirme nada **(ríen los dos juntos)**

Tenemos que hablar voy a poner la mitad mas uno de mis acciones a nombre de el y así seremos 3 socios quieren quitarme lo que es mío y eso si que no.

Está bien hermana pero antes que sea firmando tendré que revisar esos documentos.

Claro pues tú debes firmar, sabes para que nadie sospeche de eso, quiero poner a nombre de la Sra. Elroy las acciones y que después ella las pase a nombre de Tom y ya que George y Axel están al pendiente para que apoyen a mi esposo.

Mira hermana ahí está la dueña de mi corazón.

Annie, jajajajaajajajajajaja

Que chistosa la Señora Stevens

Anda busca a Annie y yo me quedo con mi cuñada definitiva.

Kelly ven preciosa (ella se sonroja) te presento a mi hermana Camille Lefevre.

Mucho gusto soy Kelly Spelman

Ven vamos a la sala a tomar el té en lo que se reúnen los demás **(pide el servicio a la sala)**

Ahorita regreso.

Anda hermano no tardes ya no deben de tardar Albert y Candy

Por lo que veo son muy unidos tu hermano y tu pero te puedo preguntar algo?

Claro que si Kelly dime por que el es Veruk y tu Lefevre.

Porque nuestro padre lo adopto pero él quiso quedarse con el apellido Veruk Lefevre pero es mi hermano y lo amo, siempre hemos estado juntos el es un Doctor maravilloso y un excelente empresario y bien como el quiso llevar a cabo su profesión yo me dedico a los negocios.

Qué bien quién lo diría, me gusta mucho el entusiasmo que tiene para ayudar a la gente y encontró a la persona indicada que tiene un corazón muy noble ella nos ayudo mucho a mi hermano y a mi cuando estuvimos en la construcción de las vías del tren, esa chica es un ángel y de verdad que m alegra que haya encontrado el amor de su vida, el la adora nunca había visto a una persona mirar a otra con esa devoción y amor ellos son almas gemelas se aman desde hace mucho y con ese brillo que le da la maternidad a Candy se ve hermosa.

Por favor Kelly no digas a nadie que esta embarazada tiene miedo que la bruja de su sobrina le haga algo y pierda al bebe.

Claro que no pero ahora que estemos en Lakewood la revisare, quiero que tenga un parto seguro y que ella este bien.

Si verdad pero sabes quien tiene los síntomas su esposo.

Jajajajajajaja quien lo diría de hecho así pasa en muchas parejas a ellos se les presentan los síntomas del embarazo pero en unos meses más se le quitaran, que será tiene como tres meses ya en unos dos meses más o antes se les quita.

Y tu qué piensas con mi hermano.

Perdón?

Lo que escuchaste Kelly.

Pienso que es un hombre muy guapo **(se sonroja) **que m gusta pero esta comprometido.

Y si termina esa relación absurda con Annie.

Es diferente porque podría aspirar a el, me gusta pero no le digas nada por favor.

Espero que seas mi cuñada y nos vamos mañana a Lakewood ya que Tom quiere irse rápido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Annie podemos hablar.

Claro Isaac por favor siéntate (desde un balcón un chico de cabellos cortos castaño observa la escena), Dorothy puedes ir por una limonada.

Si señorita regreso.

Dime como esas Isaac, donde anduviste en la mañana quería hablar contigo y no te encotre, desde ayer estas muy evasivo conmigo.

Annie, discúlpame si no te he puesto la atención, pero es que con eso del hospital y todo eso de estar al pendiente de mis colegas pues estoy ocupado.

Isaac no me mientas, el brillo que tienes en los ojos es de amor y no es por mi y te lo agradezco pero justamente de eso te quiero hablar no podemos seguir con esta farsa no te amo y tu no me amas, por favor dejemos las cosas así, antes de que nos lastimemos.

Eso es lo que venía a pedirte, te quiero, me gustas y eres una persona maravillosa pero otra persona ocupa mi corazón y mis pensamientos así como Archí ocupa los tuyos, dale la oportunidad y sean felices-

A ti te deseo lo mismo Isaac y se que tal vez Kelly sea la indicada no la conozco pero te deseo lo mejor.

Como lo supiste?

Ayer lo mire en tus ojos cuando la conociste te llamo la atención desde un inicio y espero no te sorprendas que te enteres que me voy a casar con Archí, hubo un mal entendido y la Sra. Elroy vio a Archí salir de mi habitación y piensa que hay algo mas.

Señorita aquí le dejo la limonada.

Gracias Dorothy.

Por eso la mucama.

Si por eso, perdóname Isaac de verdad.

No hay nada que perdonar es mejor antes que después nos arrepentimos de algo que no puede ser **(lo abraza y besa su mejilla)**

Gracias y ve a buscar a esa chica te deseo lo mejor **(Isaac se aleja y unos brazos la rodean por la cintura)**

Amor por lo que veo ya no hay obstáculos verdad?

No amor ya no, ahora si soy totalmente tuya, aunque siempre lo he sido.

Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, ahora si puedo gritar al mundo que eres **MI** mujer.

Claro que soy tuya amor, pero debemos esperar, además tu tía e va a mandar a Chicago.

Pero tu te vas conmigo y esta noche me vuelo a colar en tu alcoba.

Dorothy me va a cuidar.

Pues ahorita solucionamos eso, Dorothy ven por favor.

Dígame señorito.

Con respecto a las indicaciones que dio mi tía por favor no digas nada, deja que Annie vaya a mi habitación esta noche y tu te quedas en su habitación y nos despiertas a las 6 de la mañana.

Como cree y si me regañan y si me corre la Sra. Elroy

Por eso lo haremos cuando todos estén durmiendo por favor Dorothy. (mira a los dos)

Esta bien joven, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado.

Gracias Dorothy (Annie la abraza) pero es nuestro secreto.

Claro que si, de verdad ahora no nadamas soy la tapadera de la Sra. Candy ahora de ustedes, pero se que se aman y que se van a casar verdad.

Claro Dorothy tu crees que después de recuperar a mi Annie la perdería.

Pues les recomiendo que se casen antes de los seis meses ehhhh, jajajajajajajajajajaja

Bien vamos Dorothy a mi habitación, después te veo amor.

Anda hermosa te veo luego **(se van a sus habitaciones respectivamente)**

Señorita sabe no es correcto y debe cuidarse para no salir embarazada.

Si pero cómo?

Porque no le pregunta a la señora Candy y yo consigo unos preservativos y le explico como usarlos y hoy la arreglare muy linda para que deje deslumbrado a el joven.

Gracias Dorothy **(se abrazan)**

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Kelly como esta bienvenida a casa.

Gracias Candy tu casa es hermosa, que grande esta.

Si verdad, pero dime como te la estas pasando.

Pues muy bien gracias a Isaac.

Por lo que veo Isaac no pierde el tiempo **(mira a Camille con complicidad, diciéndose que su plan esta funcionando)**

Sabes socia que no es bueno hablar detrás de las personas **(entra junto con Flammy, Michael y Arturo)**

No estoy hablando de ti, solo digo que no has desaprovechado el tiempo y te has puesto muy atento con Kelly.

No sería un grosero con ella si no conoce la ciudad además de que vamos a trabajar juntos y partimos pasado mañana o mañana no se que diga Tom.

Voy a buscarlo para que me diga que vamos hacer.

Camille no vayas por favor quiero hablar contigo.

Claro que si Candy, quieres que hablemos ahorita o en rato.

Vamos a terminar de hablar de esto y te vamos a hablar.

Bien pues creo que mañana seria lo mas indicado ya que Tom y yo viajaremos mañana y pues por que no vamos de una vez.

Me parece bien que dicen ustedes.

Por mi esta bien yo no tengo problemas.

Gracias Flammy y tu Michael.

Por mi esta bien.

Esta decidido viajamos mañana como vez amor.

Claro que si princesa, entonces por favor vamos a descansar para viajar mañana, llegamos a el rancho de Tom y el hogar para que conozcan el lugar, pasaremos por ustedes mañana al hotel.

Qué te parece Albert si compro los boletos.

Si me parece bien, pero vienes conmigo a mi despacho para darte el dinero y los compres (se encaminan para el despacho)

Que pasa Albert.

Tom se fue hace una hora.

Que dices (enojado) paso a dejar a mi hermana.

Lamento decirte que si, pero es que no justifico a ninguno pero la discusión fue muy fuerte por tonterías.

Si me conto mi hermana, ahhh se va a poner muy mal y querra salir esta misma noche.

Por eso es necesario que compres los boletos para hoy, a mi me rentas un privado y a ella igual y a ustedes también un privado para cada uno.

Y si lo hacemos por parejas.

Isaac da gracias a Dios que la tia no va porque se desmaya en el acto, jajajajajajaa.

Y como van las parejas platícame.

Tu y Candy, Flammy y Machiel, Archí y Annie, mi hermana sola y Kelly y tu servidor.

Haz lo que quieras pero compra los boletos para hoy por favor (salen a la sala)

Kelly me acompañas a comprar los boletos y ustedes dos tortolitos creo que es hora de irnos.

Bueno nos vemos y que descansen.

Hasta luego chicos, Albert amor le avisas a Annie y a Archí en lo que hablo con Camille.

Que pasa Candy dime porque debo acomodar la ropa de Tom y la mía.

Es de Tom de quien te quiero hablar, se que lo que paso no fue lo correcto y te lo dije cuando me comentaron que iban a fingir no estar casados eso iba a ocasionarles muchos problemas y bien ya paso, el se fue Camille no quiso esperarte y se fue muy mal.

Que, se fue y no me espero **(empieza a llorar) **no es posible que me haga eso, no me ama Candy tu hermano no me ama.

Porque te **AMA** se fue, no quiso faltarte al respeto y prefirió irse.

Lo perdí Candy lo perdí.

No lo has perdido ve tras el y de hecho por eso Albert hablo con Isaac y fue a comprar los boletos para irnos a Lakewood.

Gracias Candy, pero es hora de que ese hombre me escuche lo amo pero no voy a permitir que me trate así.

Como Camille, que te ame como lo hace, se fue muy mal, me preocupa que algo le pase, y creo que deben hablar bien si se aman no dejes que esto se destruya.

Si Candy voy a arreglar mis cosas para salir.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Amor, eres feliz?

Claro Paty soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, tengo a la mujer de mi vida aquí en mis brazos y lo mejor el regalo que me diste esos fuegos artificiales fue lo mejor, sabes hace años cuando Anthony gano en el rodeo quise inventarlos pero falle y nunca mas los volví a intentar y mira quien diría que mi amada esposa esta igual de Loca que este inventor.

Si amor estoy loca de amor pero por ti, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Gracias Paty por darme este hermoso regalo, tu pureza, tu virtud toda tu.

Eres el hombre que amo y solo contigo podía estar.

Y si te hubieras casado con Tom?

Eso es otra cosa Stear, yo te creía muerto pero en mi corazón siempre estabas presente, supere la perdida pero nunca deje de amarte y aunque me hubiera casado con el nunca lo hubiera amado como te Amo a ti.

Mmm, señora Cornwall demuéstreme su amor de nuevo **(empieza a besarla y a tocarla asi inicia la danza de amor entre ellos)**

Basta amor tengo hambre no hemos parado desde añoche.

Porque contigo nunca es suficiente eres una droga para mi, me hice adicto a tu cuerpo, a tus besos, a tus caricias a tu sabor y sabes de que te hablo **(Se sonroja)**

Stear, que cosas dices amor pero sabes espero que te gustara lo que hice si tu me das ese placer quiero dártelo a ti y me gusto probarte **(muy roja)**

No te sonrojes amor me encantas y ven deja amarte de nuevo.

Basta dejame me levanto porque tengo hambre.

Ahhh me vas a dejar así.

Así es Señor y tienes dos opciones bañarte con agua fría o alcanzarme en el baño. (**Corre y se mete al baño)**

Prepárese señora porque no te escapas **(así volvieron a amarse apasionadamente en el baño)**

Voy a preparar la comida mi vida, termina de cambiarte y me alcanzas en la cocina.

Como diga mi hermosa esposa.

Vamos Stear anda apúrate, sabes una cosa.

Que mi amor

**TE AMO.**

Y yo a ti mi amor te amo con todo el amor de mi vida.

Apúrate que vamos a morir de hambre

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o**

Camille estas bien?

Si Candy, gracias.

Quieres que me quede contigo?

No Candy quiero descansar y pensar, gracias.

Segura .

Segura, quiero llegar con mi esposo y quiero que solucionemos las cosas.

Me voy te mando a Dorothy para que este al pendiente de ti.

Como quieras, cuídate hasta mañana

Dorothy necesito que vayas al vagón de Camille por favor y ustedes cuidadito y los cache de nuevo ehhhh.

Candy, deja de molestar gatita.

Si pero si están haciendo sus cosas solo cuídense si no quiero una novia embarazada.

Candy por favor si.

Si Annie es la verdad sean consientes que esto no es un dulce, cuando estas casada eso es lo de menos, me voy hasta mañana.

Amor ven a acostarte que no puedo dormir, necesito a mis dos amores a mi lado.

Albert eres un niño chiquito.

Si mama quiero que me des de comer para dormir.

Que quieres comer **(se acerca y empieza a besar uno de sus senos)**

Albert que atrevido eres.

Quiero aprender para enseñarle al bebe.

Te pasas William.

Ven hazme el amor, te necesito mi amor.

Voy amor espérame.

Anda que me dejas a medias **(así empiezan a amarse desenfrenadamente)**

_**Mientras tanto en el tren que salió a medio día uno de sus pasajeros iba demasiado triste pensando en su esposa que no confió en el pero confiando en que Dios pusiera las cosas en su lugar, mientras tanto en otro de los trenes Camille Lefevre iba triste pero decidida a arreglar su matrimonio y a hacer todo por lograr el objetivo que tenia para con sus negocios y sabiendo que después de esto su marido sería muy asediado por las mujeres, por otra estaba feliz por su hermano que se veía enamorado y al final de cuentas esperaba que su negocio saliera bien y que lograran todas las expectativas y muy emocionada porque iba a empezar con los preparativos de su boda.**_

_**Sin saber que les depara a todos los que regresan a Lakewood…..**_

Continuara…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gracias por la espera, espero les sea de su agrado y prometo pronto subir lo que sigue…

Con cariños Vere…


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14 "PLANES Y CAMBIOS FUTUROS"**

**POR VERENICE CAÑEDO**

_**El tren llego a su destino y lo único que piensa es llegar a casa y empezar con su trabajo así se pude olvidar por un momento de sus problemas y dejar de pensar que ella no puede regresar.**_

Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí a Thomas Stevens, que milagro.

Hola Helen como estas? **(una chica alta apiñonada ojos grises, llenita muy hermosa)**

Muy bien Tom te he buscado en el rancho y nada mas no estás te desapareciste casi dos meses a donde andabas.

Pues viaje a Escocia a visitar a mi hermana y pues en lo que fui y regrese y pasamos a su casa en Florida por la boda de un amigo pues que mas además mi padre pudo haberte atendido no.

Si pero el que quiero que me atienda eres tu **(se le insinúa y a Tom le gusta esa chica)**

Mmm me parece muy bien Helen que te parece si pasas por el rancho a eso de las 4 de la tarde y después te llevo a tu casa.

Es una cita Tom?

No y si es una cita de negocios no?

Claro me parece muy bien **(se despide de él y le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios)**

Hasta luego Helen **(pero qué demonios me pasa esta mujer se me insinuó y yo se lo permití que estoy haciendo estoy casado)**

_**Así se fue hasta el rancho y vio que estaba más ordenado había cosas nuevas y su padre como siempre al pendiente de todo**_.

Padre como esta **(corre a abrazarlo)**

Bien muchacho y tu como estas, dime donde esta mi nuera.

Ahhh papa es una larga historia.

Que paso donde esta Camille

Se quedo en Florida

Pero que paso hijo porque tu esposa no viene contigo.

Por un mal entendido **(cuenta lo que paso con la bruja y perdida de la Elisa)**

Y porque no lo aclaraste en lugar de salir huyendo eso no se hace hijo, así nunca solucionaras nada si es que la quieres y como me dices que quiere a ti ponerte al frente de los negocios dime si ella no te da la confianza y tu a ella tampoco pues creo que así nunca van a funcionar hijo y tenlo por seguro que su hermano no va estar muy contento, nada mas recuerda que te casaste con una mujer muy rica y muy importante a nivel mundial y eso te lleva muchos compromisos sociales, dime estás preparado para ello.

Si padre de hecho Albert me está apoyando mucho, me está enseñando a manejar los negocios de hecho ya estamos iniciando una sociedad que se llamara Andry&Lefevre que son los apellidos más importantes y tanto Lorreine como Candy están pensando poner Boutiques en América y Europa porque déjame decirte papa que la Pecas está embarazada ya va para los 4 meses y ella se va a ir a vivir una temporada en Escocia en lo que nace el bebe.

Pero quién diría que nuestra pequeña Candy ya va a ser mama, me imagino que esta hermosa, solo espero que sea muy feliz y dime porque se va para Escocia y no se queda aquí.

Porque tiene miedo que la infeliz de Elisa le quiera hacer algo y ella teme por el bebe, además dice que quiere que su hijo tenga la nacionalidad de su padre y de su abuelo y que para el próximo bebe que tengan ese quiere que nazca aquí que tenga la nacionalidad de ella.

Mira quién diría que es una buena estrategia así los negocios los pueden manejar sus hijos además de que su es varón el hijo que tienen es el próximo Heredero para ser el Jefe del Clan no es así.

Papa pero si estas en todo y como sabes eso.

El buen George me lo dijo además de que es muy inteligente ese hombre sabias que es Francés, acércate a él te puede ayudar demasiado hijo es muy bueno y de Albert nunca lo he dudado es bueno ese hombre.

Bueno padre me encontré a Helen que quiere hacer negocios me vino a buscar.

Si hijo, nada mas cuídate esa mujer anda tras de ti y tu no vayas a caer por favor solo te pido respeto para tu esposa.

Si papa pero que hago **(empieza a llorar) **la amo, ella cree que no dije de que es mi esposa por vergüenza pero no es así ella sabe que no, además que ella me pidió que eso dijéramos para arreglar lo del asunto de sus negocios, yo la adoro es mi vida, tú crees que si no la amara me hubiera casado con ella, perdón lo que voy a decir y espero que nunca digas nada antes de casarnos fue mi mujer, eso fue el mejor regalo de mi vida la amo porque es ella no porque es una heredera ni mucho menos, estoy con ella porque así mi corazón lo dicta y me case en Escocia si que estuvieras tu padre por no faltarle más a ella y porque quiero hacer bien las cosas con ella es mi vida que mas puedo, todo lo que tengo es suyo, mi vida es suya, dime no la amo aprendí el Francés, aprendí todo lo relacionado a Etiqueta y Sociedad solo por ella y ella solo dice que no la quiero que hago papa dime que hacer en mi vida nunca me imagine que podía pasarme **esto (su padre lo abraza el estaba de rodillas y el lo acariciaba y lo consolaba)**

Lo único que te pudo decir mi querido niño es que hables con ella que las cosas se solucionaran y que después los voy a ver muy felices quiero nietos mi pequeño Tom, quiero ver corriendo a muchos chamacos así como cuando tu llegaste a esta casa tan chiquito, TE AMO mi pequeño y se que vas a solucionar las cosas solo hazlas bien, no te dejes llevar por el coraje, los celos y trata de hablar con ella no de gritar y no cometas estupideces como buscar refugio en otros brazos, animo muchacho y vamos a comer si quieres **(le besa su cabeza como cuando era un niño cuando lloraba porque se lastimaba o lo regañaba)**

Vamos papa muchas gracias lo AMO demasiado.

Así fueron a comer, platicaron de los nuevos avances del rancho, de la procesadora STEVENS, de cómo Jimmy está creciendo y es uno de los ganaderos mas importantes ya que su Rancho es el que tiene la mayor cantidad de cabezas de ganado y de la mejor calidad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o00o0o0**

Camille hemos llegado, estas bien **(estaba muy nerviosa)**

Si gracias Candy, me urge llegar con Tom.

Pero es que no vamos a ir hoy para allá nos vamos a quedar en la mansión, podemos llegar mañana.

Discúlpame pero yo me tengo que ir a buscar a mi esposo, si son tan amables de prestarme un auto o consigo uno pero de que hoy llego a casa no pudo esperar más.

Camille es tarde y es mejor que mañana te vayas.

No Candy me voy ahora.

Cálmate si hermana si te vas me contigo.

Gracias Isaac por tu apoyo.

Eres mi hermana y me interesas.

Como quieran se les proporcionara un auto pero prométeme que vas a estar bien, mañana pasamos por el Rancho y de ahí nos vamos a visitar el Hogar.

Si Candy yo me voy, compermiso.

Espérame si Camille deja me despido de Kelly, espérame.

Apúrate por favor no quiero que el chofer de Candy regrese tarde.

Kelly, nada más te aviso que te veo mañana porque ahora debo ir con mi hermana a la casa de su esposo por favor cuídate si mi amor.

Si Amor cuídate y te veo mañana, nos vemos. (**le da un beso rápido pero con mucho amor)**

Vamos si Camille, que es tarde.

Gracias pero si no quieres venir yo lo entenderé sí.

Cálmate loca eres la persona que más quiero y ahorita te pones loca, nada mas cálmate y no empieces con tu ataque de celos por favor sí.

Lo que diga mi papa, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, estoy nerviosa.

Lo amas?

Más que a mi vida

Tu amor debe darte confianza hermana.

_**Así se fueron rumbo al Rancho pero no se esperaba lo que se iba a encontrar al llegar a su hogar.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Albert.

Que amor

Crees que solucionen sus problemas mi hermano y Camille.

Yo creo que si princesa el la ama demasiado y la debe entender, además Camille es una buena chica, confiemos que su amor lograra muchas cosas.

Así como nosotros.

Así es mi amor, sabes debo decirte algo que pasado mañana tendré que ir a Chicago a revisar lo de la agencia aduanal, lo del banco una de las empresas y a revisar todo y preparar las cosas porque tenemos más o menos dos meses antes de partir a Escocia y quiero dejar todo aquí solucionado, confió en Archí y Stear y bien con la ayuda de George pues será más fácil, además yo llevo una ventaja que mi amada esposa esta a mi lado y me va a ayudar con todo mientras puedas hacer las cosas.

Amor estoy embarazada no lisiada o algo que me impida hacer las cosas, además mientras pueda te ayudare y cuando nazca el bebe pues lo cuidaremos y aun así podemos arreglarnos para sacar el trabajo.

Princesa y que quieres que sea nuestro bebe?

Pues a mi me gustaría mucho un niño para que se parezca a ti con pequitas como las mias, además de que así llegaría el Heredero y tu sustituto, jajajajajajajajajaja…

Ya también tu vas con eso del Heredero de verdad porque no me dejan disfrutar mi vida y la de mi hijo y si es niño será hermoso porque es de los dos y si es niña tela imaginas así como tu pero sin pecas ya que a nuestro hijo lo quieres pecoso y dime como esta eso que mi sustituto que cuando nazca nuestro bebe ya ni me vas a atender Pecosa hermosa **(empieza a tocarle la pierna)**

Basta señor Andry que vas manejando y no quiero morir muy joven, jajajajajajajajajajajajaajaj a…

Nos vamos a nuestra habitación llegando si Princesa.

Si estoy agotada y con este bebe es una locura, pero amor te puedo pedir algo.

Que me vas a pedir.

Mmm, mejor se lo pido a Concepción que me lo prepare en lo que descansas amor.

Que quieres amor.

Una tarta de **CHOCOLATE RELLENA DE ATUN**

Que Candy, que horror.

Porque Albert eso se me antojo y si te dijera que además de eso se me antojaron unos pepinillos con betún de melocotón y mermelada y con unos cuantas gotas de limón mmmm que rico **(su cara de satisfacción pensado como se lo estaría comiendo)**

Amor donde viste todo eso **(con cara de asco)**

En ningún lado solo eso se me antoja, anda vamos a decirle a Concha que me prepare eso si di que su amor o me lo preparas tu anda corre mi vida si y te doy unos ricos besitos de premio anda que dices si **(pone cara de perrito).**

Anda vamos a prepararlo pero yo no respondo si me dan nauseas al preparar eso ehhh. **(Entran a la mansión de las rosas)**

Que malo eres ya ves mi amor papa no quiere consentirnos vamos a ver a Concha a que nos prepare tus antojos mi vida** (cara de mártir que pone)**

Vamos sufrida, porque tú y este_** bebe**_ me hacen la vida de cuadritos.

Nosotros **(tocándose su vientre)** no sabemos qué es eso mi amor, sabes ya tengo más de los tres meses y no se me nota mucho, eso me alegra ya que así no corro peligro

Candy nuevamente te recuerdo que pasado mañana regreso a Chicago y quiero que te quedes aquí y termines de ver todo lo que respecta a la Clínica porque quiero irme lo más pronto a Escocia.

Ni creas Sr. Andry que me voy a quedar ehhh, yo voy contigo o dime no me quieres ya **(sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas)**

Mi amor creí que no querías ir conmigo **(la abraza y la besa)**

Tu sabes que desde que nos separamos prometimos no alejarnos ninguno del otro y tú me estás haciendo a un lado que acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo **(sus ojitos están muy llorosos)**

Mi cielo sabes que eso no es así, si quieres ir vamos, sabes que contigo hasta el fin del mundo TE AMO y nunca lo olvides mi amor te amo tanto que no se que hacer si algo me separa de ti y de nuestro hermoso hijo o hija.

Yo también te AMO y lo sabes y nunca quiero alejarme de ti Albert por favor si dime que si.

Ya sabes princesa que si por mi fuera yo sería tu sombra o más bien soy tu sombra cariño ven, vamos a preparar tus cosas para que las comas si.

Ya no quiero mejor **(se para de puntillas y se acerca a su oreja y le susurra)** vamos a la habitación quiero que me ames toda la noche.

Lo que mi linda y amada esposa diga **(la carga en sus brazos y la sube a su habitación)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

Hermana tranquilízate si pro favor que te vas a poner mal ya no tardamos en llegar, tu marido debe estar hay esperándote.

Mira ya llegamos Isaac.

Bien este lugar es hermoso hermana quién lo diría que vería algo tan bello.

Si hermano, anda vamos que ya es tarde y no quiero que te malanoches.

Vamos Camille no te quedes parada anda que eres la que te urge llegar, Camille muévete **(la tomo del brazo)**

Lo sabía por eso me dejo en florida porque aquí tiene a su amante que estúpida soy.

Cálmate si porque no pasamos y vemos que pasa.

No quiero **(ya estaba al borde del llanto)**

No es lo que parece hija, esa mujer está haciendo tratos y por más que él le explica que está casado ella no lo entiende por favor no creas las cosas que no son, pasa y esperemos a que llegue se va a poner feliz de verte.

Si lo creo Steve, que está muy ocupado.

Hija antes que otra cosa esta es tu casa a partir de este momento tu eres la dueña y señora de todo y desde ahora tu eres las que das las ordenes y tienes todo mi apoyo, eso si necesito que se casen por la iglesia no los quiero así nada mas por favor, pasa a tu recamara es la principal y ahorita yo acomodo a tu hermano en otra habitación.

Gracias señor que haría mi hermana está feliz con él, pero por un mal entendido.

Lo sé Isaac el también es un necio me molesto el hecho que la dejara y el regresara que le pasa y si le pasa algo a esta niña no imagínate, si tú tienes que viajar o salir no te apures ella estará bien conmigo y con Tom nada mas que es necesio y cabeza dura pero sé que la ama, llora por ella, que no a hecho mi muchacho por tu hermana, aprendió Francés, tomo clases de etiqueta, está siendo asesorado por George y Albert, se aman nada mas que son necios.

Quiero ver la cara de Tom cuando la vea aquí.

Si daría lo que fuera por verle la cara, jajajajajajajajajajajaja

_**Camille estaba en su habitación que compartiría con Tom, estaba arreglando sus cosas, cuando escucho la puerta ella sabía que era Tom.**_

Camille **(con cara de sorpresa y alegría)**, que haces aquí te hacía en Florida con eso de que no quisiste escucharme.

Y tu muy cómodo te viniste no dejándome como idiota y ya m di cuenta porque así es que tienes tu entretenimiento aquí, y no lo niegues te vi con tu amante ahora no me dirás que no.

Que dices Lorreine cual amante, no me digas que Elisa te siguió porque es la amante que me pusiste en turno.

Deja de decir cosas Thomas cuando llegue estabas con una mujer muy entretenido y no me mientas **(la discusión se escuchaba fuera de la habitación y tanto Isaac como el padre de Tom prefirieron salir de la casa).**

Ah estás hablando de Helen, primera ella no es mi amante, segunda quiere venderme su ganado y tercera es una conocida mía desde hace mucho tiempo y no es mi amante, pero cuando lo sea te aviso.

Cállate Tom ya ves yo vine para arreglar las cosas y tu me sales con esto **(sus ojos ya estaban muy cristalizados)**

Para que viniste para que me lo estuvieras restregando en la cara, si el problema es ese me voy esta es tu casa y no te pienso hacer ninguna grosería y nada mas te recuerdo que como mi esposa siempre serás lo primero antes que nada pero al parecer tu no lo quieres ver de esa forma y por mi piensa lo que quieras y si quieres hacerte cargo de la procesadora estas en todo tu derecho y me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras se que eres muy buena con los números y sabes que vamos a hacer para evitar que me pongas amantes cuando no las tengo tú te vas a encargar de hacer todas las compras y venta de la procesadora, del ganado y mañana que venga Helen a ver lo de la compra del ganado la atiendes le pediré a mi padre que te ayude con eso, en lo que yo reviso al ganado y el campo y nada más me dices que es lo que necesitas para poder proporcionártelo. Y por cierto ya que eres mi esposa tomate el papel como tal la casa esta a tu disposición puedes hacer lo que quieras y si necesitas más empleados solo avísame o contrátalos y tu eres la que vas a administrar el dinero y bien compermiso me voy a duchar y a dormir.

Mi amor aquí lo puedes hacer esta es nuestra habitación.

Es tu habitación y no la compartiré contigo hasta que se te quiten esas ideas TE AMO Lorreine y tú lo sabes pero no se qué te pasa yo nunca te di motivos para eso.

Perdóname mi amor no me dejes **(se sienta en la cama y se tapa la cara con ambas manos y llora a mares)**

Lorreine no llores mi cielo **(hablaban en susurros)**

Mi amor perdóname por desconfiar de ti **(se abraza a su cuello)**

Tu perdóname a mí por dejarte como lo hice, prométeme que nunca vamos a dejar que nuestros problemas se interpongan y siempre hablaremos de esto más calmados y pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos me muero sin tenerte cerca de mí.

Y yo Tom no sabes lo estúpida que fui tu no hiciste nada con Elisa pero me dieron celos, es algo que no pude tolerar y pensar que ahora eso será lo que viviremos cuando se enteren que tu eres uno de los socios más importantes del consorcio Lefevre.

Tonta, sabes que mi corazón y cuerpo te pertenecen y solo contigo me siento feliz amor.

Mi vida gracias y sabes vamos a bajar a cenar porque mi suegro debe tener hambre al igual que Isaac y así tu comes porque vas a perder las calorías que ingieras en la cena.

Sra. Stevens que cosas dices, si por mi fuera desde ahorita no sales y te amo toda la noche **(se sonroja ella)**

Amor que cosas dices anda vamos porque mi suegro me dejo ya las riendas de la casa, mañana que venga Candy le diré que me ayude a conseguir personal para el Rancho y me gustaría agrandarlo y quisiera conocer más los establos para ver qué podemos hacer para mejorarlos y que nuestros animales estén en mejores condiciones.

Tu puedes hacer lo que desees eres una mujer emprendedora y con muchas ideas y quiero aprender eso de ti, te AMO Lorreine nunca lo olvides aunque a veces las cosas parezca diferentes y vamos a cenar que su esposo muere de hambre y muere por ti.

Ambos bajaron al comedor muy sonriente, dispuestos a cenar.

Buenas noches padre, Isaac.

Buenas noches hijo, buenas noches hija.

Buenas noches cuñadito, hermanita.

Pasemos a cenar que muero de hambre y ustedes además de que estoy muerta de sueño por el viaje.

Vamos muchachos no hagamos a esperar a mi hermosa hija o quieren irse a dormir sin probar bocado, ehhhh.

Papa parece que tu hija es ella y no yo tu hijo.

No seas celoso Thomas tu me trajiste a mi nuera ahora aguántate y deja que tengan niños ellos serán mi adoración.

Ya ves amor mi suegro sabe que debe estar de mi lado ya que si no se quedara sin comer, jajajajajajajajaja

Camille no seas encajosa ehhh porque presiento que mejor no voy a visitarte hermana si nos vas a y tratar así, mejor no te vengo a ver.

Ya come y deja de estar de parlanchín que ya estamos muy atrasados con la inauguración del hospital, además quiero que hagamos remodelaciones en el Hogar ya que es muy importante para Tom quiero ayudar con eso, se que Candy lleva mucho arreglado en ello pero quiero que se acojan más niños y que tengan una vida digna, además que tengan una buena educación, la Srita. Pony y la Hna. María ya están cansadas que ellas supervisen y hay que contratar profesores para ellos y más personal para la ayuda de ellas y quiero que se hagan más habitaciones, salas de juego, talleres, quiero que hable idiomas y sobre todo que hagamos algo que ellos produzcan, no quiero decir que hay que explotarlos pero si que vayan viendo que quieren hacer si en su momento como me platica Candy que hay niños que no los adoptan porque no enseñarles a ganarse la vida y sabes Thomas me gustaría que adoptáramos a uno o dos, tenemos el dinero suficiente para poder darles lo mejor y sobre todo que después tengamos uno de nuestro amor que dicen.

Hija de verdad ahora entiendo que me gane la lotería tenerte como mi hija y ser la esposa de mi amado hijo que mejor tienes un corazón tan grande por eso no se me hace difícil creer que tu y Candy sean tan buenas amigas.

Si papa, así lo puedo llamar?

Claro hija y si tu hermano gusta llamarme así, no tengo problema al contrario me agrada ver que mi familia está creciendo.

Steve siempre lo he considerado como un padre desde el momento en que mi hermana se caso con mi hermano, los estimo mucho y sé que mi hermana estará segura aquí, además que también me gustaría que conociera Francia es bellísima, vamos a terminar los negocios aquí y además de que después de firmar la alianza y la sesión de derechos a Thomas debemos viajar y eso Camille lo sabe porque debemos legalizar todo, porque una de las clausulas dice que cuando nos casemos podremos reclamar todo lo que es nuestro y debemos ir a reclamar las propiedades y los derechos que nos merecemos por ser ya responsables de nuestras vidas.

Pero dime Isaac que te piensas casar ya te acepto Annie?

No Steve ella no me acepto al contrario nos dimos cuenta que nunca dejo de amar a Archí y yo conocí a una doctora espectacular y con ella pienso casarme.

Mañana vendrán papa, de hecho ella es una de las encargadas del hospital, su amigo Michael y mi hermanito son los responsables, Candy le está dando toda la libertad para hacerlo y se que vamos a lograrlo, yo me encargare de la procesadora y todo lo relacionado a la compra y venta de las necesidades del Rancho, quiero que usted y yo nos pongamos a trabajar en eso en lo que Tom se encarga de estar al pendiente del ganado, la cosecha y estudiando los negocios con George, porque pronto el se hará cargo de los negocios del consorcio, además que platicando con los Andry nos vamos a asociar comercialmente con ellos para hacer crecer nuestros negocios en América, Francia y Escocia, además de que mi marido quiere poner un villedo junto con Albert y Candy y yo vamos a abrir unas tiendas de ropa, como ve.

Desde mañana empezamos a trabajar en eso mi niña y yo te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber del Rancho y la procesadora pero con la condición de que tú me enseñes a administrar todo no porque quiera hacerme cargo, si no porque sé que eres muy buena en eso y me podrías enseñar a hablar Francés ya que cuando vayamos pues quiero entender un poco, que dices.

Claro que si papa y usted y yo nos haremos cargo de las modificaciones del hogar, ya que Candy en unos meses viaja a Escocia a pasar una larga temporada en lo que nace el bebe.

Quien lo diría que esa chamaca ya esté esperando, sabes la quiero mucho y me gusta que tu y ella sean amigas de cierta forma creo que tiene mucho en común, por eso se llevan tan bien mi niña.

Papa Isaac y yo también existimos ehhh pero por lo que veo ya nos omitieron hermano.

Creo que mi hermana ya se está imaginando todo, me alegra verte así hermana con ganas de vivir y ese brillo en tus ojos que te dio este vaquero loco, jajajajajajajajajajajaja…

Bueno señores yo me retiro quiero descansar, amor te espero en la recamara, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana hija.

Así subió Camille a su habitación se metió a dar un largo baño esperando a que llegara su marido y este no la hizo esperar, llego tan rápido que ambos disfrutaron de un delicioso baño en medio de mucho amor y pasión, pero no solo en el Rancho en Lakewood en la misión de las rosas una pareja de rubios se amaba con frenesí, con necesidad, con deseo de ser uno mismo y dedicándose palabras de amor, en una pequeña playa el nuevo matrimonio estaba igual conociéndose, descubriendo las facetas que te da el amor, la entrega, la pasión y sobre todo quitándose esa vergüenza de conocerse mutuamente, pero que decir de Archí y Annie desde que estuvieron juntos ellos no podían separarse, un día se fugaban a la habitación de ella o a la de él y siempre amanecían juntos, los preparativos del hospital estaban más que listos solo faltaban la llegada de algunos aparatos y medicamentos para iniciar labores.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Continuara.

Gracias a todas por seguirme mil disculpas por no actualizar rápido espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y bien les mando muchos saludos a todos, besos….


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15 "MIEDOS, PERDIDAS Y ESPERANZA"**

**POR VERENICE CAÑEDO**

Así transcurrieron los días en Lakewood en la mansión de las rosas estaban hospedados Flammy, Michael, Kelly, Arturo, Archí y Annie, pero de vez en cuando se hospedaba Isaac cuando tenía que terminar de revisar algunos pendientes de la clínica o documentación que debía de firmar para la sesión de derechos de las acciones para Tom, por lo tanto la pareja de rubios se había marchado dos días atrás a Chicago, ya que Albert tenía muchos pendientes en el Banco y en el Corporativo, Candy como siempre lo ayudaba y apoyaba en respecto al trabajo, pero como no todo es miel sobre hojuelas llego una hermosa mujer castaña de ojos grises, alta un poco menos que Albert buscando al Señor Andry al corporativo diciendo que tenía una cita que estaba programada desde Escocia.

Buenas tardes señorita busco a William Andry.

Si dígame quien lo busco?

Isabella Hamilton soy amiga de el quedamos de encontrarnos aquí dígale que vengo desde Escocia para cerrar unos negocios que tenemos pendientes.

Déjeme preguntarle si tiene tiempo ya que tiene mucho trabajo y sin cita no es posible que la pueda atender.

Pregúntele si señorita o quiere que le pregunte yo.

Señorita Hamilton déjeme comunicarle a mi jefe de su presencia y que el me de las indicaciones.

Adelante niña que no tengo tu tiempo. **(Se levanta Emily y se encamina a la oficina de Albert pero no se da cuenta que Bella la siguió, pregunta dónde está Candy?)**

Señor lo busca la señorita **(no la deja terminar)**

Querido soy Bella no me recuerdas que estuvimos en Escocia, tu secretaria es una mal educada le dije que soy amiga tuya y no quiso dejarme pasar.

Ya que estas aquí pásate Isabella **(con cara de fastidio, ya que él sabía muy bien el motivo de su visita)** y Emily por favor disculpe a la señorita así es siempre de impertinente.

Willi porque dices eso si sabes que no es cierto **(su voz melosisisima peor que la azúcar quemada y bien requetequemada con sabor amargo)**

Emily en cuanto llegue mi **ESPOSA** dígale que la estoy esperando aquí.

Si señor se le ofrece algo **(pensó aparte de sacar a esta bruja ofrecida de su oficina y Albert pareciera que leyera la mente de su secretaria solo se limito a sonreír)**

Quieres algo Isabella.

No querido, solo te quiero a ti.

Gracias Emily por favor avísele a mi esposa que la busco.

Para que mi amor, si al que vine a ver es a ti (**se paro y se fue junto a el lo aprisiono entre el escritorio y su cuerpo estaña tratando de besarlo)**

Por el único motivo de que mi **ESPOSA** trabaja conmigo y eso me hace feliz tenerla a mi lado así me siento a gusto y estoy al pendiente de ella, como ella de mi.

Deberías de dejarla en casa que te haga la comida, bordando, que se encargue de lo que sea porque yo puedo encargarme de ti y atenderte muy bien en la cama William, conmigo puedes perder toda la cordura a diferencia de la santurrona de tu mujer** (Candy llega sin ser vista por ambos)**.

Pues no creo que eso piense de mi él, ya que cuando él está en mis brazos es muy diferente a como lo conoces tu y no creo que mi **MARIDO **le gusten mujeres como tú de ofrecidas, si le gustaran desde Escocia te hubiera metido a su cama, pero la pequeña casualidad que una cualquiera como **TU** la puede encontrar en cualquier lado o incluso buscarlo para que caiga a sus pies por lo que veo Isabella tanto tu como tu hermano tienen la misma clase de artimañas para poder sacar lo que quieren y que te crees que con mi marido **NO** te va a resultar, o te largas de aquí o te saco a empujones, Emily llama a seguridad porque aquí hay una persona que no es agradable a mi vista y te recuerdo que si te acercas a **mi MARIDO** o a mi tela veras conmigo, no te quiero cerca de mis propiedades en Escocia ni aquí así que lárgate.

Mira quién lo diría que la gran **Duquesa** se rebajara a tanto, pobre huérfana tarde o temprano William se dará cuenta de lo vulgar que eres y nadie te va a querer así que hasta a la idea estúpida que este hombre es mío, gózalo mientras puedas porque pronto caerá a mis pies.

Lárgate si o no respondo de mi **(Bella se acerca y le voltea una bofetada, pero más tuvo el placer de tocarla que le metió un derechazo y la aventó haciéndola caer de sentón con la nariz ensangrentada)** te lo dije estúpida que no respondía tuviste el gusto de tocarme.

Isabella vete por favor de aquí y respeta a mi mujer, Candy amor cálmate no te hace bien alterarte.

Me voy mi amor pero te estaré esperando con los brazos muy abiertos **(así salió de la oficina dejando a dos rubios desconcertados)**

Qué significa eso Albert, que paso en Escocia para que esta mujer se tome muchos derechos sobre ti, viste como me golpeo, dime te acostaste con ella, anda dímelo.

Claro que no mi amor, te comente que me acosaba y que nunca le di motivo, el que siempre me ayudo con eso fue Alex pero nunca paso a más.

Pues no lo parece William porque esa mujerzuela parece muy convencida de que vas a correr a meterte a su cama dime que paso.

Que nada entiéndeme por favor.

Si tu lo dices, sabes que me voy no tolero mas estar aquí me llevo al chofer y te lo mando de regreso por ti.

Princesa espera **(pero el espera ya no lo escucho ella salió como alma que lleva el diablo en un mar de lagrimas, bajo por el elevador a la salida y se topa con Elisa)**

Te lo dije maldita qué me las pagarías no y mi venganza está empezando.

Lárgate Elisa que quieres aquí.

Verte así y si la estúpida de Isabella no te lo quita yo me voy a meter con el Tío para probar que buen amante es, porque me imagino que hace maravillasen la cama.

Haz lo que te venga en gana Elisa pero ni así dejare a William y no porque te metas a su lecho si no porque nunca te va a amar como lo hace conmigo, puedes tener su cuerpo pero no sus deseos, no sus caricias, no la entrega como lo hace conmigo y te lo advierto Elisa tú haces algo que no debas y toda tu familia va a pagar las consecuencias y eso correo por mi cuenta así que vayan y ofrézcanse a alguien mas no a mi marido.

Lo que tú digas huérfana pero esta vez me las pagas.

Quieres ver cuánto poder tengo como **Matriarca del Clan**, Elisa, no me gusta hacer esto pero por mi familia soy capaz de eso y mucho mas así que no te atrevas a nada y te lo digo enserio porque esta vez nada me a detener y con tu permiso **(regresa en busca de George)**

Maldita me las vas a pagar.

Ya cámbiale a tu canción Elisa y seguridad saquen a esta mujer de las oficinas no quiero que la dejen entrar de nuevo ya que da mala imagen al corporativo y de igual forma no la quiero en ningún establecimiento de los Andry.

Si señora como usted mande.

Subió a buscar a George.

Puedo pasar George?

Claro Candy pase sabe que siempre estoy para atenderla.

Necesito un favor, Elisa me está amenazado y necesito seguridad para Albert, para usted, para la Tía, para toda la familia y en especial para mí, no quiero andar sola me pueden hacer algo y no quiero perder a mi hijo, otra cosa que tanto poder tienen los Legan para con los Andry.

Ninguno Candy ustedes son más poderosos que ellos y mas como los dirigentes del Clan pueden hacer lo que quieran, nada más que cuidado porque la señorita es muy peligrosa.

Necesito que la mantengan vigilada a ella y a Neal y de la seguridad te lo dejo a ti George.

Señora ustedes siempre están vigilados no puedo dejarlos sin ella y más ahora.

Voy a ver a Albert le dije que ya me iba pero no es así, debo comentarle lo que paso y de ahora en adelante no podemos estar muy separados.

Que paso Candy porque discutieron.

Por la bruja de Isabella, nada mas recuerdo y me da una rabia que no me lo soporto y el muy lindo obvio no aceptando sus ofrecimientos pero me enferma que lo acosen así, nada mas de imaginar que así le hacen cada vez que esta solo o ahora que estuvo en Escocia ahhh **(hace berrinche)**

Candy el te ama no lo dudes y no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti.

Lo sé pero los celos no me dejan, ahora lo entiendo cuando me vio con Terry pero a diferencia de el si lo deje hablar.

No creo Candy porque te ibas y si te regresaste fue porque te topaste a Elisa por cierto hablando de otra cosa, ya están listas las cosas para que Tom haga uso de las acciones de Lefevre, se hará aquí en Chicago y tu tendrás que respaldarlo ya que es un punto del cual se le va a vender a Tom.

Está bien George mandare recado a Tom y a Camille para que lleguen a la casa, voy a ver a Albert, además de que ya tengo hambre, jijijijijijijijijiji.

Cuando vas a comprarte ropa más adecuada y debo decirte que ya está todo listo para el viaje a Escocia.

Pensaba salir hoy pero voy a llamar a la modista para que vaya a la mansión y además que Camille va a estar por aquí vamos a empezar a ver lo de las franquicias de moda y organizar todo.

George necesito que me des el dato de **(se queda callado al ver a Candy ahí)**, no que ya te ibas?

Si pero necesitamos hablar amor vamos a tu oficina y que dato quieres para que George te ayude corazón.

Las proyecciones del banco de los tres meses atrás porque se me hace raro que ahorita no hay mucha fluidez.

Vamos mi amor a tu oficina.

Si princesa vamos, de que quieres que hablemos porque estabas muy molesta.

Porque tenías metida en mi oficina a esa mujerzuela y tu bien amable ahhh, Albert me enferma que seas así.

Pero yo no di motivos en todo momento siempre la puse en su lugar.

Está bien pero ahhhhh **(hace berrinche)** yo quiero decirte otra cosa Elisa esta aquí y me amenazo y yo hice lo mismo necesitamos seguridad y que ella este vigilada de hecho por eso estaba con George, necesito que la tía este aquí no la quiero lejos le pueden hacer algo y hay que avisar a Stear, tengo miedo Albert y también ya está todo listo para la firma de la sesión de derechos de las acciones de Camille para Tom, ya se envió el telegrama y que es urgente que estén aquí en Chicago.

De que tienes miedo mi vida.

De que vayan a hacernos algo, que te quieran lastimar, a la Tía a los chicos a mí eso es lo que más miedo me da que me quieran lastimar y le hagan algo al bebe mira amor hoy pensaba comprar ropa pero ya mande por la modista para que vaya a la casa mi vientre ya esta abultado tengo cas los 4 meses, cuando partimos a Escocia.

Mi vida sabes que soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra y el saber que mi bebe esta aquí con la mujer que más amo en el mundo, me moriría si algo les pasara, daría toda la fortuna que tengo con tal de que tu y nuestro hijo está bien, que nada les pase **(se arrodilla y besa el vientre de Candy).**

Mi amor que cosas tan bonitas dices, sabes que yo haría lo mismo por ti y por nuestro hijo por ustedes soy capaz de todo, pero te digo algo, ya tengo hambre vámonos si pasemos a comer al restauran de siempre y nos vamos a la casa si estoy cansada además que quiero que se regrese la tía y mañana se hace la sesión de derechos de las acciones de Camille además de que ya quiero que empiecen a hacer las negociaciones que habíamos quedado.

Lo que diga Señora, sabes amor cuando nazca el bebé tu serás la que venga a la oficina y yo me quedo al cuidado del bebe.

Albert, que cosas dices tu no podrás darle de comer y a mi se me van a llenar mucho los pechos de leche y no es posible.

Yo le saco toda la leche y se la damos de comer a nuestro hijo.

Albert deja de decir cosas si y vámonos porque tengo mucha hambre y si no tu te convertirás en mi comida de hoy.

Vamos señora hermosa, te había dicho hoy que te amo con locura, jajajajajajajjaa.

No pero es bueno escucharlo de nuevo, jajajajajajajajajajaja…

Así pasaron los días Elisa es vigilada al igual que Neil y todos los demás, la Tía Elroy ya se encuentra en Chicago, está preparado el viaje a Escocia, la reunión con los socios de Lefevre esta próxima y ella está al borde de los nervios, a Candy se le empieza a notar la pancita ya está usando ropa más adecuada a su estado y lo hermosa nunca se le quitara, Camille Lefevre, Isaac Veruk y Thomas Stevens están en la sala de juntas para firmar el convenio que hay entre Tom y Camille donde ella le cede el 51% de sus acciones de ella que es la mayoría y a su vez el va a firmar el contrato que tiene con los Andry para iniciarlos negocios además de que ya están preparando las tierras y demás para iniciar con el plantío de uvas en Tampa.

Sr. Stevens por favor pase, díganos porque motivo está interesado en comprar las acciones de LEFEVRE?

En primer punto porque mi hermana me ha comentado que es bueno hacer negocios en el Exterior y además de que en el momento de que firme estas acciones a mi nombre podre hacer negocios con el esposo de mi hermana, así que como ella le ofreció sus acciones a mi hermana y ella no teniendo ya más ganas de responsabilidades me comento a mí y al hablar con la Srita. Lefevre acepto, eso es lo que me importa nada más.

Así es yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, además de que me voy a casar y no quiero tantas responsabilidades además de que no quiero desatender mi casa.

Camille tu bien podrías seguir haciendo tu vida y nosotros administrarte tu fortuna.

Para hacerse ricos a mi costillas no señores que les cueste, yo se lo ofrecí a Candice Andry por que se que William es un hombre de negocios excelente no por eso es que a amasado su fortuna.

Que piensas hacer Camille con tus acciones.

Que las maneje el Thomas por mí, por cierto mi boda se llevara en un mes espero que puedan asistir, va a ser en el Rancho de mi socio es hermoso de verdad y el muy amable se ofreció a prestar la propiedad así que ya saben le enviare la fecha exacta además de que van a venir amigos y familiares de Francia para mi boda.

Como diga Camille y espero que no se arrepienta de que alguien que no sea nosotros cuide de su patrimonio ya que todos estos años a crecido formidablemente.

Gracias a mí a mi audacia en los negocios no a ustedes que quede claro ehhh.

Y se que el Sr. Stevens hará un excelente trabajo de eso no me queda duda.

Eso espero Oliver y que todo lo que pida el sea puesto a su disposición y después de mi boda espero que viajemos en un mes aproximadamente para revisar los negocios ya que los reportes que me están dando no me satisfacen nada y por lo que me comento mi socio quiere hacer una auditoria.

Como guste el Sr. Stevens estamos a su disposición y si el gusta Camille viajar antes con gusto.

Gracias por ser tan considerados conmigo, pero prefiero esperar a que la Srita. Lefevre pueda viajar si no les molesta y como ya está todo firmado paso a mi nuevo despacho y bien ya está el contrato para firmar la alianza Andry&Lefevre, porque se que esto nos dará un excelente negocio y con el negocio que tiene mi hermana y la Srita Camille pues nos ayudara demasiado.

_**MESES DESPUES**_

_Así paso todo lo relacionado con la transición de los negocios de Camille a Tom y la nueva alianza Comercial de los Andry y Lefevre, se llevo a cabo la boda y todos se sorprendieron al saber que Tom era el dueño de las acciones de él y el esposo de Camille ahora si no habría quien pudiera hacer mal manejo de la herencia Lefevre, así pasaron los días y los meses en ese tiempo en que se preparo la boda llego Helen buscando a Tom y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se entero que el trato lo haría con la Sra. Stevens y así como se termino el trato desapareció, el Rancho creció demasiado y el ganado y las cosechas aumentaron al 200% el rancho dio mucho empleo, mientras en los negocios Albert y Tom eran implacables aumentaron la fortuna de ambos al doble de lo que había, la clínica se abrió a la comunidad si pagaba pero era accesible a todos y se les hacia el descuento o no se les cobraba ya que se les hacia un estudio socioeconómico, para ver las posibilidades de cada uno de los ciudadanos de Lakewood._

_Por su parte Annie y Archí contrajeron matrimonio el estaba al frente de los negocios en Boston y Annie ayudaba a su esposo al igual que se dedicaba a la tienda de modas que abrieron Candy y Camille y por su parte en florida Stear estaba de lo mejor en la refinería al igual que annie Paty ayudaba a su esposo y esta tenia dos meses de embarazo, por su parte Kelly e Isaac se casaron dos semanas después de Camille y Tom, Arturo era el veterinario oficial de el Rancho Stevens y Cartwright, por su parte Flammy y Michael se casaron hace pocos días, pero la sorpresa de todos fue cuando Jimmy les dio la noticia de que se casaria en 6 meses con una de las señoritas mas acaudaladas de Texas Karen Smit, hija de Gregorio Smit un acaudalado ganadero del cual era socio de Jimmy y dos de los mejores dueños de los ganados de carne de primera calidad en todos los Estados Unidos._

_Pero como no todo es miel sobre hojuelas las víboras de Elisa e Isabella planeaban algo en contra de Candy para hacer que perdiera a su hijo ya que ella tenía casi los 7 meses de embarazo y la cual se estaba preparando para viajar a Escocia junto con la Sra. Elroy ya que Albert viajaría después debido a los negocios pero en un día de esos que estaba Candy paseando por el jardín de Lakewood la llego a visitar Terry._

Hola pecosa como estas?

Muy bien gracias Terry a que debo tu visita ya que la última vez que te vi no fue muy agradable y no quiero que de nuevo tenga problemas con mi** ESPOSO**.

No es necesario Candy que me lo restriegues más en la cara se que actué como un estúpido pero por eso estoy aquí se que debí hacerlo pero no quería incomodarte y menos ahorita en tu estado como estas y déjame decirte que luces bellísima.

Gracias pero que quieres que no tengo tiempo.

Que me perdones y que a pesar de todo nunca te dejare de AMAR y que me arrepiento de lo estúpido que fui al dejarte ir esa noche, pero lo que más me indigna es porque no me hablaste esa vez en Rockstawn?

Por la simple razón que no te buscaba a ti, sino a alguien más.

Buscabas a Albert y se que desde ese momento ya lo amabas aunque no lo supieras aun verdad,

Así es Terry y como no lo prometimos yo si estoy cumpliendo ser feliz, si no fuiste feliz con Susana espero que algún día encuentres tu felicidad de verdad te lo deseo.

Gracias Pecosa y dime que fui para ti Candice.

Perdón Terry tu hablándome por mi nombre.

Si Candice así te llamas.

Pero como siempre me decías por sobrenombres, pero que fuiste para mi, algo muy bello te ame con ese amor de juventud que nos tuvimos, conocí al verdadero Terruice a ese chico rebelde que no acata las leyes y que odiaba con el hecho que le dijeran Duque y mira nada mas ahora muy pronto heredaras el Ducado eso me alegra enormemente por ti que hayas solucionado todos tus problemas con tu padre y que te lleves de maravilla con Eleonor espero que seas feliz y una cosa que alguna vez me dijo mi Albert, **JAMAS OLVIDES COMO SONREIR**, porque con una sonrisa puedes hacer feliz a cualquier persona por muy triste que ese y nadie más que tú lo sabes mi amigo y amor de antaño te quiero mucho Terry y no lo olvides nunca **(sus ojos se le cristalizan a Candy)** me puedes regalar un abrazo mi rebelde.

Claro que si Candy y si nos ve Albert de nuevo.

No volvería a dudar de mi mujer, porque se queme ama y que nunca me faltaría así como yo a ella verdad Princesa.

Claro mi Príncipe.

Por lo que veo aquí tienen muchos títulos nobiliarios.

Mira quien lo dice el gran Duque de Grandchster.

Así es Duque Andry, pero a diferencia tuya yo aun no encuentro a mi duquesa, jajajajajajajajaja.

Pues en eso tienes razón y debes apurarte porque ya te llevamos mucho de ventaja **(tocándole el vientre a Candy)**

Si nada más que te compadezco amigo porque si sale otra Candy pobre de ti, no se cómo controlarías a madre e hija, o lo peor del caso es que tendrías que hacer una casa en los arboles y tener que poner muchas lianas porque vas a tener una **MONA PECAS CON SU MONITA.**

Respétame si Terry y déjame decirte que si tengo un clon mío o de Albert voy a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo aunque ya lo soy y mi bebe sabe que lo esperamos con mucha anhelo y amor.

Eso si amigo si tengo a un clon de mi esposa aun así las voy a amar con toda mi alma incluso cada una de sus pecas.

Ya no tengo casi pecas Albert y si mi bebe le salen pequitas cuando sea grande se le quitaran como a su madre.

Mejor luego discutimos de eso amor, adentro esta Alexander que por fin se digno a visitarnos y viene con su hermana al igual que el ella es una gran concertista.

Vamos entonces amor y no dejemos esperando a los invitados es descortés hacerlos esperar.

Bien entonces me voy, atiendan a sus invitados.

Qué cosas dices Terry ven con nosotros así como ellos son amigos nuestros así tu eres nuestro amigo.

Alex como te lo dije aquí está mi esposa, Candy el es Alexander Kapranos el gran músico Escocés y su hermana Alexa ella es una gran concertista, además de que son gemelos, como vez amor.

Alex, Alexa bienvenidos a su casa es un gusto y déjeme decirle Alex que nos quedo muy mal desde Escocia lo esperamos, luego en la boda de Stear y nada pero es un gusto para nosotros que ustedes estén aquí les mandare a acondicionar unas habitaciones por que se quedaran verdad?

Con todo gusto Candy.

Pero que tonta soy les presento a un amigo de la familia Terriuce Grandchester **(se quedan mirando Albert y Alex y con a mirada se confirman que es el mismo por el que tuvieron problemas).**

Mucho gusto en conocerlo Terriuce.

El gusto es mío saludo a Alex y besa la mano de Alexa de la cual se interesó en ella ya que es una hermosa dama **(Candy se da cuenta del interés de Terry a la chica)**

Terry quédate con nosotros a cenar y te vas mañana por favor ya que no te voy a ver en mucho tiempo ya que salgo de viaje.

Señora pero en su estado es muy arriesgado.

Solo dime Candy Alexa, si te puedo llamar así.

Claro que si Candy, además me agrada la idea de compartir contigo unos días asi me ayudaras a elegir algunos de los vestidos que me ecantaron de tus boutiques.

No se diga mas mañana vamos a la boutique y te llevas todo lo que gustes, soy una admiradora tuya me encanta como tocas, ni que decir de tu hermano, pero bueno a tu hermano le tome estima sin conocerlo gracias a lo que hizo por mi.

No tienes porque agradecérmelo Candy solo le abrí los ojos al bruto de tu marido.

Gracias amigo pero no me ayudes por favor.

Me imagino porque lo dices fue por el problema que tuvieron por mi culpa.

Más o menos pero además de que si es muy cabeza dura.

Alexa que te parece si vamos a lo que será tu habitación y dejamos que ellos charlen de lo que quieran, amor quieres que te mande el té (**ambas salen rumbo a la habitación)**

No princesa mejor les invito algo más fuerte a los señores que dicen.

Yo quiero un whisky como todo buen escocés.

Yo quiero un Coñac amigo.

Quien lo diría que después de ser un gran actor de Broadway ahora serás el próximo Duque de Grandchester.

Si no quién lo diría, pero puedo preguntarte algo Alexander tu hermana está comprometida, o tiene algún pretendiente.

Mmmm quien lo diría que el Duquecito me está pidiendo permiso para cortejar a mi hermanita.

Pues si lo quieres ver así.

Tienes mi consentimiento pero apúrate porque ella nunca esta quieta.

Gracias por el tip.

De nada amigo y sé que eres un buen tipo y mas te vale que no le hagas nada porque te las veras conmigo.

_Así pasaron los días Terry empezó a cortejar a Alexa Kapranos y la había invitado a Londres para que conociera el castillo y así fuera conociendo lo que a él le gusta, Candy ya tenía todo listo para el viaje pero nadie sabía que ella viajaría de otra forma no como estaba planeado ya que por el miedo de que Elisa hiciera algo tomaron sus medidas, Albert la llevaría a Nueva York a tomar el barco, pero esta viajaría en coche en lugar de Tren._

_Mientras tanto la víbora de Elisa e Isabella estaban planeando todo ya sabían que viajarían en tren y tenían planeado hacer algo para que perdiera su bebe, pero nunca contaron que ella no se viajara por ese medio._

_Pero lo mejor fue cuando ellas iban a subiendo al tren que se dieron cuenta que ellas no estaban y era demasiado tarde para que ellas bajaran y cuando Elisa salió al barandal para disipar su rabia no se dio cuenta que el tren tuvo problemas ya que se impacto con otro y ella salió volando y quedo muerta en los alrededores del tren y los demás pasajeros muchos murieron y otros muy heridos, Isabella se arrepintió de haber seguido el juego de Elisa y decidió alejarse de Candy._

_Por su parte Neil sabía que viajaría en el próximo barco a Escocia pero nunca pensó que Candy se retrasaría por los malestares y la revisión del médico al igual que todos los Andry no lo supieron ellos pensaron que viajaban en el Titanic (**hasta a mi me dio risa la verdad pero quiero hacer mas épica y romántica la historia, obvio no voy a describir la historia de este naufrago, ya que la conocen muy bien)**pero por los retrasos y todo la Sra. Elroy y Candy se fueron un día después en el barco que para su buena suerte le tenía recuerdos Candy el Mauritania esta sería la tercera vez que viajaría en este barco, la primera conoció a uno de sus amores de juventud, la segunda iba en busca nuevamente de su felicidad al reconciliarse con su esposo y esta tercera vez con la ilusión de que su esposo la encontrara en Escocia para la llegada del Heredero Andry y lo mejor es que también antes de llegar a Escocia iba a pasar por Italia para hacer negocios con un afamado pero casi sin mucho prestigio el inventor de carros el aun no tan famoso **Enzo Ferrari**, del cual quería promocionarlo ya que ella confiaba en que muy pronto el iba a crear un gran emporio, pero muchos no creían en el solo ella y eso lo iba a demostrar aunque perdiera mucho dinero ella, iba a invertir en el, ya que al enterarse de que **ALFA ROMEO** no lo quiso ella sabía que con una alianza así iban a ganar mucho, pero ella y Camille se iban a arriesgar y poner su apoyo a este gran genio que pronto se convertiría en una de las marcas más reconocidas de Italia y Estados Unidos._

_Pero muy pronto llegaría la noticia de que el gran barco el Titanic tendría un accidente que provocaría a muchas de las familias de Norte América muchas tristezas y alegrías pero en la Familia Andry provocaría una catástrofe ya que en ese barco iban la Matriarca del Clan Andry y el heredero de la misma y junto a ella la única persona que es la más allegada a ambos._

_**ULTIMA NOTICIA Y MUY IMPORTANTE EL TITANIC CHOCO Y SE ESTA UNDIENDO, ES UNA GRAN TRAJEDIA YA QUE EN ESE BARCO IBAN MUCHOS PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES INCLUIDOS MUSICOS, EMPRESARIOS, FAMOSOS Y TODA CLASE DE PERSONAS QUE DECIDIRON VIAJAR EN EL MISMO POR SER LA PRIMERA QUE ESTE BARCO TENDRIA SU PRIMER RUTA.**_

Hola Sr. Andry como esta, quiere que le lleve el periódico.

Si Margarita y un café por favor.

William te enteraste en el periódico, ya lo leíste (**estaba muy alarmado y angustiado el pobre de George)**

De que hablas George voy llegando y como no están en casa casi no me quedo a desayunar prefiero salir contigo.

Basta William lee el maldito periódico te dije que no la mandaras ese barco **(Albert estaba leyendo el periódico y se desmayo de la impresión)**

Margarita muévase traiga las sales y busque al Archí y llamen al médico por favor.

Sí señor.

Albert despierta, por favor despierta **(ya pasado un rato reacciono y empezó a llorar)**

Debo ir a Nueva York y ver que paso, no puedo creer debemos mandar a buscarlas esta mi tía y mi mujer y mi hijo por Dios no permitas que las pierda, Dios porque ahora que estábamos bien y que ella ya casi estaba a punto de el alumbramiento, porque a mi.

Cálmate William debes tener pacienciencia y no alterarte debemos saber que paso vamos de una vez a Nueva york a investigar.

_**Así pasaron varios días y meses el estaba devastado precisamente en estos días era el nacimiento de si hijo y ella y su tía nunca aparecieron en los diarios fueron la comidilla ya que se anuncio la inminente perdida en la familia y en la muerte de la Duquesa Andry y el primogénito al igual que su tía Elory Andry.**_

Señor le llego este telegrama de Escocia es urgente lo firma Alexander Kapranos.

Gracias Margarita se puede retirar a su casa yo ya me voy.

Si señor compermiso.

_**Albert**_

_**Es urgente que te presentes en Escocia es de suma importancia me pidieron que te enviara un telegrama firmado por mi es urgente espero que estés aquí en una semana, aun así avísame cuando llegas para ir por ti.**_

_**Alex Kapranos.**_

George, necesito que salgamos a N.Y. y de ahí a Escocia.

Pero que dices se que estas mal pero no podemos estamos en el término de la firma del Contrato.

Si cita a las personas y a Tom y diles que me urge que se presenten que tengo que ausentarme que es de urgencia y salimos en cuanto terminemos a N.Y. por favor.

Se hará como digas William.

_**Así paso el día se reunieron el encargado será Tom y con ayuda de Archí y George ya que este ultimo solo iría a dejar a su jefe al puerto en N.Y.**_

Porque debes de ir William, te va a recordar cosas muy tristes y es que hay viviste con ella momentos muy hermosos.

Lo sé George pero no se algo bueno debe pasar no se que quiera Alex pero debo ir.

Como quieras muchacho pero por favor no cometas tonterías por favor te quiero mucho y sabes que eres como un hijo para mí.

Lo sé George y sabes que siempre te he considerado como mi padre porque siempre has estado conmigo y voy y regreso de verdad necesito esto y sé que me va a servir mucho cerrar todos los círculos que me dejo mi Pecosa.

_Así se pasaron los días y hoy llegaba a Escocia el Duque William Albert Andry pero no sabía la sorpresa que encontraría en este lugar y como todo su buen amigo Alex fue a buscarlo y de ahí lo llevaría a la Casa de Campo del Duque de Grandchester ya que el y su esposa se encontraban en la misma y como buen hermano de la duquesa de Grandchester llevaría a su desolado amigo a pasar unos días con ellos en lo que lo preparaban para la noticia más grande de su vida._

Pero Alex a donde vamos, porque no vamos a mi casa me sentiría mejor que en cualquier lugar.

Amigo se que quieres estar solo pero Terry no me lo perdonaría si no te llevo por favor.

Como ya se casaron él y tu hermana?

Claro ya mi hermana tiene 4 meses de embarazo con lo de tu esposa te olvidaste del mundo y no quisiste recibirme y mucho menos a tu socio, la única que lo recibió fue Lefevre.

No me interesa saber de esto ahorita, quiero recordar a mi mujer en el lugar donde fui el más feliz de los hombres.

Pues yo puedo asegurar mi vida que aquí encontraras la felicidad de nuevo de eso estoy seguro.

Terry mira acaba de llegar el gran Duque Andry.

Bienvenido a esta mi casa mi querido amigo.

Terry gracias pero no quiero molestar me voy a mi casa.

Nada amigo quiero verte feliz y sé que lo vas a lograr, espera y veraz.

Albert como estas espero que estos días aquí te resulten esplendidos y que todo el dolor que tengas se te quite de una vez.

Gracias Alexa pero perder a mi mujer y a mi hijo y a la única familiar que era directa de mis padres crees que me resulte fácil **(Candy salía por el pasillo con su hermoso hijo en brazos)**

Claro que te tiene que resultar mi amor, quien me enseño a ser fuerte y más cuando tengo la razón más grande de mi vida de serlo **(se voltea incrédulo nunca se imagino escuchar esa voz y menos verla hay parada)**

Estoy soñando verdad **(se desmaya)**

Alexa me detienes a mi bebe, (**se agacha y empieza a reanimar a su esposo)**, Albert amor despierta que tu hijo quiere conocerte anda mi amor.

Eres tu Candy de verdad eres tú, dijeron que estabas muerta y es que **como? Cuando? Donde? que paso?**

Amor calma, estamos bien luego te cuento luego si amor, ven a conocer a tu hijo **(pide su hijo a Alexa)** mira mi cielo te presento a tu papa.

Candy es hermoso es nuestro, es mío de verdad no estoy soñando.

Mi vida se parece a ti y no es un sueño te presento a tu hijo _**William Alexander Andry White**_ **(lo pone en sus brazos)**

Mira es hermoso es lo más bellos que nos pudo pasar Candy es bellísimo mi hijo y mira tiene lo que tanto deseaste tus pecas.

Si mi vida y esos hermosos pedacitos de cielo que tu le regalaste mi vida, te amo tanto.

No más que yo princesa, gracias por darme el mejor regalo del mundo y gracias a Dios por dejarlos a mi lado y la tía Elroy.

Ella está arriba en su habitación está descansando y si nos permiten nosotros vamos a mi recamara mi esposo necesita descansar, Terry muchas gracias nosotros mañana regresamos a casa, mil gracias.

No hay de que Pecas y pobre de tu hijo Albert esta hermoso pero es pecoso, jajajajajajajaja.

Deja de decirle cosas a mi bebe y cuando sea grande se le quitaran las pecas ehhh como a mí.

Si tu lo dices pecosa.

Ya amor déjala en paz que no queremos que le haga daño al pequeño Alexander sí.

Compermiso amigos **(ambos suben con su hijo a su habitación)**

Amor perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir pero no podía arriesgarme me entere después de el accidente del barco, pero la tía y yo no viajamos en ese ya que me sentí muy mal y fuimos al doctor y salimos al siguiente día.

Dios gracias por dejar vivir a mi familia, pero sabes amor puedo buscarte pecas en otras partes del cuerpo y te aseguro que no se te han quitado todos.

Grosero, pero si tengo ganas de que me las busques por todos lados solo déjame darle de comer a este glotón.

Amor porque Alexander.

Porque él me ayudo cuando más lo necesite, los Hamilton se pusieron muy enérgicos querían quitar las tierras y aprovecharse de lo nuestro y el me ayudo demasiado además que estuvo cuando más lo necesite el me ayudo a llegar al hospital, tu hijos es demasiado inquieto pero es hermoso Albert se parece a ti te amo por regalarme lo más hermoso de mi vida.

Ustedes son lo más hermoso de mi vida Candy y porque William.

Porque es tradición en el Clan que el primogénito sea llamado William.

Quien lo diría que nuestro hijo iniciaría la historia de nuevo en este mismo lugar y que mi mujer sea la más fuerte y hermosa de todas las mujeres del mundo, y mira que aprovechado eres William eso lo conocí yo primero y yo fui el primero en probar esos hermosos y turgantes senos (el bebe lo miraba sin perder atención pero no dejaba de comer)

Albert no le hables así al bebe el se alimenta de mi y tu solo me das placer amor.

Pero me gusta chuparlas como lo hace mi hijo.

Basta si William Andry.

Hijo te habla mama, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajaja

Que chistoso ehhh, te hablo a ti William Albert, no a William Alexander mi pecoso.

Así pasaron algunos años regresaron a América, desmintieron la muerte de Candice Andry y la de Elroy Andry, ellos ya contaban con cuatro hijos William Alexander de 12 años **(el más parecido a su padre muy tranquilo era la réplica exacta de Albert)**, Emilia Constanza de 10 años **(ella era rubia de cabellos rizados ojos azul verdosos, sin pecas, no tenía mucho parecido a su madre era más parecida a Rosemary, era muy tranquila le gustaban las cosas de la naturaleza y muy caritativa con los demás)** Albert Isaías de 8 años **(cabello rizado ojos verdes sin pecas era muy parecido a Anthony, este era un travieso igual que su madre pero era controlable)** y por ultimo Candice Julliete de 6 años (**cabello lacio de ojos azules muy parecida a su padre y pecosa, ella era la versión de Candy en niña).**

Por su parte Tom y Camille tuvieron dos hijos Karen Lorreine de 10 años parecida a su madre y Thomas Steve Stevens Lafevre de 7 años igual a su padre.

Annie y Archí tuvieron Gemelos fraternos Helen y Archí y una niña igualita a Annie y se le puso el nombre de la misma madre en su honor, los gemelos de 9 años y Annie de 5 años

Patricia y Alister tuvieron 3 hijos Alister de 10 años igualito al padre, Patricia de 7 años igual que su madre y Martha de 3 años muy parecida a su abuela e igual de traviesa.

Terry y Alexa ellos tuvieron 3 hijos Terriuce Oliver Grandchester Kapranos de 11 años **(idéntico a su padre)**, Eleonor Alexa de 6 años **(igual que la Actriz Eleonor Beker)** Richard Graham de 2 años **(idéntico a su abuelo el duque de Grandchester)**

Así pasaron los años, sus negocios crecieron, Isaac termino por irse a Francia a seguro con los negocios el tuvo dos hijos con Kelly, por su parte Michael y Flammy se casaron y tuvieron 1 hijo que llamaron Michael.

Jimmy se caso y tuvo 3 hijos.

Los negocios y las familias crecían y la familia Andry White dieron el renacimiento a la nueva esperanza del Clan Andry y su sucesor debería ser Alexander en Escocia y Albert en América y sus hermanas ayudarían si lo deseaban pero eso era un futuro muy distante mientras tanto las Cabezas de la Familia Andry seguía muy unida a pesar de que siguieron mas perdidas como la muerte de la Familia Legan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Continuara…..

Gracias a todas por leerme y espero que este ese a su agrado y por favor espero sus comentarios

Mayra lo prometido es deuda vamos por el ultimo capitulo, espero le sguste….


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16 "NUESTROS HIJOS"

POR: VERENICE CAÑEDO

Oliver de verdad todo lo que dijiste es cierto.

Claro mi amor cuando te he mentido, pero es que no se si mis papas permitan mi relación contigo.

Emilia Andry piensas que Oliver Grandchester no hará lo que sea por tenerte a mi lado.

Amor si lo sé pero me da miedo que mis padres no me lo permitan, mama me dijo que al menos debería de estudiar para hacerme cargo de algunos de los negocios de mi familia y ahora que estuve lejos de ti amor te extrañe es hermoso ir a América pero si tú no estás a mi lado nada es hermoso.

Cásate conmigo Mily ya vas a cumplir los 18 años, o bien digamos que estas embarazada.

Terruece Oliver Grandchester pero que dices si tu y yo nunca **(roja como un tomate)** hemos estado juntos.

Lo sé amor pero con tal de estar contigo soy capaz de todo y con lo hermético que se ha vuelto el duque no permitirá que falte a mi responsabilidad.

Ahhh mi madre va a poner el grito en el cielo y me va a empezar con su sermón.

Me dijiste que tu madre es muy buena onda porque no intentamos hablar con ellos que dices amor.

Está bien amor haremos lo que dices y si no el embarazo será la escusa, te parece.

Pero si quieres podemos hacer que esa escusa sea realmente cierta (**la jala y la abraza y empiezan a besarse y bueno ya saben lo que paso después de que esos niños empezaron a jugar a querer ser mama y papa, pero los muy tontos no se cuidaron)**

Oliver debimos parar y no lo hicimos.

No me arrepiento Mily me gusto mucho y gracias por darme ese regalo tan especial a mí, te **AMO **Emilia Andry

Y yo te **AMO** Oliver Grandchester, ahora debemos casarnos más rápido y hablaremos con nuestros padres que dices.

Lo que mande la futura Duquesa de Grandchester.

Terry no me gusta que me digas así, sabes agradezco que Alex sea el próximo duque porque si a mí me hubiera tocado me hubiera ya fugado.

Cony, sabes que no me gusta que me digas Terry es el nombre de mi padre y es el duque y yo Oliver Grandchester soy el futuro Duque de Grandchester me guste o no y a ti es la que quiero como mi esposa y mi futura Duquesa.

Oliver no me gusta que me digas Cony porque así me dicen todos y para ti quiero ser única y si quiero ser tú esposa y te lo demostré y ahora quiero que me convenzas con besos de que sea la próxima duquesa de Grandchester.

Tus deseos son ordenes Duquesa **(así vuelven a fundirse en uno mismo)**

_Así pasaron los días y un día llego una nota a la habitación de Emilia Andry y otra a la de Oliver Grandchester que decía textualmente **TE ESPERO EN EL ESTABLO A LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE ES IMPORTANTE PARA LO QUE TU YA SABES, ROMPELA DESPUES DE LEERLA.**_

_Paso el tiempo y como decía la nota se encontraron en el establo, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que esto era una sucia trampa de Harold Mcgrewor un eterno enamorado de Emilia y como no le hacía caso decidió vengarse de ella y dejarla en mal._

Oliver mi amor ya estoy aquí que es lo que me quieres decir.

Mily tú fuiste la que me cito que pasa.

Amor yo recibí un recado tuyo mi vida aquí lo tengo mira.

Mily exactamente dicen lo mismo esto es una trampa **(de repente se abre la puerta y aparece la Madre Superiora Margaret)**

Que está pasando aquí Srita. Andry, Sr. Grandchester

Nada madre lo que pasa que nos dieron una nota donde decía que nos viéramos aquí.

Esto es inconcebible Grandchester ambos se van al cuarto de confinación y hablare con sus padres es una decepción que el futuro Duque este aquí con esta señorita.

No le permito que hable así de Emilia ella y yo no hicimos nada de que nos podamos arrepentirnos está bien.

Eso lo decidiré después, vamos llévenlos a los cuartos correspondientes, Harold tenias mucha razón ahora entiendo que desde Escocia venían viéndose a escondidas.

Con que fuiste tú Harold como sabes que ella nunca te va a ser caso por eso decidiste perjudicarla y usted madre superiora mi padre dejara de dar los donativos que tanto ayudan a este colegio.

Llévenlos a los cuartos de meditación y mañana sus padres estarán aquí para llevárselos.

_**Así paso la noche y en la mansión Andry como Grandchester se recibió la nota diciendo que necesitan con urgencia la presencia de los tutores de ambos alumnos y como siempre ambas madres se dispusieron a ir.**_

Buenas tardes me mandaron a llamar.

Así es Sra. Andry la hermana Margaret la espera en su oficina y su hija no tarda en llegar.

Cual de mis hijas?

Emilia Señora, pase por favor.

Buenos días hermana como esta tantos años sin vernos y quién diría que después de que muchas veces estuve aquí yo para ser castigada ahora sea yo quien venga a ver qué paso con mi hija.

Así es Candy lo que pasa es que descubrimos a Emilia y a un chico en los establos y pues obviamente no es bien visto que una dama se encuentre a altas horas de la noche con un hombre es deshonroso. **(entraba Mily a la oficina)**

Mama te juro que no paso nada es una trampa de Harold el miente.

Basta Emilia ya sabes que no es correcto interrumpir a las personas mayores.

Hija espera a que la madre me explique y con mucho gusto yo te escucho.

Mire Sra. Andry nos llego un anónimo diciendo que su hija y el otro joven se encontrarían en el establo **(como es la vida ahora solo falta que sea un Grandchester el que esté involucrado- pensó Candy)** que así se la habían pasado durante la estancia que estuvieron en Escocia y pues obvio que no voy a permitir que el buen nombre sea amancillado.

Pensé que la hermana Grey había muerto hermana Margaret siempre la considere a usted una persona justa y sensata pero veo que no, hace años juzgaron a dos personas igual y dejaron que se fueran de el colegio, ahora quiere sacar a mi hija y para empezar la mentira empieza en lo que estuvimos en Escocia yo radico en Escocia y viajamos a América en la vacaciones Emilia tienes la nota.

Si mama aquí esta.

Compárelas hermana porque no llama a el chico y por favor puedo ver a mis hijos si no es mucha molestia, gracias.

Permíteme Candy voy a pedir que venga el joven Mcgrewor y que llamen a los jóvenes en la sala de visitas **(sale la hermana)**

Mamita te juro que no paso nada nos engañaron y **(empieza a llorar)** por favor no dejes que me hagan nada mami.

Cálmate mi amor, yo no dejare que te hagan nada mi niña pero quiero que ahorita me sigas la corriente.

Si mama **(seguía llorando y Candy la abraza)**

Mi niña cálmate estas con mama y no permitiré que te hagan nada prefiero hacer que destruyan este colegio o su reputación a que la de mi niña salga dañada y te lo digo yo por propia experiencia.

Sabe papa de esto ma.

No hija pero esto lo hablaremos con el y creo que no podrás ir al baile de los Grandchester.

No mama y si no soy culpable podre ir.

Debo pensarlo mi cielo, debes de convencer a mama, jajajajajjjaa

Eres una tramposa sabes que por eso te amo mami.

Lo sé mi niña y yo daría lo que fuera y si así hubiera sido que si hubieras estado haciendo lo que fuera yo te voy a defender siempre a pesar de todo por la única razón de que eres mi hija y te amo más que nada en la vida.

Candy aquí está el joven Mcgrewor.

Harold es cómo te llamas verdad, jovencito.

Así es Duquesa Andry es un honor para mí saludarla.

El honor es mío y como le dije a la hermana que me gustaría platicar con tu madre para que veamos cada cuando y el tiempo que quieras cortejar a mi hija, pero por favor me puedes escribir la dirección y el nombre de tu madre.

Claro que si Duquesa mi madre es Luisa Smith y esta es la dirección.

Quien lo diría la misma Luisa que fue compañera mía en aquellos tiempos en este mismo colegio, bien Harold me dio gusto conocerte y bien espero que pronto tengas noticias de mi hija. **(El muchacho sale)**

Se lo dije hermana esto fue una trampa y creo que debe tomar las medidas pertinentes porque no permitiré que mi hija salga perjudicada y si es necesario hablare con los padres del muchacho **(tocan la puerta)**

Hermana aquí está la Duquesa de Grandchester.

Hágala pasar por favor.

Hermana creo que no es necesario que yo me quede aquí mi niña y yo nos retiramos.

No Candy es que Oliver Grandchester es el chico implicado **(por Dios porque tuvo que ser un Grandchester)**

Alexa como estas querida mira donde nos encontramos.

Bien Candy que gusto que bella estas y mira a esta preciosura que tienes de hija esta bellísima y bien hermana a que debemos la llamada al colegio **(entra Oliver)**

Mama que haces aquí.

Es lo mismo que yo te quiero peguntar querido a que me llamaron ahora.

Pues bien Sra. Grandchester aquí su hijo presente y la Srita. Andry fueron encontrados en el establo a horas inapropiadas y bien eso es un castigo y la expulsión.

Ósea hermana que quiere sacar a los muchachos cuando ya le demostré que fue Harold el de todo, perfecto no hay problema mis hijos salen de este colegio y las donaciones que da la familia Andry se retira.

Candy por favor no te aceleres pero es que no es concebible que pase esto.

No hermana ya esta más que claro y si los Grandchester dejaran esto por alto yo no así que con su permiso.

Espera Candy explícame lo que pasa y ya sabré que hacer si apoyarte a ti o al colegio **(cuenta todo lo del asunto)**

Pero por favor señoras no es para tanto se tomaran las medidas necesarias para reprender al alumno.

Discúlpeme hermana pero a mi hijo lo iban a expulsar y déjeme decirle que no me gusta tomar o hacer uso de mis influencias pero creo que ese joven no tiene el mismo rango que mi hijo o la Srita. Andry además de que su familia no tiene una muy buena fama.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con la Duquesa de Grandchester, además de que nuestros esposos son los que más ayuda dan al colegio.

Lo se Candy pero entiende que tu hija siempre está haciendo cosas al igual que el joven Grandchester.

Mire hermana hace años paso algo muy pero muy similar y creyeron en esa trampa ahora espero que esto no vuelva a pasar y si me permite me voy mis niños me esperan y tengo cosas que hacer, vámonos Cony con tus hermanos, Alexa me do gusto saludarte y nos vemos pronto en el baile.

Claro que si Candy nos vemos en el baile.

Mama que baile **(ella ya sabía de qué baile pero no quería hacer muy obvio el tema)**

Cony que hay entre tú y Oliver.

Nada ma porque?

Por cómo te miraba y sé que es tu novio.

Mama júrame que no dirás nada a papa aun; sabes cómo se pone.

Claro que lo se alguien esta queriéndose robar a su princesa.

No mama tu eres su princesa, no yo.

Si amor claro pero yo soy su reina y tu y Candy son sus princesas asi que mejor no hagamos que papa se ´ponga celoso y mas con un hijo de Grandchester.

Mami te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Dime mi amor que quieres saber?

Que tuviste que ver con el papa de Oliver **(Candy se sonroja)**

Mmm, es difícil para mí hablar de algo así contigo mi niña pero te lo contare solo que no quiero que lo andes platicando no me gusta hacer sentir mal a tu papa si.

Si mamita confía en mí.

Bien e y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo cuando yo tenía 14 años y tu papa me mando a estudiar aquí, fue en un fin de año yo venía en el barco y el estaba parado entre la neblina y estaba llorando, cuando me acerque lo mire y se me hizo muy parecido a tu Tío Anthony pero el esta muerto con la diferencia que el tenia el cabello mas largo y castaño y un poco mas alto, cuando me vio me empezó a hacer bromas con mis pecas, pero hasta ahí quedo nunca me imagine que pudiera verlo de nuevo y una ocasión el domingo en Misa el llego así fue como nos fuimos haciendo amigos, cuando regresamos de Escocia del colegio de Verano decía muchos que éramos novios pero no fue así, entonces Elisa la amiga de Luisa la mama de Harold nos tendieron una trampa a el a mi igualita como te paso a ti a Terry solo lo confinaron a su habitación y a mi a la torre de castigo para ser expulsada, Terry pidió ayuda al Duque pero no lo apoyo así que el se fue a América y me dejaron libre así que yo lo seguí hasta allá y bien cuando empezamos nuestros caminos el empezó como actor y yo empecé a estudiar Enfermería y así paso un tiempo el fue a Chicago a hacer la presentación de la obra el Rey Lear y nunca pudimos coincidir así que después de vernos de lejos empezamos a escribirnos y el y yo fuimos novios de correspondencia cuando el gana el papel principal de Romeo me manda el boleto para ir a verlo a Nueva York pero me entero que su compañera Susana sufrió un accidente y perdió la pierna y yo decidí a dejarlo libre, yo lo amaba como un amor de juventud pero sabes lo que mas agradezco a Dios que en casa estaba esperándome tu padre aunque el tenia amnesia siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento apoyándome, cuidadme, queriéndome y hasta que por in nos declaramos nuestro amor y así fue, cuando nos casamos los negocios de tu padre hicieron que no disfrutáramos mucho, además me empecé a inmiscuir en ellos gracias a eso tenemos muchos negocios y de los cuales están mejorando mucho, así fue como regreso Stear cuando creíamos que estaba muerto, así Tom conoció a Camille y bien conocí a Isaac, pero una ocasión Terry interfirió en nuestro matrimonio casi logrando que nos separamos tu padre y yo, pero cuando pudimos aclaro todo con Terry y se disculpo y yo dejándole claro que el siempre va a tener un lugar especial en mi corazón es como decidimos tener una hermosa amistad además de que Alex el tío de tu novio me ayudo mucho cuando estuve en Escocia y nació tu hermano y así es como hemos siempre mantenido nuestra amistad, pero eso no quiere decir que me encante hablar de ese tema muy abiertamente con tu padre siento que no es muy cómodo para el por eso quiero total discreción y por lo que veo mi hija cayo en los efectos Grandchester, jajajajajajajajajaja…

Mama que cosas dices y me sorprende saber esto, no diré nada y espero que papa no se enoje eso esperemos mi niña **(entran Isaías y Candy)**

Mami, mami que bueno que viniste ya nos vas a llevar a casa.

Quien dice eso hijo si estas en horas de escuela y sabes que no puedes irte así como así mi bebe hermoso.

Ahh si su bebe su bebe, haber Isa quien lo quelle quien lo quelle.

Cállate Candy que tu estas peor siempre te estar retando.

Niños vine a verlos porque los extraño no para verlos pelear si…

Mami que bueno que viniste si vamos a ir de paseo este domingo como dijo papa.

Candy no sabemos tu padre tiene muchos pendientes además de que el sábado es la fiesta en casa de los Grandchester.

Orales que chido así voy a ver lo hermosa que sigue Alexa.

Isaías compórtate si por favor.

Mama es que es muy bonita no la has visto acaso, no cabe duda que mis hijitos no tienen ojos para alguien mas que para los Grandchester, pero si hijo vamos a ir al baile, tu padre ya mando hacer los trajes para el, para ti y para Alex, además princesas el viernes vengo por ustedes a medio día para ir de compras ya que quiero que luzcan hermosas mis niñas.

Pero no mas que tu mami.

Mi vida tu porque me amas como yo a ti Isaías y Candy y Cony las quiero listas y a tiempo y no quiero esperarlas porque antes de ir a hacer compras debo pasar a la boutique a revisar unos pedidos que están por llegar y haber si les gusta algo.

Mami y cuando sea grande puedo yo hacer lo mismo que tu.

Si mi amor, de hecho eso es lo que ustedes tendrán que hacer encargarse de los negocios que yo manejo y Alex e Isaías tendrán la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de todos los negocios del Clan y los bancos.

Si mama pero la ventaja es que Alex es el próximo duque y así es el responsable del Clan al igual que su futura esposa.

Si mis amores pero no porque su hermano sea el próximo duque quiere decir que ustedes no ayudaran, así que Isaías debes de empezar a decidir donde quieres estudiar ya que en dos años mas tendrás que empezar a trabajar con tu padre y hermano en los negocios ya que ustedes son los herederos de el clan y ya los hijos de George están muy avanzados para ayudarlos, así que mi bebe hermoso ya es hora de que pienses que quieres, ya me mi Alex ya esta en eso.

Mami sabes que quiero estudiar para ser diseñadora y así crear un emporio de la moda.

Me alegra hija y donde quieres estudiar.

No se pero eso quiero además de que quiero regresar a vivir a Chicago ya que me fascina ese lugar y mas cuando vamos a la casa de las rosas.

Yo también quiero ir a estados unidos ma, porque quiero estudiar en Harvard y hay una carrera muy interesante que es la de Ciencias Empresariales y creo que me va ayudar mucho además de que Candy puede estudiar hay esta la de Diseño que dices pecosa.

Ósea hijo porque le dices pecosa a tu hermana si sabes muy bien que yo también estoy pecosa y dime tu hija que quieres estudiar.

Ahh mama para que le preguntas a Cony ella quiere estudiar para ser una buna esposa y yo creo que eso se lo puedes enseñar tu.

Cállate Isaías eres tan odioso y metiche y mi ma no creo que pueda enseñarme eso porque ella ni siquiera le gustan esas cosas.

Gracias mi amor yo también te quiero y si no me gusta estar en la casa pero nunca les a faltado nada así que piénsalo y si quieres ser ama de casa no hagas que tu padre gaste dinero.

Mama perdóname si por favor no quise decir eso.

Pero lo dijiste mi amor, pero no te apures piensa lo que quieres hacer y lo que decidas sabes que siempre te apoyare.

Gracias mama.

Mis niños su madre se va quede de ver a su padre para comer y bien saben como se pone si no estoy con el.

Mamita le dices que le mando muchos besos si.

Claro que si Candy y ustedes quieren que le de algún recado.

No ma solo dile que le mando muchos saludos y besos.

Mami le dices que lo veo el viernes para nuestra salida de hombres.

Ese es mi niño **(se acerca a darle un beso a su hijo)**

Así pasaron los días llego el tan esperado baile de los Grandchester donde tenían planeado anunciar el compromiso de Oliver con la Srita. Lisa O'Doneld, pero no sabían lo que iba pasar en esa fiesta.

Hola amor ya estas listo para que bailes conmigo toda la noche.

Por supuesto mi princesa usted es mas importante que nadie eso espero Grandchester que mi madre no esta tan feliz pero acepto. Deja voy a verla me llama.

Ve mi amor recuerda que te amo.

Y yo a ti amor. **(se aleja y va a ver a Candy)**

Mami que pasa?

Constanza te pregunte de Oliver y me acabo de enterar que se va a comprometer con Lisa O'Doneld que broma es esta hija.

No es así ma, el me lo hubiera dicho.

Sabes que nos vamos de una vez no quiero que te hagan sentir mal mi amor.

No mama déjame hablar con Oliver y aclarar las cosas.

Por otra parte del salón Terry hablaba con su hijo donde le decía que esta noche se informaría el compromiso de el con la Srita. O'Doneld.

Que papa estás loco, eres peor que mi abuelo, porque no me dijiste que es lo que querías hacer, yo amo a otra mujer y me quiero casar con ella.

Dime quien es y porque no lo dijiste antes, tu bien sabes que nunca te obligo a nada que no quieras Oliver pero dime quien es.

No te importa ahora entiendo porque odiabas a tu padre y ahora yo siento lo mismo por ti, nunca estas al pendiente de mi, quieres que haga lo que tu digas y me obligas a casarme con esa Señorita que no tiene nada de decente, si tanto quieres cásate tu con ella yo me largo.

Hijo espera no te vayas **(se acerca su esposa y Oliver sale a buscar a Mily)**

Te lo dije amor que deberías de haberle consultado, el esta enamorado de la hija de los Andry.

Que porque siempre soy el último en enterarme Alexa.

Cálmate deja busco a tu hijo y hablo con el.

_**En el jardín**_

Mily mi amor me quieren casar yo no sabía, la única opción que me queda es pedirte que te vayas conmigo tu eres mi mujer.

Si mi amor pero que les voy a decir a mis padres?

Nada ya vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad cásate conmigo por favor.

Esta bien amor, vámonos pero debemos pasar a mi casa por ropa y dinero.

No yo tengo dinero vámonos nos llevamos el auto del Duque para que se enoje mas.

Vamos amor.

Así salieron este par de jóvenes enamorados buscando su felicidad lo que no sabían era que la felicidad dura muy poco ya que las consecuencias de no meditar bien sus actos los llevan a muchas cosas y es que no esperaban además de que no son consientes de que una vida esta en sus manos.

Candy donde esta tu hija.

Fue a buscar a tu hijo Alexa, porque donde están

Desaparecieron no los encontramos Oliver se discutió con Terry y se fue pero creí que estaría en el jardín.

Ya buscaste ahí, porque Constanza salió para el jardín.

Dios quiera que estén bien, voy a avisar a Terry y que busquen por todo el castillo.

Yo le aviso a Albert **(cada una se dirige a buscar a sus esposos)**

Albert has visto a Cony.

No mi amor porque no estaba contigo.

Ahhh amor es que no esta se escapo con Oliver.

Que el hijo de Terry

Si amor ellos son novios apenas ayer me lo dijo, por eso no te lo habíamos comentado.

Donde esta Grandchester el va a responder por mi hija aunque sea con su vida.

Albert amor por favor vamos a encontrar a Cony.

No Candy desde cuando me ocultas las cosas mi hija esta corriendo peligro y si le pasa algo.

Mi amor cálmate si por favor.

Mira aquí esta justamente a quien quiero ver donde esta mi hija.

Albert cálmate los están buscando no se donde están.

Maldita sea tu hijo se llevo a mi hija y quieres que me calme desde cuando lo sabias.

Hace apenas media hora no sabia que estaba saliendo con tu hija **(entra corriendo el mayordomo)**

Señor lo buscan

Quien me busca Martin ya encontraron a mi hijo y su novia (entra el oficial de policía)

Justamente a eso venimos milord su hijo sufrió un accidente y están muy mal la que llevo la peor parte es la señorita.

No mi hija **(Candy se suelta a llorar)** donde esta oficial

Sra. Andry lo lamento pero su hija (lo interrumpe)

Esta muerta dígame esta muerta **(se deja caer de rodillas y empieza a llorar)**

Maldita sea oficial que le paso a mi hija

La señorita esta muy grave esta en el hospital, es urgente que se presenten ambos familiares de las personas accidentadas.

Salieron directo al hospital Candy rezaba para que su hija no estuviera tan grave, además iba en un mar de lagrimas.

Albert mi niña no puede pasarle nada mi amor, me moriría si algo le pasa.

Candy mi cielo no le pasara nada a Cony ya veraz es fuerte como tu mi vida.

Mami cálmate veraz que Cony estará bien, ya no llores.

Mis amores gracias pero es que si le pasa algo me muero.

Mama no le va a pasar nada a Cony tranquila ya llegamos.

Alexander hijo ve a investigar con tu hermano donde esta tu hermana en lo que llego con tu madre.

Si papa, vamos Isaías.

Mama cálmate veraz que mi hermana estará bien.

Mira Albert hay vienen los muchachos

Papa ya viene el doctor a dar informes.

Señores Andry buenas noches

Doctor dígame como esta mi hija por favor.

Señora cálmese, su hija esta bien dentro de lo que cabe, solo que tiene muchas contusiones no es nada grave solo que el golpe es muy fuerte lo que si tememos es que pierda al bebe, ya que apenas tiene 4 semanas de embarazo y por el golpe no se si el producto aguante.

Que doctor mi hija esta embarazada.

Si señora la señora Grandchester esta con 4 semanas o mas de embarazo.

Donde esta Oliver

Esta en la misma habitación pero el no esta tan grave, a ella lo que le esta haciendo que este asi es la fiebre y su estado **(llegan Terry y su esposa)**

Doctor como esta mi hijo

Es justamente lo que les decía a los padres de la señora (**se quedan con los ojos abiertos)** que su hijo esta bien el solo tiene unos golpes pero la chica esta mal por los golpes que llevo y esta corriendo el riesgo de perder al bebe.

Esta embarazada

Si señora, su nuera esta en estado tiene como 4 semanas aproximadamente.

Puedo pasar doctor a ver a mi hija.

Yo les aviso Sra. Andry

Gracias doctor.

Si algo le pasa a mi hija Grandchester te la veraz conmigo y tu hijo que le ruegue a Dios porque ella y el bebe se salven.

Albert de verdad no sabia nada te lo juro es algo que sorprendió mucho saber que eran novios y que ahora vamos a ser abuelos, yo mismo are que se casen .

Si mi hija no quiere no lo hará.

Dejemos de discutir amor, ahorita lo mas importante es nuestra nena.

Señores pueden pasar a ver a sus hijos solo uno de cada familia.

Ve Candy yo aquí espero.

Gracias amor **(empieza a caminar hacia el cuarto)**

Alexa ve a verlo tu por favor.

Si amor yo lo voy a ver **(camina por el mismo lugar que paso Candy, ambas llegan y entran)**

Oliver que paso mi amor mira como estas.

Mama como esta ella.

Bien Terreuce mi hija saldrá bien junto con su hijo.

Está embarazada?

Si se hubieran cuidado obvio no estaría embarazada.

Señora yo quiero a su hija y me voy a casar con ella

Cállate si por favor esperemos a que mi hija salga de esta (se acerca y empieza a hablarle)

Mi amor aquí esta mama, reponte mi niña hazlo por ese hermoso bebe que esta dentro de ti, sabes me imagino cargándolo, y que se parece a ti y con mis pecas mi amor, sabiendo que no te gustan mi nieto va a ser muy hermoso como su madre **(empieza a llorar)**

Pasaron las horas y ella no se despegaba de su hija, así pasaron dos días hasta que por fin empezó a reaccionar, Candy estaba muy feliz de que eso sucediera, afortunadamente el bebe se salvo, pero debe cuidarse y mantener reposo ya que cualquier descuido y perdería al bebe.

Mama, mama

Aquí estoy mi amor, como te sientes

Como si me hubieran dado una paliza entre 20 personas o peor cuando me caí del caballo.

Gracias a Dios mi amor, que estas bien quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho.

Mama tengo hambre quiero ver a papa y decirles que me perdonen que amo a Oliver y quiero casarme con el.

De vedad es lo que quieres?

Si mama lo amo con mi vida.

Pues mejor dedica estos 7 meses y medio a cuidarte a ti y a la vida que crece dentro de ti se casaran lo mas pronto y de eso me encargo yo mi amor.

Mama que pena que te hayas enterado así.

Mi vida me vas a hacer abuela tan joven y bella.

Mami gracias te amo mucho ma

Y yo a ti mi amor y amare también a mi nieto, me vas a hacer abuela muy joven pero sabes que me gustaría que mi nieto sea una niña y se parezca a mi con todo y pecas,jajajajajaja voy a decirle a tu padre que entre.

Mama no digas eso de mi bebe y si ve por el quiero verlo te quiero (sale y va a en busca de Albert)

Amor tu hija quiere verte, voy a la casa a bañarme y a descansar te quedas un rato con ella.

Si mi cielo, pero después de esto quiero hacerte el amor me tienes muy abandonado Candy crees que me puedes olvidar así como así, ahora que serás abuela te sientes muy muy o que amor.

Aunque sea abuela me encanta que hagamos el amor, de hecho te robaría y te pediría que nos fuéramos a la casa y me amaras todo el día.

Que te parece si así lo hacemos voy a ver a Cony y dejamos al bueno para nada de su novio cuidándola.

Albert no hables así de mi yerno, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, voy a la cafetería me alcanzas allá amor.

Voy princesa te veo **(camina hacia la habitación de su hija)**

Hola princesa como estas?

Bien papa, pero antes quiero pedirte perdón por fallarte y por cometer una locura que casi me cuesta la vida y la de mi bebe

Hija no siempre podemos hacer lo que queramos pero te diré algo que _**la decisión debe ser solamente tuya, por sobre todas las cosas no traiciones tus principios y tu manera de pensar. Respétate, los seres que te aprecian entenderán y sus afectos por ti crecerán porque el respeto engendra amor en quien lo practica."**_

Papito gracias y entonces si me dejaras casarme con Oliver.

Claro mi amor, aunque no me agrade la idea de que mi niñita se vaya a casar tan chica.

Pa, tu y mi mama se casaron muy jóvenes y aun así se aman.

Porque siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos, pero te recuerdo que tu tienes a tus padres para lo que necesites y te apoyaremos siempre lo bueno es que ya casi acabaste la escuela.

Papito lleva a mama a descansar esta agotada.

Así es mi amor pero no me dejo alejarla de tu lado paso los días muy mal y ahorita la llevare, ya le dije a tu novio que se quede en lo que regresamos nosotros.

Si pa de hecho mañana salgo ya del hospital y me tendré que ir a casa a tomar reposo absoluto.

Así es señorita te dejo para llevar a tu madre a la casa.

Dile que la quiero y a ti también papito.

Y nosotros a ti princesa **(abre la puerta y deja pasar a Oliver)**

Pasa muchacho, pero te advierto que debes cuidar a mi princesa y regresamos su madre y yo por la tarde para que pase la noche.

Si señor pero le puedo comentar algo, mi mama me dijo que les dijera que **(estaba demasiado nervioso)** que si se lo permiten ella quería cuidarla que yo no puedo quedarme pero ella si, por favor permítale a mi madre que la cuide por favor.

Está bien, le voy a decir a Candy para que no se mortifique y mañana regresamos por ti princesa cuídate y nada de hacer cosas que no debas debes de cuidar a mi nieto (**su hija y Oliver estaban rojos como un acocil).**

Si pa yo lo se que debo cuidarme, besos y dile a mama que la quiero mucho **(así sale Albert en busca de su esposa)**

Hola princesa ya vine para irnos (**se pone de pie y salen del lugar)**

Amor pensé que me habías abandonado aquí y que ya no me querías.

No digas eso tontita, amo a mis hijos pero nunca mas que a ti y la muestra esta en que ellos empiezan hacer su vida y solo nos tenemos tu y yo, por cierto Alexa se va a quedar aquí con la niña para cuidarle.

Entonces Sr. Andry tengo toda la noche para que me haga el amor.

Tenemos toda la vida mi amor, pero vamos que quiero que tomemos un buen baño de burbujas.

Así salieron rumbo a su casa, felices de que su hija estaba mejor, aceptando que se iba a casar y esperando que los otros de sus tres hijos siguieran por el camino que decidieran pero que fuera bueno.

Mira amor esta Alex, en lo que ves que hay yo quiero hablar con el que te parece.

Si Albert solo no seas tan duro con el si por favor y en lo que ordeno la comida yo te alcanzo en la biblioteca si **(le da un beso)**

Mama, papa que bueno que llegaron porque mañana salgo de viaje a Francia.

Bien Alexander acompáñame a la biblioteca, necesitamos hablar si, amor te esperamos

Si amor ahorita voy **(caminan a la biblioteca)**

De que quieres hablarme papa?

Hasta cuando piensas interesarte en los negocios Alex, ya es tiempo además de que últimamente viajas mucho a Francia que vas a hacer, necesito que empieces a conocer a los socios y que los del Clan empiecen a conocerte, además de que Julio el hijo de George esta al tanto de sus obligaciones y que será tu mano derecha cuando tomes las riendas de los negocios.

Mira papa, antes que nada no me interesan los negocios y si es por ser el próximo Patriarca de la familia déjaselo a Isaías a mi no me interesa y si tanto te encanta trabajar con Julio hazlo a mi me da lo mismo no pienso ahorita inmiscuirme en los negocios (entra Candy y escucha pero no habla) y s quieres desheredarme hazlo me da lo mismo se trabajar.

Cállate si William, como mi hijo debes de hacerte responsable de esto **(estaba muy enojado Albert)** y es tu obligación como fue la mía y como la es de tus hermanos.

No papa no lo confundas a mi me quieres dejar toda la responsabilidad además que no quiero hacerme cargo de esto al menos no ahorita, quiero terminar de estudiar, disfrutar y ver que mas hacer que acaso tu no lo hiciste o me dirás que no.

Pero todo esto lo haces por llevarme la contraria además de que lo haces con el dinero que te damos.

Ahh eso s pues bien me lo hubieras dicho padre y desde ahora no quiero tu dinero, no quiero nada de ti, no sabes como odio esta vida tan mundana que solo es de etiqueta, reglas, las cosas que deben ser bien vistas, que mas quieres un hijo modelo hay tienes a Isaías y a Candy, porque lo que somos Constanza y yo no te salimos como quisiste.

Cállate Alexander, respeta a tu padre **(Albert se sale)**

No mama el siempre me quiere imponer lo que el quiere.

Que te calles y tu bien sabes que no es así, el te a dado la libertad de hacer y elegir lo que quieras, si el quiere que te empieces a inmiscuir en los negocios es porque el quiere que le ayudes, queremos irnos un tiempo a América hijo, quiere descansar es mucho pedirles, es mucho ayudarlo, dime, y con respecto a tus viajes a Francia se que te vas a ver a Lorreine Stevens Lefevre no es así **(su hijo pone cara de sorpresa)**

Como lo sabes mama.

Por el simple hecho que soy tu madre y tu crees que no se lo que hacen, bueno no todo lo se solo te pido que si estas haciendo cosas no quiero que me des la sorpresa que me dio tu hermana y lo que si quiero pedirte que hables con tu padre y que t disculpes y piénsalo porque como futuro Patriarca del Clan quiero un hombre responsable, amable, cariñoso y eso eres mi niño sabes que te amamos y que siempre vas a contar con nosotros y que te apoyamos en lo que quieras, además no por el hecho de que ayudes a tu padre en los negocios quiere decir que ya te vas a hacer cargo de ellos no mi amor, solo ayúdalo y empiézate a involucrar en esto, el te ama y tu eres su mayor orgullo, porque en ti se ve el mismo reflejado, se ve lo que hubiera querido ser, compréndelo a el lo obligaron y le dejaron una carga enorme y si en su tiempo anduvo disfrutando y gozando lo que quiso pero nunca dejo de un lado sus obligaciones mi amor y eso lo debes saber tu, ahora la diferencia que hay entre el y tu es que tu nos tienes a nosotros y que te apoyamos en lo que decidas y en lo que quieres, además la vida no la tenemos comprada hijo, quien dice que mañana no amanecemos vivos o nos pasa algo, amor, dale la oportunidad a tu padre y date la oportunidad de conocerse y de amarse como lo que son y hazlo por mi es lo único que te pido, podrás hacerlo amor.

Así es mama y gracias y otra cosa si aceptas mi relación con Lorreine.

Yo la acepto y hasta tu padre, ahora veamos que dicen sus padres de ella, porque Tom es muy celoso con su hija.

Mama, pero tu puedes ayudarme.

Si puedo y lo hare pero tu puedes ayudarme con tu padre ayudándolo y apoyándolo.

Pero es que me fastidia que siempre este Julio para acá, Julio para allá, me molesta.

Esta bien yo hablare con el, pero sabes que lo esta entrenando bien porque el será la persona que este a tu lado mi amor, porque no te acercas a tu padre y que entre los dos instruyan a Julio.

Que haríamos sin ti ma, te amo.

Y yo a ti mi amor nunca lo dudes, por ti soy capaz de muchas cosas si cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada todo lo que comía era todo lo que le gusta a tu padre se parecen demasiado por eso chocan, pero tenle paciencia ya esta viejito, jajajajajajaja pero no le digas.

Mama gracias voy acercarme a el y voy a buscarlo, que te parece.

Excelente idea mi niño en lo que busco a tus hermanos te quiero si lo sabes (sale Alex de la biblioteca en busca de su padre)

Así paso el tiempo padre e hijo se complementaron muy bien, ahora Alexander tenia mas responsabilidades, viajaba, disfrutaba además de que la relación con la heredera de la Francesa iba viento en popa, el seguía haciendo crecer los negocios junto a su padre y hermano, eran ya muy conocidos como _**LOS DESPIADADOS**_ ya que negocio que hacían negocio que concretaban y a quienes no les convenía lo dejaban pasar, en lo que respecta a su hija se caso con Oliver Grandchester y estaba por nacer su segundo nieto ya que la primera fue una hermosa niña parecida en su totalidad a su abuela Candy con las mismas pecas y con los mismos ojos, era la adoración de ambas familias, Isaías cortejaba a la hija de el Duque de Grandchester Alexa Eleonor y por su parte Candy se enamoro de Jonathan el hijo mayor de Jimmy el hermano menor de Candy, estaban preparando la boda para la unión de estos dos jóvenes ya que con el poderío que tenia Jimmy como ganadero en toda América y con la unión de una hija de los Andry esto se iba a hacer mas grande.

Así pasaron los años cada uno de sus hijos se caso con sus respectivas parejas se reunieron en la mansión de Lakewood, llegaron Alexander que ahora es el Patriarca del Clan y Duque con su esposa Lorreine y sus tres hijos, Cony con Oliver el Duque de Grandchester y sus 4 hijos, Isaías que vivía en Chicago con su esposa Ely hija de Terry con sus 2 hijos y Candy la pequeña Candy y su esposo Jonathan con 2 hijos, asi creció su familia ahora ambos abuelos estaban felices porque después de todo vivieron muchas cosas juntos, sufrieron por sus errores como matrimonio, con sus hijos y ahora solo disfrutar a sus nietos a los cuales adoran y de los cuales ellos adoran a sus abuelos.

Albert sabes amor

Que mi cielo

Que si Dios me llama me iría feliz, porque te tengo, porque tengo la dicha de ver a mis hijos y a mis nietos y eso me hace feliz nuestro Lakewood se lleno de nuevo amor, de nuevo iniciamos la historia pero ahora con mayor felicidad.

Así es Candy valió la pena todo lo que vivimos y lo volvería a vivir solo por el hecho de que a mi lado tengo a la mujer más hermosa y buena del mundo **TE AMO princesa.**

Y yo a ti mi **Príncipe de la Colina.**

**FIN….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0**

Espero les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirla, se que a muchas tal vez no les guste el final pero es que no lo quise hacer trágico, quise que al final quedaran nuestros príncipes felices y con su familia.

Gracias a todas por leerme y en especial a Mayra que me apoyo mucho y que di muchos ánimos ahora s espero que tus historias acaben querida, jajajajajaajajjajajajajajaja jjaja o sacare lo más sanguinaria de mi.

Gracias a todas y muchos besos y espero pronto traerles algo nuevo.


End file.
